


Mirrored Souls

by MultiFandomAnon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Dark One Curse, Dark and Light Magic, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Magic, One True Pairing, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Prophecy, Soulmates, True Love, magic baby, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: Centuries ago, a prophecy was told about the end of magic as we know it.When true dark and true light come together, they break through the barriers of good and evil. The child born will bring together darkness and light and destroy them both—blurring the lines between good and evil and fusing them to be as one.It never specified that it would be the iconic Savior and the former Evil Queen that would bring it about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, I actually wanted to wait a little while longer before I started posting this but I'm so excited to share this that I just couldn't wait any longer! Special thanks to Vicky, Ang, Sarah, Ivy, Liz and Jewel for helping me with the plotting out of this, you guys are the BEST!
> 
> So without further ado, here is my next story! 
> 
> I'm going to update every Sunday.
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you think of this, so enjoy!

Her arms were glued to her sides as the dark tendrils swirled around her in a suffocating way. It was unlike anything she’d ever expected. 

Her mind replayed all of the pain she’d caused and for once, she felt like she deserved the pain she was feeling at that moment. 

Through the darkness, there was only one thing Regina Mills could see—Emma Swan. 

Emma Swan, who’d stepped forward after Robin was thrown back into the street—so much for her lover and _soulmate_ to save her. 

“Emma! No!” She forced out when Emma raised her hand with the Dark One dagger. “There _has_ to be another way!”

Emma shook her head. “There isn’t, and you know this.” She looked down at the dagger in her hand. “You’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.”

Regina knew there was more happening—she _knew_ there were people that surrounded them, but all she could see was blonde hair and so much light coming from Emma. 

Regina grunted in pain as the darkness seeped into her body, forcing her to relive all of the pain she’d caused and all of the pain she’d lived through. 

Losing Daniel. 

Her marriage to the king. 

Her apprenticeship beneath Rumpelstiltskin. 

Her descent into darkness—all of the lives she’d ended and ruined.

Her darkness, as much as she wanted it gone, was still bigger than the light she’d worked so hard for. She didn’t know if Emma would be in a position to save her but even if she was, she knew the pains of the past couldn’t be as easily forgotten as before. 

Emma pushed Hook away, and thrust the dagger into the darkness only to be thrown back, like Robin had. 

But the darkness was harder on the lightest of magic—Emma was thrown back harder, and her head cracked on the pavement before she stopped moving. 

Regina fought against the way the darkness held her in its grip, and for a moment she thought that she was winning. 

For a moment, she could move. 

She stepped forward, but the darkness followed her and held her tight. The tendrils that swirled around her tightened around her, and tightened and tightened until she could hardly breathe. 

And then it sank into her. 

It was more than painful, and she screamed out as it slipped into her skin, saturated her blood and darkened her eyes. 

For a split-second, all she could see was darkness, and then it was gone. 

She barely felt the pain as her knees slammed into the ground. She breathed in harshly, and coughed. 

Everything seemed suspended in time, and Regina tried to fill her lungs with enough air as the four people still standing around her, were pulled in two ways. 

And then they moved. 

David ran to Emma, and Regina felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and looked up to find Snow standing over her. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I don’t—I don’t know.” She coughed, and then held out her hand. “Help me up.” 

Snow pulled Regina up, holding on to her as she stumbled. She took a deep breath as her body tightened in pain, and made her way over to David and Emma. 

“She cracked her head—she’s bleeding badly,” David informed them as they joined him. “We should get her to the hospital.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m right here, Charming—you know I can help her. She’ll be fine.” 

“Should you use your magic right now?” 

Regina turned toward Hook, her eyes narrowed as she pulled her nose up in disgust. 

He did smell badly, and she still wondered how Emma could ignore it as she had. 

“By all means, Captain, drive her to the hospital and have her poked and prodded—I can heal her in a second.” 

She didn’t want to think about the fact that using magic might not be smart, all things considered. 

She grunted when pain tore through her body, and quickly slid on her mask to hide behind. She didn’t need them worried about her as Emma lay, unconscious on the ground. 

Emma needed help. 

“He’s right, Regina. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to use your magic when you don’t even know what’ll happen.” 

“I don’t think any of you is in the position to tell me what to do.” She looked down at Emma, and blinked as she noticed the sickly pallor to Emma’s cheeks. “She needs help and fast.” 

She kneeled down, ignoring the way her body protested and put her hand against Emma’s forehead. 

In a flash, she knew what to do. _That_ was new. After she glanced around, she pulled forward her magic and took them all to the mansion. 

It was much easier with all of the darkness inside of her. 

Easier, but more painful. 

“What do you need?” 

She narrowed her eyes and then turned toward Robin, his face screwed up in concentration and worry as he looked down at her and Emma. 

“Nothing. Find something else to do,” she snapped before she turned back to Emma. 

She’d gotten them all to the mansion. But somehow, she’d ended up in a guest room with Emma and Robin while the others—she didn’t even know where they were. 

She focused on Emma, and the way her magic seemed to move inside of her. It was different, but the same. She knew she could work it, she just hoped she wouldn’t overuse it. 

She placed a trembling hand on the gash on the back of Emma’s head and pushed the healing spell toward it. This was familiar—this was something she’d learned on her own. 

Her stomach tightened painfully, and she tried to shake it off. Emma was the priority, and she pushed all of her healing magic toward just that—healing Emma. 

Her magic moved around her hands, her usual purple darkened. It moved around Emma for a moment before it started working. The dark purple energy seeped into the wound and Regina hummed as she felt the spell work, the way it pushed the healing deep into Emma and then the wound closed. 

Regina pushed away from Emma with a grunt of pain as her body spasmed , and the hand that found her back only made it worse. 

“Regina?” 

“Get your hand off of me,” she growled as she moved away from Robin. He stepped back, fear on his face and his hands held up in surrender. “Get her parents.” 

Robin couldn’t get away fast enough, it seemed. 

Emma stirred, and moaned, and then blinked open her eyes. She turned her head, and gasped when there was no pain. 

“R-Regina?” 

“I’m here,” Regina hummed as she stepped into Emma’s line of sight. “I healed the crack in your head—you’ll be just fine.”

“What happened?” Emma sat up and narrowed her eyes at Regina. “Are you okay?” 

Regina knew Emma saw her— _really_ saw her. Her throat tightened as she shook her head, finally able to admit that she was in pain. 

Everything in her body hurt as it fought the darkness. It was still trying to find purchase inside of her and the pangs of pain wracked her body. 

“I’ll probably be okay—later,” she replied. 

“Regina—”

“Emma! Oh, honey.” Snow barged into the room and pushed past Regina to get to Emma. 

The darkness flared up and Regina clenched her hands into fists as it tried to jump out—toward Snow. She forced it back, her chest tightening painfully as somehow, old feelings jumped up and overwhelmed her.

She took a step back. 

Snow fussed over Emma, running a hand over her blonde hair to feel where the wound was. Regina rolled her eyes, and took another step back. 

“I’m okay, mom. Regina healed it,” Emma murmured as she pushed away Snow’s hand and sat up. “We should figure out what’s happening—where did it go?” 

“Where did what go?” Snow asked, before it dawned on her, and she gasped. “Oh, it went into Regina.” 

Regina huffed in annoyance and turned toward Emma. “I can—I can handle it,” she cleared her throat and pressed a hand to her chest. The pain worsened, flaring up and it left her breathless. She reached out a hand and steadied herself against the bed. 

The pain tore through her, originating from her chest and stabbing through her limbs, and Regina gasped for air. 

Emma got off the bed without hesitation and reached out to Regina. The darkness calmed, and the pain subsided, the moment her hand made contact with Regina’s skin. 

“Okay,” Emma swallowed and squeezed Regina’s arm. The pain seemed to simmer down and Regina took a relieved breath. 

“Does this mean she’s the next Dark One?” 

Regina didn’t even know who asked, but her anger returned, and she flashed her angry eyes up to Emma’s. 

“I don’t think so,” Emma said as she locked eyes with Regina. There was so much understanding in those green eyes, that Regina calmed down again. 

Her anger was never this easy to awaken. 

“I think it’s still trying to find a way to settle,” Regina ground out as she glanced around the room at everyone. Hook looked about ready to skewer her with his hook, and Robin looked terrified. 

David was the only one that looked even remotely concerned, besides Emma. Even Snow looked afraid. 

“So we need to find a way to stop that from happening,” Emma declared. There was a moment of awkward silence before Emma sighed and took her hand off of Regina’s arm. 

The pain flared up right away, and she almost doubled over at the intensity, but managed to slide her mask in place. _No one_ was to see her pain. 

“I’m not sure there’s a way, Emma,” she said as she adjusted her stance. “It’s settling in whether I want it or not—and it’s doing so regardless of what it destroys in the process.”

“I can’t let you be taken over by it.” 

“Like I said, I’m not sure there’s a way.” 

Snow stepped forward, and Regina winced when the darkness flared up again and her old feelings reeled back into her mind. 

“Can’t you use your light to fight the darkness out of Regina? Like you did with the sorcerer?” 

Emma frowned, her eyes flickering from Regina to Snow and back. Regina opened her mouth to protest, when Emma shook her head. 

“I don’t think that’s possible—it’s already all the way inside her and it won’t let go of her as easily. There’s something—I can feel it.” 

“Like what?” Regina asked hoarsely. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what Emma could feel about the darkness inside of her. “It sought me out because I’m the _Evil Queen_?”

Emma shook her head. “No, I think it did because you are fighting so hard to create light and stay light, and I think it loves a challenge.” 

Regina shuddered at the thought of losing all of her hard work. She knew she needed to fight, even though the dark seemed so _inviting_.

“My magic seems—it seems different,” Regina murmured, and Emma hummed before she glanced around. Regina closed her eyes. “I need everyone out. Everyone except Emma."

“Regina,” Robin started to protest, but she shook her head without turning. “I want to help—please let me help.”

Regina turned around then, and inclined her head. “We should talk, then. _Later_ ,” she emphasized before she turned back to Emma. “I need—”

Emma held up her hand. “Wait—guys, listen. I know you all want to help but I think we need to get started on finding that way.” 

“You’re right, Emma.” Snow moved again and again, the dark seemed to want to suffocate Regina to get to her. “I’ll make us dinner, and maybe David can get Henry.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Hook and Robin can go to Gold’s shop and see if Belle is willing to help find a way to get this thing out of Regina,” Emma said with a nod. 

“Love—” Hook started, but Emma shook her head and effectively silenced him. “Alright.” 

He didn’t seem happy about any of it, and Regina couldn’t stop herself from smirking. 

Snow and David were the first to leave the room, and Regina took a deep, steadying breath as the darkness seemed to settle just a little more. 

Hook left with a scowl on his face. 

Emma stepped back when Robin stepped forward, but the moment he touched Regina, she grunted. 

Pain tore through her again and she pushed him away. “Don’t. _Touch_. Me.” It hurt too much, and she swallowed as tears sprang into her eyes. 

Robin stepped away again, and with one last longing glance, he walked out of the room. 

Regina almost sank down onto the bed as her body screamed at her, and she watched as Emma sat down next to her, worry clear in her eyes. 

“What can I do to help?” She asked softly, and Regina shook her head. She didn’t _know_ what could be done. 

“I don’t want Henry to see me like this, Emma,” she whispered as she looked down at her trembling hands. “I want him to stay away until we figure this out.” 

“Regina,” Emma breathed, “that can take ages—he’ll want to see you and be there for you just like we all want to be there for you.”

“I can’t.” 

“I don’t think that’s fair to either of you.” 

Regina snapped her head back and glared at Emma. “Fair, Miss Swan? Fair would be me finally getting my happy ending instead of _this_! Fair would be me happy, for once in my god-damned life.”

Emma inclined her head and took the wind out of Regina’s rant. The pain settled again when Emma rested a hand over her arm. 

“I will do everything in my power to help you, okay? Whatever it takes, we _will_ get the darkness out of you.”

And for once, Regina believed in the optimism she saw on Emma’s face. 

—SQ—

Regina pressed her trembling hands against her midriff as she sat on the swinging chair. 

She had always loved spending time in her backyard—from gardening to swinging in the chair with Henry playing around. 

The pain tore through her body, and left her shaking and weak, but she couldn’t help the smile when memories of Henry playing and happy flashed before her eyes. 

Nothing she did seemed to help against the pain. 

She’d tried taking something—she’d tried using some of her magic. It all just seemed to make it worse, instead of better. 

Well, everything except Emma. The moment Emma touched her, the darkness settled down. 

The pain faded into the background. 

But she didn’t want Emma close. Emma was light, and she didn’t want to take the darkness to someone so bright. Just the thought of it made her want to curl up in a ball.

“Dinner is ready.” 

Regina cleared her throat and wiped at her cheeks before she turned. The weak smile faded from her lips as she took in Emma’s disheveled appearance. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yea, just trying to deal with my parents and Hook—he called to say Belle will help _you_ but not him. So—”

“I’ll have to go over to the shop then,” Regina murmured as she stood to her feet. She grunted as she straightened up, and forced herself to take a step. 

Her knees buckled. 

“Hey, easy.” Emma stepped forward and held on to Regina’s elbows to steady her. “Why are you so stubborn? You’re in pain.” 

Regina grunted again, but breathed in deeply as the pain faded. “I have to find a way to get this out of me.”

“ _We_ will find a way, Regina. In the meantime, don’t try and hide when you’re in pain, because you know I’ll know.”

Regina smirked. “You’re talking about that lie detector you have built in? The one that only works half of the time—if even.” 

“With you, I always know,” Emma replied confidently and Regina hummed. Emma _had_ always found out when Regina lied, even if it was a white lie about not being in pain.

“I concur. I’m in pain, Emma. I don’t want Henry to see me like this,” she murmured as she glanced around Emma and into the kitchen. 

Henry was watching them from inside, and she closed her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and she took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and forced herself to smile at him. 

Emma let go, and Regina gasped when the pain returned. 

“I can’t keep him from seeing you but he’s old enough to understand if you’d want some time,” Emma said, even though she sounded unsure about it. “Why don’t we talk to him together?”

“Alright.” Emma guided Regina back inside, and when the smell of food hit her, her stomach revolted. “No food for me,” she informed Emma softly. 

“Okay, that’s okay,” she murmured before Henry moved and wrapped his arms around Regina. 

The agony of his touch made her want to cry out in more ways than one, and she tensed in his arms even as she pulled him closer. 

She would _never_ reject her son. 

Not even when pain tore through her, blinding her and crushing her in a way she’d never experienced. 

“Are you okay, mom?” Henry pulled back and Regina stumbled into Emma, her breathing labored. Emma’s touch helped, and she forced herself to relax as she inclined her head. 

“I’m okay.” She swallowed thickly at the lie and nodded again. “I’m okay, sweetheart.”

“I think it’s time for us to have dinner.” Emma seemed to look straight through every mask Regina could ever think to put on, and she narrowed her eyes. “Why don’t you take a shower?”

Regina blinked. She then glanced at Henry, and back toward Emma, and sighed. 

“Alright.” As the three made their way to the dining area, Regina stopped them. “What about our talk?” 

Emma hummed. “Hey kid? Your mom and I have been talking about this, and we think it’s better if you’d keep your distance until this is all solved.” 

“Emma!” Regina scolded before she brought her hand to her forehead. She could see the confusion but, most of all, the anger on Henry’s face. “I’m not sure what my magic will do once this has all settled, and we are trying to find a way to get it out of me—it’s just, I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“But I can help,” Henry said, even though he seemed unsure. “Please, mom.” 

Regina clenched her jaw and shook her head. “This is beyond what you could help with Henry, all you can do is stay away so I don’t hurt you.” 

His face moved through emotions, and Regina watched as it morphed into something hard and angry before he narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re always pushing me away and lying to me,” he growled before he stomped away, into the dining room. 

Regina blinked at the tears and then turned to Emma. She could hear the blonde’s stomach rumbling, and she rolled her eyes. 

What she wanted was comfort, and help. 

What she got, was her son, angry with her once again because he couldn’t help. 

“Go eat dinner.”

“For the record, he’s just being a brat right now,” Emma murmured before she reached out and touched Regina’s shoulder. “He just needs to get over himself. He’ll be fine.” 

Regina cleared her throat when it tightened again and hummed. “Let’s hope so.” 

—SQ—

The shower had done little to ease the ache that seemed to settle into her body. 

All it had done, was give Henry time to think and decide he didn’t even want to say goodbye to her. He’d left with Snow and David while Emma had stayed behind to clean up the mess.

Regina could feel the darkness spreading. 

It terrified her to the point where she didn’t know if she should move another inch. What if it spread to others?

“I’ll be back tomorrow—unless you want me to stay?” Emma asked when she finally realized Regina was in the kitchen with her. 

Somehow, Emma felt comfortable enough to check every cabinet. Regina pursed her lips before she shook her head. 

“No. I want to be alone,” she said. It was a lie, but not big enough for Emma to fight. “I am tired and I’m sure you are too.”

“What about Robin?” 

“What about him?” Regina volleyed with an eyebrow raised. “He doesn’t live here. He has Roland.”

“Oh.” 

Regina watched Emma for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that Emma was trying to get at. And then she sighed and shook it off—she didn’t have time for it. 

“Tomorrow? I’ll make sure that I have enough books here for us to read through.”

Emma dried her hands and made her way toward Regina. Even her proximity seemed to help ease the pain and ache. 

“We will get this out of you, Regina. You deserve better.” Emma closed her eyes. “And I am _truly_ sorry for not being able to save you from this in the first place.” 

Regina lifted both brows. “Don’t be ridiculous, the darkness didn’t want you, it wanted me and it got me.” 

Emma couldn’t have done anything to keep it from happening, and something Regina was a hundred percent sure of. 

Emma wasn’t. 

“Yea, well—I’m going to find a way to take it out of you.” 

“Yes dear, that’s exactly what _we’ll_ do."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina pushed against the pain in her body and made her way down the stairs, knowing Emma would soon arrive at her doorstep. 

Like every other morning in the week that had passed since she’d taken on the dark one curse. 

She breathed in deeply as her knees buckled, and then made her way toward the kitchen. The pain was manageable, even if sometimes it seemed like it would take over and destroy her. 

She unlocked the front door on her way to the kitchen, and checked the clock hanging on the wall before she swallowed thickly and started to get everything ready for breakfast for Emma. 

She hardly had an appetite, but Emma still ate as if it was her last meal and Regina didn’t want to disappoint. 

She moved around the kitchen, wincing occasionally. There were flares of pain, and Regina didn’t know how to stop it. 

What she _had_ found out in the week that had passed, was that because her light had been so hard won, the darkness enjoyed hurting it. 

Until it had settled into her, and until it had snuffed out every last bit of light inside of her, she was going to be in pain and it would only get worse. 

“Figures,” Emma’s voice sounded behind her and Regina gasped and bit her tongue as she turned around. She lifted a brow in question and Emma grinned sheepishly. “I thought maybe this time you’d still be asleep.”

Regina hummed as she plated enough food for an army, and then gestured for Emma to settle down. 

“You know I’m used to caring for a little boy, right?” She asked, as she set down the plate in front of Emma. “I’m used to waking up early to make sure he’s fed before he goes to school.” 

“I know.” 

Regina cleared her throat and decided against better judgment to add some honesty. “And I can’t sleep from the pain.”

Emma paused, but only for a second, before she began her breakfast of champions. 

“That was to be expected,” she replied between bites. She took another bite before she looked up again, her eyes narrowed as she took in Regina’s form. “And you can’t eat, either?”

“The pain,” Regina cleared her throat again, and she shook her head. “It’s impossible to focus on anything other than the pain, sometimes. It makes me sick to my stomach.”

Emma hummed as she ate and the silence that settled over the kitchen had somehow started to become comfortable. 

Regina thought about how Emma seemed to have taken to saving her, and how Robin seemed to have taken his distance instead of helping. 

Something about that hurt her more than she’d expected it would—he was supposed to be her soulmate, her true love. What happened to that? 

“I’m thinking of going to see if Belle has some information on the dark one curse we haven’t read yet,” Emma said as she stood and cleared her plate before putting it into the dishwasher. “There must be something that we don’t know yet, right?” 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know, Emma.”

“True love’s kiss didn’t work.” Emma frowned as Regina watched her silently. “How is it that his touch hurts you so much? Mine doesn’t hurt.”

Regina huffed before she turned and crossed her arms over her aching chest. 

Robin couldn’t touch her without making the pain worse—no one could touch her, without making it worse. Not even Henry, which had hurt the most. 

Emma, however, couldn’t just touch her, but she somehow settled the darkness and made the pain go away almost completely. 

“I’m not sure.” Regina lifted a hand to her forehead, the throbbing only worsening with the minute. “You said you wanted to see Belle? What do you think _she_ can do?” 

“I don’t think she can do anything. But Gold has more books, and she is excellent at finding the right book.” Emma moved closer and lifted her hands to Regina’s temples. 

The pain settled immediately and Regina sighed in relief as she closed her eyes. Her knees buckled, and she leaned against the counter before she could drop to the floor in relief. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as Emma massaged her temples. 

“We need to make sure that you’re okay, Regina. I don’t know what you did to make the darkness reject me—”

“I didn’t do _anything_ , Emma,” Regina opened her eyes and glared at the blonde, even as she practically leaned against her. “You _know_ I couldn’t control the darkness even if I _wanted_ to at that point.” 

Emma sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make this worse.” She gently pulled Regina against her and for a moment, all Regina felt was love and light. 

She pulled back, gasping when the darkness slammed into her again and the pain started up. “I know you didn’t, dear.” 

“Okay.” Emma blinked and Regina wanted so badly to make her feel better. But then Emma shook her head. “I’ll go to Belle today. There _has_ to be something we haven’t found yet.” 

“I still have a couple of books here, I’ll settle with them once I can focus a little better.” 

The pain usually faded into the background around noon, and only flared up every once in a while. It was the worst when she just got out of bed, or when she’d just tried to fight it. 

“When will you agree to see Henry?” 

Regina swallowed against the tightening in her throat and shook her head, even as the pain flared up again. She almost whimpered as she closed her eyes. 

“You know he shouldn’t see me like this,” she gritted out instead, and Emma sighed. “I mean it, Emma, you can’t bring him here. I—I thought he was angry with me.”

“I’ll never do anything like that against your wishes,” Emma began, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “But he’s been asking about you. He wants to see you and he still doesn’t understand why he can’t. He’s not angry, he’s just confused.” 

“Didn’t we explain? Didn’t we tell him it was better not to be here because of what could happen?”

“When did that ever satisfy him, Regina?” 

“I can’t have him near me, Emma. As much as that pains me, I can’t stand the thought of hurting him. He _needs_ to stay away until we figure out how to get rid of this darkness.” 

Regina breathed in sharply when the pain flared up and her hands shook against her sides. Emma luckily understood what was happening, and held out her hand. 

“Okay,” she said even as Regina took her offered hand. “Thanks for breakfast. I’ll go see Belle later today—if you want to come, I’ll come pick you up.”

“Don’t—don’t tell her anything,” Regina murmured as she braced herself against the pain she knew would come when Emma let her go. “I still have a couple of books I haven’t gone through, and she’s going to want to see and know everything. Give it a little longer?”

Emma sighed. “Alright. But only a couple of days. You need to get rid of this dark curse before it takes you completely.”

—SQ—

She settled onto the couch in her study when the pain faded into the background. 

It was as if it was trying to give her a moment of respite, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the book in her lap. 

She was just about to start reading when there was a knock on the door, followed by the doorbell. 

Dark thoughts pushed into her mind as she stood, her annoyance at being disturbed growing with every step she took toward the door. 

She pulled it open with more force than she should have, and Robin jumped back as she forced herself to smile instead of snarl at him. 

“Robin.” 

He stepped forward, only to stop again. His face pulled into a mask of some sort and Regina wanted to push. She wanted to make him go away, so that she didn’t have to look at the fear in his eyes. 

“Regina,” his voice even grated her nerves.

“Can I help you?” 

“Would you care for a walk? You’ve been cooped up in here all week—maybe some fresh air will do you good?”

She blinked and watched as his eyes shone hopefully. The pain flared up, and she winced as she stepped back. 

“Give me a minute,” she said as she stepped back again. “I’ll put on my shoes.” 

She debated whether or not she should wear her heels, but then decided against it. Being in close proximity with _anyone_ except Emma hurt, and she wasn’t sure her body could handle the heels.

She hadn’t been wearing any shoes for the past week either. 

She stepped into her flats and took her coat off the rack before she turned back toward Robin. 

Robin, the man who was supposed to be her soulmate. She’d put so much of her belief in the fact that _fairy dust_ had shown her this man was her soulmate, that she never stopped to think on her feelings for him. 

She sighed and forced another smile before she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant.” 

She waited for an excuse, or a reasonable explanation, but neither came. It was as new as the flowers that grew around her, and she almost smiled. 

“I understand,” she said before she glanced at him. He was keeping his distance, and the darkness seemed to notice. It settled down again, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’ll be better,” he added. She stopped and turned toward him, gasping when the darkness flared and showed on her hands. He stumbled to a halt and blinked as the dark purple rolled off of her. “Regina?”

“Robin—I think it’s time we faced the fact that we just,” she paused, shook her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “We don’t belong together.”

The darkness flared when he stepped closer, and she pushed back. The deep purple settled only a little, but the pain seemed to fade a tiny bit.

That was new. 

“What are you saying?” 

“We tried, because of the dictations of fairy dust. We don’t belong together as lovers, even if _maybe_ you are my soulmate. We just don’t fit together, Robin.” 

“I love you.” 

Regina sighed. She wanted to hurt him, to make him step back and see that there was no love between them. She wanted to push him away even further. 

She wanted to terrify him. 

“And I you,” she gritted before she closed her eyes and swallowed. “But it’s not the love we need to make it as a couple and I’m sorry, but we shouldn’t even try. You’re afraid of the dark curse? This is nothing new for me.” 

“You worked so hard to be light,” his voice had a distinct whine in it, and she rolled her eyes before she opened them again. “You’re not that person anymore.” 

“I’ll _always_ be that person, Robin. The woman my mother shaped me to be,” she pushed away the memories of magic and pain. “The woman the king shaped me to be.” 

These memories were harder to push away. 

Robin looked like he wanted to protest, and for a moment Regina wondered what it was like for someone to _want_ to fight to keep her. 

“You’re right.” 

It hurt more than she would ever be willing to admit. The fact that _she_ had suggested a clean break did nothing. 

She swallowed thickly and inclined her head once before she turned on her heels and started the walk back to the mansion. 

Whatever happened, she would always be proud of the way she held herself as another person disappeared from her life. 

—SQ—

“I brought dinner, if you want something to eat.” 

Regina whimpered when even Emma’s voice hurt her. She pulled the blanket over her head and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the sound from carrying to Emma. 

But then the door to the study opened and Emma gasped, before she moved toward Regina and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

“Regina? Why didn’t you call?” 

As the pain subsided, and she could breathe a little easier, Regina hummed and pushed herself in a sitting position. Her body still protested against the movement, but she pushed through.

“I’m okay,” she murmured before she squinted at Emma. “You’re here now.”

“Why did you not tell me?” Emma asked slowly, and Regina blinked open her eyes at the annoyance in Emma’s voice. 

The darkness flared up and her hands shimmered deep purple as she narrowed her eyes to glare at the blonde. 

“Miss Swan. I do not _have_ to tell you anything,” she gritted out before she pushed away the hand on her shoulder. She stood to her feet even when the pain slammed back into her, and she swayed. “I can take care of myself.” 

“You’re in pain,” Emma replied as she stood to her feet, reaching out once again. “Why won’t you let me help you?”

Regina grunted as she made her way to her liquor cabinet. She didn’t _want_ Emma to help her, she wanted to be able to help herself. 

The pain only got worse in the late afternoon, and she wanted to find the right way to deal with it without Emma. 

“Because I’m done depending on anyone for help.” Her anger flared, and she heard Emma’s intake of breath before she pulled the darkness back inside. “I’m done waiting for people to reject me and leave me.” 

She poured herself a healthy amount of cider, and then turned back to Emma. The blonde had an unreadable expression on her face and Regina smirked in amusement. 

“Who left you recently? We’re all still here to help you, it’s _you_ who has been pushing people away,” Emma said as she tried to understand. “Henry can’t come because you’re afraid you’ll hurt him, but I’m still here and my—my parents are still here. _Robin_ is still here.” 

“He’s not,” Regina murmured as the events of earlier replayed in her head. “He came to talk and I—you’re right, I’m the one pushing people away.” 

She knew Emma was right, but that didn’t mean she wanted to give in that easily. Once she started expecting more from people, they _would_ pull back. 

She took a gulp from her cider and smiled humorlessly. The pain  dulled only because Emma was close, and Regina still hadn’t figured out what that meant.

Emma crossed her arms. “You broke up with your soulmate?” She asked with confusion clear in everything. 

“We didn’t fit—he was afraid of the darkness, Emma. He was terrified of _me._ ”

“We’re working on getting rid of the darkness, why would you break up with him if all that he’s afraid of is the darkness?” 

Regina wanted to scream her frustration, but settled on a growl. 

“You realize the darkness is _me_? I’m not an innocent, Emma, and I never will be. He’s afraid of the woman I was when I cursed an entire land to a world without magic.” She took another gulp of her drink. “He’s afraid of the woman I was shaped into, by every other person in my life.”

Emma stayed silent for a while, and for a moment Regina regretted her outburst. 

The fact that Emma was doing everything in her power to help her, should be enough for her to believe that she wasn’t alone. 

It was her own choice to keep Henry away from her for as long as the darkness could still lash out and hurt him. It was her own choice to break up with Robin, even though he had made it very easy to walk away. 

“I get it, okay? You’re afraid everyone will leave because of who you were in the past, but that’s not how it works. Not with me, at least.” 

“How _does_ it work, Emma?” 

“I’m here.” Emma stepped closer but didn’t touch, and Regina was grateful for that. Regardless of the pain, she wasn’t sure how she’d react if Emma touched her. “Henry’s here even though you can’t let him close. I’m not leaving, Regina. You—you’re my friend and I care about you a _lot_ , and I’ll help you however I can.” 

Regina swallowed thickly and put down her tumbler. “I—I just can’t have him here. What if I hurt him when I get angry? I don’t know what my magic will do.” 

“Why don’t you call him? He may not be able to come over, but you can still talk and reach out,” Emma suggested. “I mean, I know _he’d_ love that.” 

Regina hummed. “Why don’t you get your dinner? I’m not hungry, but showers help with the pain.” It wasn’t a lie _exactly_ , so Emma wouldn’t register it as one. 

Showers did seem to have started helping, the cold water easing the darkness into believing—well, something at least. 

“Will you think about calling Henry?” Emma asked as Regina made her way toward the door. 

“Yes,” Regina murmured. It would probably be the only thing she’d think about for the rest of the night. 

—SQ—

She sat on the edge of her bed with her phone clenched in her hand as her magic swirled around her. 

The pain did get less with a cold shower, but all she could think about was Henry, and the possibility that she could still keep in contact. 

She didn’t know what her magic might do though. 

She dialed his number and put the phone on speaker before she swallowed thickly, listening to the dial tone. 

“Mom?” 

She breathed in sharply when her magic curled around her tightly. 

“Henry,” she breathed out, before she pulled herself together. “How are you, sweetheart?” 

“I miss you, mom,” he replied, and she could hear the tears in his voice. She wanted to pull him into a tight embrace, she wanted him close. 

“I miss you too,” was all she said instead. “I just—I want you safe, and right now I’m not safe.” 

“You’d never hurt me.” 

“No, I would never intentionally harm you,” Regina replied without missing a beat. “But this darkness would.” 

“So what happens when you can’t get rid of it?”

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering, the pain so much deeper than anything the darkness could do to her. 

A sound pulled her eyes up toward the door, and she blinked when she saw Emma walk into her room. When Emma sat down next to her, she almost leaned into her 

“We _will_ find a way, darling. I promise you.” 

“You know I’m helping your mom,” Emma added, a soft smile on her face as she placed a gentle hand on Regina’s knee. Regina breathed a sigh of relief when the pain settled again. 

“You help her with the pain too, right?” 

Regina glared at Emma, who shook her head. “What are you saying, kid?”

“Last week I noticed the way she finally relaxed when you touched her—you help her with the pain.” Henry explained like he was talking to a five-year-old. “Why don’t you just stay with her so you can keep the pain away?” 

The easy way he suggested it made Regina smile, and Emma huffed in amusement. 

“I’ll talk to her about it, okay?” 

“Okay. Mom? I love you.” 

Regina blinked when her eyes started burning with tears and one slipped down her cheek even though she fought against them. 

“I love you too, my darling prince. I’ll see you soon, okay?” She placed her hand against her throat to stop the sob from escaping her lips. 

“Okay mom. See you soon.” 

The line disconnected before she was ready, and she gasped on a sobbing breath before she turned to Emma. Her sight blurred, and Emma shimmered before her arms were wrapped around Regina. 

“I need my son, Emma. I _need_ him.”

Emma hummed softly, her touch calming Regina’s pain, but also her racing mind. 

“I know. I know—and we _will_ figure this out.”


	3. Chapter 3

As her luck would have it,  Emma was tailed by the always present Captain Hook . 

Regina had just finished breakfast for Emma, as she’d done every morning for the past two weeks, when the two walked into the kitchen. 

“Emma,” Regina greeted the blonde, the plate filled with food already on the breakfast bar. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing company.”

Hook sat down next to Emma and took a bite of the food Regina had made. Her magic flared up, and she gritted her teeth as she pushed it back. 

The pains that had haunted her for most of the first week, had settled into sharp, blinding pangs of pain in the second week since the dark curse had chosen her. 

It had been a sudden change,  especially  because Emma  _ had  _ stayed the night once, and Regina had been able  to finally sleep through the night without the pain keeping her up. 

“It  wasn’t exactly planned ,” Emma replied  softly  before she moved to stand closer to Regina. She  _ still  _ had the power to calm her down. 

“I have one last book I have to go through. I don’t even know where I got it, but it was underneath all of the other books.” Regina changed the subject without subtlety. 

“If you can’t find anything in that one, I’ll  go and  talk to Belle about this,” Emma said and Hook huffed. 

“Is there a problem, dear?” Regina asked, her magic already flaring up again as she narrowed her eyes at the pirate. 

“No, love.” 

Regina gritted her teeth, but ignored the smirk on his face as she turned toward Emma again. “I don’t see what Belle could do to help, after all of the books and spells I’ve gone through. This curse doesn’t seem to have a cure.”

Emma hummed as she took a moment to think and Regina took a deep breath before she turned back toward Hook. 

He shoveled the last couple of bites into his mouth, and she grimaced at the sight of his poor manners. 

“What?” He snapped after he  swallowed, and then stood to his feet. He turned to Emma then, a frown on his face. “Why are we even helping the  _ Evil Queen _ ? She’s done nothing but harm you and yours, love.” 

Regina clenched her jaw and took a deep breath to settle her magic, but it wasn’t working. 

Emma didn’t notice the deep purple coming from Regina’s hands, as she narrowed her eyes at Hook and crossed her arms. 

“We’ve had this conversation before, Killian.”

Regina pushed against the magic, the darkness settling into her more  easily  now than it had before. She gritted her teeth against the urge to squeeze the life out of him. 

“The darkness only went into her because she’s already as black as they come. She doesn’t need our help, she needs to  be contained .” 

With a flick of her wrist, Regina  magicked Hook away, and the darkness settled again. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, and another. 

“What the fuck, Regina?” Emma widened her eyes as she looked around. “Where did you send him?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Relax, Swan. He’s just taking a much needed bath,” she said, and grinned. “ Finally .” 

“Regina,” Emma scolded as she stepped closer. The magic settled down  completely  when Emma’s hand rested on her arm. “You said you wouldn’t use your magic.” 

“I did.” Regina pulled her arm away and grabbed the plate Hook had left behind. She rinsed it before she put it into the dishwasher. “I also don’t tolerate people tearing me down in my  _ own  _ home.” 

“You could’ve just asked him to leave.” 

“I could have,” Regina replied before she turned around and smirked at an annoyed Emma. “But it wouldn’t have been as much fun.”

Emma clenched her jaw and shook her head before she closed her eyes, breathed in  deeply  and  slowly  let it out. 

“Henry asked me to tell you to  FaceTime him. He’s  wanted to show you his school project for a while now.” Emma pulled herself together easier than Regina ever could. 

“School project?” Regina frowned as she tried to remember what type of project it could be. It seemed such a trivial thing to worry about in the darkness she seemed to live in. “What school project? I didn’t even think he  was going to school with everything going on.” 

“I sent him to school this week because he was  practically  planning on visiting you regardless of your request,” Emma said with a shrug. “It’s a good way for him to stay busy. And for once, he’s  actually  going instead of sneaking off.” 

Regina inclined her head as she took out her phone and dialed Henry’s number. It took a while, but when he answered he looked happy. 

“Mom!” He grinned  brightly  and then turned the camera around to show her the project he’d been working on. “Did Emma tell you about my project?” 

“She did.” Regina watched as he moved the camera around, and she smiled. “Looks good, sweetheart. When do you need to finish?”

“Tomorrow, but I’m going over to Nick’s later to finish it with him,” Henry explained as he turned the camera back around. Regina beamed at him, even when suddenly , the pain returned. “ I miss you.  I thought maybe you’d have already found something so  that  we can at least be around each other.” 

“ I have one last book to go through, and Emma is ready to ask Belle for help if I can’t find anything.” Regina  didn’t  _ want  _ anyone else to help, but she couldn’t deny that she wanted to see and hold her son again. “I miss you too, darling. You know I’m doing everything I can to hold you again.”

“I know.” Henry sighed before he shook his head and grinned again. “I’ve been spending some time with Nick, though. He’s awesome, I wish I’d known sooner. And there’s a new girl in town, which—come to think of it,  is kind of strange.” 

“A new girl?” Regina glanced at  Emma, and then back at her phone. “What is she like?” 

Henry flushed and Emma snorted as she moved to stand behind Regina. “She’s just like his mother, isn’t she, kid?” 

Regina narrowed her eyes. “What—a bumbling idiot?” 

“No, mom, she means she’s just like you,” Henry said,  simultaneously  defending Emma and complimenting Regina in one sentence. “She’s part Spanish, and she is very sophisticated.”

“Oh,” Regina smiled and turned to look at Emma for a moment before she turned back to Henry. “You like this girl? What’s her name?” 

Regina knew, with her magic and the dark curse she could have found out within a split-second, but she didn’t  _ want  _ to use her magic like that anymore. 

“Her name is Sofia,” Henry said. “She’s amazing, mom. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

—SQ—

There was a pounding on the door and Regina grinned as she stood to her feet to open the door. 

Emma  followed her closely . 

“You fucking witch,” the pirate spit when Regina opened the door, chuckling as he dripped on her front step. “Why did you do that?” 

“It amused me, and if you’re not careful, I’m putting you back.” Regina conjured up enough magic to make him take a step back. 

“Regina, I swear to god if you do that again I’m not coming back,” Emma said as she  gently pushed Regina aside and stood between her and the pirate. 

“Oh, sounds like a plan,” Regina smiled  brightly  even though the threat settled deep within her. She pushed back the magic and rolled her eyes. “Make sure he changes into dry clothes before he catches something.”

Emma closed the door behind her, and not even a moment later, Regina's phone buzzed in her pocket. Emma had sent her a text— _ I’ll be back soon, don’t worry _ —and Regina couldn’t help but let the relief flow through her. 

She settled in the study with a glass of cider—even though it was too early for it—and the last book she had. 

She hoped against better judgment  that  she would  find a way to  take the darkness out of her.  She hoped against everything  that  she’d been taught, that there was a way besides true love’s kiss to break a curse. 

Because where would she be if that was the only way to stay alive? The darkness was  slowly  killing her—she  hadn’t told anyone, but she could feel it happening. Her body was  slowly  giving up fighting, and she felt weak and heavy simultaneously. 

She  _ needed  _ to find that cure. 

The book was an old one—and from the  looks of it , it had  been thrown together hastily . She didn’t even remember where she got it from, but she had a good feeling about it. 

The spells in it were old, and she had never heard of some. Others, she’d heard the legends about, but had  never known anyone alive that had used them.

The first couple of spells she understood, were about bringing light into the darkness. It wouldn’t work with the dark curse, but she wished she’d known about it before, when she’d fought so hard to win some light. 

When she was younger, she was more light than dark even though her mother had made sure the only way for her was dark. 

The more pages she turned, the more she wanted to drain her tumbler. She refrained, for somehow she wanted to  be sober when she found the spell she needed. 

A chill went through her body when she turned the page again, and she knew right away  _ why _ . 

The darkness inside of her fought, and she gasped and whimpered when the pain hit her hard and fast. She doubled over, her stomach clenching. 

It felt like the darkness was tearing a hole through her stomach, and she pressed her hand against it before she put down her glass. 

“Hey, Regina? What’s going on?” Emma’s voice sounded far away, but then there was the cooling touch and the love that washed over her from Emma. “Regina?” 

It took her a moment, but the pain settled and the darkness gave up the fight. She straightened her back and blinked away the tears before she smiled at Emma. 

“I found it,” she whispered. “I found the spell that’ll take the darkness away.”

“Wait, really ?” Emma moved and sat down next to Regina, never taking her hand off of Regina’s body. “Can you show me?” 

Regina hummed and shivered when she opened the book on the right page again. “I have to translate, so bear with me.” 

“Okay.” 

Regina turned to look at the words written on the page, and she sighed. “This might take a while. And—I need a moment before I start this tedious task.”

“Oh,  alright ,” Emma smiled and leaned back into the couch,  settling comfortably . “So what happens when you get the darkness out of you?” 

“I hug my son.” It was all Regina had  been able to think about in the past two weeks—she wanted Henry with her. She turned and watched Emma for a moment, noting the way her shoulders sagged just a little. “What happened with your captain?”

“He’s not my anything,” Emma murmured as she closed her eyes. “Let’s just say he’s been asking for this to happen ever since you took the dark curse inside of you.” 

“What is  _ this _ , exactly ?” 

“I broke up with him,” Emma admitted. “He kept talking crap about you and sometimes, when he wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, he’d talk crap about me too.”

Regina hummed as she settled back. She wanted to  be more comfortable even though she knew with the ever present pain, that was one of the hardest things to do. 

“So you broke up with the pirate.” She could say  she was surprised , but then she’d be lying. “That doesn’t come as a surprise.” 

“No?” 

“He smothered you, and the Emma that barged into town was  slowly  disappearing. I’m glad you broke up with him.” She frowned as she realized  _ why  _ Emma did. “I’m just sorry I had a hand in it.”

“You didn’t. Not really , at least. You’re my friend, and we’re raising a kid together, and he kept trying to get me to see how bad you were. It just didn’t—it wasn’t what I wanted.” 

Regina pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling. Even after everything,  it was hard to believe that she and Emma  had come to be friends, and that they  easily co -parented their son. 

“Would you like me to make you some comfort food before I  start translating ?”

“Sure,” Emma grinned. “As long as you’re not in pain, I can always eat.”

“Your proximity helps.” She hated admitting that she might need Emma, and she swallowed  thickly  as she stood. “So if you would follow me to the kitchen—I’ll see what I can whip up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

—SQ—

Regina sighed as she pushed the piece of paper away and leaned back, her eyes burning and her head pounding. 

She’d been going at it since lunch, and from the look on Emma’s face, it had taken most of the afternoon. 

She still hadn’t gotten to the part where the spell told her  what was needed to take the darkness away. 

What she had gotten, were all the ingredients. 

“There are some things I’d need to get from my vault,” Regina started and Emma got up and made her way toward the desk. “Maybe you’d like to get them?”

“ Of course. ” Emma shifted on her feet and Regina sighed again. “What’s wrong?”

“ I ’m not sure if you can find them if you don’t know what they look like.  I was meticulous about my system until the end, but when I got  here some things got lost in the confusion.”

“ I ’m sure I’ll find whatever it is you need.”

Regina hummed and wrote  down  what she needed on a separate piece of paper. When she handed it to Emma, a jolt of energy sparked between them, and she rolled her eyes. 

Magic could be so extra sometimes. 

“If you can’t find something, don’t make a mess I can’t clean up, please—just call me,” she instructed Emma. “I’ll have the rest of this spell translated when you get back.” 

Emma snorted. “ It took you all afternoon to translate—” she paused and read through the ingredients, “—six things you need. How are you so sure you can translate the rest of that in thirty minutes tops?” 

“You’ll need  more than thirty minutes,” Regina said with a grin. She was sure that Emma would find everything—it would take a while though. “And without you sighing and moaning in here, I might  be able to  concentrate.”

Emma huffed, but refrained from commenting as she turned and made her way into the hallway. 

“I’m ready for this adventure to end.” 

Regina leaned back and inclined her head in agreement even when the front door closed behind Emma. 

She couldn’t agree more. 

—SQ—

The spell was complex and it seemed like it wouldn’t be the thing to take away her darkness. 

There was something she wasn’t sure anyone would  be willing to  do, let alone Emma. Even after all the talk of doing everything in her power, Regina was sure  _ this  _ wasn’t what Emma had meant. 

The translation of the spell was done , and the longer Emma took to come back with the ingredients needed, the more Regina doubted she should even tell Emma about what the spell entailed. 

Regina made her way to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a tumbler of cider.  She loved her cider—it helped her clear her mind as long as she didn’t drink  more than one. 

She closed her eyes and thought of everything she had to wrap up before the dark took over, and for a moment, her eyes burned with unshed tears. 

She wouldn’t cry. 

Somehow, she should have known she’d end up being taken by the darkness. It was a fitting end for an evil queen, it seemed. 

She didn’t hear the door open, but she heard footsteps before she saw Emma appear with her hands full of ingredients. 

Ingredients they wouldn’t even get to use. 

“I’m sorry, Emma,” Regina murmured as the pain she’d been trying so hard to ignore,  finally  faded into the background again with Emma’s presence. “I’ve sent you on a useless errand. There’s no way we can enact the spell.”

Emma narrowed her eyes before she set down the bottles of ingredients. Regina smiled sadly . 

“What are you talking about?” 

Emma moved closer, but stopped short from touching Regina. Somehow, even a touch seemed out of place with the darkness that surrounded her. 

Regina shook her head. “The spell, Swan. It won’t work.” 

“That’s not what the darkness inside of you thinks,” Emma murmured. Regina blinked and realized Emma was right—deep purple smoke surrounded them. 

It wasn’t suffocating—not exactly . 

“I don’t see it happening.” Regina sniffed and wiped at her eyes before she narrowed them. “It asks too much of someone.” 

“Who?”

Regina shook her head and took a sip of her cider.  She didn’t even want to talk about it. 

She held open her palm, and the piece of paper with the translation appeared in her hand.  She glanced down at it before she looked up at Emma. 

“Read  this, and tell me what you think.”

Emma took the paper and moved away from Regina before she settled onto the couch. 

The silence was deafening, and the magic swirled closer and closer around them, wrapping them in a warm blanket of darkness. 

Regina gritted her teeth as she pulled back the  darkness, and breathed  harshly  when the pain started up again even with Emma close by. 

The look on Emma’s face changed from confused to understanding and when she looked up at Regina, there was something else in her eyes that Regina couldn’t place. 

“It says we have to have sex,” Emma stated the obvious and Regina rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything else, Emma spoke again. “The light source and the dark source have to—intercourse? We have to have sex and my light will take your darkness?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then what are those ingredients for? I can’t use them while we’re having sex.” Emma stood to her feet and took the tumbler of cider from Regina. “How does this even work?” 

Regina watched as Emma finished  off  her  drink, and then narrowed her eyes. “Well,  obviously  you enact that part of the spell before the deed—wait, Emma,” she paused and cleared her throat. “What are you saying?”

“What—Regina I told you I’d do anything I could to take the darkness away, and if this is the way I’ll  gladly  do it,” Emma said, surprise coloring her voice. “Why are—do you not want it?” 

“I do!” Regina pushed away from the cabinet and turned around to face Emma. “It’s too much to ask of you, Emma! I’m not even sure how—it’s too much.”

Emma moved toward her, and Regina forced herself to remain where she was. The darkness in Emma’s eyes told a story Regina wasn’t aware she wanted to hear, and Emma smiled. 

“No matter how awkward it has the possibility to become, as long as we both agree? It’s not too much.” She reached out and took Regina’s hand, and the smoke fell. “As long as  _ you  _ are okay with it,  _ I  _ am okay with it.” 

Regina looked down at their hands before she glanced back up at Emma. 

“So, does this mean what I think it does?” 

Emma grinned. “Let’s get this darkness out of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you’re saying you found a spell that takes the darkness, but you’ll need a day to enact it?” 

Snow sat at the breakfast bar of Regina’s kitchen and frowned as she glanced between Emma and Regina. 

“I’m confused, why are you confused?” Emma asked and Regina snorted, before she turned away and  started pouring coffee into three cups. 

After Emma had agreed to do as  the spell was intended , they had gone to work on making the potion they’d need to use for it all to work. 

Regina’s mind drifted to what needed to  be done and even as early as it was, her body reacted to the mere  thought of it . 

She wondered if it would be as stimulating as her body and the darkness thought it would be. It provided her with  more than one way it could go. 

“You want me to take Henry home and feed him like I’ve done in the past two weeks?” Snow asked and Regina could feel her anger rise at the tone in her voice. 

“Regina,” Emma’s voice broke through her anger and Regina looked up, just in time to see and feel her magic retreat. Emma turned back toward Snow as if nothing happened, but Snow blinked as she tried and  _ failed _ to hide her fear. “Regina needs my help and she’s getting it. Henry understands, because he knows that it means he can see her again.” 

Snow bit her  lip, and then inclined her head.

“You know I’ll help you,” she said with her eyes focused on Emma, and Regina placed a mug in front of her with just a little more force than necessary. “Just—can you tell me when you’ve done it so  that  I can tell him if it worked?”

Regina cleared her throat. “When we have enacted the spell, I’ll text Henry.” Snow looked ready to protest, but Regina held up her hand. “He’s my son,  _ I  _ want to be the one to tell him.” 

Snow swallowed  visibly  before she took a sip of her hot coffee. She winced, but then smiled. “ Of course you do. I just want to know this spell  doesn’t hurt anyone .” 

“If it does, it’ll be me carrying the  consequences of it ,” Regina’s replied without missing a beat. “Not you, not Emma.  _ Me _ .”

“How are you so sure that Emma won’t  be hurt ?” Snow asked and Emma stepped forward, her hand settling on the small of Regina’s back to stop the anger from reaching a crescendo. “You’re not  exactly  the person to believe at this point with the dark curse inside of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma murmured before she narrowed her eyes at Snow. Regina placed her palms flat on the counter as she forced herself to remain calm. 

Because Snow was right—she  did have a dark curse inside of her and no one knew what it was doing. 

“The spell  clearly  states what will happen, Snow. Don’t you worry your little head about it—your precious Emma will  be safe .”

“I’m just being cautious, Regina. You and I both know what happens when someone crosses you or disappoints you.” Snow stood to her feet. “I just hope  that  it works, because—what else can you do?”

“This isn’t our last hope, mom. It’s just a spell, and we will try—if it doesn’t work we’ll have more options,” Emma said as she put a little more pressure on Regina’s back to keep her calm. “Regina isn’t the person you knew back in the forest though, and I think after all these years and all this time  that  she’s tried to redeem herself,  you should  remember that.”

Snow hummed, but it was more to placate Emma than to agree with her and Regina pushed away the hand on her back. 

“I might still have some of that person inside of me—Snow is right,” she told Emma, before she turned toward Snow. “I might still have the anger inside of me after a lifetime of abuse, but I’m  _ trying  _ to be a better person.”

Snow nodded her head. “And I admire that.” 

Emma sighed, and for the first time Regina felt like Emma was  truly  on her side. It felt good to have someone on her side. 

“Okay, so we  are going to start this spell after we settled on the how and when, but I just need to make sure  that  you know we can’t  be disturbed ,” Emma said, moving to guide Snow toward the foyer. Regina stayed where she  was, and waited. 

Snow hummed again, and Regina forced herself to stay put. “ Of course, we can’t have this backfire on us.” 

Emma was silent for a moment before the door opened and then she spoke through clenched teeth. “I agree, so stay away from the mansion until either I call you, or Henry tells you it’s okay.”

“Be careful, Emma,” Snow said just loud enough for Regina to hear, and then the door closed. Regina stayed put as she focused on the doorway to the foyer, waiting for Emma to return. 

“I swear, sometimes she just wants me to slap her,” Emma muttered as she walked into the kitchen and Regina blinked before she smirked. “I know, I shouldn’t let her get to me but—god, she’s infuriating sometimes.”

“Oh, don’t I know it, darling,” Regina replied and then bit her lip. She didn’t  _ mean  _ to blurt it out. She cleared her throat and focused on the task at hand. “How do you want to do this?” 

Emma flushed and shrugged, before she pushed her hands into her pockets and looked down at her feet.

“I mean,  normally  you’d build up to it but I don’t think we have the time to  _ court _ each other and become comfortable, right?” Emma murmured and Regina shook her head. 

She knew there was no way of knowing how close the darkness was from taking over, but she could feel it gaining ground and it didn’t feel good. 

“No, we don’t.” 

“Then we can either just—get this over with, or wait until tonight and prepare. Get to know each other a bit ? I don’t know,” Emma shrugged again before she closed her eyes and bit her lip. “I don’t know how to go about this, Regina.”

“We know each other, Emma,” Regina stepped closer to Emma and  gently  placed her hand on Emma’s arm. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately , we  _ know  _ the most important things.”

“You think so?” Emma asked, opening her eyes slowly . 

“I do, actually . We both would do anything to keep Henry safe. If it helps, you can keep that thought in mind while we do this. It’s all to keep Henry safe.” Regina cleared her throat. “I don’t think waiting until tonight  is going to make this any easier.”

“You’re right,” Emma murmured as she pulled her hands out of her pockets. “Okay, do you mind if I take a shower first though?”

“ Of course. ” Regina blinked at the thought of getting herself ready for something  that was supposed to be intimate—something  that was supposed to be between lovers. She’d never had a choice before, and it was ironic that she didn’t have one now. “I’d like to make sure it’s at least as pleasurable as we can make it.” 

“Okay,” Emma smiled for the first time since they had  decided to enact the spell, and  genuinely  too. “Let’s get ready.”

—SQ—

Regina sat on her bed after her shower, her robe pulled  tightly  around her. She’d shaved her legs and had made sure that every inch of her was  soft and smooth . 

Even though it might not be something that either of them  necessarily  enjoyed, she wanted it to be perfect either way. 

She shivered and pushed back the dark thoughts of her past—a past she had worked hard to forget.  She didn’t want to think about the king today. 

She didn’t want to think about the king, ever again if it were up to her. 

Luckily , the door opened and pulled her out of her thoughts. Emma stood in the fluffy bathrobe she had for guests—not that she had many— tightly  around her. 

Her cheeks had  pinkened and her eyes were wide, her pupils blown. She was nervous, and Regina couldn’t blame her. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” She asked as she stood and conjured up the bottled potion. Emma bit her lip and inclined her head. “ I don’t want you to feel forced into anything.” 

“ I don’t want  _ you  _ to feel forced into anything,” Emma  said quickly  as she took the bottle. “ I will be fine, no matter how awkward this is.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be just as fine?” Regina asked as she narrowed her eyes. She didn’t even know what Emma knew about her past. 

“Never mind,” Emma murmured as she opened the bottle. “It’s not important now, is it? I’m sure we’ll  _ both  _ be just fine.” Before Regina could stop Emma, she drank the potion and shuddered. “Oh god, that’s disgusting.” 

Regina rolled her eyes as she took the bottle from Emma and put it down on the bedside table. “I could have told you that—nothing that can take away the darkness will taste sweet, dear.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes playfully . “Do you want to find out if that’s true?” She asked. 

Regina frowned, but before she could ask what Emma meant, she’d stepped toward her. Emma pulled her into her arms and  quickly  pressed her lips to Regina’s. 

Regina gasped into the kiss, her heart leaping to her throat before it sped up. She pulled Emma even closer. 

While she  hadn’t expected anything to happen as they kissed,  she was surprised at what  _ did  _ happen . 

Her body reacted, even with a simple kiss the throbbing between her legs started and she could feel the wetness grow.

Emma moaned, and Regina gasped again before she pressed herself against Emma and pushed her knee between her legs.

Emma groaned and pulled back, her breathing as sharp Regina’s. “This is about you, Regina,” she murmured even though her hips rolled to build the pressure. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t  _ both  _ enjoy it,” Regina husked before she pulled Emma back for another kiss. She deepened it without hesitation and Emma responded in kind, pushing Regina back against the bed. 

They tumbled down onto the sheets and Emma chuckled against Regina’s lips before she deepened the kiss again. This was more than Regina had expected—this was passion and it was only growing. 

Emma’s hands glowed with the magic from the spell and Regina wondered how long they had before they had to consummate it. 

She pulled  back, and pressed her hands against Emma’s chest. Emma looked down on her with a gentle smile. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know if it’s the spell, or if it’s our magic, but I  do  know that we don’t have all day before the magic from the spell disappears and we need to use it before that happens.” 

Emma hummed, before she looked down at her hands. They rested on Regina’s hips as if pulled by their combined magic. 

“You’re right,” Emma murmured before she pulled on the dash around Regina’s waist. “I need to use it before it disappears.” 

She trailed kisses down Regina’s stomach, only lingering for a split second before her hands moved toward the heat between Regina’s thighs. 

“Emma,” Regina breathed as she forced herself to stay still. She  _ knew _ her body reacted to more than just the spell, but she wasn’t sure if Emma felt the way she did because of it. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Emma breathed as she looked up at Regina.  She was kneeled between her legs with her hand hovering over her body. “I promise you I’ll prove to you that this is real, okay?” 

Regina inclined her head as she breathed out sharply . “Okay.” 

Emma’s hand started glowing even more, and Regina widened her eyes when she felt the first featherlight touch. It wasn’t just Emma’s hand, but the magic reached out too. 

The dark curse reacted, but this time it wasn’t pain it brought her. It was pleasure, and Emma moaned as she closed her eyes. 

“Oh, shit,” she breathed as she blinked and then glanced at Regina. “What are you doing?” 

Regina shook her head, and the darkness reached out again, causing Emma to whimper as she moved her hand and pressed it against Regina’s center.

Regina whimpered right along with Emma, and the darkness wrapped around Emma. 

“I—Emma,” Regina breathed when she realized what the darkness was aiming for. She pulled it  back, and closed her eyes when pain and pleasure combined. “It’s trying to seduce you into wasting the spell.”

Emma breathed out before she leaned over Regina and kissed her again, while  simultaneously  coating two fingers with Regina’s wet heat. 

“We can’t have that,” Emma murmured before she looked down at Regina with her dark, lust filled eyes. Regina wanted to move, but  was afraid of what the darkness might do. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Emma was still the most tender lover Regina could ever hope for, as she  slowly  pushed her fingers into Regina’s tight heat. She  didn’t make any comments, but  simply  kissed Regina again, keeping her distracted in a way—but also heightening her desire for completion.

She moved steadily , and Regina arched her back when Emma curled her fingers up and toward her  g -spot. 

Regina held on to Emma’s arm, and she knew without a doubt that Emma would have the marks of her nails in her skin, but neither cared. 

Emma  started moving faster and Regina could feel herself tightening around Emma’s fingers, the light reaching her eyes even as she closed them. 

When Emma added pressure to Regina’s clit with her thumb as she quickened her pace again, Regina moaned and pulled away from the kiss. 

“Oh gods,” she breathed  huskily  as her orgasm built low in her belly.  It had been longer than she could remember, that she’d had an actual orgasm.  It had been longer than she remembered, that she enjoyed the penetration, either from a finger or something else. 

It washed over her in full force as Emma pumped her arm, and something warm filled her as her orgasm tore through her body. 

The darkness seemed to scream, as Emma’s white light seeped into Regina. She milked Emma from every bit of magic she  was willing to give, and once the spasms ended, regina breathed out hard as she fell back onto the bed.

Emma grinned down and kissed her one last time before she pulled her fingers out of Regina, causing her to shudder and whimper at the loss. 

Regina didn’t move as she felt light magic encase dark magic inside of her. Every movement of the two opposites, she  was aware of.

The darkness fought against the light. It wasn’t as painful as it had been, but she felt the  pangs of it . She winced when it seemed to lash out, and she felt the bed dip and move.

“Are you okay?” 

Emma’s voice sounded far away and Regina forced herself to open her eyes, her vision bleary. She didn’t know if she was okay. 

“Tired,” she murmured with difficulty before her eyes rolled back into her head and she had to close them.

Emma’s voice sounded even further away as Regina sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

“Sleep, I’ll be here.”

—SQ—

She woke alone. 

She didn’t know what she’d expected—she’d always woken up alone. Emma  was no different from the  rest of them . 

Except she was. 

Her face felt  tight and stiff and when she touched her cheeks, she noticed the salty, dried up tear tracks.  She didn’t remember crying, and she wondered what Emma must have thought. 

She took a moment  to mentally check for two things—her magic, and the dark magic.  She found her own, though weak, but she didn’t feel the darkness.

She sighed with relief before she got up from the bed and stretched.  She was  deliciously  sore and she almost smiled at the thought of what had happened.

Almost.

Because there had been no choice for her, and Emma had  practically  sacrificed herself to save Regina. 

She made her way to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, rubbing off the salty tear tracks. Then she made her way back to her bedroom and picked out her most comfortable clothes—if no one was there, who’d care except her?

But halfway down the stairs, she heard voices.  She narrowed her eyes as she tried to hear  _ who  _ was in her home, when Emma’s laughter came from the kitchen, followed by Henry’s.

She blinked and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her throat tightened. 

She slowly made her way down the stairs, and then stopped as she reached the kitchen doorway. They were sitting side by side, talking happily, and for a moment, her heart swelled to the point of bursting. 

Her son and his other mother, happy in her home? Who would’ve thought. 

One glance at the clock told her she’d slept longer than she’d expected, and she moved into the kitchen with a smile. 

“Henry.” 

He turned, and his eyes widened as he took her in. He grinned  then, and stood to his feet. 

“Mom.” 

As he moved, Regina swayed and Emma was the only one to notice. She jumped up at the same time and was about to rush forward when Henry wrapped his arms around Regina. 

Regina took a sharp intake of air and waited for the pain—and realized it wasn’t coming. She wrapped her own arms around Henry and closed her  eyes, and smiled when the pain stayed away even then. 

“Kid, she slept for twenty hours, give her some time to wake up, okay?” Emma murmured  gently  as Henry held on tight.

Regina had to admit, she didn’t want to let go, but she  _ did  _ need a moment. Twenty hours? 

“Right,” Henry responded  softly  as he  slowly  stepped back. He helped Regina sit at the breakfast bar and then moved to stand on the other side of it so he could watch her, while Emma sat down next to her. “Why did you sleep that long?” 

Regina shook her head as she turned to look at Emma for a moment. Emma looked just as clueless as she felt. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart—magic sometimes takes a lot  out of someone, and both Emma and I used a lot  yesterday .”

“Yea, But your body had to process the whole dark curse,” Emma said as if what she’d done was nothing. “All I had to do was enact the spell.” 

Regina hummed and narrowed her eyes at Emma, but even without  having a chance to talk about it, they’d decided they wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“I’m sure you did more than that, ma,” Henry interjected and Regina smiled at him. He turned back toward her and returned the smile. “I’ve missed you. I didn’t hurt you, touching you?” 

“No, darling. You didn’t hurt me,” Regina replied. “Emma did great with the spell, and I think we got rid of the darkness.”

“You think?” 

Regina hummed as she shifted in her seat. 

She still felt the way her body had reacted to the light seeping into her, and she still felt something low in her belly when she concentrated. Something was about to happen, but she didn’t know  _ what _ .

“Neither the dark nor the light left my body  at any time  during my—my twenty hour nap, did it?” She asked Emma.

“No.” 

Emma frowned, and Regina placed a gentle hand on Emma’s. 

“ We’ll have to wait and see what happens, then. I’ll be fine—this spell was to save me from the darkness, and we did everything as we should have.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week has passed, and here’s another update! Enjoy!
> 
> Also: I’m always open to suggestions. The fact that I’m working ahead doesn’t mean I won’t try and incorporate ideas into the story. That said, you can find me on Twitter under the handle EvilQRoni and my DMs are always open!

While reluctant, Henry left to go to school. 

Which left both Regina and Emma afraid to talk. After everything they’d gone through, neither was sure what to say about what had happened the day before.

Regina knew her feelings had been real—bigger than she’d ever expected, but very much real.

Emma , on the other hand, had just taken a potion, and Regina wasn’t sure what had been real and what hadn’t been real. 

“So—”

“I slept—” 

They spoke at the same time and Emma grinned before she gestured for Regina to continue. 

“I slept for twenty hours?” 

“Give or take,” Emma murmured and then looked away. “You woke up once, crying out and crying—I don’t know what was going on because you wouldn’t say, but you were fine the moment you realized I was still there.” 

Regina cleared her throat and stood to her feet. She moved around the kitchen like she  normally  did, making a healthy breakfast for Emma while they talked. 

“I think I might have been in pain.” She narrowed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. “I just—I  don’t remember anything .” 

“You mean—you don’t remember the—”

Regina widened her eyes and held up her hand before Emma finished her sentence. “I remember  _ that _ , just the aftermath I—I don’t remember the past twenty hours.”

“Oh,” Emma breathed and it sounded a lot  like relief. “Well, you slept. So there’s not a lot to remember.” 

“That’s good.” 

The silence that settled over them was  uncomfortable, and confusing.  Especially  after everything they’d gone through, Regina had never expected to feel this out of sorts. 

She put a plate in front of  Emma, and glanced at  what was left before she sighed and picked up another plate. 

“I haven’t seen you eat in two weeks,” Emma commented as Regina sat down, and she glanced down at the plate. It wasn’t a lot, by all means. “Does this mean you feel better already?” 

Regina took a small bite of her food and swallowed thickly . She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, considering she’d lived on water and crackers for the most of two weeks, but she felt like she could take a risk. 

And she had to admit that her stomach felt empty for the first time in weeks. 

“Yes.” She took another bite and  slowly  chewed before she swallowed it and turned to Emma. “You wanted to say something earlier. What was it?” 

Emma looked around, her cheeks flushed and her shoulders pulled up in a way of protection. “Nothing, really . Nothing important anyway.” 

“Emma,” Regina placed a hand on Emma’s arm and squeezed gently . “I don’t know what it is you wanted to say, but don’t push your thoughts and feelings away because you think that’s what you  _ should  _ do at this moment.” 

“I just—I wanted to talk about what happened.” Emma pushed away her plate and for a moment, Regina frowned at it. She hadn’t even eaten half. “We couldn’t talk after because you fell asleep but  things were said during.” 

“I remember.” Regina pushed her own plate away, her appetite gone. “You want to talk about  what was said when you were under the influence?” 

“Yea.”

“I won’t hold it against you.” Regina swallowed the tears that wanted to spill and cleared her tightening throat. 

“Why not? I told you I meant them—I wanted it to be more than just for this spell, Regina.”

“You were under the influence of said spell, dear. We don’t know how strong the effects of it were, and I don’t want you to say things you might not mean.”

Emma grunted in frustration and stood to her feet. She  started pacing behind Regina. 

“The potion didn’t give me feelings for you—the darkness didn’t give me feelings for you. Regina, I’ve been thinking about this for  _ years _ but there was always something or someone in the way.” 

“ Of course. ” Regina turned around and stood to her feet. She intended to stop Emma from moving around, but Emma was deep into her thoughts and there was nothing Regina could do unless she wanted to  be knocked over.

She still didn’t feel as strong as she should be. 

“I don’t want you to think  that  all this was, was the spell and saving you from the darkness. Because,” Emma frowned and stopped moving,  finally  focusing on Regina. “I kissed you before it took effect, Regina. I wanted you before it  started working . But if you need proof—”

She cut herself off and took two steps toward Regina. Before she could respond, Emma’s lips were on hers. The kiss wasn’t passionate by any means, but it was enough for Regina to realize her own feelings. 

She wanted Emma—all of Emma. After yesterday, she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist as Emma moved her hands to cup Regina’s face. 

They stood like that—wrapped up in each other—for a while longer. It was Regina who pulled back first, her cheeks flushed and her body heated in places she had forgotten about until the previous day.

Her stomach clenched. “Is  _ that  _ the proof you think I need?” 

Emma blinked and pulled back, her eyes still unfocused. She shook her head before she took a deep breath. “It was the proof  _ I  _ needed. Regina, my feelings for you are as real as can be and I  have no idea how to prove this to you.”

Regina looked down at where her hands were still resting and she sighed. She didn’t know what to say, to make Emma see how this all looked. 

“What if all you’re feeling right now is the after effects of the spell and the potion?” She looked up into Emma’s eyes and then  quickly looked away, blinking away the tears. Why was she making this harder than it was? “How can you know for sure, when the darkness tried and almost  managed to seduce you?” 

Emma blushed. “To be fair, I thought that was you trying to help me get off too.” 

Regina blinked and stepped back, her hands falling to her side. “What?”

Emma shook her head. She sighed and then turned away from Regina, only to turn back again. “I enjoyed it, Regina.  _ Me _ , not some potion, but  _ I  _ enjoyed it. You’re a beautiful person inside and out and I would love to get to know  the you I saw yesterday.”

“I’m sure you’ll see more of her,” Regina murmured before she could stop herself. She didn’t regret the words, though. “We still don’t know what happened,  especially  because you  didn’t see anything leave my body after  the spell was completed .” 

Emma cleared her throat as Regina changed the subject with the subtlety of a truck. She took a moment, and Regina could see  that  she was holding back more that she wanted to say. 

“No darkness, no light,” Emma confirmed before she sat down again. “Maybe that’s just because it’s gone? My light destroyed the darkness?” 

Regina hummed, but she wasn’t sure that was even possible. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Emma for a moment. 

“I will just have to wait and see what happens.”

—SQ—

Snow and David looked confused. 

“You guys did the spell? And Regina slept for twenty hours?” Snow asked for the third time.

Technically , Regina was still recovering from whatever had happened in her body, because she had taken another long nap after her talk with Emma. 

Emma had  practically  pushed her into her bed with the promise she’d wake her when Henry got home. 

But after two hours of  blissfully  dreamless sleep, Emma had woken Regina only to tell her that the  Charmings were on their way. She had to wake up so  that  they could explain everything that had happened. 

Without talking about it, they had decided they wouldn’t tell the  Charmings about  _ exactly  _ what had happened between them to take the darkness away. 

Even though Regina still wasn’t sure if it was away like Emma thought. 

“ For gods sake , Snow,” Regina murmured before she closed her eyes and breathed  deeply  through her nose. “The spell took a lot  out of us, but my body is still recovering from two weeks of dark magic trying to take over.”

“And how long is that going to take? Maybe we should talk about keeping Henry at a distance—”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ keep my son from  me. ” 

Regina could feel her own magic spark, but it wasn’t enough—and that was a blessing. She  _ didn’t  _ want to hurt Snow anymore, no matter how ignorant she was. 

“That’s not  really  up to you, mom. Henry is old enough to decide what he wants and he wants to be around Regina. And I think he helps,” Emma  said sternly  as she held Snow’s gaze. “Besides, I think with the way Regina feels, maybe we should talk about having someone around to help her instead of taking people away.” 

“You’re right,” Snow  said softly  before she broke eye contact and watched Regina for a moment. “I know you’ve changed—I’ m just afraid that the darkness hasn’t  completely  left you.”

“It hasn’t,” Regina admitted. Emma rolled her eyes beside her and Regina huffed in amusement. She turned back toward a wide eyed Snow. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but the dark hasn’t left me. Neither has the light that holds it.” 

“How does this spell even work? What does it do?” 

“It encapsulated the dark. I haven’t been able to do more research but I will.” Regina rubbed a hand over her belly, where she’d felt all the sensations the day before and even  all through the day. “It’ll be  alright though. Whatever happens, happens to me.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Snow replied and David hummed in agreement. “I don’t know what might happen, and  I might be terrified of the dark  that was  inside of you, but I—I don’t want to lose you.”

Regina couldn’t believe her ears, as she glanced between the two. “Since when do you care about my wellbeing?”

She remembered more than enough instances where no one seemed to care  that  she was being hurt—including the disarming of the fail safe, and the most recent stint with the Queens of Darkness. 

“Regina, you know we care.” Snow frowned and David  simply  nodded his head in agreement again. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Oh?” 

Emma cleared her throat and glanced around the room. “You know, I think maybe I—maybe I should stay here for  a couple of days? To make sure that Regina is okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Regina snapped and then bit the inside of her cheek to stop the apology. She didn’t know  _ why  _ she wanted to apologize  all of a sudden . 

“You  do  realize you slept a day away and you still feel weak, right? Your body went through something traumatic and you need to take it easy.” Emma stood to her feet. “I’ll go get some clothes for myself and Henry—I think it’s best if he stays here too.”

“Emma,” Regina hissed as she stood to her feet and proved Emma’s point by stumbling when her knees almost gave out. “We should talk about this before you  make a decision .”

Emma stopped and turned back toward Regina. 

“Do you want to add anything?” Emma asked softly . “You realize there’s more going on  right now,  right? You said it yourself—you’ll just have to wait and see? I don’t want you to be alone if something goes wrong.”

Snow stood to her feet, looking more than a little uncomfortable. “We’ll see you later, Emma. Regina,” she inclined her head before she pushed David out of the room.

Regina swallowed back her anger and turned to Emma. She wanted to snap and tell Emma to leave, but she knew that Emma meant well. 

“I  really  don’t appreciate you taking away my choices in this,” Regina said as she moved back to the couch. She sat down shakily , but she couldn’t just give in. 

“You’re right,” Emma murmured before she took a seat next to Regina. “ I ’m sorry.  I ’m just worried about you, and I feel like if I give you too much of a chance you’ll tell me to stay away.”

“ I wouldn’t,” Regina shook her head. She  _ wouldn’t  _ have told Emma to stay away,  mostly  because she  _ wanted  _ Emma around. 

Emma calmed her, and  not just because the darkness had been calmed by her light.  

“You say that now, but what if I asked you—Regina, would it be okay if I stayed?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “ Of course I ’d have told you no. That doesn’t mean you just take away my free will and decide for me.”  _ Like everyone else _ . 

Emma swallowed thickly , and for a moment Regina wondered if she’d heard the thought. 

“ Alright . Then I ’m going to do this differently .” 

“What?” 

Confusion rushed through her system and Emma smiled, which only made it worse. 

“I’m  really  worried about you, and we don’t know what might happen. I want Henry to be here, as I’m sure you want him close,” Emma said, and Regina inclined her head, still confused. 

“Emma—”

“No, wait,” Emma stopped Regina from saying more. “I want you to know that I  really do  want Henry to stay here, I just think with the uncertainty about this thing, it would  be asking a lot of him if something were to happen.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes as she let Emma’s words sink in. She was right, she didn’t want to put that much pressure on Henry,  especially  if something  did happen to her. 

Nothing about this situation was  easy or straightforward . 

She  sighed, and then inclined her head. “I loathe to admit it, but you’re right. I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on our son.”

“So, are you okay with me staying here for  a couple of days at least? Only to make sure you take your rest?”

“Yes, Emma.” Regina smiled before she stood to her feet again, a little steadier than before. “I expect you to help around the house. No cooking.”

“ Of course,” Emma smirked as she stood to her feet. “You  did give me some skills with the previous curse though, so I  _ can  _ cook now.” 

“Maybe one day, when I don’t feel quite this weak already,” Regina almost cackled when Emma glared at her. “I will make you a list so  that  you can pick up what I’ll need for dinner while you pick up your clothes and Henry. That way I can take a nap.”

“You need to eat something first.” Emma raised one eyebrow. “You  haven’t eaten much today.” 

“ Alright , Swan. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind another meal.” Regina moved toward the door. “And after that, you move on with your day. I don’t need someone  hovering around me all day.” 

—SQ—

Regina winced as she woke from her nap, her muscles stiff. Her sleep hadn’t been peaceful since she was a young girl, but even without the dreams—at least  that  she could remember—she felt tense.

The sounds downstairs startled her into a more wakeful state and she glanced at the clock next to her bed.

Henry was already home, from the  sound of it . Her bedroom door was open, but just a crack—which told her he’d been in her room. 

She sat up with some  difficulty, and gritted her teeth when her body protested her movement. She stood to her feet anyway, holding on to the bed until her knees stopped shaking. 

“Hey,” Emma sounded rushed and just a little breathless and Regina looked up just as Emma reached out to steady her. “I was just about to wake you.” 

Regina cleared her throat. “How did he react when you told him you’d be staying?” She asked, the question  first and foremost on her mind. 

She couldn’t imagine he’d be angry about it, but  lately  his teenage brain surprised even Henry, and he was unpredictable at best .

“He was okay with it—he’ s just happy you’re okay and that he can stay home again,” Emma replied. “I thought we could cook together, you can order me around some and take it easy.”

“I think I might have to take you up on that.”

Regina let go of the bed, only to stumble into Emma. Her knees were shaking, and she groaned in frustration when Emma held on to her to keep her upright. 

“I think the darkness might’ve kept you going without food for too long,” Emma murmured. 

Regina nodded. “I think you’re right, Swan.”

She disliked having to rely on someone,  especially  when it meant showing them more of her weakness than she  was willing to show. 

But Emma was different, she told herself. 

“We’ll get you back to health in no time,” Emma said, the most confident smile on her face as she helped Regina toward the stairs. “I  actually  know just the way to get you strong again.” 

Regina lifted a brow and smirked. “Is that so?” 

Emma stopped in her  tracks, and then narrowed her eyes. “I know—I know stuff. And you forget I have memories now of taking care of a sick little boy. Remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” Regina murmured with a softer smile. “He’d had the stomach flu for almost a week and he could  barely  stand.”

“ Exactly , and you gave me the memories of nursing him back to health too—plus, I had a friend who needed some help so I did some research.” 

Regina hummed as they reached the foot of the stairs and she took a deep breath. She didn’t remember having such a hard time earlier today.

“It feels like I’m getting weaker by the second,” she admitted  softly  before she looked down at her feet. Emma’s hands on her tightened and Emma moved. 

“Your body is  finally  catching up on the lack of nutrition. So, in a way that’s not  really surprising .” Emma helped her sit down in the living area, and kneeled down in front of her for a moment. It was humiliating. “Regina, you’ll be as strong as you were in no time. I am sorry no one noticed  the fact that you didn’t take care of yourself.”

Regina bristled. “I took care of myself. I just couldn’t keep anything down.” 

Emma nodded. “And I’m sorry we didn’t notice.  Right now, I ’m noticing and I’m trying to make up for my stupidity and ignorance by trying to help you now—that doesn’t mean you’re weak.” 

“I know that,” Regina snapped. 

“Okay,” Emma smiled before she stood. “I’ll send Henry in here with his homework—he’s been trying to weasel his way  out of it , but for you he’d do anything.” 

“You underestimate his love for you, dear,” Regina replied before she sighed and glanced around. “Have him  take a book for me with him? I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

Emma grinned. “You won’t be doing nothing, remember? You’ll be telling me what to do. The kitchen is close enough for us to  be able to  talk.” 

Regina struggled to get  up, and then glared at Emma. “I will not be yelling through the house. I’ll sit at the breakfast bar with Henry.”

While she  was weak and couldn’t even keep herself up, she had to admit that having Emma around felt good. It felt homely and maybe even a little domestic. 

Even though they hadn’t  really  cleared anything up between them. 

It was something she’d never felt before and she wondered if there would be a day that  _ that  _ feeling would be normal. 

She sure hoped so, as she watched Emma cook and helped Henry with his homework. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update! I want to take a moment to thank everyone who’s been reading, and leaving kudos. I want to thank the ones who leave a review/comment especially, I’m really enjoying sharing my work with you!
> 
> Well, without further ado, here’s the next chapter!

Emma stayed and took care of her for four  days, and then stayed another three to make sure  that  she was  actually  okay. 

Even though Regina had been back to normal— a combination of healthy eating and her magic working from within. 

Regina didn’t use her magic in the sense of  actively  enacting spells, but  the fact that  it felt what was wrong with her and helped fix it was calming. 

Even though it was still sometimes acting up. 

In the weeks that followed, even after Emma had moved back to the Charming loft, she came over for dinner more often than not. 

They were never alone for long—Emma always left right after Henry went to bed, even though Regina could see that there was something she wanted to say. 

The feelings were still there—she still wanted Emma around more than ever and sometimes, she wondered if  the darkness inside of her had always been attracted to the light in Emma. 

But how had it only just become clear?

After two weeks of staying at home, Regina had decided that she was ready to  start working again. It had taken her another week to convince Emma that she was ready, and when she  finally did get to have her first day back at work, her body protested. 

The pain that woke her up was hard to describe. It was the first time in three weeks  that  she’d woken up to pain, and her hands shook as she turned on her back. 

She couldn’t remember how her periods had felt—she had stopped having one after she’d taken the potion all those years ago—but if she had to take a guess, the cramps would come closest to what she was feeling now. 

It  was centered in her lower abdomen, and while  it might be described as cramps, she was sure it was something else. 

It was worse.

She took a deep breath and pushed her hand against her belly, trying to push the pain away.  She had more than enough to do today, and she couldn’t let  a bit of  pain get in her way. 

She pushed the covers aside and swung her legs out of  bed, and then whimpered when her stomach revolted against the movement. 

Her magic was still acting up, and she had a strong feeling that this was something magical. Her body  usually  never had issues with illness—something to do with the curse that had kept her body young. 

When she stood, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

She hurried to the bathroom, her throat tightened and a hand in front of her mouth. 

She dropped to the tiles in the bathroom and grunted in pain when her knees smacked against the tile, and then her stomach tightened. 

Something snapped inside of her and she whimpered as she lost the contents of her stomach. The pain intensified and her vision blurred when she tried to open her eyes. 

And then it  was gone . 

The pain faded, and the nausea did too. 

A dull throbbing started in her head and she gritted her teeth as she tried to keep still as best as possible for a moment. 

She opened her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. It was the last thing on her mind though. 

She spit out a mouthful of saliva and blinked at the purple swirling in her toilet. It was deep—bordering on black—but that wasn’t what surprised her. 

Why was there magic swirling in her toilet after she’d just gotten sick?

She stared at it for a moment longer, until just the thought if it made her nauseous again, and then stood to her feet. 

She shakily pushed the lever and winced when the throbbing got worse. She bit her lip as she made her way to the sink. Her reflection was pale, and she felt shaky but she knew she had to get her day started. 

Emma had promised she’d come over early so  that  they could have breakfast as a family, before Regina’s first day at work. 

Because of the fact that they hadn’t been alone much, they hadn’t talked about the spell or what it had meant, but sometimes Emma looked ready to blurt out what was on her mind. 

She  usually  refrained. 

And somehow, Regina knew  _ the  _ talk would  be coming soon. 

She brushed her teeth and repeated it twice until she felt clean  enough, and then washed her face and waved her hand over her face to put on a glamour. 

Her magic sputtered, but the glamour was steady and she breathed a sigh of relief. Even the headache seemed to be hidden—it dulled to the back of her head and settled. 

She took her time getting ready, picking out one of her favorite dresses—form fitting and deep red—and fitting jewelry. Once glance into the mirror told her she looked more than passable—she looked stunning. 

Her eyes were dull, though and her face felt tight with tension.  She was worried she might get sick again even if she felt fine.  She worried about the magic she’d seen in her toilet. 

She made her way down the  stairs, and  started getting everything ready for a breakfast of champions. With both Emma and Henry loving food so much, Regina had  started adding more food to her cart with her weekly grocery shopping. 

It didn’t take long for Henry to join her in the kitchen. He didn’t say a word, but pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting and went about setting the table. 

“Emma is joining us for breakfast today,” she reminded him and he hummed before he grabbed an extra plate. “I hope pancakes are okay?” 

Even talking made her head throb and she wished she could give in and stay home for another day.

Regina was nothing if not stubborn though. 

She’d rather go in and work with the headache, than admit to Emma that she might not even be ready to start working yet. 

“It’s fine—whatever you make, we’ll love.”

Regina smiled, her body warming up with love for him. She was about to say something when the front door opened with a crack. 

She winced and gently rolled her eyes as Henry jumped in surprise. 

“Miss Swan, I hope you have good reason for opening my door like that,” she called out before she focused back on the pancakes. She regretted it immediately, when the throbbing intensified again and didn’t settle down. 

It didn’t take long for Emma to appear in the doorway, a sheepish grin on her face. “My magic has been acting up today—I  nearly  broke another one of Mom’s toasters because it  _ surprised _ me.”

Regina narrowed her eyes as she slid the pancake on a plate and handed it to Henry. 

With  _ both  _ of them magic acting up, she knew she needed to find out what was going on sooner rather than later. She didn’t know what her magic might do, if Emma was any indication. 

“I’ll do some research tonight, if you’d like.” 

“That would  be amazing ,” Emma admitted without shame, and Regina hummed before she poured more batter into the pan. Henry settled down with his first pancake and moaned in approval. “You need a room, Kid?” 

Henry flushed, but  didn’t say anything . 

Regina , on the other hand, turned and lifted a brow at Emma. “You’re one to talk—you make sounds like that whenever I make my lasagna.”

Emma laughed—a real genuine laugh and Regina smiled as she listened to the sound. She had always loved laughter in her home, and ever since Henry, and  lately  Emma, she’d had more than enough  of it  around. 

She winced when a sharp pain moved down from her chest to her abdomen and she  quickly  turned back to the stove to hide the grimace on her face. 

Keeping an eye on the pan, she  quickly  cut some fruit and set the granola beside it. She focused back on the pan again before everything burned. 

She pressed a hand to her stomach, hoping the pressure could relieve the pain even a little. 

“So, you ready for school, Kid? I know you’ve been doing great lately ,” Emma shifted the conversation without it being awkward and Regina took the time to focus on her breathing through the pain instead of listening to them. 

She finished a full plate of pancakes and set them down in front  of them  before she turned off the stove and moved to get herself a bowl of yoghurt with fruit. 

When she joined them, they had split the pancakes into two stacks and had dug in with gusto, much to Regina’s delight. 

“Are you ready for your first day back at work, madam mayor?” Emma grinned when Regina looked up. 

Regina bit the inside of her cheek when her body heated  up  at the sight and she could feel the heat focusing between her legs. 

And all of that because Emma had called her  _ madam mayor _ , just like she’d always done. 

“ Of course I am, sheriff Swan. I can’t wait to see the mess you’ve made of the office in the past five weeks.”

Emma gasped and pressed her hand to her chest in mock surprise. “How dare you! I’ll have you know I’ve been  _ very  _ thorough.” 

She throbbed between her legs. She pressed her legs together and shook her head with a smile, while Henry chuckled. 

Regina glanced up at the clock and narrowed her eyes at him. “Henry, it’s time for you to go if you want to catch the bus.”

Henry groaned and pushed back his chair. 

“Can I have some lunch money?” The question wasn’t unexpected, and Regina inclined her head. He grinned at her before he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to grab his bag.

She stood to her feet and was halfway toward the counter where she’d left her purse, when dizziness swept over her and she swayed. 

“Regina?”

She closed her eyes and leaned against the nearest solid surface. The room felt like it was spinning even with her eyes closed and she breathed deeply , her head pounding. 

“I’m fine— just a bit dizzy,” she murmured before she opened her eyes again. The room was still moving but it seemed better than before. 

“Maybe you should stay home for a couple more days.” Emma stood to her feet and helped Regina back toward her chair. She  quickly  pulled another chair closer and sat down next to Regina, facing her while she held her hands. 

Even without the darkness ripping through her, Emma’s touch still seemed to do more than Regina wanted to admit. It calmed and helped her feel much better. 

“I don’t want to stay home for a moment longer, Emma. I  _ need _ to occupy my brain as we wait for this darkness to rear its ugly head again.”

“Who says that ’s even going to happen, Regina?” Emma seemed annoyed and Regina smiled softly . The way Emma was such a broadcaster of her feelings was something that had always endeared her to Regina—even when they were fighting. 

“I do. I can feel it,” she replied without missing a beat. “ The pain I felt is gone , but  there’s other things pointing toward trouble.” 

“Oh yea, like what?” 

Regina wet her lips, but before she could answer, Henry returned. Regina moved to stand again when Emma stopped her and  quickly  grabbed her purse. 

“Thank you.” She handed Henry some money and accepted the kiss to her cheek. “I will come pick you up after school,  alright ?”

Henry nodded with a smile—he knew it meant they would have dinner at Granny’s. 

“See you later Ma.” He pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek too. He hurried out of the kitchen and before long, the door opened and closed and he  was gone . 

Emma turned toward Regina, her eyes still shimmering with love, and lifted a brow. 

“You were saying something about trouble?” 

Regina should have known Emma wouldn’t forget as  easily  as she’d hoped for. She leaned back and closed her eyes while one of her hands found its way to her stomach. 

“I want to work today, Emma. Nothing I tell you right now will make me want to stay home—don’t bother trying to force me.” 

Emma held up a hand and grinned. “Fine, as long as you’ll tell me when you’re feeling something out of the ordinary.” 

“I woke up in pain—I don’t know how to describe it but it felt close to the cramps I had when—when  I still, ” she stuttered to a stop before she took a deep breath. She knew she could tell Emma everything, but it was still  very  personal. “It was close to menstrual cramps.”

“Oh.” Emma  frowned, and then shifted in her seat. “I take it it’s not your time of the month?” 

Regina bit back a smile at the blush on Emma’s cheeks. She shook her  head, and closed her eyes when her stomach seemed to roll over. 

“I don’t—I don’t get my  monthly  cycle anymore because of a stupid decision I made in the past, Emma,” she admitted, her throat tight around the words. “I also threw up magic.” 

“What?” Emma sat up and widened her eyes. “How is that even possible?” 

“I’m not  entirely  sure. I’m hoping it’s my body’s way of getting rid of the excess magic that’s inside of me. It seemed darker than it  usually  is.” 

Emma was silent for a moment and Regina took a deep breath. She didn’t know what she expected to happen—she just knew she couldn’t lie to Emma about what she was feeling. 

Not only had Emma helped her stop the darkness, she’d been there afterwards every step of the way. 

Emma cleared her throat and swallowed thickly ,  finally  ready to say what was on her mind. 

“Okay. We’ll keep an eye on it, right?” 

“Yes.” Regina inclined her head and placed her hand over Emma’s on her knee. “I promise you I’ll tell you when it gets worse, or when it changes.” 

“ Alright ,” Emma smiled and turned her hand in Regina’s. She squeezed  tightly  before she stood to her feet and helped Regina up. “I know we haven’t  really  had much time alone—but I’d like to talk about  _ us  _ if it’s possible.” 

“Why don’t we just—do we  really  have to talk about it?” Regina asked, her heart skipping a beat. “I’m not sure talking about it will help.” 

“We’ve been avoiding it though,” Emma said, and then she shook her head. “ _ I’ve  _ been avoiding it.”

Regina hummed. She clenched her hand around  Emma’s when she tried to pull back and pulled her a little closer. 

“Emma,” she breathed before she sighed. “I care for you a great deal and you  _ know _ that won’t just change over time . We talked about—about our feelings after  _ it _ happened, and I meant what I said. My feelings for you are not the result of a spell or a potion.” 

“But nothing happens,” Emma murmured.

Regina smiled at the disappointment in Emma’s voice. She felt the same way—nothing had happened between them in the three weeks that had passed.

“Maybe not on a deeper, more intimate level, but Emma—we’ve been spending more time together, as a  _ family _ , and that feels real, and normal. We’ll move at our own pace—we don’t have to talk about anything because of what happened. You  _ know  _ there’s something here, and you know I won’t  simply  push you away anymore.” 

“I  _ do  _ know.” 

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma softly , before she pulled back again. “Then let’s see what happens? Let’s not force anything by talking it to death.” 

Emma smiled and leaned forward, pressing the same soft, chaste kiss to Regina’s lips before she inclined her head. 

“Okay.”

—SQ—

Regina leaned back in her office chair, a hand pressed against her abdomen again and a grimace on her face. 

The pain ripped through her, but centered the same way it had that morning and she wondered what it could mean. 

She’d conjured up some of her magic books, but had  quickly  realized that she wouldn’t find anything. 

She was  absolutely  sure that this had to do with the way they got rid of the dark. 

It wasn’t constant.  She couldn’t pinpoint what caused it either—maybe she ate something wrong or maybe the coffee she had right before the pain started had caused it. 

She couldn’t know for sure, and it frustrated her.  She wanted control and at the moment, control was the furthest thing from her grasp. 

The only thing she  _ could  _ control, was the fact  that  she’d promised Henry she would pick him up from school. It was almost time to leave, if she wanted to be on time. 

She wanted her first day back at work to be perfect—and while she couldn’t always get perfect, she could still enjoy a dinner with her son. 

And maybe she’d even invite Emma. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about the  _ talk _ , and the kisses had been prominent in her head. 

All she’d ever wanted was for someone to see her, flaws and all, and still love her. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself but she knew there was something between them, and Emma  _ did  _ care for her, flaws and all. 

There was a beep,  indicating the intercom. 

“Miss Mills, the sheriff is here to see you.” 

Regina smiled as her heart jumped. “Send her in.” 

It didn’t take long for Emma to throw open the door and then struggle to catch it before she closed it behind her. 

That reminded Regina of the promise she’d made to Emma and she made a mental note to write it down before she could forget again. 

“Hey,” Emma greeted and then grinned. “So I know you have plans with Henry tonight, but would you mind if I come over after to help you look for what’s causing my magic to be on the fritz?” 

Regina bit her bottom lip and inclined her head, almost unsure now that Emma was standing in front of her. 

“Why don’t you—would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We’re just going to Granny’s so it’s nothing special,” she rushed out and Emma blinked. 

Regina tensed, ready for the rejection, and looked down at her hands, still pressed to her abdomen. She didn’t know  _ why  _ the thought of Emma rejecting her  suddenly  brought tears to her eyes, but she  was grateful when Emma cleared her throat. 

“I’d love that. I just thought it was something between the two of you?” 

Regina watched her for a moment and then smiled.  She was relieved that Emma didn’t reject her outright and she blinked against the burning in her eyes. 

“It  _ was,  _ before you came to town. We haven’t done it in years but you’re part of our little family now. I doubt Henry will protest.”

“ Alright , just give me the time and I’ll be there.” Emma took a breath and then pushed her hands in her pockets. “So, can I still come over after to help you look? Because I just—my car broke down because my magic seems to be seeping into it and it just can’t handle it.”

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from laughing before she stood to her feet. “You’re always welcome to come and  do  research.” 

She made her way to her coffee machine and poured herself another cup, before holding out a clean mug for Emma. After confirmation, she poured the last bit of coffee into it for Emma. 

“Good. So, how’s the pain? Has it come back?” 

“Yes, but it’s manageable.” She lifted her cup of coffee to her lips and grimaced at the  smell of it . She then frowned and put her cup down on her desk before leaning against it. “I don’t know what’s causing it and there’s not a lot of information I could find on the spell, but there’s  _ nothing  _ on its aftermath. Maybe—maybe your magic is acting up because of the spell too?”

Emma hummed as she lifted the cup to her lips and drank. She didn’t seem to have a problem with the smell, Regina mused. 

“Well, whatever it is, it needs to stop before it destroys more of my beloved possessions. I can’t live without my jacket,” she said with a wink. 

“ Of course you can’t.” Regina smirked before she moved around her desk and turned off her computer. She grabbed her jacket and purse and took the cup with her. “Let’s go get Henry, shall we?” 

—SQ—

Henry  wasn’t surprised and that surprised Regina more than anything. 

He had  really  gotten used to seeing Emma every day, even after he’d moved back into the mansion. 

Regina had to admit that she had gotten used to seeing Emma every day, even after only  a couple of weeks. 

Dinner was uneventful—there were no monsters interrupting and there was no darkness seeping out of Regina as she ate. 

The pain had seemed to settle the moment that Emma had walked into her office—something else she would have worried about if they hadn’t just agreed to see where things would take them.

Her body, and the darkness she was sure was still inside of her, reacted to Emma’s proximity more than she thought was possible. 

They went home, and because it was a school day, Regina sent Henry up to take a shower and go to bed. He didn’t bother protesting when he saw the stern expression on  _ both  _ his mothers’ faces. 

When they were  finally  alone again, Regina moved them to the study. She offered Emma a glass of cider  wordlessly  and clenched her jaw when even the smell of it made her stomach turn. 

“I think you still help with the pain,” Regina said after they had settled onto the couch. She rubbed a hand over her stomach and took a deep breath through her nose to get rid of the queasiness. “It disappeared when you burst into my office.” 

Emma hummed as she took one of the magic books onto her lap and opened it. The smile on her face told Regina she was about to make light of the situation. 

“Does that mean you just want me close?” 

“ Of course it does,” she replied with a soft smile. “You know I just won’t admit to it without having a good excuse.”

Emma chuckled and hummed again. “Does that mean the pain is the darkness trying to come back?” She asked, serious this time. 

“I don’t know,” Regina whispered, her throat tight with fear. She  _ didn’t  _ know what the pain meant but she didn’t think it was anything good. “All magic comes with a price—maybe this is the price I have to pay for trying to get rid of it.” 

“That would  be unfair —my magic is just acting up and you’re in pain? I don’t think that’s it, though.” Emma frowned as she glanced up at Regina, and for a moment something flashed in her eyes. “I feel like our lives are about to change and I don’t like not knowing.”

Regina swallowed  thickly  and bit her lip. 

“I’m sure it’ll be just fine.” 

But she  _ wasn’t  _ sure, and Emma scoffed because they both knew that magic was unpredictable. There was no way of knowing what would happen, or how long it would be before it happened.

All they knew, was that something big was about to happen, and there was no way to stop it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I’m still so in love with this story! So, without further ado, here’s the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Regina leaned forward against the counter, her knees buckling under her own weight. 

She breathed in and breathed out shallowly , because if she took in too much air her stomach would heave.  She didn’t want to lose any more magic while throwing up. 

She bit her lip as she waited for the water to boil and leaned more  heavily  against the counter, when the front door opened. 

Emma had taken more liberties ever since their talk three weeks ago and had invited herself over for breakfast every morning for at least a week. 

Regina  was grateful for it though, because Emma was the only one that could calm her body—and  more importantly,  her stomach—down enough for Regina  to finally be able to  take a breath. 

“Hey, Kid, get ready to go to your grandparents in a bit ,” Emma’s voice sounded loud in Regina’s ears and she winced. She didn’t hear Henry’s reply, but Emma chuckled before she appeared in the doorway. 

“Good morning,” Regina breathed out before she swallowed  thickly  against the bile. “Why is Henry going to your parents?”

“Because we  are going to ask Belle for help today,” Emma said. Regina could hear  the expectation of a protest in her voice and for once, she didn’t  _ want  _ to prove Emma right. 

“Okay.” 

Emma blinked in surprise before she moved  forward, and led Regina to a chair. This had become their routine ever since Regina had  started to feel sick about a week ago. 

There  hadn’t been any indication of what was going on with her. She couldn’t keep anything down, and every time she threw up, magic spilled out of her. 

Whenever Emma arrived, she’d lead Regina to a chair and would lean close, holding her hands or her knees. It helped settle her upset stomach, and it allowed her to relax for a moment. 

She hadn’t told Emma that the moment  she was gone again , her stomach rolled and nausea plagued her again. 

“So you admit that this isn’t okay?” 

Regina blinked and turned her gaze back to Emma, her vision blurry as she could  finally  pull in a deep breath. 

“ At this point, I ’ll be willing to do anything to feel better,” Regina admitted before she took a deep breath. “Give me about ten minutes to catch my breath and feel better and I’ll  start telling you all the ways she  _ can’t  _ help us.”

Emma scooted her chair even closer so that their knees were touching without her having to strain and she took a breath before she closed her eyes. 

“My parents are trying to figure out what’s going on with you,” she said, as if she was talking about the weather. 

Regina narrowed her eyes as she watched Emma, and couldn’t help but notice the dark rings under her eyes. 

“And what, pray tell, do they think is wrong with me?” 

Emma huffed. “ First they thought  that  the darkness is still trying to settle into you but they keep coming back to the potion and what we had to do to stop the darkness.” 

“They want to know?” Regina bit her lip to stop herself from saying more, but even without the darkness it was hard to let go of old grudges. 

She didn’t even know what had caused them back to the surface. She just knew that she  was grateful that they had  started to keep their distance again. 

“Yea, they keep trying to get me to tell them what happened.” Emma yawned then, and swallowed  thickly  when her jaw snapped shut. “Sorry, having trouble sleeping in the loft.” 

“Why are you staying there?” Regina was sure that Emma had gotten a place after the whole Elsa debacle. “Didn’t you have your own place at one point?” 

“I did,” Emma murmured before she opened her eyes again. “Mom asked me to move back after you took in the darkness and I haven’t been able to get away.” 

She said it with a smile, but Regina was sure there was more to it than that. She sighed before she leaned forward and took Emma’s hand in hers. 

Skin on skin contact had her body react  in a completely different way , and she gasped when sparks of something rushed up her arm and then down to her abdomen. 

“What do you think, with all of their guessing? What are your thoughts on what’s going on with me,  _ knowing  _ what happened between us?”

Emma licked her lips and shook her head. 

“What I think doesn’t matter—I need to know for sure you’re not  really  sick because I made a mistake during the enactment.”

“You didn’t make a mistake.” 

“How are you so sure of that?” 

Regina sighed, and then squeezed Emma’s hand hard enough for her to open her eyes again, surprise shining in her green orbs. 

“I was there, remember? You did everything the spell book said you had to do, and there’s nothing you could have done differently .”

“If I go on your symptoms, however extreme, my mind can only come up with one thing—pregnancy,” Emma rushed to say. 

Regina inhaled  sharply  and leaned back, taking Emma’s hand with her. Emma had spent a lot of time with her. 

Emma saw things others didn’t see, because Regina felt better with her around. But there was one thing that Emma was missing. 

“I can’t be pregnant,” Regina forced herself to say, and then swallowed. Her throat felt too tight. “The biggest reason is the fact  that  I haven’t had—I  haven’t done anything with Robin, and you—you don’t have the right equipment to get me pregnant.” 

“And what’s the other reason?” 

Regina cleared her throat and clenched her jaw. “I took a potion that made me barren, and there is nothing that can reverse that.”

Before Emma could respond, Henry appeared in the doorway. 

“Are you ready?” He glanced at Emma before he moved into the kitchen and kneeled in front of Regina. “Maybe—I know I shouldn’t say anything I  don’t know anything about—but maybe you should get checked out.” 

Regina blinked against the tears and glanced down at him before she smiled. Her little boy was growing up so fast. 

“Emma is taking me to see Belle later,” Regina replied as she ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t you worry about me, darling. I’ll be just fine.” 

Henry  hummed, and then glanced at Emma again before he straightened up. Regina stood to her feet and hugged him tightly . 

He breathed in deeply . “You lost weight. You know it’s bad when even  _ I  _ notice that something is wrong.” 

“He’s right,” Emma said from behind them and Regina pulled back from Henry. 

She pursed her lips as she glanced between her two favorite people and sighed. “I told you I agreed to come with you, Emma.”

“I know.” 

She turned to Henry. “You’re a very observant young man, and I know you’re worried—but I’ll be fine, sweetheart.” 

Emma took a deep breath and pushed against Henry’s shoulder. “Go wait in the car, Kid. I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Only when the front door closed behind him, did Regina give in to the weakness in her body. She leaned back against Emma, who had somehow  managed to know just when Regina might need her. 

“You could come with us.” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her against her body. It was calming and it was making her heart speed up at the same time. 

“I’m not in the mood to  be confronted with the Charming idiots.” Regina closed her eyes as her body heated up , centering between her legs once again. 

She didn’t want to admit that she  _ had  _ been thinking about the possibilities of a pregnancy. She just couldn’t see it happening—she’d never gotten that far with Robin. 

There had to be another explanation.

“I’m a Charming idiot.” 

“I can tolerate you,” Regina murmured with a smile, her eyes still closed. The heat was a nice welcome, after feeling like a block of ice for hours on end. She debated for a split second  whether or not she should say what was  actually  on her mind. “After my stint with the darkness, old feelings have surfaced.”

“Oh?” Was all Emma intoned as she  slowly  loosened her hold on Regina.  For some reason, Regina knew she was making sure  that  she didn’t feel rejected. 

It felt good, to have someone worry about hurting her. It had been a while. 

“Old feelings for Snow White and her meddling little mouth,” Regina breathed. The pain it had caused back when she was younger and ready to run away with a stable boy, had returned in full force during her time with the Dark One curse. “I’ve been having nightmares of a past I would rather forget.”

“Nightmares? Regina, why didn’t you tell me?”

“What would you have me say—I can handle a couple of nightmares.” Regina turned around in Emma’s arms and all of a sudden, the hug turned into something more intimate. 

Emma’s hands fell down to the small of Regina’s back and Regina lifted her arms to Emma’s shoulders. 

“You’ve been having trouble keeping anything down—you’re losing weight and you can  hardly  sleep,” Emma pointed out. “I don’t know what’s going on but I’m worried, Regina.” 

Regina took a moment and looked up into Emma’s eyes. There was so much in those green eyes that made her want to ask for clarification, but the most important thing was the love and worry she could see. 

Emma hadn’t lied to her yet, and Regina felt more loved than she ever had in her entire life. 

She leaned forward and kissed Emma. 

She pulled her  closer, and deepened the kiss when Emma didn’t pull back. It took only a moment for Emma to kiss her back, and Regina moaned against her lips. 

They hadn’t kissed like that since they’d defeated the darkness, and Regina’s body reacted immediately . Her core throbbed and she swallowed  thickly  against Emma’s lips before she pulled back again. 

“You should drop Henry off.” She sounded raw and open to her own ears and she cleared her throat. “I’ll make sure I’m ready to visit Belle when you get back here.” 

Emma pressed her forehead against Regina’s and took a deep, steadying breath. 

“Okay.” She didn’t move for a long moment and then wet her lips. “I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” 

Regina hummed as she stepped back and she shivered when Emma’s heat left, and she leaned against the counter behind her when her knees buckled. 

Emma waved  awkwardly  before she smiled, and Regina returned the smile. She didn’t wave, or say anything, but crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the front door to close behind Emma. 

Her stomach rolled and she slapped her hand in front of her mouth as she rushed to the downstairs bathroom. 

So much for feeling better. 

—SQ—

She was never one for holding hands. 

She hated displays of affection in public—even with Henry she had a hard time showing him affection outside of their little circle of family and friends. 

The fact that Emma had to hold her hand to make sure she didn’t keel over was humiliating to say the least . 

Emma had arrived back at the mansion with the bright idea to  _ walk  _ to Gold’s shop, and  normally  Regina would have felt more than ready to take the trip by foot. She was  a healthy, active woman. 

But as both Emma  _ and  _ Henry had pointed out earlier that morning, she’d  barely managed to keep anything down in the past week, and she felt as weak as she  did right after Emma had defeated the darkness. 

The moment Emma had seen her hesitation though, she’d stated it would be _good_ for her to get some time outside, and she’d taken her hand as she led her outside. 

“You understand that I’ll  probably  need another twenty hour nap after this?” Regina grumbled as she let Emma pull her forward. 

Emma’s hand  was warm in hers and it was the only reason she was still standing, still walking. 

Without Emma, she wouldn’t even have been able to  _ walk  _ all this way. Without Emma, she  probably  would have  been taken by the darkness too. 

“If this is something that never goes away, how are we going to make sure  that  you are okay? Because we can be together for  a lot of the time but there are moments  that  we can’t.” Emma frowned. 

It was something that Regina had been thinking about while she’d been hanging over her toilet. 

What if she’d never feel strong enough unless Emma was there? She didn’t want to think of the strange situations they’d be in just because Emma’s light helped her feel like a normal person. 

“Well, since we ’re going to ask Belle what it could be, let’s ask her how we could solve it too.” 

“Right.” Emma chuckled. “I should’ve thought about that before I asked.”

They reached the shop and Regina pushed open the door, not one to dwell. She ignored the bell—she hated the sound it made every time she opened the door, as if it was mocking her—and made her way to the  counter, where she slammed her hand on the bell. 

It didn’t take long for Belle to appear from behind the curtain, her face set in stone and her body tense as she made her way to the counter. 

“Regina,” she greeted before she narrowed her eyes at the hands that were still clasped tightly together. “What can I do for you?” 

“I took the Dark One curse into me, and we found a spell two weeks later to help take the darkness away,” Regina explained without bothering with pleasantries. “I thought it would filter out the darkness but it’s still inside of me—and now something is  definitely  wrong with me.” 

“What do you mean—there’s only one spell to take away the darkness and that involves—” she trailed off. Regina looked down at the counter, her face flushed, and she pulled her hand out of Emma’s. 

It didn’t take long for her to  pale, and stumble as her knees  practically  gave out. Her stomach clenched and rolled but she gritted her teeth against the queasiness. 

“Yes, Miss French. There’s one spell—one damned spell in the  whole  entire magic world—that could take the darkness away, and it’s  _ not  _ true love’s kiss.”

Belle flushed as Emma stepped forward and pressed her hand against the small of Regina’s back. 

“Regina has been feeling sick for about a week, but three weeks ago she had some cramps. We never  actually  saw the darkness leave her body, though.” She moved her hand up, and then  slowly  back down Regina’s back and she shuddered in delight. 

Belle hummed as she leaned forward and watched them interact for a moment. There was something in her eyes that Regina wanted to know about, but before she could ask Belle inclined her head sharply . 

“Give me a second, I have a book with this spell—I’ll tell you all about what you two have done with it,” she murmured, her voice high and intrigued. 

She moved to the back of the shop again and Regina leaned back against Emma’s hand. 

“I know it’s frustrating, but Belle  didn’t do anything wrong here.” Emma moved her hand and pulled Regina closer, her hand now on her waist. “We jumped into this blindly —your translation never specified what would happen.” 

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. “I know.”

“ Alright .” Belle returned with a book under her arm and another one open in her hand, a smile on her face. “I think you should read this, Regina and tell me what you think you missed in your own translation.”

Regina lifted a brow and pushed the book back toward Belle. “I’d like for  _ you  _ to tell me what I missed.”

The brunette hummed before she set down the book she’d had under her arm, and then she leaned forward to  be able to  show Regina what she’d missed. 

“You made the potion, you know what was in it,” Belle said as she read through the spell, her eyes narrowed on the words. “You know what you had to do to make the spell work, and it worked because you are looking at the result of the spell as we speak.” 

“What does that even mean?” Emma asked before Regina could snap at Belle. “We did everything the spell said but Regina translated everything  that  was on that page.”

Belle frowned again and then shook her head. “I wonder how that spell got into your possession, Regina, because Rumple said he was the only one that had it.” 

“And why is that?” 

Regina was done with the games, and she grunted in frustration before she pushed Emma away from her just a little. 

“Belle, stop running around the issue here—what is happening to me?” 

“Regina, the last part of the spell tells you what happens if it’s successful—you  successfully  got yourself pregnant with—wait,” Belle paused and then paled, her eyes widened. “Wait.” 

Regina whimpered and turned to look at Emma, her brain trying to process what Belle had just said. 

“I can’t be pregnant Emma,” she said as she swayed, even with Emma holding her. “I can’t be pregnant—the potion made sure I  would  _ never  _ be able to be pregnant again.” 

Emma shook her head, her face pale and her lips pursed. “I don’t know—it  does make sense, doesn’t it? You’ve been sick and you  suddenly  couldn’t stand the smell of coffee  a couple of weeks ago?” 

Regina bit her lip and swallowed  thickly  as she thought back on the past six weeks. Emma was right—she’d started her first day of work with cramps, and nausea, and then the smell of coffee seemed off to her. 

Ever since, coffee was low on her list of favorite drinks and she’d been nauseas more often than not. Only Emma’s touch seemed to help, but she still couldn’t keep anything down. 

“What if it’s something else? What if it’s not even related to magic?” 

Emma shook her head. “You’re throwing up magic. I’m sure it has something to do with it even if you’re not willing to admit that you might be pregnant.” 

“Emma—” Regina hissed, her anger glaring at the blatant disregard of her fears. But before she could continue, Belle returned to the counter. 

She still looked pale, and her hands were shaking. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, her eyes on the way Belle’s hands were shaking so  badly  that she couldn’t even hold on to the pendant. She dropped it onto the counter with a sigh. 

“Emma, you need to push your magic into this and then Regina needs to wear this—for the time being you shouldn’t take it off. It will help with the extreme symptoms but you still need to see your doctor.”

“Belle, there is no way  that  I’m pregnant—I took a potion to make sure that would  _ never  _ happen.” Regina leaned forward and forced Belle to look at her. 

The woman flinched away from her touch and Regina winced at the pain of the rejection. 

“This is different, Regina. I—I need some time to translate it but there’s—there a prophecy,” she paused and glanced between Emma and Regina before she shook her head. “I don’t know how no one could see this coming—didn’t the Dark One talk to you like it did to Rumple?” 

“No. Belle, what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying you are pregnant Regina. And if you don’t believe me, try a home pregnancy test or go see your doctor.” Belle wet her lips and then  finally  looked into Regina’s eyes. “I will translate what the prophecy is about—without Rumple it’s harder, it might take me  a bit of  time.” 

Emma snatched the pendant from the counter and smiled at Belle, even though it was more of a grimace. 

Regina watched the exchange with wide eyes and her heart was pounding  heavily  in her chest. 

“I can’t be pregnant,” she said once more, and her heart shattered. It hurt more than she’d thought possible—the hope she felt about  finally  being able to carry a child of her own—and she pressed her hand to her throat to stop herself from sobbing. 

“All magic comes with a price, Regina. This spell, the potion and the use of Emma’s light magic to concur the darkness— the price was set and you’re the only couple that had ever  successfully  managed it.” Belle swallowed  thickly  and there was something that looked a lot  like fear in her eyes. Regina trembled with her own fear, “you should be proud—you  actually  made a magical baby.”

Emma pulled Regina with her and  quickly  made her way outside, before she turned Regina in her arms and  held her tightly . 

“What do you want to do now?” She asked as Regina trembled in her arms. 

For a moment, Regina couldn’t answer. She couldn’t stop thinking about the cold fear she’d seen in Belle’s eyes. 

“I want to do a test. I want to do multiple tests before I go to my doctor and have  _ her  _ do another test.”

Emma hummed. “Let’s do it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry for the delay, life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Special shoutout to everyone who’s been helping me until this point! I’m writing mostly on my own now so I hope I can keep this up!
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina had spent months, if not years, mourning the loss of her ability  to ever have children of her own. 

The fact that it was her own fault, because she’d  stupidly  taken a potion to make herself barren, didn’t matter. 

She’d done it to protect herself—and any  possible  children she might have had—from her mother. 

It was why she’d adopted Henry—she wanted to become a mother so badly , and she didn’t care how.  The fact that she was helping a child in need was a plus. 

“Regina.” 

She swallowed  thickly  and looked up at the door that separated her from Emma. She knew she should have had her join her—her body knew she needed Emma—but she’d needed a moment alone. 

“I’ll be right out.” She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her forehead touching the mirror. Normally , she would avoid it at all costs, but the cool surface helped calm down a bit . 

She took another deep breath and swallowed before she grabbed the two tests she’d done and made her way to the bedroom. 

She was glad that Henry was still in school, because she felt like a wreck. There was no way  that  she was pregnant—not even when everything pointed toward it, could she believe  it.

“Is it time yet?” Emma asked. Regina  simply  shook her head and closed her eyes. Her stomach protested her movement and she cleared her throat. Emma seemed to be able to read more into her movements than anyone else. “Come sit with me.” 

Emma sat on her bed, cross legged with her hands on her knees. She  _ seemed _ relaxed but Regina knew better. 

Emma had her tells—like the way her hands kept clenching into fists at random intervals, and the way her eyes moved around without  actually  seeing what was going on around her. 

Regina  moved slowly — gently  placing the tests on her nightstand—but when she  finally  sat down next to Emma, she could feel her body settle, the nausea fading to the background. Emma  gently  put her hand on Regina’s knee. 

“I can’t be pregnant.” 

“You keep saying that, but magic has a way of surprising you,” Emma replied, squeezing her hand gently . “ I mean, you and I connected because of magic.  I don’t think we’d be here if it wasn’t for yours and mine connecting.”

“ I wish I could ask Rumple—he would know more about the potion.” Regina clenched her jaw and shook her head. “If these are positive, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Don’t you mean, what  _ we  _ will do? If we go on what Belle said, it means this baby is both yours and mine.”

Regina inhaled  sharply  as she realized that Emma was right—this wasn’t just  _ her  _ decision. She blinked and looked up at Emma sheepishly . 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Emma smiled to add to her words and Regina relaxed a bit . “ You’ll have to show me how to infuse this pendant with my essence though.” She held up the translucent pendant and smiled. 

Regina hummed. She had almost forgotten about the pendant. “That’s easy. Remember how the potion made you  practically  spill your magic into me?” She asked and smirked at the blush on Emma’s cheeks. “It’s like that, but easier. Here, give me your hand.” 

As a distraction, Regina placed her hand over Emma’s, holding the pendant. 

“What do I do?” 

“Push your magic up.  Try and push it into me, the pendant will take all of it and then all you have to do is make sure you close it.” 

“How do I close it?” Emma looked overwhelmed even with the simple instructions, and Regina  instinctively  leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma’s. 

“ Simply will it so,” she mumbled against pale lips and then pressed her forehead to Emma’s as she looked down at their hands. 

She felt it the moment Emma  started pushing her magic toward her, and she smiled when she noticed the way the pendant lit up and then turned a light lilac. She glanced up only to notice that Emma’s eyes were closed in utter concentration, her face scrunched up and her lips parted. 

It was a sight to behold—Regina loved watching people use their magic, even for something so small. She pushed some of her own magic into the pendant, just because she loved the feel of their combined magic.

Emma stopped pushing when Regina felt  the resistance from the pendant— it was charged and ready to go. When Emma closed it, it stayed a beautiful lilac color and Regina smiled. 

Regina was disappointed when Emma pulled back and created enough distance between them to lift the pendant. She then opened her eyes and blinked. 

“Hey, isn’t that your color?” 

Her pupils  were blown and  her face was flushed —a known side effect of good magic doing was more than just excitement, it was arousal. Regina could  practically  feel it roll off of Emma in waves.

“It’s  actually  yours with mine. I added some of mine in there too.” 

The pendant swirled again, and a tendril of light made its way through the lilac. When it settled, it was even more beautiful and the white magic shimmered even without light falling on it. 

“What—that’s amazing.” Emma grinned at Regina before she gestured to Regina. “Come, I’ll put it on and we’ll see if it’s enough to help you.” 

Regina leaned forward again and shivered when Emma’s hand ghosted over her skin. 

“You’ll have to recharge it—it’ll release magic into me whenever I need a boost,” Regina murmured when she shifted the pendant to lay directly on her skin. She breathed out slowly when the magic started slowly seeping into her. “It’ll need to be charged like you’d charge your phone.”

Emma took a shaky breath before she inclined her head. “I don’t mind—it feels good to  be able to  help you  especially  now  that  you might be pregnant with my magic baby.”

Regina tensed when Emma pulled her attention back to the situation at hand. She cleared her throat and licked her lips before she stood to her feet shakily . 

Emma stayed seated and watched her every move. It took a moment for Regina to realize that she still felt stronger than she had in a week, even without Emma’s touch.

“Are you ready?”

Emma hummed. “I am if you are.” 

Regina wondered how Emma could be as calm as she was, knowing what she knew. 

If Regina was pregnant, there was no way of knowing what  was going to happen.  _ If  _ she was pregnant, that meant the spell had created something out of dark and light. 

Regina wasn’t sure if that could ever be a good thing. Dark and light would  _ always  _ battle, and what happened if a child was born of both?

She sighed and stepped toward the nightstand. Without hesitation she reached over and took both the tests in her hand. 

A plus sign and the word  _ pregnant _ stared back at her and she blinked away the tears. 

“I’m pregnant—according to these.” 

She wiped at her cheeks when tears  started slipping down and she glanced up at Emma, her sight blurry. She didn’t even know what to say. 

Emma scooted off the bed and took the tests from Regina’s hand, before she pulled her into a hug. Regina bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Okay—it’s okay,” Emma whispered as she held Regina  tightly  to her. Even she knew that there was nothing else to say, and Regina appreciated the fact  that  she wouldn’t say anything else. 

Because regardless of everything she had ever believed in—everything she’d done  do  make it impossible—she was pregnant. 

—SQ—

Emma moves around the kitchen with ease and it still surprised Regina to see. 

“Are these still the memories I gave you?” 

Emma hummed, bobbing her head up and down as she pinched some salt into the pan, a smile on her face. She seemed in her element like Regina always felt in the kitchen. 

“Yea. My brain got rid of all the fake memories that overlapped real ones but I remember the recipes you put in there.”

Regina watched Emma for a moment longer and then looked down at her hands. 

She still felt shaky after her breakdown. It had come as a surprise to her—the fact  that  she was so willing to be open and vulnerable with Emma around astounded her. 

Her phone vibrated on the other end of the counter and Emma moved toward it without even breaking her stride. She handed it to  Regina, and held her hand on Regina’s for a moment longer than necessary. 

“Thank you, darling.” 

Regina smiled up at Emma before she looked down at her phone. A text from Henry— _ hey mom, what’s for dinner? I _ _ ’m going to _ _ be home later than expected _ —made her want  to roll her eyes. 

She sighed, the smile never leaving her face. 

“What?” 

“Henry says he ’s going to be a little later than he expected,” she explained. “What are you even making?” 

“Stew. Tell him it’s the one he always liked back in New York.”

She sent him a text back— _ Emma is preparing a stew she says you like, don’t be too late— _ and then pushed her phone to the side. 

She took a deep breath and then looked back up at Emma. To her surprise, Emma was watching her. 

“So—what happens now?”

“I don’t know. I want to be here for you in any way you will allow—but I’d love to move in and help more.” 

Regina swallowed  thickly  before she looked back down at her hands. She didn’t want Emma to move in if it was just because of the pregnancy. 

“You want to move in when we haven’t even gone on a date?” She asked instead, a soft smile on her face. “I don’t want to move  _ that _ fast.”

“You’re pregnant, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but that’s moving _pretty_ fast.” Emma moved around the counter and sat down next to Regina. She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t want to force you into anything. I’m just saying, I want to help—I want to be here for you and for Henry.”

“You are here for us.” Regina  _ knew  _ what Emma meant though. “Do you think it’ll be better if you move in?” 

Emma shrugged, her face showing her frustration. “I don’t know, Regina. I don’t think you can always have that pendant,” she lifted it off of Regina’s skin for a moment and Regina tensed, ready for the nausea to wash over her. When Emma places it back, she took a deep breath. “I want you to know that you can have me with you in a moment’s time. I want to  be able to  help you.” 

Regina shook her head, her eyes burning with tears. She watched Emma for a  moment, and then sighed before she wiped at her eyes. 

“I don’t want you to move in.” Emma recoiled, her face a picture of betrayal. Regina pursed her lips and swallowed thickly . “I don’t want you to move in  _ just  _ because I’m pregnant.”

Emma breathed out and then stood to her feet, a grin on her face. Regina frowned at her, before she stood to her feet too. 

“I know it’s kind of extraordinary, and we kind of moved  really  fast with the pregnancy and everything, but I don’t really —Henry lives here. I don’t have my  own  place anymore.” 

“So you’d move in for Henry?” 

“I’d move in for  _ both  _ my children. And you—you know I care for you and I want more, I’m just going to leave that up to you.”

Regina hummed. Emma was right— in the end, it would be much easier to live together, with two kids between them. Just the thought of another baby in the house brought a smile to her face, even as her heart skipped a beat.

It would be a challenge to do it alone, even though her body had stayed young in all the time she’d been in a cursed Storybrooke. 

“Why don’t we do a trial?”

Emma lifted a brow. “A trial?”

Regina smiled. “You’ll stay over tonight—in the guest room, mind you—and we will see what happens in the morning.”

Emma shook her head with a chuckle. She glanced into the pan on the stove for a quick second before she turned back to Regina. 

“That’s not a trial—a trial is going on vacation and sleeping in the same room, just so we can see if we’re compatible.” 

Regina huffed. “I ’m not going to go on a vacation just so we can see if we’re compatible—we know we are. I just—I need a moment to get used to the idea.” She narrowed her eyes and then sighed. “I need some time to get used to the fact  that  I’m pregnant. So much  is going to change and I’m not sure if we need to change more.” 

Emma was silent for a moment before she inclined her head. “You’re right. We both need time to get used to the idea that there ’s going to be another kid between us.”

“ I ’m sorry, Emma.  I never meant for this to happen—I  honestly  didn’t know—and I’ve  been selfish .  I ’m—I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Emma leaned over the counter and grabbed Regina’s hands. Something about the touch calmed her right away. “ I ’m just agreeing with you because you  _ are _ right, this changes so much.  I just didn’t think about it before I blurted it out—you know me.” 

“ I do, which means I know that this is just as confusing and surprising to you as it is to me—and I’ve been focusing on how it affects me the whole time.” 

Emma chuckled. She rolled her eyes before she squeezed Regina’s hands. “You’re the one carrying a baby we didn’t even know we’d made. I’m just here to help in any way I can. I know—I am just as much a part of that baby as you are, but for  right now,  I’m okay doing whatever it is  _ you  _ want.”

“Then I want you to stay over tonight. We can talk about what  it is that  we  are going to do, and maybe Belle has  some  more information tomorrow.”

Emma hummed in agreement and smiled as she pulled back. 

“I sure hope so.” 

—SQ—

Regina moaned in appreciation when she took the last bite of her  stew, and then leaned back in her chair. 

She placed both hands over her stomach and smiled at Emma. The smile on Emma’s face was worth everything. 

“You did well, Emma,” Regina said and rubbed her hand over her stomach. Emma’s eyes followed the movement, and her expression changed just  marginally  before she forced it back into a smile. Regina’s smile faded as she  quickly  clenched her hands on her lap. 

“Thanks. Henry got me to make it one of the first nights after moving to New York, and it stuck.” 

“Can it stick again? Because that was amazing,” Henry said with a grin before he stood and took his bowl, and then theirs too. 

He walked them to the kitchen, and Regina bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Emma. 

“I’m sure your mother would agree, Kid,” Emma replied, raising her voice so  that  he could hear it in the kitchen. To Regina, she smiled softly . “I wouldn’t mind making this a regular thing.” 

Regina hummed in agreement. Before she could say what she’d been thinking, Henry returned. 

She focused her attention on him, and for a moment she just watched him as he moved to sit back down. 

“Do you have any homework, sweetheart?” 

He looked up at her sheepishly . “I do, but  I can be done in ten minutes.” 

“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind doing it  right now,  so  that  we might enjoy  some  more of your company before you have to go to bed?” 

“Yea, maybe we could watch a movie?” Emma interjected, glancing between the  two of them . 

Regina lifted one shoulder in a half shrug as she looked at Henry. “I wouldn’t  be opposed .”

Henry pushed back his chair and grinned. “I wanna pick the movie, though. I have been waiting for a change to watch this one!” 

Regina grimaced—she knew  exactly  what kind of movie Henry wanted to watch and she was not looking forward to it. 

Her stomach lurched and she  quickly  readjusted the pendant. She wondered for a moment if it would need a recharge sooner than she’d  originally  thought. 

“What do you have in mind, Kid?” Emma asked, her eyes narrowed. 

“Jurassic World,” he said before he  quickly  pushed his chair under the table. “I have it on my drive.” 

He left the dining room before either of them could say any more on the issue and Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a smile on her face. 

Her stomach lurched again and she pressed her hand to it, hoping against hope that Emma wouldn’t see the shaking. 

“Well, why don’t you set up in the family room? I’ll be right with you.” She could hear Emma’s intake of breath—as if she prepared herself to say something, and she opened her eyes. “I need a moment, Emma. My stomach—I think the pendant will need recharging sooner than we thought.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Let me help?” 

“I—I don’t want to  have to  rely on you this much. I know I can trust you but—I’m not comfortable having to rely on someone this much.” 

Her throat tightened as she realized the truth in her words and Emma blinked before she inclined her head. 

“I’ll  go and  ask Belle tomorrow, okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about anything. But please let me help tonight?” 

Regina took a deep breath and then swallowed  thickly  as she looked up at Emma. She knew she couldn’t just say no, and she knew Emma wouldn’t mind helping in the least. 

She sighed. “ Alright , Emma. For tonight, I’ll ask you for help when I need it. But right now ,” she added  quickly  when Emma moved toward her, “for now I just need a shower. I’ll be  alright .”

“Okay.”

—SQ—

Regina clenched her jaw and pressed her hand against her abdomen as cramps tore through her. 

Breathing was hard. 

Her vision blurred with tears and she whimpered, curled up on her side with her legs pulled up against her chest. 

Something was  very  wrong and she didn’t know what she could do to make the pain go away. Her own magic reacted  very badly  when she tried to use it—it only hurt her more. 

After her shower, she’d joined Henry and Emma in the family room. While she had seen enough violence in her life, she’d enjoyed the time spent with Henry and Emma. 

Henry had gone to bed straight after the movie and Emma had helped Regina clean up before she had  magicked herself something she considered a pajama—a tank top and shorts—before she’d gone up to bed too. 

Regina had taken a moment to read, to enjoy the silence while she could. 

The pain had  started suddenly , but it had  gradually  gotten worse  as she had gone up to her room. As she had brushed her teeth, she felt as if something was trying to get out of her. 

And as she was laying in her bed, she could  hardly  breathe through the pain. 

Her bedroom door opened and she bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering—or even snapping.

“Regina?” Emma moved fast. Regina whimpered as the bed moved with Emma’s weight settling on it. “What’s happening?” 

Emma put her hand on Regina’s forehead and frowned. Regina watched her through blurry vision as the pain  slowly  lessened. 

She moaned when one last stab of pain overwhelmed her before the pain disappeared and she sighed in relief.

“Pendant,” Regina breathed as she moved to sit, still out of breath. “It’s not working.” 

Emma moved to sit more  comfortably  and made sure that her hand never left Regina’s body as she moved it down her arm and took her hand. 

“I’m so sorry. Should I  try and push  some  more magic into it?” 

“No,” Regina swallowed  thickly  as she thought of what to do.  She wanted to  be able to  sleep without pain. 

She wondered what had brought it on. 

She hadn’t felt a pain like that since the spell had taken the darkness. 

Since Emma had impregnated her. 

“What do we do?” 

Regina shrugged and shook her head as she looked up at Emma. She narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. 

“Don’t let go,” she murmured as she settled back down on the bed again, forcing her body to relax. She scooted  backward, and clenched her jaw for a moment before she looked back at Emma. “Stay?”

Emma inclined her head without  hesitation, and stood. She slid under the covers and sighed as she settled. 

“Don’t get annoyed with me when I cuddle you.” She sounded sleepy—on the edge of sleep already, and Regina  simply  hummed in reply. “Night.” 

Regina closed her eyes as Emma turned on her side, facing her. More than just their hands touched and she shuddered as the warmth of Emma settled over her in a way that made her feel loved and wanted. 

“Good night, Emma.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday so that means another update! I hope ya’ll enjoy it!

Before she could even stretch her body, like she  normally  did, Regina found out  that  it was impossible to move. 

For once, though, it didn’t fill her with fear and dread. 

Emma was pressed to her back, her body spooning Regina’s body. The heat radiating from the blonde made Regina doze off again. 

She blinked and sighed, and that’s when she felt the hand pressed to her abdomen. 

It brought back everything that happened the day before and she shuddered with every emotion that seemed to rush back. 

Somewhere in the overwhelming amount of feelings and thoughts, was a tiny flicker of hope and happiness about the thought of becoming a mother again. 

She had always loved kids, and she couldn’t imagine her life without Henry. He was growing up though, and she had missed so much of his life because of the curse already. 

The hand on her belly tensed and relaxed, and then Emma moved. Regina turned her head, not  entirely  sure she wanted Emma to let go of her just yet. 

“Morning,” Emma hummed before she yawned, and she blinked the tears out of her eyes with a smile. “Sleep okay?” 

Regina cleared her throat as she  slowly moved her hand to cover Emma’s. “ Perfectly , actually . I’ve been having bad nights since the darkness—I think your light helps with more than just the physical.”

“I’m glad I can be of service.”

Emma moved again and her hand flexed on Regina’s stomach before she  gently  pulled it away. Regina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before she turned on her  back, and watched Emma for a moment. 

The flash of emotions and thoughts racing over Emma’s face told Regina enough about what was going on in her head and she wished she could say something to make it better. 

“We have to figure out a way for this to work,” she said instead, lifting the pendant from the nightstand. She frowned, wondering when it had ended up there, before she handed it to Emma. “It’s already in need of another charge and I didn’t even use it a full day.” 

She turned on her side as she watched Emma push magic into the pendant. She still felt okay—hungry even, and she knew that she wasn’t touching Emma. 

How did this even work?

“I’ll  go and  ask Belle first thing,” Emma replied and then the glow from her hand faded. “I don’t mind spending  some  more time with you, though.” 

Regina smiled and took the pendant from Emma’s hand, holding the contact for a moment before she pulled back. 

Emma pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She stretched her body and groaned before she rubbed a hand over her stomach with a smile. 

Regina  quickly  pulled the pendant over her head and placed it onto her chest before she followed Emma’s lead. 

“Why don’t you get ready in the bathroom here? I’ll go to the guest bathroom,” Regina murmured. 

She moved, but stopped when the room  started spinning . Quickly , she grabbed a hold of her bed and  tightly  closed her eyes. 

She heard and felt Emma move quickly , rushing around the bed and then pulling her into her body. She leaned back into Emma even as she tried to fight the spinning, her stomach clenching. 

“Take it easy,” Emma  said softly , brushing the hair from Regina’s face. “This is what’s normal for a pregnancy, I just hope it doesn’t get worse.”

Regina cleared her throat and opened her eyes. The room had stopped spinning but her stomach heaved and she clenched her jaw. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“I know.” 

Even as she tried to create some distance, she leaned into Emma. 

“I just need a moment.” 

Emma hummed, Regina felt the vibrations resonate through her body and she  slowly  closed her eyes again. 

The air in the room changed. It became heavier in a way that breathing became a little harder, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“I’ll  go and  talk to Belle about the pendant.” 

“I don’t see what difference it would make—Belle thought this would help. What could she do that we can’t?” 

Regina turned in Emma’s arms and wrapped hers around the blonde’s waist. Emma shrugged and took a deep breath. 

They stood like that for a moment and then Regina pressed her forehead against Emma’s shoulder. She knew she needed to get ready for her day, but she didn’t  _ want  _ to move from Emma’s arms. 

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t want to move either.” Emma was the first to move though, and Regina shuddered as she pulled back. “I will take the guest bathroom, considering all your stuff is here. I’ll also get Henry ready.”

Regina hummed and watched as Emma stepped back even further. It seemed both were more than reluctant to separate. 

“I think I might  find a way to  capture your magic a different way,” she said when Emma took another step back. She narrowed her eyes when her body felt like  it was pulled toward Emma. “I think we might need it if we still want to be able to —you know, work?” 

Emma chuckled as she took another step back. 

“I’m thinking we should work in the same room going on what I’m feeling now.” 

She took another step back, and the magic snapped. 

Regina gasped when her stomach heaved and she gagged. She widened her eyes before she slapped her hand in front of her  mouth, and then ran toward the bathroom.

Emma followed close behind and was with  her the moment her knees were supposed to hit the tile floor again. A pillow was beneath her though, and any other day she’d laugh at the thoughtful gesture. 

Any other day. 

She heaved until her stomach was empty and then leaned back into Emma’s touch, her forehead damp with sweat and her throat  painfully  tight. 

She glanced into the toilet and blinked at the sight of the lilac magic swirling around, before she closed her eyes. 

Emma’s presence calmed her body and she pursed her lips before she pushed her face into the crook of Emma’s neck, her entire body still throbbing even as she calmed. 

“I think the pendant lost its strength already.” 

Regina took it in her hand and pushed some of her own magic against  it, and then hummed. It was already  mostly  void of Emma’s magic.

“So what now? Because I’m sure you have work to do, and I have work to do.” Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s temple and then helped her stand. “How are we going to do our own thing when we can’t even leave each other in the room?” 

“ We’ll have to figure it out. Belle might have some information on this pregnancy. In the meantime,  we’ll have to find a way to  co -exist like this.” 

“What about touch?” 

“What about it, Emma?” 

“Can you feel okay without me touching you all the time?” Emma pulled away, and Regina pursed her lips as she waited for her body to protest the lack of her magic. 

When that didn’t happen, she looked down at her hands. The pendant was still tucked tightly in her right hand and she rolled her eyes before she put it down. 

Somehow, the connection they had changed. 

Somehow, overnight, something between them had changed and she could at least breathe without Emma’s touch. 

“ I ’m assuming things will change a lot,” she said as she ran a hand through her hair. “ I want to join you for your talk to Belle, but you were right—I  do  have work to do today.” 

“ I ’ll ask dad to take my shift today and  we’ll probably have to talk to him about what’s going on.”

Regina blinked as anxiety rushed through her body. She shook her head as her hands  started shaking and she leaned against the sink. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to tell anyone about this, unless it’s  absolutely necessary .”

“We don’t have to tell him—we’ll just explain that there’s a side effect from the spell we didn’t know about.” 

The question  _ ‘won’t they figure it out with that?’ _ ran through her mind but she chuckled when she realized it shouldn’t even be possible. 

Two women shouldn’t be able to make a baby. 

“ Alright .” She swallowed and inclined her head before she took a deep breath. “Let’s get ready. We can figure it out as we go.”

—SQ—

Regina stumbled when Emma  magicked them to the pawnshop. 

Emma had insisted on using her own magic instead of having Regina use magic she wasn’t even sure would hurt the baby. 

“You need some practice with your aim, darling.” Regina took a deep breath and let go of Emma’s hand. She then pushed open the door to the shop, ignoring the bell above it, and glanced around. “Belle?”

They made their way into the shop just as Belle appeared from the back, her eyes wide and frantic. 

“I still haven’t been able to translate the page, if that’s why you’re here.”

“What page?” Emma asked. Regina narrowed her eyes and glanced at the way Belle seemed to carry herself. 

“Belle, what is going on?” 

“There’s a prophecy—I told you about this yesterday,” Belle mumbled before she pulled a book from behind the counter. She opened it on the page she had talked about and turned it around. “There’s a prophecy about the baby you’re carrying, Regina. I don’t know what it says exactly , because it’s in Elvish.”

Regina swallowed  thickly  as her hand moved to her belly, and Emma frowned before she stepped closer to Regina. 

“When you’ve translated, you’ll let us know?”

Regina had heard about a prophecy on dark and light magic someday being destroyed, but she had never thought she’d live to see the day. 

She’d never thought she might even be the one to have started it all. 

Belle nodded her head frantically . “ Of course— I am about halfway through. If that’s not why you’re here, though, what is it?” 

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine and she reached back, her hand finding Emma’s with ease. “We’ve been having some trouble with the pendant—it’s not working.”

There was a pause where Belle looked just as confused as they had felt that morning when the connection had changed so drastically . 

“What do you mean, it’s not working? That’s the only thing that’s available. It’s like a drug—Regina, you’re dependent on Emma’s magic, right?” 

“Yes, dear, I’ m dependent on her magic. The pendant  doesn’t help with that, though. It doesn’t give me enough of Emma’s magical essence, so to speak.”

Emma cleared her throat. “When we woke up this morning something had changed in our connection though—I don’t have to touch her all the time for her to  be able to  function.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “We have  a couple of feet of slack before I get sick. I’m also still throwing up magic, but it’s changed in color too.” 

“ Really ?” Emma asked, surprise clear in her voice. 

“It’s a lilac now instead of my  own  purple,” Regina replied before she turned back to Belle. “I need to  be able to  do my job, and Emma needs to  be able to  do hers. Do you know of any way?” 

Belle shook her head, her face pulled in confusion before she sighed. “The only thing I know of is the pendant, Regina. There’s no other solution to this—at least not that I know of. Maybe there’s  some  more information on this page.” She placed her hand on the book and narrowed her eyes. “What  made the connection change? What did you do differently ?” 

“I—I had a bad night,” Regina murmured as she squeezed Emma’s hand. “Emma joined me and we—we kept in contact.” 

Belle hummed. She moved around behind the counter and took a small book from beneath it. “I think I’ve read something about magical bindings here, and it  does sound like whatever is happening, is  similar to that.”

“Magical bindings? Belle, magical bindings can’t happen unless the two bound are True Love’s.” 

Belle chuckled and shook her head as she glanced between the  two of them . 

“Ladies, this pregnancy wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t True Love’s. I don’t want to put pressure on you, but that’s just the way it is.” 

Regina stumbled and Emma huffed as she caught her before she could fall on her butt. 

“The spell never specified…”

“No,” Belle agreed as she stepped around the counter and handed Emma the book. “ I know, I read through it and the spell you found was just the basics.” 

“I want to read what you have on this spell. I _need_ to know what I missed.”

“ I ’ll have it with you tomorrow—I’ll  try and have the prophecy translated then too.” Bile wet her lips. “In the meantime, I think it’s best if you keep doing what you’re doing.” 

“So sleep together?” Emma asked and then flushed before she  started stuttering . “I mean—I’ll—”

“Yes, Emma,” Regina replied  softly  as her heart skipped a beat, her chest tight. “She means sleep together.” 

“Give me today, okay? Come back tomorrow and I’ll  try and have something new.”

Emma hummed before she pulled Regina with her, out of the shop. She didn’t bother asking anything, but  magicked them back to the mansion with a little more ease than before. 

When  the magic around them settled, they were on Regina’s bed, curled around each other. Regina blinked but didn’t bother moving—she  was more comfortable than she had been before. 

“I’m not surprised we’re True Love’s to be completely honest. We’ve been friends for years and there’s _always_ been a pull between us.” 

Regina nodded her head and closed her eyes. She knew it shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it  _ had  _ been. 

“I am surprised even though we also have Henry between us, and he’s—he’s our True Love too,” she whispered as her body relaxed. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, even though she knew there was more they needed to do. 

“Why don’t you take a nap, I’ll go through this little book.” Emma held up the book and grinned when Regina almost sat up. With just a hand, Emma stopped her from moving. 

“Emma—”

“Nap. I’m fine right where I am and you heard Belle, we should keep doing what we did differently .”

Regina smiled and then settled back in, her body once again relaxing. She took a deep  breath, and enjoyed  the feeling of Emma’s body heat wrapping around her. 

It only occurred to her a second before she fell asleep, that maybe the heat  was laced with magic. 

—SQ—

She opened one eye, and then another, only to find a purple and white light show going on in her bedroom. 

She blinked and watched as the magic swirled and twined together before it turned lilac, and she smiled. 

“It’s been going like this ever since you fell asleep and I don’t know how to stop it.”

Regina hummed and yawned, watching their magic play for a moment longer before she  started pulling hers back. 

A healthy bit of Emma’s magic followed Regina’s, and she took a deep breath at the familiar feeling of it slipping into her. 

“I think  this is why we’re able to go without touching for a bit ,” she husked out before she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. 

Emma hummed. “That’s  actually  what I was thinking too. Your magic reached out to mine right after you drifted off and for a while, it seemed like I was feeding you, or healing you?” 

Regina yawned again and then turned, her vision  finally  clearing as she glanced at Emma. 

She felt much better, but she worried. What if she took too much from Emma, and she would  start to feel weak?

“Are you okay?” 

Emma raised a brow. “ Of course I am. You always say I have too much magic not to share, or use it—so here I am  finally making good use of it.”

“Yes, darling,” Regina leaned forward and took in Emma’s face—there were no circles under her eyes or anything. “I just don’t want to drain you—it’s exhausting to use magic all the time.” 

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and shook her head. She cleared her throat and pointed to the small book Belle had given them earlier. 

“According to the book, with magical bindings, the magic between the two users goes where it’s needed the most. With this, it’s  probably  like that,” Emma explained before she reached over and handed Regina the book. 

Regina took a moment and read through what Emma had just told her, and she  sighed.

“A magical binding is  practically  the same as a marriage—and this one was because I was stupid enough to trust a spell  that  I only knew the basics of.”

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming in frustration and she blinked  quickly  to stop the tears that burned her eyes. 

She should have been more careful, and now she’d bound Emma to her not only magically , but she’d  basically  tricked her into getting her pregnant. 

“Hey,” Emma’s voice was  soft and soothing and Regina looked up, a frown on her face as guilt and fury battled. “Neither of us knew what we were getting into, and I think we both need to stop feeling guilty.” 

“What are  _ you  _ feeling guilty about?” Regina snapped and Emma shrugged. For a moment, neither of them spoke, and then Emma cleared her throat again. 

“I might have started suspecting a couple of days after we enacted—I mean, after our day together.” 

Regina frowned. “How?” 

Even  _ she  _ hadn't thought it was even a possibility. Emma pursed her lips. 

“You said it yourself—the magic never left your body and you kept saying you’d see what happens when the time came. And then three weeks ago you woke up in pain and that’s when you  started feeling sick.” 

“But how did you even—it shouldn’t even be a  possibility. ”

“Regina, Henry brought me here when I still believed Disney fairytales were just that—tales. I didn’t believe in magic, and now here I am, I’m one of the most magical beings on the planet it seems.” Emma smiled brightly . “So everything is a possibility right now and while it was a surprise, I’m  actually  looking forward to everything to do with this pregnancy.” 

“Even if the prophecy Belle is translating is  really bad ?” Regina frowned and then scooted closer to Emma. She took her hand in hers and looked down at their intertwined hands before she looked back up at Emma. “I once heard about a creature of the darkest magic and the lightest magic combined, and  they were destined to destroy magic. What—what if that’s this child?” 

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand. “Let’s wait until she’s translated it before we  start jumping to conclusions? For now, we just found out  that  we’re True Love’s and that us having—well, the potion made it so I could impregnate you?” She cleared her throat and shook her head. “There’s a lot we have to give a place to, including the fact  that  we can’t stay apart for long and we  don’t have much space to move.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina husked as her throat closed up. “I should have been more careful— I was raised to be  careful and meticulous in planning and using magic. Now I’ve  inadvertently  bound us together  magically  _ and  _ with this pregnancy.”

She wiped at her cheeks when tears  started rolling and Emma moved forward and pulled her in her arms. 

“That was the last time  you were allowed to say you’re sorry. I’m not blaming you or anyone else—we’re in this together even if it means we just created the most powerful creature in this world and the next.” 

“How are you so calm? We’re  practically  married with magic and we didn’t have a say in it.” 

Regina moved  uncomfortably  as flashes of her first forced marriage assaulted her mind. 

No matter what happened, she never wanted to feel like that again and she never wanted to force anyone—least of all, Emma—into a similar situation. 

“Oh,” Emma breathed before she pulled back enough to  be able to  look at Regina. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of that—shit.”

Regina pulled back, her nostrils flaring as she tried to stop from crying, and clenched her jaw. “See? I never wanted  you to be forced to do something you didn’t want.” 

“No, Regina—I don’t—I’m not thinking about  _ me _ , but  _ you _ . You’ve had enough bad shit happen to you, this should  _ not  _ have happened without both of us wanting it.” 

Regina watched the sincerity on Emma’s face before she straightened herself and inclined her head. 

“ Alright ,” she  said sternly . “This has gone on long enough. We have work to do, and I’m done letting my situation rule me.” 

“That sounds great—but what are we doing?” Emma asked sheepishly , and Regina rolled her eyes. “What—I’m not a mind reader.”

“We have to get our things in order.” Regina got up from the bed with  ease, and only stumbled once when a wave of dizziness swept over her. She blinked. “I need to learn how to stop moving so fast.” 

Emma wasn’t even out of the bed, and Regina was already halfway to the hallway, when she felt the magic between them was close to snapping. 

She turned back, a smile on her face. Emma wore the same smile on hers as she closed the distance. 

“Maybe it just takes time—maybe the more time we spend together, the easier it gets to be apart?”

Regina hummed in agreement, her hand pressed to her stomach as if to stop the butterflies from moving inside of her. 

Her energy was nervous, but excited as she made her way down the stairs. 

“Let’s hope that’s  exactly  what we need.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week, a new chapter for you to enjoy!

Belle  hadn’t had much luck with translating the prophecy, but had translated most of the missing pieces of the potion and spell. It had told Emma and Regina what they already knew. 

They were bound together  through the magic inside of the baby they had created. That meant that  in a way,  the baby decided how far they could be from each other and how long. 

The spell , in and of itself, only worked for a couple with True Love between them, which meant that even though they hadn’t even  started dating , they knew that  they were bound in more ways. 

“I’ m just grateful that we can move around  a bit  more now.” Regina glanced up from her paperwork and hummed noncommittally . 

It had taken a week for them to  be able to start moving more separately , and even so they still had to  be vigilant . 

The tether had grown to  the point  where Regina only needed Emma’s touch every couple of hours, and they could move around  freely  inside the mansion. 

Outside, they had to stick together more. 

The nights were the most interesting. Even though they started with the simple touch of a hand when they fell asleep, they would wake up wrapped around each other. 

The pregnancy symptoms seemed  _ normal _ . 

Regina had regular morning sickness now instead of the extreme inability to keep anything down. She  _ still _ had moments where the nausea overwhelmed her and Emma’s touch helped, but she knew that was because Emma was  actively  using her magic to make her feel better. 

She pulled herself out of her thoughts with a shake of her head and glanced at Emma, who was still watching her.

“I’m still not sure how things changed so fast.” She put her pen down and leaned back in the hard chair. “How can something that hasn’t even  fully  developed, sense  _ anything  _ about the situation?”

It scared her, but she would never admit it. 

“I’m not sure, but I  _ am  _ sure that magic works in mysterious ways and I thought you’d be the first to point that out.” Emma narrowed her eyes and Regina responded by rolling hers. 

“I know that magic isn’t an exact science—I’m just trying to wrap my mind around this.” 

Regina looked down at her stomach and then placed a hand on her abdomen. She could feel the magic rushing around her body and she knew it wasn’t  _ just _ her own magic. 

“How long did Belle say she needed to translate?” 

“About a week,” Regina replied without missing a beat. “She said she’d call when she was ready.”

Emma hummed again and then pushed away her own paperwork. They’d found a way to  _ both  _ get work done, and even as the only officer working most days, Emma had more time than she knew what to do with anyway . 

She  was hardly ever called in, and even when she was, it was  usually  something easy  like plucking a cat from a tree.

“Why don’t you call her and ask her how things are going? It would  be amazing to know what to expect.” 

Regina hummed. She took her phone from the desk and scrolled through her contacts until she found Belle. 

“I don’t want to push her.” 

“You won’t, you just need to know what’s going on.” Emma scooted forward in her chair and took Regina’s hand. “It’s normal, Regina. It’s normal to  be nervous or scared because this is a scary thing—she looked terrified when she talked about it.” 

“I’m not scared,” Regina quickly said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but then quickly opened her eyes again when she saw the expression that had been on Belle’s face. “She _did_ look afraid.”

She didn’t voice her own fears, didn’t even want to give them the time of day in her mind, but she knew what they were. 

Emma squeezed her hand and Regina felt the gentle flow of their magic as they came together. 

“Call her and ask her about her progress.”

Regina pressed the call button and  quickly  put the call on speaker. The dial tone sounded through the room and Regina clenched her jaw when her nerves  started affecting her stomach. 

“Regina, I told you I needed more time—you  do  realize that I’m doing this alone, right?” 

Belle sounded more than a little frustrated and Regina clenched her teeth before she cleared her throat. 

“Is there anything I can do to help, dear?”

“Belle, we’re just nervous about this whole thing—I’m sure you understand? I mean, no one has ever heard or read the full prophecy, right?” 

“Only Rumple.” 

Regina swallowed  thickly  at the mention of her old mentor. He was still in a coma, and no one knew when or  _ if  _ he would ever wake up. 

“We can’t ask him now, dear. That’s why  _ you _ are working on the translation.”

Belle grunted in frustration and Regina could  practically  hear her mother, telling her making sounds like  that  were more than unladylike. 

She bit her bottom lip when a different fear washed over her, and she tried to keep her breathing even. 

Emma squeezed her hand again and more magic seeped into her. Regina looked at their clasped hands and pushed some of her own magic toward Emma in response. 

Emma cleared her throat. 

“Why don’t you come over to the mansion tomorrow and Regina can help you? I’m sure having someone there to help you—or even keep you company—will make it easier?” 

The pause seemed to last forever and Regina pressed a shaking fist against her stomach when it rolled. She swallowed thickly , and then  simply  stared at the magic that  slowly  danced around their hands. 

“Why not? I’ll take everything I need with me.” Belle huffed and Regina could almost see her shake her head in exasperation. “If you’ll excuse me—I’ll try to translate  some  more.”

“Thank you, Belle.”

“Yea, thanks, Belle. See you tomorrow.”

—SQ—

“Mom, where’s my bag?” 

Regina blinked as she looked up, her stomach clenching as if ready to expel the contents. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Where did you last see it?” 

Henry rolled his eyes. “In  _ your  _ hands. You said you would love it if I cleaned up after myself and then  magicked it away somewhere.” 

Regina lifted a brow and tried to remember where she’d  magicked his bag to. She shook her head and sighed. 

“I don’t remember, Henry. Maybe you should check the  _ normal  _ places like your room, or the closet in the foyer?” 

Henry frowned, his frustration clear, but then huffed and stomped out of the kitchen. 

She knew what was going on with him—he felt left out and he was taking it out on the one person who would let him walk all over her. 

Regina sighed as she massaged her temples, not ready to deal with Belle for another long day. 

It had been a week of constant sifting through all different  kinds of  spell and translation books together. Belle loved reading through them, but Regina couldn’t concentrate long enough  to actually enjoy it. 

She wanted to know what Belle had been talking about—she wanted to know what had Belle so on edge.  She was nervous to be around Regina and it hurt more than she thought possible. 

She ’d tried to push it away—she’d gone through worse and she was still standing—but somehow she couldn’t. 

“Hormones,” Emma muttered as she walked into the kitchen just as the front door slammed closed. Regina turned with a glare, and Emma raised her hands. “I meant teenage hormones—he’s a mess.”

“Right.” Regina swallowed her anger at the comment and turned back to her reading. “I will finish this last section today, with or without Belle’s help.” 

She was _done_ waiting for the other woman to get her act together and actually translate instead of muttering about. 

“You’re almost there, I’m sure Belle wouldn’t mind a day away from the mansion.” Emma ran a gentle hand down Regina’s back. “I can help you today, if you’d like.”

Regina shuddered at  the feeling of Emma’s magic seeping into her and connecting with her own. She hadn’t been using her own magic much ever since she found out she was pregnant— mostly  because it had been acting up already and she didn’t need to create more trouble—but it reacted to Emma’s so  strongly  it sometimes caught her off guard. 

“I wouldn’t know anything you could do—unless you want to take over the translating,” Regina replied softly , her skin still tingling where Emma’s hand had just been. 

“I don’t—you know I would just get frustrated.”

Regina rolled her eyes and glanced at Emma as she moved around. She’d gotten comfortable, and when Emma  was comfortable she moved fluidly —no clumsy moments of falling over her own feet or tripping over the coffee table. 

Somehow, when Emma  was comfortable , she had a grace about her that surprised and aroused Regina immensely . 

She startled at the thought and then bit her bottom lip before she hummed in agreement. 

“I’d love some company later on,” Regina replied as she pushed down her feelings—at least the one  that  she would have to explain—and smiled at Emma. “It’ll be a long day, and I know you have your own things to do.”

Emma ran a hand through her hair and pursed her lips. “Yea, I just wish I didn’t have to go into the station for it.”

“You could always take the paperwork and join me in the study.” She paused for a moment as she looked down at the book, still open in front of her. “No need to stay away for two hours and then having to rush back.”

They had gotten to  the point  where she could handle the  _ normal  _ symptoms, even without Emma’s help. 

The tether had grown—Emma  was able to leave the mansion for a short  period of time , and even though there were some drawbacks—Regina’s magic was  painfully  unstable and sometimes, it would  try and reach out for Emma. It would drain Regina, and that would worry Emma. 

It didn’t happen a lot—it had only happened twice in a week—but it was enough to adapt.

Emma only left alone when it was  absolutely necessary, and  usually  returned with enough time to spare. When the magic  started pulling , she’d transport herself home by just thinking about Regina—something she’d learned the first time she’d left the house. 

“If it was just paperwork, I’d take you up on your offer without a second thought.” Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip of the steaming liquid. “But I also have to check on something.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes when Emma looked away. Something inside her told her to let go, but she knew she couldn’t. 

“What do you have to check on?” 

Emma shook her head. “It’s not  really  important—if you want I can be home with  a couple of minutes.”

“Emma—what is it  that  you have to check on?”

Emma sighed and turned back to Regina, her face flushed and her eyes for once not showing her feelings. Regina felt her heart skip a beat at the sight—it couldn’t  be good if Emma shut down her emotions. 

“I just—I think I could use some time to think,” Emma murmured and finally , something was showing in her eyes. Regina blinked when she saw fear and trepidation there, and she moved to step toward Emma, only to  be stopped . “I mean, you know I’m in this with you—I just haven’t had time to process.”

It was something that Regina could understand—she felt the same way.  The fact that she hadn’t ever expected to  be expecting made it hard to accept it. 

“Oh,” she swallowed  thickly  as she looked into the fear. She nodded her head once and then again, before she cleared her throat. “I understand.” 

Emma bit her lip. “Are you—are you sure? I don’t mean to hurt you or anything.” She moved and opened her mouth to add more to it. 

Regina took Emma’s hand in hers and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. It happened with just a touch. 

“I understand, Emma. I never thought I would be in this situation, but here we are. And it’s  nothing short of  a miracle  that  it’s happening—but we both have to get used to the idea.”

“Yea, but—”

“It’s okay—it’s okay to need some time apart so  that  you can process. I know the magical bond can be a tricky thing but we  _ can  _ move around separately , and I think  that  it would do our relationship good if we keep doing our own things.”

Emma hummed and squeezed Regina’s hand. “I just don’t want to hurt you with this stupid need to have a moment.” 

“You won’t hurt me asking for it—or rather telling me you need some time. What would hurt me, is if you kept it from  me. ”

Regina gasped when Emma pulled her into her arms and she tensed at the heat radiating off of the blonde.  It took her a moment to relax, her own body reacting to Emma’s touch in a way she wasn’t used to. 

Not even with Robin, had her body reacted the way it did with Emma. 

“I won’t keep things from you,” Emma whispered before she pulled back enough to  be able to  look into Regina’s eyes. “I’ve never  really been good at keeping secrets anyway .” 

“Good,” Regina replied just as softly . Her eyes flickered down to Emma’s lips and she licked her own as the thought of kissing Emma crossed her mind. 

It had been a while since they had gotten this intimate—both had kept a little distance between them as long as they could.  Especially  with Henry, who already had his suspicions about them. 

Emma smiled and Regina blinked before she looked back into those green eyes she loved so much.  It took her a moment to realize that Emma was leaning in, and she swallowed thickly . 

The kiss was gentle—something she was still getting used to—and softer than the kisses before. 

Emma ran a hand up Regina’s back and then went back down again, stopping just at the small of Regina’s back before she settled. 

It brought shivers down Regina’s spine and she hummed into the kiss before she added a little more force to it. She deepened the  kiss, and enjoyed the small moan that escaped Emma’s lips. 

It was Emma who pulled back  first, and breathed in  deeply  before she pressed her forehead to Regina’s. 

“Okay,” Emma breathed after a minute. “I have to go, but I’ll be back before you know it.”

“ Alright .” 

Regina pulled away with a gentle smile and watched as Emma drug her feet while she made her way out the kitchen. 

She felt the same way every time Emma left—it was a strange sadness  that  she knew couldn’t just come from her. She never had been this attached to anyone, regardless of the situation. 

When the door closed behind Emma, Regina looked down at the book  that  was still in front of her, and she sighed. 

She debated for a split second to just let Belle come over to help, but she knew that her knowledge was as big as Belle’s in this, and neither could find a normal and understandable translation for the last part of the prophecy. 

While she sipped her tea, she scrolled through her contacts and  quickly  pressed call when she found Belle. 

“I’m on my way—I have another book I want to try,” Belle said  in lieu of a greeting, sounding both exasperated and excited at the same time. 

“Belle, I think it’s just a waste of your time and mine for you to spend another day here, trying to work together.” Regina waited for Belle to protest, but when it didn’t come she cleared her throat. “Maybe, if you think the book  is going to be the answer, you could drop it off and take the day off. I’ll call you when I need you.” 

Belle hummed and then went silent for a moment. Regina couldn’t do anything but wait, knowing that the librarian had something else to say. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help to you.” 

“You did more than enough—it’s just the last part I need to translate and I  have a feeling it’ll  be done before you know it.”

—SQ—

“Emma!” 

Emma burst into the study, her eyes wide and her hair flying behind her. She glanced around  quickly  before she settled her sight on Regina, worry  evident in her eyes. 

“What happened?” 

Regina stood to her feet, a smile brightening her face. She lifted the paper she’d been working on. 

“I did it.” 

Emma breathed in  sharply  as she stepped forward. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, her eyes flashing between the piece of paper in Regina’s hand and Regina’s gave. 

“You did?” She shook her head and blinked before she stepped closer again. “How?” 

“You know the book Belle was talking about—the one she dropped off  a couple of weeks ago? I’d been looking at this all wrong—I needed to turn it around.”

“You mean the book?” 

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, because even though Emma didn’t  completely  understand, it didn’t  really  matter. 

“So to speak, yes,” Regina mumbled before she looked down at the paper in her hand. “I was trying the wrong language.”

“How do you know?” 

“Our old language  is different from the one in this world—it had nuances  that  I hadn’t encountered in a long time.” Regina shook her head before she looked back up at Emma. “I just needed to look at it  differently  and I found the last sentence in there.” 

She pressed her hand against her abdomen, a flutter in her stomach catching her off guard and she stumbled back, the back of her thighs slamming against the desk. 

She’d worried about what the prophecy had been for almost a month, and  she was exhausted beyond belief. 

But the worries weren’t ending  anytime  soon. 

“What does it say?” Emma asked softly , and Regina shook her head, her eyes burning with tears as she thought of all the  possible  meanings the prophecy bore with it. 

“Emma,” she breathed before she bit her lip and looked up. She felt the fear racing through her body, and her magic sparkled on her hands. “I’m not sure if I should burden you with it.”

Emma stepped closer, her eyes focused on Regina’s hands. She closed the distance between them and pulled Regina in her arms, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt her own magic connecting to Regina’s and calming it. 

“We are in this together, remember? Tell me what it says, please?”

Regina breathed in  deeply  and pressed herself against Emma for a moment longer, before she  slowly  pulled back enough to look into Emma’s eyes as she told her what the prophecy was. 

_ “When true dark and true light come together, they break through the barriers of good and evil. The child born will bring together darkness and light and destroy them both—blurring the lines between good and evil and fusing them to be as one.” _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update Sunday, enjoy!

Regina kept an eye on Emma as the silence stretched on. 

The words on the paper in her hand echoed in her head, and she closed her eyes. 

She’d been ecstatic about  finally  having translated it, that it hadn’t even settled in her brain what it  could possibly  mean. 

The look on Emma’s face changed from the same excitement, to fear and hesitation as the words seemed to be echoing in her head too. 

“What  exactly  does this mean, Regina?” 

Regina shook her head—she knew just as much as Emma did, and she didn’t know how she could make that clear. 

“It has a myriad of meanings, but I’m not sure which one it is.” 

“Like?” 

“Like—Emma, I don’t know, okay? I haven’t had enough time  to actually think about what this all means. I’m carrying the  possible  destroyer of all things magic and I just—” 

She gasped when the realization dawned on her. Her hands  started shaking almost immediately , and she took a shaky breath before she exhaled slowly .

“We should—we should ask Belle,” Emma suggested as she stepped toward Regina again and took the piece of paper out of her hand. “She’ll know more, maybe after seeing this she’ll remember reading something else.” 

“What if this is it? What if this baby will destroy us all— all of the magic users in this world and the next?” 

Regina pursed her lips and tried to stop her hands from shaking by balling them into fists. 

She didn’t know if she would ever be okay with bringing about  the destruction of magic—unless it meant  every magic user would be wiped from existence. 

“I don’t think  that  _ that’s  _ what this is about, Regina.” 

“Then  _ what,  _ Miss Swan?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. “I don’t know—maybe it’s just supposed to disappear? What if a fusion means that there just won’t be any dark or light magic?”

Regina swallowed. She frowned before she ran her hand through her hair and crossed her arms. 

“What would they become?” 

“I don’t know?” 

Regina huffed and pushed against Emma gently . She couldn’t stay in her study. She pulled the door open and made her way toward the kitchen. 

Emma didn’t make a sound as she followed, but Regina knew she was right behind her. 

“I think we need to  start thinking about what this pregnancy means, and if there’s any way it—” she stopped, choked up on even the thought and she shook her head. Tears blurred her vision and she  quickly  blinked to push them back. “I’ m scared , Emma.” 

Emma was right behind her, and when Regina stopped to look behind her, she stumbled into her back. 

Regina turned, but didn’t know where to look. She didn’t want to show Emma even more of what she was feeling—even though she’d just admitted to her fears as if it was nothing special. 

Emma wet her lips and then clenched her jaw, her own eyes  suspiciously  wet. “I’m terrified Regina, but I know we’ll be okay. I don’t think  that  something so small and special will bring about so much destruction.”

“What if that’s the price I had to pay for the darkness? What if that’s the price because I’ve hurt so many people?” 

She had to stop herself from reaching out for Emma—she had to stop herself from looking for the comfort she knew Emma would provide even through her own fear. 

Regina turned and set to work. She moved around the kitchen stiffly , gathering ingredients for dinner. 

“I don’t believe that—there’s no way a baby could be the price  of any of that,” Emma replied softly , and Regina swallowed past the lump in her throat. 

She wanted to stay strong—she wanted to  _ stop  _ being afraid of her own body. She pressed her hand against her stomach when it clenched. 

“And what if it  _ is  _ the destroyer of magic like the prophecy implies?” 

“Then we deal with that when the time comes. There’s no way a baby can do  _ anything  _ to hurt anyone, so we still have time, right?”

Regina turned to watch Emma. There was no way that Emma was that  naive , Regina knew this, but she still wondered if Emma believed herself. 

“We still have time.” 

She clenched her jaw and did her best to focus on making dinner. Luckily , she  was used to cooking on autopilot. 

Emma settled down, a calming presence in the kitchen even though Regina would never admit it. She loved having Emma around,  especially  since Emma knew  exactly  what it meant to have darkness inside of you. 

Regina let her mind drift, the thoughts overlapping each other and fighting to the forefront. 

Every time she thought of the fact  that  she was pregnant, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was excited regardless of the situation and that scared her more than the prophecy could. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, only to have something happen to her or the baby.

The pages of multiple books flashed before her eyes and she closed them for a split second. 

She swayed,  suddenly  lightheaded. She pressed her hands against the  counter, and turned toward Emma. 

“We need to talk to Henry,” she murmured, knowing Emma was in tune with everything she did. “We have to make sure  that  he knows what’s going on before we  decide to  tell your parents—something I’m not even sure I  _ want  _ to do.”

“You’re right.” Emma nodded along with Regina and then sighed. “Why do you sound like this  is going to be the end of something—why do I feel  like  you’re preparing for something terrible?”

Regina smiled humorlessly . “I’m not—not really, at least. I just want to be prepared in case something happens to me or this baby before—”

“Okay, stop right there—we are sure that this baby will be born,” Emma said stubbornly. “I refuse to let you prepare for the worst when that piece of paper says you’re going to make it.”

“At least through the pregnancy.”

Emma huffed out a breath. “I’m going to text Belle and ask her to come over—I’m done assuming the worst.” 

She stood to her feet and was out of the kitchen before Regina could even think of apologizing.

She never meant to upset anyone, but apparently that was all she could do lately. 

Her hand shook as she moved it to press against her abdomen. She was only ten weeks along, there was still so much that could go wrong.

As she balled her hand into a fist, she decided that, for Emma, she would at least  _ try _ and be more positive about what was going on. 

—SQ—

The silence settled over the mansion in no time, and it unsettled Regina in a way it had never done before. 

Her stomach clenched and she stepped back from the stove. She didn’t want to lose whatever was left in her stomach in the kitchen, especially not over the food. 

She took another step back when her stomach heaved and she pressed one hand to her mouth while the other balled against her body. 

The door slammed and footsteps told her Henry had returned. He didn’t come into the kitchen like he normally would, but stomped up the stairs. 

She was about to call out to him when she heard another pair of footsteps,  these ones belonging to Emma. 

“Belle is on her way—I’ll go see what’s wrong with Henry,” Emma said as she passed the kitchen. 

“Emma,” Regina called out despite her queasiness, and then moved to the doorway. 

Emma stood, with her back toward the kitchen, her hands stuffed in her pockets. “I don’t think it’s wise to start that conversation again, Regina. At least not right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina said without missing a beat. “I’m worried, but that doesn’t mean I have to be negative all the time. You’re  _ right _ , Emma—we have time to figure out what’s going to happen.”

Emma turned slowly, her eyes showing the hope that Regina was sure she didn’t  _ want  _ to have, just like Regina was afraid to hope. 

“We do.” Emma nodded her  head, and pursed her lips to stop the smile Regina could see forming. “But you know what? We’re in this together and you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

Regina hummed and didn’t even bother forcing her own smile back. She stepped toward Emma, but then her stomach heaved again. 

She swallowed. “Go see—see about Henry.” 

Emma frowned, the smile fading. “Are you okay?” 

She was about to reply when her stomach heaved again and she gagged. She swallowed again and clenched her jaw before she shook her head, not able to speak in fear of throwing up. 

Her vision blurred, and she blinked quickly before she looked at Emma, panic clear on her face. 

Emma moved quickly. She rushed forward and somehow managed to access their shared magic before Regina could even blink. 

One moment they were still in the foyer, and the next Regina was leaned over the toilet, losing the content of her stomach. Emma was behind her, holding back her hair. 

Somewhere in the house, a door opened and closed and it didn’t take long for Henry to find them on Regina’s en suite bathroom floor. 

“What’s going on? Why’s mom sick?” 

“She’s—she’s just having a bad reaction to something,” Emma stumbled over her words and Regina rolled her eyes as she leaned back, her stomach settling down a little. 

“My body is still adjusting, Henry,” she husked, her throat painful. She cleared her throat before she pushed herself up. “Can we talk about this later? I have to check on dinner.”

Emma cleared her throat as she hovered close to Regina in case she wasn’t stable enough. “And Belle is coming over.” 

“That, too,” Regina murmured as she took a moment to let her body adjust to the movement. “Now, go, and give me a moment.”

Henry backed away and left the bathroom, while Regina flushed the toilet and sighed when the swirling lilac of her magic sputtered before disappearing.

“Are you okay?” 

Regina turned toward  Emma, and inclined her head. “I’m feeling much better now, thank you.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she glanced at Emma again. “And thank you for bringing me here.”

Emma frowned. “That wasn’t me, Regina—I thought it was you?” 

“What? Emma, I didn’t even have the presence of mind to go to the downstairs bathroom—how would I have  magicked us up here together?” 

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugged and glanced around. “I thought it was you because it was your weird new color magic.”

The silence that settled over them was both comfortable, and not. Regina took a moment to let Emma’s words sink in while she brushed her teeth. 

She didn’t  _ know _ for sure, but her mind provided her with only one other possibility. 

After she had rinsed her mouth, she wet her lips and turned toward Emma. “It might have been the baby.”

Emma blanched, and she frowned as she stuttered. “But—but the baby—it shouldn’t even be  _ aware  _ yet.”

“That may be so in a  _ normal  _ pregnancy, Emma, but we both know there’s nothing normal about this—they might be more aware than we think.” 

Even though it scared Regina, it did make more sense than it being an outside source—something she’d have considered next. 

“Maybe Belle can tell us more about that—she knows a lot about magic doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she does.” Regina wet her lips and took a deep breath, her hand subconsciously moving toward her belly. “Did she say if she was going to join us for dinner?” 

“We didn’t talk about that—just that she’d be here as soon as she could.” 

“Alright, why don’t you go see what was bothering Henry earlier, and I’ll finish dinner. If Belle had wanted to join us, she probably would have asked about it.”

Emma looked hesitant to leave Regina, and for a moment they both stopped moving. 

And then Emma sighed. “Alright. I’m more than ready to finish this day, to be honest.” 

“That makes two of us.”

—SQ—

Dinner was a quiet affair and before Regina could ask Henry what was bothering him, he’d gone back up to his room. 

Emma stood and started moving the dishes to the kitchen, and for a moment, all Regina could do was stare at her hands on the table. 

She followed Emma into the kitchen after a  while, and crossed her arms over her chest before she cleared her throat. 

“What’s wrong with our son, Emma?” 

Emma turned her head and sighed. “He didn’t want to talk to me about it, but I know that look he had. I think he feels left out.” 

“Left out of what?” 

“He’s worried for you, Regina. He feels left out because we haven’t told him anything other than the fact that my magic helps yours.”

Regina hummed and then leaned her hip against the counter next to where Emma stood. “What would you suggest we do?” 

Emma shrugged. “We talk to Belle, find out if she knows more, and  _ then _ we talk to Henry about all this. Like you said, he should know before the rest of the town.”

Regina tensed.  “Town?” 

“You do realize that the moment you tell my mom, she’s going to want to tell everyone?”

“I-I didn’t think about that.” Regina cleared her throat and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter—as long as Henry knows before they do, I don’t care.” 

“Okay.” Emma looked like she was going to say more, but there was a knock on the front door, followed by the bell. Emma bit her lip and forced a smile before she moved. “I’ll get it.” 

Regina stood and finished loading everything into the dishwasher, and was just about to boil water when Emma returned to the kitchen, Belle hot on her heels. 

“Hey, Regina,” Belle said as she stood awkwardly next to Emma. There was a pregnant pause and Regina cleared her throat, her arms crossed over her chest. “So Emma tells me you translated the prophecy.” 

“Yes, I did.”

“I’d like to see it, if that’s possible.”

Regina inclined her head and pulled the paper out of her pocket. She handed it to  Belle, and then turned back toward the boiler. 

“Would you like some tea?” She asked, if only to keep her hands busy as Belle read over the words on the paper again and again. 

“Sure,” she replied absentmindedly.

Emma sat down next to Belle as Regina made the three of them a cup of tea. She didn’t even know if Emma even drank tea, but the blonde only inclined her head in gratitude before she pulled it closer to her. 

Belle leaned back and closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, she relaxed. 

Regina narrowed her eyes. “What do you think?” 

“I think this doesn’t seem as bad as it first felt and seemed. Blurring the lines—a fusion between dark and light magic—it reads as if the baby might bring about a new beginning.”

“A new beginning?” Emma asked, voicing Regina’s thoughts. Regina leaned on the counter, forcing herself to stay calm. 

“Before, when I didn’t know the full prophecy, it read as if this baby might destroy all magic. But the fusion, or blurring the lines between good and evil, it makes it sound like there won’t  _ be  _ dark or light magic anymore, but there’ll  _ still _ be magic.”

“It just—would that mean the magic might be grey?” 

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Belle nodded her head vigorously before she stood to her feet. “This baby might end wars and feuds just by being born—imagine it taking away all the darkness from everyone and all the  light, and replacing it with less volatile magic.” 

“In other words, there’s nothing to worry about,” Emma murmured, relief clear in her voice. “Right? Regina won’t die because she’s carrying the lord of darkness inside of her?”

“Emma,” Regina scolded while a smile lifted the corner of her mouth. “Of course I won’t die.” She knew  _ she’d  _ been the one worried about that same possibility a couple of hours earlier.

“No, of course not,” Belle added. “There’s no way of knowing what will happen when the baby is born, but for now I wouldn’t worry about that just yet. Just—prepare for them like you would any normal pregnancy.”

“See? So—I have a question.” Emma turned to Belle with a frown. “How aware can a baby—or fetus—be at ten weeks? Because before dinner, Regina felt sick to her stomach and she thought I’d  poofed her up to the bathroom, I thought she’d  poofed us to her bathroom, but neither of us had.”

Belle lifted a brow. “So, what is it that you’re saying?”

Regina straightened and cleared her throat. 

“She’s saying we think the baby  magicked us both up to the bathroom, just in time, too.”

Belle hummed as she thought out her answer and Regina moved to stand closer to Emma. 

“I think it’s possible—considering the fact that this baby will bring about a huge change, there’s no doubt that it’s going to be very powerful.” 

“But?” Emma asked, hearing in the way Belle spoke that there was more. 

“Look, I don’t know anything about pregnancies—magical or otherwise. You’d get more information out of a real doctor, and I’d suggest you make an appointment soon.” 

—SQ—

It wasn’t until they had both settled in bed, that Regina finally let her walls down and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

She scooted back until she was cuddled up tight with  Emma, and then pulled Emma’s hand onto her stomach. 

“If what Belle says is true, we’re going to have to start preparing for everything to change,” she murmured as sleep started to wrap around her. 

She’d been more tired lately than anything, and every night she fell asleep the moment she was comfortable. 

She fought against it for a moment longer, needing to hear what Emma had to say. 

Emma shifted, and heat enveloped Regina. 

“I’m not really worried about this huge change—you know what I’m thinking about?” Emma whispered, a quality to her voice Regina couldn’t place. “I’m thinking I hope it’s a girl because that way, we’d have one of both.”

Regina chuckled, and finally she could place what she heard in Emma’s voice. 

Excitement. 

She turned her head and blinked when she saw the smile on Emma’s face.

Excitement about the baby—after a full month of worrying, Emma was finally letting herself feel what she had been feeling all along. 

Regina bit her lips and her nostrils flared as she tried not to cry. She had to admit that Emma looked even more beautiful with the positivity surrounding her. 

“That would be nice.” She smiled before she turned back and settled again. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as a mother of a little girl. “As long as the baby is healthy—I am going to have to be the cliche mother.”

“There’s nothing cliche about wanting your baby to be healthy,” Emma quickly murmured. “I want the baby to be healthy, I just—after the month we just had, let’s just fantasize a little?”

“She’ll have your eyes,” Regina breathed as the image of a little girl formed in her head. 

“She’ll look like you, though. She’s going to have your Spanish heritage and you’re going to have to teach us all Spanish, because it’s just the way it should be.” 

“She’ll be so happy—Henry will be such an amazing big brother.” 

Regina swallowed thickly and moved one hand to her face. When she pulled it back, she was surprised to feel the moisture on her hand. 

“Yea, he’s going to be great.” 

Regina hummed. She felt the sleep pull her under, and she smiled because she just  _ knew _ she would be dreaming about Henry and a little girl, playing. 

It was a beautiful dream.


	12. Chapter 12

A tear rolled down her cheek as Regina pressed her hand flat against her abdomen, trying to calm herself. 

She knew, logically, the cramping would only get worse if she didn’t calm down. 

Her brain, however, provided her with more than enough images of losing the baby, thus making it impossible for her to calm down. 

There was nothing she could do if she was in the process of losing the baby, but she still wished there was _something_. 

Another tear rolled down her cheek and she gasped. She was sure there was no way she was going to meet this baby—at least not in a good way. 

“Regina?” Emma’s voice was closer than she’d imagined she could be, but when Regina opened her eyes she startled when she came face to face with Emma. “What’s happening? Why are you crying?” 

Regina shook her head. “I don’t know what’s happening—it hurts, Emma,” she whimpered as she leaned forward and trapped her hand between her body. 

Emma moved closer and kneeled in front of Regina, her hands on her knees. Even Emma’s touch didn’t seem to help and Regina whimpered again. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

“I—I don’t know.” 

“Then we go.” Emma stood to her feet and helped Regina up, pulling her body against her own. “Wouldn’t it be awesome if the baby helped poof us over now?” 

Regina held on to Emma’s arms tightly to keep herself from doubling over in pain and she breathed in deeply. 

“Help me guide the magic,” she forced out through gritted teeth. “Focus your thoughts—to the hospital.”

For a minute, nothing happened. Regina couldn’t even feel her magic as the pain overwhelmed her senses and she wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and cry. 

But then she felt the pull of magic low in her belly and she closed her eyes, letting it take over.

The buzz of the hospital filled her ears a moment later and she leaned into Emma heavily as the pain momentarily got even worse than before. 

“Hang on, okay? You’ll be just fine.”

Regina hummed, But her face felt cold and when she opened her eyes, the room spun around her. She took a deep breath through her nose. 

Her hands were clammy, and her vision blurred as she tried to figure out what was going on around her. 

“Emma,” she breathed, just before darkness settled over her, pulling her into unconsciousness.

—SQ—

“She’s—she’s pregnant,” Emma’s voice penetrated the darkness, and Regina tried to move her head. 

“Pregnant? But—she shouldn’t be able to even _get_ pregnant. How did this happen?” 

 _Whale_. He knew more of her life than any other—mostly because he was part of the reason her life had spiraled. 

Regina felt the anger rise at the sound of his voice, but she still couldn’t move. Her head pounded and there was a steady beep filling the room, but she still couldn’t move. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter how it happened, alright? Just make sure they are _both_ okay.” 

The way Emma spoke made Regina want to open her eyes even more and she whimpered when her body disobeyed once again. 

“Regina?” 

“Hey, you’re okay,” Emma’s voice was closer now and Regina wished she knew _why_ she couldn’t open her eyes or _say_ something. 

“I’ll order some tests and get the gynecologist down here as soon as possible.” 

“The guy is an asshole, but at least he listens to instructions,” Emma murmured. 

A soft touch whispered over Regina’s hand and she made a sound between a grunt and a moan before she tried again to open her eyes. 

Finally, her body obeyed. 

Emma sat next to her, a chair pulled up close to the bed. Her face showed worry, and was pale except for the flush of anger on her cheeks. 

“Hey,” Regina breathed. “What happened?”

“You fainted—you said you had pain somewhere. They didn’t want to do anything until you woke up but I got Whale to at least understand that this isn’t just any fainting spell.”

Regina hummed, her eyelids heavy. “I heard.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon. I just—I hate seeing you in pain.” 

Regina hummed again, and this time took a moment to take stock of what she was feeling. 

The pain had faded to a dull throb, and she moved her hand to press against her stomach. She didn’t know what it meant—did it mean she’d already lost the baby?

She inhaled, surprised when it sounded a lot like a sob. “I might have lost the baby?” 

Emma shook her head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well, first of all—you’re not bleeding. Second—you can’t be in that much pain anymore because your heart rate is back down. I’m sure the gynecologist will tell you the baby is fine.”

“You make a good point.” 

Regina blinked when tears filled her eyes again and she closed them, letting the sound of her own heartbeat lull her into a dozing state. 

Emma didn’t let go of her hand until there was a noise outside the room, and Regina opened her eyes just in time to see what she assumed was the gynecologist walk in with a portable ultrasound machine. 

“Miss Mills? I was just informed you are pregnant—I’d love to do some tests and an ultrasound to confirm that everything is okay.” 

“Please,” Regina murmured as she glanced at Emma before looking back toward the other woman. “I’m worried I might have lost the baby—or I’m in the middle of.” 

“Well, let’s see what is going on, shall we?” 

She worked in silence and simply gestures for Regina to expose her belly. She squeezed some gel onto the transducer before she pressed it against Regina’s abdomen. 

Regina watched closely, not exactly sure what she was looking at even though she usually prided herself on knowing more than she needed to know. 

“What exactly am I looking at?” She asked after another moment of silence. She cleared her throat when she heard how rough her voice sounded. “Why was I in so much pain?”

“I’m not sure, Miss Mills, because everything looks to be just fine. It’s not much, but the baby seems to be fine right where it is.” 

“So no miscarriage?” Emma asked softly, squeezing Regina’s hand. 

“Absolutely not. If I were to guess, I’d say you were worrying too much about a possible miscarriage that you gave yourself cramps.”

“That’s seems likely.” Emma smiled gently to soften the blow. “She has been worried about it because she’s not supposed to even be able to _get_ pregnant.”

Regina cleared her throat and pulled her hand out of Emma’s gently before she focused on the doctor. 

“There has got to be more to it than that. I really had a lot of pain.” 

“Oh, definitely—you probably need to drink more water. If this is the first time you’ve been to see someone since you found out you’re pregnant, you might also want to consider going to an OB so that you can have a regular checkup.” She took the transducer off of Regina’s belly and handed her a paper towel to clean off the gel. “I’ll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and give you a list of do’s and don’ts. That’s about all I can do though unless you have a high risk pregnancy.” 

Regina wiped the gel off of her skin and glanced up at the woman. “What if _I_ consider this to be high risk?” 

“Then I’d still want you to have some tests done before I take you on—why do you consider it high risk?” 

Emma opened her mouth and started to say something when Regina stopped her. She sat up, and clenched her hands tightly on the edge of the hospital bed when the room spun around her. 

“Do the tests, dear,” Regina breathed when the world righted again. She looked up at the doctor and narrowed her eyes when she saw a shimmer of something in the woman’s eyes. 

There was a nod and the air around them changed. She stepped forward, and glanced between Regina and Emma before she gently put her hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

“Whoa.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand as the doctor closed her eyes, but not before they rolled back into her head. 

Regina watched. 

It was intriguing to see someone work their craft, even though she wanted to scold herself for not being able to see it before. 

She didn’t remember this particular witch, but she’d heard about the ones that could see more than anyone—ones that could look between worlds and heal better than even she could, with all of her training. 

When the woman opened her eyes again, she took a moment before she took her hand off of Regina’s shoulder. 

“Well,” she murmured with a smile. “She’s  going to be one hell of a witch when she grows up.”

Regina gasped, and pressed a shaking hand to her chest. Her heart skipped a beat before speeding up at the thoughts that rushed inside of her. 

There was so much she wanted to know—especially now that she _knew_ what this woman could do. 

She cleared her throat and swallowed before she pushed back the tears that burned in her eyes.

“What? What’s happening?” Emma asked, her eyes wide as she glanced between Regina and the doctor. 

“My name is Celeste—I’m what they call an ‘in between’ witch.” Celeste moved away and sat back on the stool. “I don’t know if it was thought out, but most of the healers from the Enchanted Forest work in healthcare. I’m not as powerful as you or Emma, but I have my uses.” 

“Like what?” 

Celeste turned to Emma. “I can see between worlds—hence the name—and I can heal. I know my potions and spells but I don’t have magic like you. I use nature to guide me, which suits me just fine.” 

Regina cleared her throat again, still not sure how to go about the situation. She wanted Celeste as her primary doctor for this pregnancy—if only to be sure that she was well taken care of during. 

“You can see _her_?”

“Yes, I can—I can also feel her spirit as magic. She’s very powerful, and if I’m not mistaken she’s going to bring about some big changes—personal for both of you, but for every magic user too.”

“So you know about the prophecy?” Emma stood to her feet and ran a hand through her hair before she started pacing the length of the room. 

Regina had to admit she hadn’t even thought about all the things Emma still didn’t know about the old world. There was so much she still had to teach Emma. 

“Most magical beings know about the prophecy, Emma,” Regina murmured before she turned toward Celeste again. “All I want to know at this point, is if you’re going to take me on as a patient—I need to know I’ll have the best care in town.” 

Celeste lifted a brow. “Of course I’ll take you on. Ever since you two broke the curse, I’ve had more than my share of births, but for the mayor I’ll make time. Especially when the mayor is also the woman who’s carrying the end of magic as we know it.”

“Excellent.” Regina let go of the bed and stood to her feet. “I’d like to go home right about now—our son is scheduled to be home soon.” 

“Of course,” Celeste stood and moved aside the machine before she turned toward the bedside table and grabbed her iPad. “I’m going to send a prescription to the pharmacy for your prenatals, and I’ll schedule your next appointment in about two weeks so we can do some more thorough testing.” 

“Do you need to do that? Even if you can just—you can just touch her and know what’s happening inside of her?” Emma asked, her voice full of wonder about that fact. 

Regina smiled, but didn’t say anything as she slowly moved toward the chair where her clothes were. 

“As a magic user I might say we don’t need them, but as a doctor, I'd like to have some more information about Regina and the baby before I figure out the way to go about this pregnancy. There’s still things I _can’t_ see without modern day equipment.”

“I think I’d feel better knowing there’s some more thorough testing and information to go on with this. It’s going to be a struggle as is.” 

Regina dressed slowly, glad that Celeste and Emma were focused on each other. She pulled on her pants and shivered when she took off the hospital gown and quickly pulled on her shirt. 

“What I’d like to know before you go, is how far along you are? When did you do the spell?”

“Three months ago,” Regina said as she buttoned her pants. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Why didn’t you seek out an obstetrician sooner?” 

“Because—I didn’t know what to expect from this. We were working on translating the prophecy so that we could adjust our plans.” 

Emma cleared her throat and stepped toward Regina. “Is there something she needs to do?”

Celeste hummed and looked up from her iPad. “What you _both_ need to do, is stay in contact. She is powerful enough to make Regina extremely sick, and I _know_ you’ve been working on a way to make that easier.” 

“Yea, we kind of need to find a way to be able to work instead of having to be around each other all the time.” Emma held out her hand and Regina took it without hesitation. 

“I can’t go on patrol with Emma,” Regina added. 

Celeste chuckled. “You’ll just have to be patient for a little while longer—she’s very clear about wanting the both of you close, especially because not everyone knows what this is going to bring about.”

“Patience,” Regina murmured, rolling her eyes. “Isn’t there a way to speed it up?” 

“Oh, there is.” Celeste smiled before she pressed the iPad to her chest. “It’s something you’re going to have to figure out on your own though, that’s something I _can’t_ help you with.”

“That sounds great, thanks,” Emma huffed before she pursed her lips and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry—I’m nervous about this whole thing. Why can’t Storybrooke just be normal?”

While she wanted to ask more, she knew Celeste wouldn’t give them the answer they were looking for. 

So instead she smirked as she squeezed Emma’s hand. “Would you have it any other way?”

She inclined her head toward Celeste, her respect for the woman growing when she saw something wise in her eyes, and pulled Emma with her toward the door. 

Emma blinked and then flushed as she shook her head. Regina loved seeing Emma flustered. 

“No, I don’t think I would.”

—SQ—

After having picked up the prenatal vitamins, they made their way back to the mansion. 

They settled down in the kitchen as Regina took the time to slowly start preparing dinner, while Emma pulled out her phone and started typing a message Regina was sure would be to David. 

She turned to Emma, her heart skipping a beat when she realized that they had reached out to each other again and were holding hands. 

“We should tell Henry, especially now that everything is confirmed and at least okay.”

Emma nodded her head and sighed. “I’m nervous about telling him but I agree. And really—you’re far enough along to tell other people.” 

The idea of growing something—a baby—inside of her made her nerves peak and she took a deep breath. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that. 

“Indeed,” she murmured before she focused on cooking again. She felt like she’d spent more time in the kitchen lately than she ever had before, but it wasn’t a bad thing. 

Being in the kitchen and cooking made her nerves settle more easily than anything else she could try. 

“So we’ll tell him today?” 

“You’ll tell who _what_ today?” 

Regina startled and turned around at the sound of Henry’s voice. The room caught up with her and stumbled back a little. 

“Sweetheart,” she called out as she heard him move around in the foyer. “Why don’t you join us for some cocoa?” 

Henry appeared in the kitchen with a smile on his face and Regina set about making him and Emma some hot cocoa with cinnamon. 

“How was school?”

“School was boring as usual but I don’t have any homework for today so I’m just going to play some games tonight,” Henry replied and sat down next to Emma. He turned his gaze toward Regina. “How are you doing today?” 

Regina turned and smiled at him over her shoulder before she poured some of the cocoa powder into two mugs. 

“I’m fine, darling,” she replied. She felt much better after their hospital visit, but she was sure Celeste had done something as she’d touched her. “We have something to tell you though.” 

“Is this about why you’re losing weight and stuff?” Henry asked. 

Regina lifted a brow, and looked at Emma. 

Emma held up her hands. “Don’t look at me, he’s the one asking the questions.” 

Regina hummed and then poured the boiling milk onto the cocoa powder. She turned with the two mugs and put one in front of Henry before she turned to Emma. 

Emma smiled supportively, and reached for Regina’s hand. She didn’t hesitate to take it in hers. The pressure helped calm her. 

“We found out what’s wrong with me—a couple of weeks ago, to be honest.” Regina swallowed thickly when she noticed the hurt on his face. “I needed— _we_ needed some time to get used to the idea before we could tell anyone.” 

“So what is it that’s wrong with you?”

“I’m—to get rid of the darkness we had to enact a spell and—well, Emma had to use some of her own magic to help me.” 

“Okay,” Henry slowly said, narrowing his eyes. “So what does that have to do with what’s wrong with you?”

Regina took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip before she glanced at Emma. 

“Listen, kid—as it turns out I overused my magic and kinda got your mom pregnant.” 

Henry blinked, and then glanced between the two of them before bursting out in laughter. 

Regina pulled her hand out of Emma’s with an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. 

“Really, Emma? You just had to blurt it out like that? Now he thinks you’re making a joke.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as she turned toward the stove. Her throat felt tight—Henry thought they were joking. 

“Mom, you do know that that’s just not possible, right?” Henry wiped at his eyes and grinned between the two of them.

Regina watched him as he watched them, and saw it the moment it dawned on him that they weren’t teasing him. 

“The spell only worked because Emma and I are True Love’s.” She stepped back toward Henry and reached out her hand for him to take. “Henry, we’re not kidding about this. It is very serious—you’re going to be a big brother.” 

Henry watched her, his eyes unreadable for a long while. She wondered if there was more that she could say, more that she could do to make it easier for him to accept. 

He turned to Emma, and then back to Regina. 

“Is that why you’ve been so sick? Because your pregnant? Is it even healthy if you’re that sick?”

Regina swallowed and then inclined her head. “It’s okay—I’m healthy and the baby is healthy. We went to the hospital today for a checkup and everything is fine.” 

“But doesn’t that mean you’re already three months pregnant? Was it the day you slept so long?” Henry blinked away his confusion. “I don’t understand how you could get pregnant by Emma.”

“True Love magic works in mysterious ways, kid. There’s just no way to explain it—all we can do is accept it and live with the consequences.” Emma stood to her feet and joined Regina, leaning over the counter beside her. 

Regina blinked quickly before she smiled gently. “There’s no rush for you to accept this—you’re going to have six months to wrap your mind around the idea of a baby in the house.” 

“You didn’t know, did you?” 

“No, we didn’t know.” 

Henry hummed and then looked down at their clasped hands. He reached out to Emma, and then squeezed both of their hands. 

He grinned and then stood to his feet before he wrapped Regina up in a hug, gesturing for Emma to join them. 

Regina tensed for a second when Emma pressed against her back and she leaned back, her heart speeding up with Emma’s touch. 

She closed her eyes and let herself feel the love Henry had for her, and the love she had for Henry. Even without words, she could feel the way he was trying to accept—which was more than she could’ve hoped.

This was the family she’d always wanted, with her son and his mother in her life. This was what she’d been fighting for even if she hadn’t known it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Regina moaned as the leg between hers pushed up and against her core. It was as unexpected as it was stimulating. 

Her hands clenched around the sheets as the leg moved, pushing even harder against her core. She was wet—wetter than she’d ever been and she  _ needed  _ more. 

She lifted her hips to add more pressure, and bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound, but then startled when an unexpected sound reached her ears. 

It was only then she woke up completely and she opened her eyes, meeting green eyes with brown. 

Emma had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and slowly pulled back her leg. Regina had to force herself not to whimper at the loss. 

Her center throbbed with need. 

“Sorry—I didn’t mean—” Emma shook her head as she rolled onto her back. 

The silence between them stretched, but Regina couldn’t think of anything to say. Her body throbbed, and her throat was dry as she tried to figure out  _ what _ had happened.

“It’s-it’s okay,” she murmured even as she frowned. She’d gotten used to sleeping alone—even though Emma’s presence in her bed had become normal too. 

She’d never really get used to Emma though, the blonde was unlike anyone she’d ever spent time with and she was still getting used to her. 

“How are you feeling?”

Regina slowed herself and her thoughts for a moment. She took stock of her body and then closed her eyes again, humiliation suddenly strong and overwhelming.

“I’m okay. The usual, a little queasy.” 

She clenched her jaw and then took a deep breath. Emma hummed close to her and Regina swallowed thickly. 

She was sure Emma had  _ told  _ her she wanted more, but that was more than a month ago. 

The only thing they had shared in the meantime, had been a kiss here and there. 

Regina  _ wanted  _ more, but she wanted it to be the right time. With everything going on, she didn’t know if it was the right time to pursue a relationship with Emma. 

Regardless of how much her body seemed to need  _ something  _ at least. 

She took another deep breath and then pushed the covers off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed. She waited for the dizziness that had accompanied her nausea every morning, but it never came. 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked, her eyes wide. 

Regina glanced at her and then at the door to the bathroom. “I am going to take a shower, start the day. There’s more than enough that I have to do.”

She quickly stood and made her way to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t feel any worse. 

She took off her silk pajamas and turned on the shower. She hadn’t lied to Emma—she had more than enough she wanted to get done before she had to start dinner. 

They had invited the Charming’s over for dinner to tell them what had happened, and about the pregnancy. Regina was more than a little nervous. 

The full length mirror on the bathroom door caught her attention and she turned, presenting herself in front of it. She wore only her panties, and she narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized her body. 

The changes were small, but noticeable. 

Her breasts were heavier and fuller. Her clothes had started to fit her less perfectly than she wanted. 

If she looked closely, she could see a minor bump. She knew it might take a while for her to start showing—really showing—but she couldn’t wait. 

For now, she looked as if she needed to go to the bathroom badly.

Pregnancy had always intrigued her, and here she was—three months pregnant with Emma’s baby.

After having taken the potion she never really thought she would get the chance to have a baby. She had always regretted taking the potion, but she was glad that there had been a way to counteract the potion.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the mirror. 

She stepped out of her panties before she threw them into the hamper and then stepped under the hot stream of water. 

There were other symptoms that had started to change her body. 

She was still dizzy and nauseous when she woke up in the mornings, but since a couple of days ago, she didn’t need to lay on her back until it was over. She didn’t need to rush to the bathroom to throw up anymore either. 

She was more sensitive physically, but also more emotional. Her hormones were all over the place—sometimes she wanted nothing more than to jump Emma, while at other times she wanted to simply cuddle. 

She never did though. 

Emma had been distant enough to give Regina the hint—she’d stayed on ‘her’ side of the bed most nights for the past two weeks, and she might not even want more. 

At least not anymore. 

She might simply want to help her get through the pregnancy, and help her raise the worlds most important baby, but she might not even want Regina in a romantic way anymore.

This morning seemed an anomaly.

Regina sighed and then washed herself quickly, never really one for showers in the morning. She needed it though—she couldn’t deal with the stickiness between her legs. 

She closed her eyes and let out a breath again before she leaned back and rinsed her hair. 

Regina did  _ not  _ look forward to telling the Charmings about the pregnancy. 

—SQ—

Their mornings had found routine Regina loved. 

They would get up and make breakfast—she would make breakfast while Emma made coffee for herself—and then Emma would call Henry down. 

Henry would join them for breakfast, and they’d talk about their plans for the day with Henry—without Henry, they would go into it with a little more detail. 

“You could come home right after school, sweetheart,” Regina suggested as she slowly sipped her orange juice. “I’d love some help with dinner for tonight if you’d like.”

Henry lifted a brow and glanced toward Emma before he looked back at Regina. 

She pushed back the rejection she felt, and gave him a genuine, but accepting smile before she looked down at her hands. 

“I’m going to have to make my homework between helping, if you’re okay with that,” he replied after a moment. 

Her smile brightened and she looked up. “Of course, darling. I’ll help you with your homework while you help me with dinner.”

“Deal,” Henry grinned as he stood up. “I have to go, but I’ll be back straight after school.”

He left the kitchen, and Regina leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before she opened them again and looked at Emma. 

“You’re still  _ always  _ ready for him to reject you, even after all those years, aren’t you?” 

Regina gritted her teeth and then shrugged. 

“It’s not like he hasn’t shown a tendency to push me away every time something happens.” 

After the darkness had taken her, she’d relived every pain that she’d experienced—from her life with her mother, to her life with the king. Henry had been there too—he’d unintentionally hurt her more than she would ever willingly admit.

She  _ still  _ woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily as the nightmare settled in the back of her mind. 

“He didn’t push you away when the darkness tried to take over.” 

“He did, though. He got upset because I tried to protect him—I tried to protect myself from more pain.” She paused and then sighed before she stood to her feet. “It doesn’t even have to do with  _ just  _ him—I’ve been having trouble letting go of what the darkness showed me.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked with a frown. Regina realized that she hadn’t even talked to Emma about what she’d felt during her time with the darkness, and she bit her lip. “Regina?” 

“It’s—the darkness made me relive and remember my life. The pain caused both by me and by others.”

“Wait, is that why you keep jerking awake in the middle of the night? And sometimes when you’re awake you tense when someone talks or touches you,” Emma narrowed her eyes. “Regina, why didn’t you tell me?”

“What is there to tell?” Regina crossed her arms over her chest and winced when, for the first time since she’d found out she was more sensitive, it actually hurt to do. “It’s been inside of me ever since the darkness took over, and I’ve been having bad dreams and memory flashes ever since.”

“You’re hurting.” 

“Well, that much is clear.” Regina uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes before she stood to her feet and gathered what she could from the table. “You know what pregnancy does.” 

“No, Regina—I mean you’re hurting because of the darkness still,” Emma sighed before she stood up and helped Regina clear the table. “Somehow I get not wanting to talk about it, but don’t ignore it.” 

“I’m not really in the position to ignore it, Emma. I remember everything that’s been done to me—I remember everything I’ve done  _ to  _ people.”

Regina closed her eyes for a split second, and pushed away the pain she felt at all the memories crashing back to the forefront. 

She remembered instances where her mother used magic to discipline her, where she’d been terrified of what her mother might do if she found out she did something she considered  _ wrong _ .

She remembered bruises and pain caused by an angry king. The way he’d look at her when she said something, usually told her how much trouble she was in.

“Stop,” Emma murmured and Regina blinked back into focus. 

The swirling black and lilac magic around them surprised her, and she swallowed as she pulled it back in. She grunted when it slammed into her, bringing along nausea. 

She pressed her hand against her stomach just as she realized that Emma’s hand was there too. 

As she slowly came back to herself, she leaned back against Emma. She hadn’t noticed that she’d moved to stand behind her. 

“I don’t know what is happening.” Her throat tightened around the words. She shook her head and then took a deep breath. “Like I said, I’ve been having flashes of my life back in the old world.”

“It might be a good idea to figure out what it is, my touch didn’t help this time,” Emma said, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were downcast, and while her hand still rested on Regina’s stomach, she seemed to pull back. 

“I think it did.” 

“I couldn’t pull you back though.” 

Regina turned in Emma’s arms and kept her in place by wrapping her arms around her waist before she leaned against her. 

She needed the comfort but she knew that Emma needed her to say something to make her understand. 

“I love that you want to help, Emma, but sometimes I just need to figure something out on my own. You can’t help me with  _ everything  _ that is happening in my life how badly I wish you could. You  _ do  _ help, by being here to hold me.”

Emma pulled Regina closer and took a deep breath. They stood, holding each other tightly, for a long while. 

It was only when Emma pulled back, that Regina realized that she’d closed her eyes and  _ hadn’t  _ seen flashes of her previous life. 

She smiled at Emma gently before she stepped away and leaned against the counter. 

“I need to get going, I’ll be home before you know it.” Emma looked sad at the idea of leaving and Regina pursed her lips—she didn’t want Emma to leave either. 

She leaned forward, and blinked as heat surrounded her. She knew Emma felt the same way when she saw the way her eyes darkened before they both moved. 

Their lips clashed, and Regina moaned against Emma’s lips at the way her body reacted to it. The kiss was more than passionate in a way that it had been  _ too _ long since they’d done anything other then  _ cuddle _ . 

Heat pooled low in her belly and she pushed herself against Emma, as if she could get any closer than she already was. 

Just as she was about the deepen the kiss, Emma pulled back again and she cleared her throat. 

Regina swallowed, and forced herself to calm down before she looked at Emma. It took her a moment to calm her breathing. 

“Why did you stop?” 

Emma shook her head and stepped back. 

“I don’t—”

“You don’t want—you don’t want to be with me?” Regina asked around the lump in her throat.  _ Hormones _ . “It’s—I’d rather you  _ tell  _ me that you aren’t interested, Emma.”

Emma chuckled humorlessly. “I’m interested—I’m more than interested. I don’t care about being True Loves, I just want to give you—I don’t even know how to go about this.” She rolled her eyes, and rubbed her forehead with more force than necessary. 

Regina took a moment to let it sink in before she chuckled, her amusement clear.

_ Of course _ they had both been having trouble, neither of them had ever had a  _ real  _ relationship. She’d been married to a king and Emma had roamed around after she’d gotten out of prison. 

She took a deep breath and took Emma’s hands in her own. “Emma, just being with you and letting things happen the way they happen—that’s all I want.” 

Emma squeezed Regina’s hands and pulled her closer again. This time the kiss was soft and gentle, and much too short. Regina swallowed her disappointment as she stepped back again. 

“I—you’re absolutely right.” Emma smiled and then wet her lips before she let go. “Why don’t we continue this conversation later tonight? After my parents leave—I’m sure we’ll have some time to talk.”

Regina hummed, her nerves returning at the mention of the Charmings. She had almost forgotten about the dinner she’d planned for tonight— _ almost _ . 

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” 

—SQ—

Regina hadn’t had to help Henry with his homework for  _ years _ , but somehow he enjoyed the fact that they finally were able to spend some quality time together. 

Emma had come home for lunch—and a cuddle—before she’d gone back to the station again, claiming to have more than enough paperwork for at least another couple of hours.

Regina knew without a doubt that Emma simply wanted to give them some time together. 

She had made her pasta dough earlier, before Henry had gotten home. Usually, for just the two of them, she wouldn’t have to make as much, but add three adults to the mix—two of them more than able to shovel as much food as they could into their mouths—she had opted to work ahead. 

“I think I might have to get a rain check on cooking together mom—this is really not something I should rush,” Henry murmured, and looked up from his laptop apologetically. “Sorry.” 

Regina hummed and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Just take your time.” 

She moved then and checked on her sauce—her special sauce that she had worked almost eighteen years on to perfect. 

Henry grunted. “I just wish I could help you—I like making pasta.” He looked up briefly to smile at her before he focused on his laptop again. “And this isn’t even something you can help with.” 

“What is it?” Regina asked as she turned back toward him again, one eyebrow raised. 

He had been telling her he didn’t need any help for years, but he sounded genuinely sad that he couldn’t help her. 

“It’s a writing assignment—all you could do is check for mistakes but I’m just getting started.”

“I’ll probably make pasta more often—I can still use your help even if I only make it for three.” 

She opened the fridge and took the dough out. She set to work, rolling the pasta and rolling it again in her top of the line pasta machine. 

After the first time she’d made pasta, she’d gotten it because it simplified the process. If she really wanted to take the time, she liked making the pasta by hand. 

They worked together in silence—Henry on his writing assignment and Regina on the pasta. While she used to want to fill the silence with small talk—at least with Henry—she enjoyed the silence, because it was still comfortable. 

She’d just finished rolling the pasta when Henry closed his laptop and glanced at his watch. 

“What time are grandma and grandpa coming? Are they bringing Neal?” 

Regina looked up at the clock and sighed. “I imagine they are on their way as we speak.” 

She hadn’t even finished speaking when Emma’s signature magic appeared in the kitchen, and when it disappeared, Emma stood right in front of her. 

“I just sent David home to get mom and the baby.” Emma slumped down on the chair next to Henry, and rubbed her forehead as if in pain before she squinted up at Regina. “I really hope they’ll leave soon after dinner because I am in the mood for a shower and my bed.” 

“Neal isn’t a baby anymore,” Henry muttered as he stood to his feet. He smiled at Emma before he grabbed his laptop and left the kitchen. 

“Set the table, would you? Once your parents are here, I’ll cook the pasta and we’ll be done before you know it.” 

—SQ—

“This is delicious, Regina—do you have a recipe for it?” 

Regina lifted her eyebrows and glanced from Snow to David before she smirked. 

“I’m glad you like it, dear—I don’t work with recipes, I make my own. I might be able to show you how to make it someday.” 

Henry hummed and swallowed his bite before he grinned. “Mom makes the sauce and pasta from scratch so it’s going to be awesome seeing her teach you, grandma.” 

Snow White wasn’t exactly known for her cooking—David and Emma kept complaining about her dishes, but neither had the heart  to directly tell Snow herself. 

“I’m sure she’ll do just fine,” Regina told Henry, a smile on her face. She was still doing her best to keep the dark thoughts from entering her mind, especially now that Snow was sitting opposite of her. 

Henry cleared his throat and pushed his plate away. “Do you mind if I go and work on my writing assignment? I really want to get ahead of that as soon as I can.”

Regina saw an excuse when she saw one, and even Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry. 

“Of course, darling. Just put your plate in the kitchen.” Regina watched as he took his plate to the kitchen before she glanced back at Snow and David. 

The silence settled over the room and Emma cleared her throat before she stood to her feet. 

“Anyone want seconds or can I start clearing the table?” She asked and after both Snow and David had nodded, she piled up the plates and took them into the kitchen, leaving Regina alone with them. 

“Well,” David said as he leaned back in his chair and patted his belly, “I think I’ve had enough for at least a week.”

Snow smiled, and settled back. “You know how to cook, Regina.” 

“Surprised, dear?” Regina leaned back and folded her hands over her belly before she smiled, baring her teeth. “I used to sneak into the kitchens when I was just a little girl. Mother never appreciated it, and when I got older and married you—the king, he didn’t either. That didn’t stop me from wanting to learn all there was to learn about food and cooking.”

Snow looked more than a little surprised, and she opened her mouth to respond. Then she shook her head and closed her mouth again. 

As she tried for a second time, Emma walked back into the dining room and sat down in her chair next to Regina again. 

“So, mom—dad, we have something to tell you and it’s kind of—it’s kind of magical.” 

Regina sucked in a breath and sat up again, surprised at Emma’s bluntness and annoyed all the same. 

“ _ Emma _ .” 

“What?” Emma frowned. “You wanted to tell them, we can’t keep putting it off and they are here now, right?” 

“What is it that you want to tell us?” Snow asked. 

David glanced between the two of them and grinned. “Isn’t it obvious, Snow? They finally got over themselves and started dating.”

Regina pursed her lips to stop from laughing before she took a deep, steadying breath and lifted a brow toward Emma. 

“Well?” 

Emma cleared her throat and inclined her head. “Okay, so remember the spell we had to enact to get the darkness out of Regina?” 

“Yes,” Snow drawled, her voice low with confusion. 

“Well, as it turned out, we didn’t exactly get the darkness out of her—it’s kind of still there.” 

David frowned and ran a hand through his hair before he shook his head. “What do you mean?” 

“What she means to say, Charming, is that we should have translated the entire spell and we would have been able to make a decision based on  _ all _ the facts.” 

“No, that’s not what I wanted to say,” Emma grimaced and then gently pushed against Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina chuckled. She knew she was only making it worse, but she strongly disliked talks like this—they made her defensive and sarcastic. They made her more than a little uncomfortable. 

“Just say it, Emma.”

“Alright. So, the spell combined our magic and well, Regina is pregnant.”

The silence was deafening, and Regina swallowed thickly as she glanced between David and Snow. They were staring at Emma as if she had grown a second head. 

Regina cleared her throat. 

“Three months, to clarify. The spell worked—it actually made sure the darkness has another vessel.”

“Emma—you and Regina do realize that it’s not  _ possible  _ for you to get her pregnant, do you?” Snow asked gently, her smile somewhat condescending. 

Regina pushed her chair back and stood to her feet at the same time that she felt her magic—the dark magic inside of her—flare up. 

It was startling—the way it snapped out and pushed against Snow. She paled and almost fell back with the chair as she pushed away from the dark tendrils of magic.

Regina gasped as she pulled it back in, the pain overwhelming her for a brief second before it settled again. The muscles in her belly cramped up and she bent over slightly. 

“Regina?” Emma’s voice sounded far away as she pushed against the pain and the darkness. “Regina? What’s going on?” 

A hand settled over hers on her belly and she breathed in sharply before she opened her eyes, and stared straight into Snow’s green eyes. 

“She lashed out,” she husked. She didn’t know what exactly had happened—she only knew that it hadn’t been her own magic. “I think I need to talk to Belle some more.”

“You’re serious? You’re pregnant?” Snow asked, her face still pale even though her cheeks were flushed. “How is that even possible?”

Regina swallowed and looked at Emma before she answered. Emma shrugged. 

“That’s a long story—but to keep it short, we share True Love and a prophecy. This was inevitable.”


	14. Chapter 14

Regina sighed when she settled down into bed and turned on her side. The room was dark except for the night light on Emma’s side, valiantly trying to bathe the room in light. 

Emma faced Regina. 

“What happened at dinner?” 

Regina shook her head, not even sure if she could explain what it had felt like. She rubbed her hand against her forehead before she let it move back to her stomach. 

“I think it was our magic combined—all of our magic combined—that lashed out. She somehow tapped into it.”

“But why were you in pain?” Emma moved closer and pulled Regina into her arms. She turned on her back, and settled with Regina against her side. 

“You’re very bold, Miss Swan.” 

“I like holding you—and don’t you tell me you don’t like this as much as I do,” Emma murmured before she yawned. “Why were you hurting when you pulled it back?” 

Regina cleared her throat. “I think it had to do with the amount of magic she was expelling. I was in pain with the amount of dark magic inside of me, and now she’s holding all of that.” 

“So she kind of gave you a magical overdose?”

Regina chuckled and snuggled closer to Emma. “That’s one way of looking at it. I’m okay now though.” 

“Yea.” 

Emma moved uncomfortably. Regina sat up and leaned on her elbow as she glanced down at the blonde. 

“Snow is fine too, if you’re worried about that.” 

Emma shook her head. “Not at all. I just—I would feel much better if you get checked out tomorrow. You were in pain and even if you say you’re okay—you’ve gotten really good at making yourself believe you’re fine.” 

“What are you saying?” Regina frowned, hurt flashing through her at the thought of Emma thinking she was lying. 

“You’re good at ignoring your own body—pain or nausea, you sometimes hardly notice that you’re just not feeling well unless it overwhelms you.” 

“I’m fine,” Regina said once again. “I don’t feel any pain, I promise.” 

Emma hummed and inclined her head before she reached up and brushed back a strand of Regina’s hair. 

“Then will you call Celeste and just have her check to see that everything is okay?” Emma asked gently. 

She took a deep breath and then pursed her lips before she nodded. Of course she would call Celeste—if that would bring Emma some peace of mind. 

“Alright, darling.” 

Emma smiled. There was something in her smile that pulled Regina's eyes toward her mouth and for a moment, all she could do was stare. 

Emma’s smile faded, and she brushed another strand of hair behind Regina’s ear before she cupped her cheek. 

The gentleness in the gesture brought tears to Regina’s eyes and she blinked quickly before she leaned forward. 

The moment their lips touched, sparks flew. 

Regina startled, but didn’t pull back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Emma’s body against hers. 

She didn’t know how it had happened, but kissing Emma had become one of her favorite things to do. She moved and settled her leg between Emma’s before she deepened the kiss. 

Emma tasted of the minty toothpaste Regina made herself and she loved it. She moaned, her body reacting to the way Emma was moving beside her and the heat between her legs grew with every throb of her body. 

Emma gently pulled away, and Regina whimpered at the loss. She wanted to ask why—she wanted to stop the rejection from overwhelming her. 

“I know we said we’d let it run it’s natural course but I am kind of tired,” Emma murmured, and then she swallowed thickly. 

Regina rolled away, and cleared her throat before she hummed in agreement, not trusting her own voice. 

It took her a while before she finally felt like she could speak. She cleared her throat again before she turned on her side, away from Emma. 

“Good night.” 

There was a long silence, in which Regina was sure Emma planned to say something. 

But in the end, Emma sighed. “Good night.”

—SQ—

Regina turned to her side, and lifted the shirt she was wearing and stared at herself in the mirror. 

The way her body was changing every day, still intrigued her and she didn’t think she’d ever get over it. 

She was pregnant. 

It was still more than surreal when she thought about the fact that there was something growing inside of her—a human being—even though she couldn’t even feel it, or see much of it. 

She cupped the barely there swell of her stomach, and startled when she heard a sound next to her. 

She turned, only to find Emma standing there, her phone in her hand. There was a soft smile on her face and she wondered—she wondered only for a moment, what she was feeling. 

“I think it’s time to start keeping track of how your body is changing,” Emma murmured, and then pushed her phone back in her pocket. “I’ll show you—later.” 

Because of the fact that they had a hospital visit planned, Emma had suggested they bring Henry to school. 

Regina had made a call to Celeste, explaining what had happened, and Celeste had wanted her to come in for a magical check up. 

So after having dropped Henry off, and thoroughly embarrassing him, they made their way to the hospital. 

Regina hadn’t slept much—she knew Emma hadn’t rejected her, but it had felt that way. 

Her brain had replayed the kiss and the end of it over and over again and there had been nothing she could do to stop it. 

And then, when she finally  _ did  _ fall asleep, nightmares had plagued her. Emma had been there—she’d been a calming thread for Regina through nights where she had more nightmares. 

“I’m going to draw some blood before Celeste comes in to do her own testing, is that okay?” 

Regina blinked and pulled herself out of her thoughts before she inclined her head and presented her arm to the nurse. 

She glanced around the exam room and wondered how she’d gotten there without actually noticing and then she looked up at Emma. 

“You don’t actually have to be here for everything,” she murmured to the blonde as she settled on a chair next to the exam table. 

Emma lifted a brow. “I know. I  _ want  _ to be here for everything.”

The nurse worked silently, and Regina watched as the blood filled the vial and then another. She didn’t even know for what the blood was needed, but she didn’t really care. 

All she cared about in the end, was that the baby was healthy. 

When the nurse finished drawing blood, she packed everything up and made her way to the door. 

“Celeste will be with you in a moment.” 

The door closed behind the nurse and Emma cleared her throat. “How are you feeling?” 

Regina tore her gaze from the door, and shrugged. She didn’t even know how she  _ should  _ feel. 

There was a part of her that was worried about the baby—about the magic that they were carrying between them. What if something went wrong?

“I’m fine, I guess. Worried—after last night I feel like there’s too much magic, with hers and mine combined.” She swallowed when she finally let herself feel the worry, and she blinked away the tears. “What if it hurts her?” 

Emma stood to her feet, and quickly took both of Regina's shaking hands. “I’m sure Celeste can help with that, right? You’ll be alright and so will the baby.”

Regina gripped Emma’s hands tightly. A tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head.

“I’m just not—I just want this to be okay, not just with the baby but with you and with Henry—he still doesn’t know how to feel about this and it’s—it’s painful.”

“Henry will be fine,” Emma quickly replied before she frowned. “What do you mean though, with me?”

Regina clenched her teeth and shook her head again. She was just about to answer—even though she regretted saying anything to begin with—when the door opened and Celeste walked in. 

The air changed immediately. 

“Morning, ladies. I hear you had a bit of a mishap?” 

—SQ—

After explaining what had happened at dinner, Celeste had Regina lie down on the table. 

“You know the drill—shirt up, pants down.” 

Regina did as she was told, pushing her shirt up and her pants down. They were slowly getting tighter—another thing that slowly changed. 

“I’m worried,” Regina whispered as she held her hand on her chest. “What if I lose the baby because of all of the magic?”

“How have you been feeling besides what happened last night?” 

“Better—I haven’t been nauseous as often and the pains have completely stopped.” 

Emma cleared her throat. “I’ve been wondering about how I can help—she still has trouble sleeping even when I’m close.” 

Celeste hummed. “Some things just have to be dealt with differently, and nightmares don’t seem to be out of the ordinary for Regina—and they do happen during pregnancy.”

Regina swallowed thickly as she looked up at Emma. She didn’t really like the fact that Emma was sharing moments so intimate—but she did understand the worry. 

“I’ve had nightmares for as long as I can remember, Emma. They just—they’ve gotten worse after the darkness tried to take over.” 

Celeste simply inclined her head before she stepped closer. “I’m going to combine modern medicine with my magic, if you’re okay with that?” 

“Absolutely.”

The transducer was expected, but the way celeste pressed with her hand wasn’t. Regina sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, letting the magic wash over her. 

The images on the screen were different, even if it had only been a week since the first ultrasound. 

“She’s strong—she’s growing stronger fast.”

Emma was ready with her question. “Is that why she’s able to lash out?” 

“It’s possible. She tapped into your magic, didn’t she? She took from both of you and Emma, combining even more dark and light.”

Regina pursed her lips. “She did.”

“Her way of magic right now is tapping into yours—she can’t do anything with her own magic yet—not really at least. What happens, is that she takes both your magic and channels it. That way she can do anything she wants.” 

“What if I’m not around?”

Regina blinked and looked up at Emma, surprise rushing through her. Emma hadn’t left her side unless it was absolutely necessary, so the question seemed out of left field. 

“Then she takes from Regina until there’s nothing left—but that doesn’t seem to be a problem anymore.” Celeste moved her hand and pressed down again and Regina tensed when the magic flowing into her started burning. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to reach out to the baby—she’s not ready though,” Celeste murmured as she pulled back her magic and closed her eyes. 

“What do you mean she’s not ready?” Emma asked. 

Regina squeezed her hand and shook her head, her eyes never leaving the way Celeste seemed to turn into herself. 

“She’s reaching inside of me, trying to find anything out of the ordinary,” she whispered her explanation as she tried to breathe through the strange feeling of the magic searching inside of her. 

It felt as one would expect—as if Celeste was reaching into her with her hands and feeling around. It was an awe inspiring feeling and it was nauseating at the same time. 

“I can’t find any of the effects of the potion you took.”

Regina swallowed and shuddered as Celeste pulled back her magic and her hand. She hummed, her throat too tight around her relief to say anything. 

“That’s good, right?”

“That’s great—it’s mostly unheard of, but considering the situation you are in I’d say it’s nothing strange,” Celeste confirmed. “I’d say everything looks perfectly normal—considering we are dealing with something so magical.”

Regina bit her bottom lip and when Celeste handed her a towel, she carefully removed the excess gel off of her bump. 

She looked up at Emma, and couldn’t help but notice the way Emma stared at her belly. 

As if, all of a sudden, everything had changed. 

She didn’t even hear the conversation between Emma and Celeste as she straightened her clothes, and when she stood to her feet, they both turned toward her. 

Celeste stepped forward and gently squeezed Regina’s arm. 

“I’ll have the results of the blood tests in a couple of days, but be assured that the baby is fine, and from what I could see, you’re okay too.” 

“Thank you.” 

It was only after Celeste had handed her physical evidence that the baby was thriving, that Regina felt like she could breathe normally again. 

—SQ—

“What are you doing?” 

Regina narrowed her eyes at the frown on Emma’s face. She knew her hormones were getting the best of her—Emma hadn’t been distant since the kiss—but it still didn’t make her feel any better. 

“I’m sending Mom a picture of the ultrasound—I don’t feel like going over there to show her this is real.” 

Regina clenched her jaw. The fact that Emma still felt the need to keep proving everything to Snow and David annoyed her more than she’d willingly admit. 

She took a deep breath and stood to her feet. 

“I’m going to see if Henry needs anything.” 

Before Emma could respond—and it didn’t look like she was planning to, the way she was typing into her phone—Regina had left her study. She made her way to the living room and smiled when she saw Henry lounging on the couch. 

She cleared her throat, and Henry sat up with a grin on his face. She loved seeing him happy—and he did look happy. 

“Hey Mom.” He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I was just talking to Sofia.” 

“You still haven’t introduced me to her,” Regina moved to sit down next to him and then smiled gently. “When is she coming over for dinner?” 

“I just didn’t want to add this to everything else going on,” Henry murmured before she smiled. “But I’m sure she’ll be up for meeting you and Ma.”

Regina hummed. She hadn’t forgotten about Henry’s girlfriend—not really, at least. She just hadn’t thought about her either, and Henry was right; there was so much going on in their lives. 

“Your life will always be more important to me than anything else going on.” 

Henry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s true anymore.” 

Regina recoiled and swallowed thickly as the hurt crashed into her. “Henry—” her voice was thick and it was hard to even utter his name, but all he did was shrug. 

“I get it—I think. There’s this new life, a new baby coming and things are strange.”

“I never want you to feel like you don’t matter.” Regina wiped at her cheek when she felt something—a tear—roll down it and shook her head. “You’ll always be my prince and I love you.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry for not being here for you these last couple of months.” 

Henry shook his head. “You’ve been here for me—even when you were sick you always checked up on me.” He sighed, and then took her hand in his. “I love you Mom. You know I might need some time to accept the fact that I’m not going to be your only child for much longer, but I  _ will  _ get used to it.”

“Are you sure? I—I know this situation is complicated enough as is.”

Regina watched, as Henry moved around and then shook his head. For a moment, hot rejection rolled through her until she looked into his eyes and saw only love. 

“A girlfriend isn’t as important as the fact that you’re actually pregnant. You’re actually carrying the biggest change this world has ever seen and I just—I don’t know,” he murmured. 

It dawned on her that he was more mature than he should be—as a fourteen year old, he shouldn’t be able to talk like an adult. He shouldn’t be able to rationalize her behavior like an adult. 

“Tell me about her.” She could see the change in subject surprised him, but he grinned. “I would love to hear all about this girl.” 

“Her name is Sofia—but I already told you.”

“I remember,” Regina replied as she leaned back against the couch and held on tightly to his hand. “You said she was like me?” 

“Yea,” Henry breathed in deeply and then flushed. “She’s new in town—she came here with her dad and her sister. They wanted to start over somewhere and somehow, her dad found a job here.” 

Regina hummed—the way Storybrooke worked seemed to be changing, and she didn’t know if she liked it. 

“What about her mother?”

“She passed a couple of years ago.” Henry squeezes her hand and then pulled back. “I met her on her first day at school—we kind of connected right away.” 

“What is she like?” 

Henry took a brief moment, as he stared ahead of him and smiled. Regina watched him light up just thinking about the girl, and she knew what that meant. 

“She’s amazing. She’s smart and funny and she loves horses. She said she wanted to try and get some lessons at the stables but there’s actually no one there who teaches.”

Regina smiled. “That sounds like something we can fix, don’t you think?”

“Would you?” 

“For you, I’d do everything. You can suggest it to her and see what she says—I can teach her everything she needs to know.”

Before Henry could respond, Emma noisily came into the living room and sank down onto one of the chairs. 

“Mary Margaret really needs to take that stick out of her ass.” She sighed and shook her head, and for a moment, all Regina wanted to do was hold Emma until everything was okay again. 

Instead, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Emma—language.” 

“Sorry. But really—who still doubts anything when there’s  _ this  _ much proof? And why does she even  _ need _ proof?” 

“It was to be expected,” Regina murmured as she glanced between Henry and Emma, not sure where to start. She didn’t want Henry to feel like she didn’t care—but she also didn’t want Emma to feel like that. “Emma, your mother will come around.”

She leaned forward and gently touched Emma’s hand. The sparks that flew between them—literal sparks—startled both of them. 

Henry stood to his feet then, and cleared his throat. “I’m going to go up to my room—I still have some homework.”

Regina gritted her teeth before she turned to Henry. She hated the fact that she had to let him go—knowing they hadn’t even finished their conversation. “Don’t forget to tell me what Sofia says, okay?” 

“Of course,” he grinned before he squeezed her hand and finally slipped his out of her grasp. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

He glanced between the two of them one more time, a knowing smile on his face, before he left the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma murmured as she moved to sit next to Regina. “I ruined the moment didn’t I?”

Regina blinked and turned to Emma, her mind still trying to catch up on everything that’s been going on—even though there was still so much of the day left, she was exhausted. 

But the fact that Emma was seated next to her, insecurity clear on her face, paused her. 

“No, of course not. Henry told me about his—his girlfriend.” She smiled. She was happy as long as Henry was happy. “I think he’s found his True Love.” 

“That’s amazing.”

Regina hummed and then took Emma’s hands in hers again. The sparks were just as intense as they were earlier and she sighed. 

“He’s still getting used to the idea that he’s getting a sister—but he wants to make it work. It’s going to be a process, but we can—the three of us can make it work.” 

Emma nodded her head. “Of course we can. As a family.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I forgot about this  _ huge  _ assignment that’s due tomorrow,” Henry said as he rushed around, getting everything together. “So I’m going to crash at the loft—grandma said she’d help me finish it on time.” 

Regina frowned as she watched him, and pushed away the hurt over not even being asked to help. 

“Are you sure? We could help you,” Emma said, sounding just as confused as Regina felt. 

“Henry,” Regina started, but stopped when she saw the mischievous smile on his face. 

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to ask him what he was up to. He was faster. 

“It’s fine, I promise. Grandma knows more about this than anyone—she’s the one teaching it.” Henry lifted his school bag onto his shoulder and leaned in to press a kiss to first Emma’s cheek, and then Regina’s cheek. 

“You’re up to something,” Emma said as she stood to her feet. She held out a hand for Regina to take, and then pulled her up. “Why are you up to something?” 

“I promise you I’m not,” Henry said, but his smile told them otherwise. “I really do have a huge assignment and I need it done by tomorrow. Don’t worry—you know grandma knows how to help. And it gives the two of you some time together.”

Regina took a deep breath when she realized just  _ what  _ he was doing, but before she could scold him, he turned and left. 

Emma squeezed her hand and Regina turned, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of Emma’s amusement. 

“He’s playing us. He doesn’t have an assignment tomorrow.” Emma shook her head with a chuckle. “He’s right though—we’ve been kind of on hold ever since our last talk.” 

“We were going to let this play out naturally—don’t you feel like he’s forcing it?”

She’d been worried about forcing them—their relationship hadn’t progressed like she would’ve expected—because Emma had kept more distance lately. 

There was so much going on, with the prophecy and the pregnancy, that Regina couldn’t blame Emma for pulling back. 

Emma shrugged. “Not really. We need to eat anyway, and we haven’t really been able to be alone for a while. He’s always here because he’s worried about you.” 

“I don’t—” Regina shook her head and stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She knew he’d been worried about the situation—that much had been clear. She just didn’t think it was  _ her  _ he was worried about. 

“Do you want to cook dinner together?” 

“Cook dinner?”  Regina shook her head and Emma’s face fell—the peace and happiness that had been so clear there disappearing. “I mean—of course I want to cook dinner together.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes and pulled gently on Regina’s hand. 

“What’s stopping you from enjoying this?” 

It was a question that Regina didn’t have a quick answer for. She shook her head again and took a deep breath before she leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek. 

She moved her mouth and pressed it against the corner of Emma’s before she pulled back again. 

“Let’s cook dinner together, Emma. Let’s enjoy tonight—because time alone will get sparse once the baby gets here. Even sparser than it already is.”

—SQ—

Regina hummed when Emma’s arms slipped around her waist, and bit her lip when Emma pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You do realize that you aren’t exactly helping right now, do you?” 

Emma chuckled and moved her lips, pressing soft kisses to Regina’s skin. Regina shivered and swallowed as she stirred the lasagna sauce with shaky hands. 

“I kind of think we should have planned all this differently.” Emma pressed her mouth against Regina’s pulse point and then sucked gently. 

Regina moaned, and while her mouth dried, all the moisture moved down toward the apex of her thighs. 

“We still need to eat.” She didn’t know  _ how,  _ but she knew that if Emma persisted, she wouldn’t be able to hold her off. She wanted her so badly, that her whole body reacted to Emma’s nearness. “Emma,” she breathed when Emma pressed another kiss to her pulse point. 

“I’m sure we’ll have time enough when the lasagna is cooking in the oven.” Emma’s voice held confidence and Regina pulled in a sharp breath before she turned her head and raised a hand to Emma’s cheek. 

For a moment, all she wanted was to take Emma up on what she was silently offering, and then she smiled. 

Emma returned the smile, and then pressed forward. They kissed slowly, languidly, like they had all the time in the world. Regina half turned in Emma’s arms and hummed against her lips as her body buzzed with need. 

Something heavy and charged filled the air and she knew that tonight, everything would change. She hoped it would be for the better—gods knew that they had waited long enough—and she hoped Emma wouldn’t run. 

She knew what she was about to do would frustrate the blonde to no end, and she couldn’t help but feel good about that. She smiled into the kiss at just the thought of it. 

“We have all the time in the world,” Regina murmured once the kiss was broken. She patted Emma’s cheek with a soft smile and added, “After dinner.”

Emma groaned. “Fine.”

—SQ—

Regina hummed as Emma’s hand brushed against her hip again. She did her best to ignore the fact that Emma didn’t seem to be able to stop touching her—mostly because she really did want to get everything cleaned up before they got comfortable.

She didn’t want any distractions.

She took a moment to breathe again and quickly handed Emma the next plate. 

She had opted for hand washing their dishes because it gave her some time to get her thoughts in order. She had been waiting for Emma to be ready to move on to the next part of their relationship for a while now, but Emma had somehow held it off—until tonight. 

Emma seemed to be in a mood, and even though Regina didn’t know how to feel about the sudden change, she couldn’t help her body’s reaction to every touch. 

She handed Emma the last f the dishes before she pulled the stopper out of the drain and turned on the water to wash her hands. Emma watched her, and the heated gaze made Regina’s insides turn to mush before she steeled herself.

“So, what happens next?”

Emma lifted a brow as she put away the last plate. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we have the house to ourselves—you seemed to have plans for our night.”

“I didn’t—not really. We can grab something to drink and watch a movie, we can take a walk—it depends on what you want to do,” Emma said, a flush on her cheeks. Regina knew she called Emma out, but she also knew Emma could handle it.

“What if I want to spend the night kissing you?” Regina asked softly, as she leaned forward. She never planned on doing anything other than that—and whatever else that would surely follow. 

“Then we kiss all night.” Emma smiled brightly. Regina moved forward and captured Emma’s lips. She didn’t hesitate and pressed herself against the blonde, pushing her into the kitchen counter. Emma grunted when Regina gently nipped at her bottom lip.

Regina wanted more, and as she pushed her body against Emma’s, she hummed. Every part of her body was on fire and she needed more—she needed Emma to touch her.

She could feel it happen just a moment before, and she blinked as she grabbed on to Emma tightly, her eyes wide with the surprise she felt. 

Her magic surrounded them and the pull of it made her stomach flip. When the purple smoke lifted them up and carried them, Emma leaned back and glanced up. Her mouth opened, and Regina could practically hear her ask what was happening.

The kitchen disappeared and then the bedroom appeared. 

Regina’s legs buckled when she stumbled into the bed and she pulled Emma down with her. “Apparently,  my magic seems to know exactly what we want.”

Emma chuckled and leaned over Regina. “I don’t mind your magic helping us.”

The kiss changed then, and Emma moved forward again, gently pushing Regina onto her back. The touches were soft, and Regina couldn’t stop the shiver when Emma moved her hands to her sides. 

It had been so long since she’d actually wanted more than just kisses and touches, and it had been so long since she’d been wanted.

“Emma,” she murmured as the kiss broke and Emma moved her mouth down her jaw and toward her throat. She sucked down on her pulse point and Regina moaned, bursts of want making her clit throb.

Her body had never reacted so intensely to touch, but as Emma’s hands roamed her body, her fingers skimming over every part of her skin that was bare, Regina couldn’t stop herself from pushing up and against Emma. 

Emma grinned against Regina’s skin and moved to lift the shirt she was wearing.

Once again, Regina felt it before it happened but was helpless to stop it. One moment they were dressed, and the next they had hardly any barriers between them.

“Okay, I feel like either your magic is telling us to hurry up, or is just messing with us.” Emma blinked as she glanced down at her body. Both had been bared except for their underwear. “It does take some of the fun out of this.”

Regina swallowed thickly and then inclined her head. “It’s—it happens so fast I can’t even stop it—I’m sorry.”

Emma smiled sweetly, and then leaned back down to kiss Regina. “Don’t worry—maybe we can work on that before this happens again.”

“You want to stop?” Regina breathed out in surprise and then blinked quickly. She hated the fact that it felt like a rejection, even before Emma could actually reply.

“No. No way.” Emma intensified the kisses, and her hands moved to touch every inch of Regina’s skin. She grinned against Regina's lips and pulled back when she felt the shiver and goosebumps appeared on Regina’s skin.  “I’ll just have to be the one to undress you further.”

Regina hummed and then closed her eyes tightly when Emma’s fingers skimmed against the underside of her bra covered breasts. She fought back the urge to push herself against Emma, and let out a shuddering breath as Emma teased her skin.

Time seemed to slow and her heartbeat seemed to speed up as Emma touched her in ways no one had ever bothered to touch her. 

Regina wanted nothing more than to speed Emma up, but she also wanted to keep Emma from stopping—the way Emma’s fingers moved over scars and pressed into her skin made her feel alive and most of all, loved. 

She knew though, if she let Emma set the pace, they’d be at foreplay for a long time to come.

So she pushed against Emma’s shoulders and flipped their positions, with her straddling Emma’s hips.

She set a pace she was comfortable with—she adjusted her legs and covered Emma’s body with her own, her knee pressing up and against Emma’s panty clad core. She could feel the heat radiating off of Emma, and the stickiness that covered Emma’s panties, and she smiled.

“Let’s see what we can do for you,” Regina husked before she leaned forward for a kiss and then pressed her knee up a little harder. She loved the way Emma moaned and clenched her knees around her leg. Regina pulled back from the kiss and swallowed. “Last time the darkness almost succeeded in seducing you.”

“Do you—do you still remember that?” 

Regina hummed. “Of course I do, my darling. I remember everything that happened.”

Her hands moved to touch Emma. She loved the softness of Emma’s skin against hers, and she enjoyed the way that the blonde reacted to touch. There was no doubt about how sensitive Emma was, and Regina loved it. 

They moved together, Emma’s hips jerking up to meet Regina’s knee, and Regina knew if she didn’t move fast, Emma would find a way to make herself come from the pressure on her core alone.

She moved then, pulling back her knee and grinning at the sticky feel to it before she moved down and pulled down Emma’s panties. “Shit, Regina.”

Regina hummed, a sound low in her throat as she took in Emma’s slick core. She could practically feel her mouth water as she moved her hands down, pushing Emma’s panties down. She wanted to taste Emma with everything in her and she grinned up at her as she magicked the panties away.

“I want to taste you,” she husked as she moved to position herself between Emma’s legs. She laid down on her stomach, and for a moment couldn’t help but notice the way it felt. She was hardly showing but laying on her stomach was already different. 

Just as Emma leaned up, Regina moved forward, her hands slowly trailing up over toned thighs. She pressed gentle kisses to Emma’s feverish skin, every once in a while sucking on a patch of skin before kissing it and moving on. 

Emma dropped back down on the bed, her eyes closed. Regina hummed against the skin and Emma moaned before she moved her hips, as if to tell Regina what she needed. 

“Regina—stop teasing,” Emma groaned before she took the hand that Regina had on her hipbone. “Please.”

Regina licked her lips and then hummed before she quickly moved, and pressed a kiss to Emma’s hot, slick core. Emma’s hips jerked up and Regina used the movement to lick from her core to her clit.

And then to press down hard on the throbbing bundle of nerves with the flat of her tongue. Emma arched her back, and Regina moved her arm to press her down. She pulled back a little, and then smiled up at the sight of Emma’s confusion.

“Don’t move, dear. It won’t be as good if you move too much.” 

Emma moaned—Regina knew Emma loved it when she used her ‘queen’ voice, and she knew that it would be a good way to get Emma to actually listen to her.

She focused on using her tongue to bring Emma to the highest heights possible, using every trick she knew. She loved giving Emma pleasure—she knew she would love it until the end of time. Emma was responsive and vocal about what she liked and what she didn’t. 

The first orgasm slammed into Emma, and Regina lapped up every little bit of it before she worked to bring the blonde to a second orgasm. She pushed two fingers into Emmas hot core, and hummed against her clit when Emma screamed.

“Ah, fuck Regina,” Emma husked out just before her second orgasm hit. Regina scissored her fingers and grinned when Emma’s back arched off of the bed. “Regina!”

It wasn’t until Emma had reached a third orgasm, that she pushed Regina away gently. She didn’t say a word, still trying to catch her breath, but the smile on her face told Regina enough. 

Regina smiled and moved up, laying on her side as she leaned in to kiss Emma. 

For a moment they simply kissed, and it was more than enough for either of them. 

—SQ—

Regina jerked awake when she felt hands roam her body. She blinked, and then smiled when she saw the way Emma was watching her own hand move toward her stomach.

As she laid on her back, there was a tiny but defined bump and Emma’s eyes were drawn to it in a way that Regina couldn’t place. There was something pensive about the blonde.

“What is it?”

Emma blinked and looked up, a soft smile on her face but her eyes clouded.

“You’re beautiful.”

Emma leaned in then, and kissed Regina hard and passionately. There was a desperation to the kiss and Regina wanted nothing more than to ask Emma what was going on—but Emma was great at distracting her. 

Hands moved over her body, and Regina couldn’t stop the throaty moan that came out of her mouth. She deepened the kiss with ease and then grunted out in surprise when Emma’s hand found her clit. She pulled back, only for Emma to push against her throbbing clit, making her groan again. 

“Emma.”

“Let me return the favor, Regina.”

Emma moved down then, and pressed a trail of kisses down Regina’s body. Regina arched her back off of the bed as Emma moved closer and closer to her core and she moaned when she felt Emma’s hot breath on her slick cunt. 

“Please.”

“Please, what?” Emma murmured as she teased Regina, kissing every inch of skin except where Regina most wanted it, where she most needed it. 

“Please—please make me come,” she begged, against her better judgment. Emma hummed and blew air against Regina’s sensitive core before she moved in and worked her magic.

Regina huffed out a breath of air before she gasped, and gasped again. Her chest tightened as Emma worked her clit, and kissed and licked and pushed. 

The first orgasm that rolled through her body tightened her belly and she gasped and gasped again when she realized it felt different. She hadn’t even come down from her first orgasm when a second slammed into her and Emma chuckled against her core. 

She could feel the tightening of her body and she arched her back off the bed before she could feel the muscles go slack. She dropped down, her eyes closed and her breathing labored, her hand unconsciously finding her bump. There was a gentle tightening there and she breathed in deeply.

“You are gorgeous when you come,” Emma murmured as she moved up Regina’s body. Regina hummed, but kept her eyes closed as Emma leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and gentle and it was everything that could possibly bring tears to Regina’s eyes. 

She breathed deeply through her nose and then used her last bit of strength to make sure that they were comfortable before she settled herself against Emma’s side. 

“I’m ready for a good long nap right about now,” she said huskily as she felt her body relax into the state right before sleep. Emma hummed, and for a moment there was nothing but the sound of their breathing. But Regina could feel the tension in Emma’s body. “Emma, what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Emma replied quickly, and Regina could feel her force herself to relax. “Just—wired up I guess.” 

It was a lie. That much was clear to Regina. But she just didn’t want to force Emma to talk before she was ready. So, all she did was hum and settle in closer to her lover, before she felt sleep drag her down. 

The last thought on her mind, was how strange the air felt.

—SQ—

_ Regina swallowed as she watched Emma move around the room. Something felt off—it didn’t feel like it was a dream, but it didn’t feel real either.  _

_ She didn’t say a word as she watched Emma move, while normally she would. She knew that this wasn’t the time to talk—this was the time to watch. _

_ She blinked, and all of a sudden Emma was standing over her, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t speak—she didn’t even seem to notice that Regina was watching her. For a split second, Regina wanted to fight—she wanted to know what was going on but the words wouldn’t come.  _

_ She blinked again, and as she closed her eyes she felt soft lips press to her forehead.  _

_ When she opened her eyes, she was alone.  _

_ The sound of a piece of paper falling was lost when her throat closed up and she sobbed—Emma had left. _


	16. Chapter 16

Regina jerked awake for the second time that night, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that Emma couldn’t have left for real—it had only been a bad dream.

But then she opened her eyes, and glanced toward the empty spot beside her, and she sighed. Maybe some part of the dream _had_ been real. Emma wasn’t in bed—maybe there’d been an emergency.

She bit her bottom lip as she got out of bed and the first thing she noticed was the fact that her body felt wrong. 

She should have been relaxed, especially after the night she’d had with Emma. 

But she was tense—her muscles felt tight and her stomach rolled when she sat up. She knew she had to go slow—she could feel the way the nausea crept up on her in a way it hadn’t in weeks. 

Not since Emma had decided to sleep in her bed. 

Something in the connection had changed. 

Regina sighed deeply before she stood to her feet and she swayed, lightheaded for a split second. It was then, of course, that Henry barged into the bedroom. 

“Mom? Are you okay?” He asked the moment he saw her. She blinked and swallowed as she held onto the bed for a moment longer. “Mom?” 

He sounded too worried for a boy his age. 

“I’m—I’m fine, dear.” 

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

Henry gently pushed her back onto the bed and held her hands. He didn’t move, not even when she opened her eyes and smiled at him. 

“I’m fine, Henry. Just a little lightheaded is all,” she admitted carefully. Her stomach was still more than a little upset, and she wondered what had changed. The only thing she could think of was that she and Emma had finally _consummated_ their relationship—but that would make the bond better, and not worse.

“Where’s Ma? She always helps when you feel sick, right?” 

Henry sat down next to Regina, careful not to jostle her too much. It warmed Regina’s heart in a way she didn’t even know how to explain. 

“I don’t know.” She took a deep breath and then stood to her feet. She didn’t like to look weak in front of her son, and she knew blaming Emma for it could be attributed to the hormones. “I’ll call Emma. Why don’t you go and get ready for school?” 

“Um,” Henry grinned, even through his confusion, “because it’s Saturday and I don’t have school.”

Regina took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at her own distracted mind before she waved him away. “Go make breakfast, then. Give me a moment to get ready and call Emma.”

Henry narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he nodded his head. She watched as he stood and made his way out of the room, before she sank down on the bed. 

Her magic felt strange—she could feel the way it moved through her body and it didn’t feel right. She didn’t dare use it. 

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Emma’s number. 

Her first try rang twice before it went to voicemail. She pulled the phone away from her ear with a frown, and redialed the number. When it rang twice and then a third time, Regina felt her heart skip a beat. And then it stopped and went to voicemail.

Her chest tightened, and something pulled inside of her. She didn’t know exactly what it was, but it felt a lot like the bond she shared with Emma. They had never really felt the need to find out what would happen when they stayed away from each other for longer.

She called again. This time, it went to voicemail right away and she grunted in frustration. Emma had her phone near—she knew that. Emma always kept her phone near and usually only ignored it when she was with Regina.

But this wasn’t the same. She wasn’t _ignoring_ her phone, she was actively declining Regina’s calls. 

Regina clenched her teeth and quickly moved to take a shower. Her body felt tight and painful and it was only getting worse—she could feel the way her stomach tightened even as she moved around. It worried her more than she thought it should, and she knew part of her body’s aches was because of her worry.

She knew she needed to find out what was going on with Emma sooner rather than later. She didn’t think her body—or her mind—could handle another bout of pain and nausea as bad as the first ones.

—SQ—

Regina made her way down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed impeccably. She needed to find Emma—and soon, if her body kept fighting against her at every turn. 

She breathed in deeply and regretted it right away when she gagged. She didn’t know what Henry had decided to make for breakfast, but she knew she wouldn’t be touching it. 

“Henry, darling,” Regina murmured as she moved into the kitchen. She would simply skip breakfast altogether, and she would go and find out where Emma was hiding. “I’m going to see if your grandparents know where your mother is.”

Henry turned away from the stove and lifted a brow at her. “Can’t you just call them?” 

“I want to see their faces—you know they still have a tendency to hold back information even when it’s in their best interest not to,” she murmured and then closed her eyes. She never wanted to share as much with Henry. 

“I do.” 

“What are you even making?” She asked him, her stomach clenching and her throat closing up when she took a breath. All she could think of was rotten eggs. 

“Scrambled eggs with sausage,” he replied, his eyes narrowed as he glanced back at the pan. “Why?” 

“Just—” she shook her head and pursed her lips before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She needed to get out of there before her body would revolt. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

She made her way toward the foyer and just as she was about to open the door, Henry called out to her. 

“Mom.” 

She turned to look at him and forced a smile—the longer she could smell the food, the worse her nausea got. 

“Henry.” 

“You’re okay right?” He asked her gently. She blinked and then her smile turned a little more genuine. “I just—I don’t know what happened, and why Ma isn’t even home—but you’re okay right?” 

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” 

He pushed his hands in his pockets and then nodded his head once, and then again. “You wouldn’t lie to me again, right? Not about that?” 

She swallowed at the hurt she felt before she shook her head. “No darling, I wouldn’t hurt you like that again. I promise you—I’m fine.” 

“Okay. See you later.” 

—SQ—

“I couldn’t get a hold of Emma either,” Snow said as she showed Regina her phone. “Do you think she’s okay?”

Regina swallowed thickly as she glanced between Snow and David. She hated not knowing what was going on—she hated the fact that Emma had seemingly left her and hadn’t even bothered with a text. 

What had happened that would drive Emma away?

“I don’t know. What I know is that she never even bothered leaving a note,” Regina murmured, her worry switching over to anger. It was easier to feel anger than to feel fear—even after all those years it was still ingrained into her brain. “I want to know why she left.”

“I don’t think she left,” David said before he narrowed his eyes. “Where did you check?”

Regina flushed—she hadn’t checked anywhere because she had expected Emma to be with her parents. She shook her head. “I came straight here.”

“Give me a couple of hours—I’ll make sure I’ll find her.” 

David didn’t wait for either of them to reply, but was out of the door within a minute. Regina turned toward Snow and pursed her lips, still not sure what to expect from her. 

“Did something happen that might have caused her to need space?” 

“I don’t know—we talked, but I didn’t get the idea that she needed space.”

She didn’t want to talk to Snow about them finally taking their relationship to the next level—she didn’t want to talk to Snow about anything other than finding Emma. 

“Okay. Well, David will call once he finds her.” 

Regina knew when she was being dismissed, and she rubbed a hand over her stomach and hummed. “I expect to hear from you once you find her.”

“Of course.” Snow inclined her head and Regina did the same, before she turned and made her way to the door. “I’m sorry for not believing you’re pregnant.”

Regina turned back again, one eyebrow lifted. “You should apologize to Emma—she’s the one that got hurt by your disbelief.”

“I know, and I will. I just wanted to make sure you knew too—I shouldn’t have doubted you when you told me and I just—I hope we’re okay. We were doing so much better lately.” Snow sighed and then moved forward toward Regina. “I don’t want to lose the friendship we had.”

Regina was speechless. Snow had never once apologized to her before. It surprised her as much as it annoyed her. There were instances where she’d wanted an apology and she knew she would never get them. 

“It’s—it’s fine.”

“It’s not, not really.” Snow bit her lip and then shook her head. “I’m sorry.” 

Regina turned all the way to face Snow and blinked away her tears. She didn’t understand why she felt like crying—she didn’t want to cry over something like this. 

“I know you are. I promise you, I’m fine. _We’re_ fine. I care more about Emma’s feelings in this, because she shouldn’t feel like she should choose between either of us. Just—don’t make her choose.” 

“I won’t. I love her, and I love you—and I know she loves you, and you love her.” 

Regina blinked in surprise and crossed her arms over her chest. She clenched her jaw when her body reacted, her stomach clenching and her breasts aching. 

“What makes you think that?” 

Snow lifted a brow. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her if you haven’t yet—I learn from my mistakes.” She looked up at the only clock in the loft and pursed her lips. 

Regina clenched her jaw again. “I’ll go home and see if she returns.” 

She didn’t give Snow the chance to reply—they both knew they needed a real conversation, but neither was ready for that yet. 

As unwise decisions went, using magic while she felt so out of control was at the top of her list. 

—SQ—

Her symptoms didn’t get any better—they got worse. 

At first she thought it was because she hadn’t been around Emma for more than twenty four hours—she’d fallen asleep even through her pain because she’d been exhausted—but she knew there was more to it. The way her body reacted, the way there was a tug on her heart—it told her there was more to the symptoms she was feeling. 

Charming had decided that she didn’t need to know where Emma was. That’s all she could think—because how hard was it to find the Sheriff? 

She could see the worry in Henry’s eyes when she made her way downstairs. She knew he’d heard her throw up again, and she had to admit that she was worried too. 

“Are you okay?” Henry asked as he handed her a piece of dry toast. “I read that toast and tea help settle an upset stomach. Do you want me to make some tea?”

His eyes moved from her face to her belly and the hand that was pressed against it, and back again. 

“Tea sounds great, dear.” She swallowed thickly when her stomach clenched again, and cleared her throat. She didn’t want to risk getting sick all over the kitchen. “I’ll be in my study.” 

Henry hummed in response, and with a somewhat forced smile, Regina turned and left the kitchen. 

The sounds of Henry moving around in the kitchen calmed her, even as she moved toward her study slowly. Every step hurt, and she felt a pull toward—she didn’t even know toward _what_ this pull was. 

She slowly sank down on the couch and leaned her head back, her eyes closed. Her body throbbed with every pound of her heart and she breathed in as deeply as she could without getting even more nauseous. Her chest felt tight—tighter now that she realized that something had happened that made Emma run.

Because Emma _did_ run. 

She didn’t know _what_ she’d done wrong. 

Her hand found her stomach without thought and she slowly rubbed, hoping to soothe it a little even without using her magic. 

Ever since Emma had left the morning before, she couldn’t even think about using magic without her body cramping up in a way she _knew_ wasn’t healthy. 

“Mom? Do you need me to call someone?” 

Regina opened her eyes and bit back a whimper when the light hit her sensitive eyes. “No, I’m okay, sweetheart.”

“I’ll call Emma,” Henry murmured instead of listening to her. She sighed, but she didn’t even have the fight in her to stop him. 

She could hear the dial tone as he waited, and waited for Emma to pick up. She knew what was going to happen—she knew even though it was Henry, Emma wouldn’t answer her phone. She hadn’t been answering her phone since the day before. 

“It’s okay,” Regina said when Henry muttered out a curse and dialed Emma’s number again, and she swallowed thickly when she could see the hurt on his face—the rejection. “I’ll be fine.”

She worried though, that she might not be okay as long as Emma wasn’t next to her—her body wouldn’t be okay. 

And neither would her heart. 

—SQ—

Regina breathed in deeply as she sat back in her office chair and swallowed. 

The week had gone by slowly, and without a word from Emma. Regina had tried calling at least a couple of times every day—especially after she’d seen the pain in Henry’s eyes when Emma ignored even _his_ call. 

Neither David nor Snow had found out where Emma was holed up, and she hadn’t been coming into the station—at least not when David was there. 

The paperwork for the weekly meeting was due today. Regina hoped against hope that Emma would turn up with them. She was angry—livid, really—but her body needed Emma.

She could hardly breathe without feeling nauseous, and she’d had more than enough cramps during the week that Emma had been gone. There was still so much that could go wrong with the pregnancy, that Regina wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

The pull toward Emma was getting bigger—it was more than enough make Regina want to crawl into bed and only come out when Emma returned. She missed the way the blonde filled the mansion with laughter.

Another cramp hit her and she clenched her teeth, just as the door opened. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her belly, sending out what she thought and felt were good thoughts toward the baby.

“Regina? Are you okay?”

The sound of his voice grated her ears and she grunted out a response. She kept her eyes closed tightly and tried to breathe through the pain, but it wouldn’t go away. The pull of the bond with Emma tightened even more and Regina whimpered.

“Make it stop.”

“What can I do?” She could hear the way he threw the paperwork onto her desk, and felt how he knelt before her. His hands moved to rest on her knees and for a moment, she tensed, afraid to be touched. 

“Find your idiot daughter,” she choked out as nausea overwhelmed her. She pushed David aside, and leaned over. Her magic pulled forward the trash can and she could feel the way her stomach constricted before she lost her breakfast. 

What little had been left of it.

“Okay,” David murmured as he slowly rubbed circles on her back. “I’ll find my idiot daughter and bring her to you—at home. Go home, Regina. Try and take a nap.”

For just a moment, Regina wanted to protest. She wanted to fight him—she wanted his daughter to appear out of thin air, _right away._ But her stomach heaved again and she gagged. 

“Alright.”

The moment she accepted the fact that she might need a nap, her body relaxed just a little and the nausea faded to something manageable. She stood to her feet and took a shaky breath. Her legs were shaky, but she managed as she moved around the office and gathered her things.

She turned to David, and he smiled at her in his gentle way. 

“I’ll find Emma, I promise you.” 

—SQ—

She wanted nothing more than to get into her bed and sleep for at least a couple of days. She knew that she couldn’t—Henry needed her more than he was willing to admit and she needed him. 

More than she was willing to admit, she needed Emma. She was angry—livid—that Emma had left without a word. She was hurt because of it, mostly because she didn’t know what she’d done wrong. 

She moved slowly, knowing that her body could change its mind with just one wrong movement, and stepped out of her clothes. 

David would do his absolute best to find Emma. Regina knew he was just as worried about where she was as the rest of the family, even though he’d kept calm during the week. 

Henry was hurt, Snow was more than worried and Regina wasn’t even sure what she felt. Heartbroken?

She shuffled toward the bed, and pulled on the tank top that she’d been wearing all week. 

It was Emma’s, and it was the only thing that helped her sleep. 

Her stomach clenched and she could feel her belly cramp up again as she moved over to Emma’s side of the bed. The pull on her heart became almost unbearable as she pushed back the covers. 

Her eyes welled up with tears of frustration and she huffed out a breath as she lifted herself on the bed. She turned on her side, and her stomach heaved. Her magic reacted—or the baby’s magic—and conjured up a trash can just in time for her to dry heave above it. 

She didn’t _want_ to need Emma—she wanted to distance herself from everything to do with Emma. 

Except of course Henry and the baby. 

The pull got even stronger and she moaned before she pushed aside the trash can. She narrowed her eyes when a flash of white caught her attention. 

She swallowed before she pulled it up with her magic and she watched as it lifted into the air, and then floated toward her. 

She stared at her name written on it and she narrowed her eyes again when she realized it was Emma’s handwriting.  

For a split second, all she wanted to do was light the piece of paper on fire. She didn’t know when Emma had snuck into her bedroom to leave the note, but it was too little, too late. 

But then the pull got even stronger and her chest hurt, and she knew she couldn’t ignore that. She needed Emma back in her life if only for the pregnancy, for the baby. 

She read through the note, and then again as her vision blurred and her chest tightened even more. Her emotions fought—anger, hurt and hope all rolled into one as she read the note one last time before she got out of bed and magically redressed. Her body cramped up, but she ignored it. 

She needed to get Emma home and she knew just how to get her there.

—SQ—

_Regina,_

_I’m terrified, of everything lately._

_All I want to do is be the person you need me to be, but I don’t think I can._

_I just need some time to think through everything. I promise you I’ll be back._

_Please don’t worry about me, and tell my parents not to worry?_

_Love,_

_Emma_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a date and well...here we are. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank each and every one of you who has subscribed, reviews and given me kudos because I am so happy that you're liking this and that it's making you feel all kinds of ways...mostly angry with Emma for now. I hope this chapter will clear some things up for you...and if not, I hope I can manage to make it all better for you guys before the story ends.
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina gritted her teeth as she stomped down the stairs, her body throbbing even as she angrily moved through the house. She’d been in pain for a week—had been sick for a week—just because Emma wasn’t sure she could be what Regina wanted her to be?

She grunted her anger as she stormed through the house, and passed a confused and mostly surprised Henry. 

“Mom?”

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around to look at him even as her mind supplied all the ways she would tell Emma what she’d been thinking. 

“Henry?”

“Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Regina gritted her teeth again and grimaced as her stomach cramped. “I’m calling your Ma home, we need to talk.” 

“Oh.” He paused for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Okay. I’ll be in my room.” 

He rushed up the stairs before she could say anything, and she blinked as she followed his movements until he was out of sight. Only then did she turn and move toward the study. 

Her chest tightened and her head throbbed as she closed the door behind her. She locked it with her magic, and grunted out as another cramp hit her unexpectedly. 

Her anger blinded her to seeing what was happening, as she pulled on the tightening in her chest and focused on Emma. She needed to get Emma to her.

The pull became even tighter and she clenched her jaw before she pulled back.

Purple and white magic swirled together in front of Regina until finally, it faded and Emma came into sight. For a moment, the blonde looked around in confusion, and when she saw Regina, she blinked.

“Regina?”

Emma looked healthy. It was the only thing Regina could focus on—she looked like she’d been sleeping right. She looked like being apart from Regina had done her good.

“Miss Swan.” Regina gritted out as she stood straighter despite the pain in her stomach. “I see some distance did you good.”

She swallowed thickly when pain washed over her, the pain of Emma’s rejection bigger than most of everything she’d felt. She wanted to be able to live without pain. 

Emma looked around in confusion again and then frowned as she locked her eyes onto Regina. It took her a moment, but the worry in her eyes was instant. 

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

Regina huffed out a breath. “What’s going on? Well, let’s start with the fact that you  _ left  _ me after  _ fucking  _ me?” She pushed a finger into Emma’s chest with more force than either of them expected, and while Emma stumbled back, Regina continued. “Or the way you ignored my calls, your parents’ calls, and  _ even  _ your own  _ son’s  _ calls?” 

“I needed—”

Regina silenced Emma with a raised eyebrow and cleared her throat, the pain in her body worsening by the second. 

“ _ You  _ needed? What about what  _ we  _ needed? You could have just waited and  _ told  _ me what was going on in that brain of yours!” 

Emma took a breath as if to speak, and Regina grunted in frustration anger before she lifted both hands to put a sound proofing spell on her study. 

Just as she was about to tear into Emma, the pain overwhelmed her and she doubled over, her breath catching in her throat. She gasped, and blinked away the tears. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor.

“Regina? What’s going on?” 

“Hurts.” 

Emma kneeled in front of her and reached out tentatively before she seemed to decide and placed a gentle hand on Regina’s arm. The pain faded, just as suddenly as it had flared up and Regina breathed in deeply through her nose.

“I didn’t know.”

Regina huffed again and she shakily blew out air. “Clearly, you didn’t even think about the consequences of your actions.”

She hated the fact that she needed help from Emma, but as she stood to her feet, she stumbled and Emma was quick enough to stop her from falling. 

Emma led her toward the couch and only when she had settled back, with her feet up, did she let go. 

And the pain returned in full force.

Regina whimpered, and Emma moved toward her quickly and placed a hand on her knee. The pain faded again and Regina gritted her teeth when she realized that they were back to where they started—they had to touch for her to feel like a normal human being. She swallowed and tried again to get rid of her anger, because it wouldn’t help them.

“What’s happening? We could move without touching last week.”

“That was before you ran,” Regina snapped, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. “I think the baby is pulling the strings here and there’s no way she’s going to let you be able to walk away without hurting me. Again.”

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. Regina blinked and narrowed her eyes, only to realize that something magical had happened to startle the blonde.

“Did you just shock me?”

Regina almost laughed. She lifted a brow and shook her head. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Okay, look—I never meant to hurt you—I even left a note so that you wouldn’t worry.” Emma rubbed her hand on Regina’s knee and if she didn't need the contact, Regina would have pulled away. 

“I found your note—you expected me not to worry just because of that note?”

Emma cleared her throat. “I just needed some time.” 

“And you got it. How does it feel? You’ve hurt your parents, and your son. You didn't even think about that, did you?” Regina shook her head, still not sure if she wanted Emma close to her, but knowing she had to accept it. “You hurt me, Emma,” she murmured as she looked down at her hands. Her throat closed around the words but she forced them out anyway, because she needed Emma to know. 

Emma made a sound, and when Regina looked up she realized that Emma hadn’t even thought about the consequences of her actions. There were tears in her eyes and she blinked quickly to push them back. 

“I thought you would tell them.”

Regina grunted in frustration. “I didn’t even find the note until right before I pulled you back here.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes. “How  _ did  _ you do that?”

“Really, that’s what you get from this?”  Regina rolled her eyes and breathed out in frustration. “I used the bond the baby has given us. It kept tightening in my chest and when I pulled at it, I pulled you toward me.” 

“Why didn’t you do that when you started hurting?” Emma asked, not even bothering with her note as she tried to focus on getting Regina to feel better, her hand moving up and down her leg. “I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“You did—regardless of how I felt physically, Emma. You might not have meant for it to happen, but it did.” Regina cleared her throat and took another deep breath, realizing that for the first time in a week, she could breathe without her stomach clenching. She might even be able to eat again—as long as Emma was close. 

Emma swallowed thickly, and blinked again to push back her tears. She glanced at Regina, and one single tear rolled down her cheek.

“So what now?”

Regina licked her lips and lifted one of her shoulders in a half shrug.  “Now, we figure out how we’re going to move on from this.” She closed her eyes for a moment, the burning in them making it hard to open them again. “I just—I need a nap before I get into this again.”

All the pain and anger of the past week made her feel weak and exhausted, and her stomach clenched for an entire different reason. She sighed, and sighed again as her head got heavier by the second. She didn’t even hear Emma’s response before sleep took her.

—SQ—

She woke up to Emma slowly moving her hand over her calf. 

Up, and then down. 

The movement was soothing, and she knew her heart was calmer than it had been before. It also felt good to wake up without the pain and nausea.

Regina wondered how long she would get Emma, how long Emma would feel comfortable enough to stay around. 

When would she leave again?

She tensed, and pulled away her leg before she could think about it. The nausea overwhelmed her and her magic—or maybe the baby’s magic?—was prepared enough to have a bucket beneath her as she leaned over and dry heaved over it. 

Emma’s hand found purchase on her foot and she held on tightly, but didn’t say a word as Regina tried to breathe and recover from the sudden bout of nausea.

When Regina settled back against the couch, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and turned toward Emma. Her anger flared at the sight of the blonde and all she wanted to do was create some more distance. 

“We need to find a way to co-exist, but right now all I want is for you to be gone. I absolutely hate that I’m dependent on you.” 

Emma bit her lip as she nodded her head. She clenched her jaw, and Regina knew there was something she wanted to say. It was there in her eyes and in the way she was breathing. 

“I understand. What about we cook some dinner? Where’s Henry?”

Regina cleared her throat and blinked as she slowly sat up straight. “Henry should be up in his room—he knew I was going to see if I could get you here.” 

Emma hummed as she stood to her feet, even as she kept her hand on Regina at all times. Regina stood to her feet and bit her lip as her legs shook, her knees almost giving out under her. 

“Are you okay?” 

Regina nodded. “It’s been a week since I’ve felt as good as I do now.” 

She took Emma’s hand, and pulled her out of the study. She didn’t bother asking Emma what she wanted as she made her way through the foyer, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs and called up to Henry. She didn’t elaborate, but waited long enough for him to tell her he would join her, before she pulled Emma with her to the kitchen. 

“What are we making?”

For a split second, Regina wanted nothing more than to leave the kitchen again. Memories of their one and only night together assaulted her and all she wanted was to go back in time and make Emma stay with her. She sighed, and then shook her head.

“I don’t feel like making us dinner—we are going to ask Henry what he’d like, and we are going to order in.” She sat down at the kitchen table and closed her eyes while rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

The headache building behind her eyes wasn’t related to Emma—not completely at least. She was worried about the fact that Emma couldn’t let go of her without making her sick—she wanted to be able to move about without Emma’s touch. 

“Ma?”

The hand around Regina’s tightened and she blinked up at Emma through the throbbing in her head. The blonde looked upset, tears building up in her eyes as she stood, tense, waiting for Henry to tear into her. 

But Regina knew what was coming before Emma could even see him. 

She glanced back with a small smile before he slammed into Emma’s back, his arms around her in a bear hug. Emma gasped and then turned in his arms, never letting go of Regina but making sure she could hold Henry close to her.

“Hey Kid,” she murmured into his hair before she pressed a kiss down on his crown. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving for a bit.”

Regina rolled her eyes as Henry pulled back, his own anger winning from the happiness of seeing his other mother. He glanced at Regina with a soft smile before he narrowed his eyes at Emma. 

“I don’t care that you didn’t tell me. Mom was really sick when you left and you didn’t pick up your stupid phone.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know—”

“You didn’t even  _ care,  _ Ma! She was hurting and sick and you didn’t even care!” Henry pushed away, his anger practically overflowing and for once, Regina didn’t know what to say to calm him down. 

“Henry—”

“Mom, why are you okay with her all of a sudden?” He asked her, the betrayal lacing his voice. “She just left—didn’t even bother checking if it was okay. And now you’re holding hands?” 

Regina cleared her throat. “The baby—she’s holding tight to your Ma, Henry.” 

Emma winced and swallowed visibly. “As long as I’m touching her, she’s okay. I didn’t know she was hurting. You know I’d have come back if I knew.” 

“You didn’t give anyone a chance to tell you about it either. Let’s—I’m not in the mood for this conversation and Henry, you don’t get to scold your mother about this.” Regina stood to her feet and pulled Emma with her toward the drawer where she held every menu of every take out and delivery place there was in town. “Henry, why don’t you pick us a menu?”

Henry grunted as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he glared at Emma. 

“Why don’t we get Chinese or something?” 

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when she saw the petty glint in his eyes. Emma never really cared for Chinese as much as Regina did, and had—on occasion—complained about the fact that Regina ordered it as often as she did. 

“If you want Chinese, order from there.” She ran her free hand up his arm before she turned to Emma, one eyebrow raised. “What about you, miss Swan?” 

Emma winced again. Her shoulders pulled forward before she sighed. “Everything is fine by me. If you want Chinese, we’ll get Chinese.” 

“Don’t play the martyr, dear. It doesn’t suit you.” Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma before she clenched her jaw. “Why don’t you order us some burgers? I know you want it.” 

She handed Emma the phone and gestured with her free hand before taking a hold of Henry’s arm again. He was tense, and she didn’t want a fight—not now that her head was throbbing and she was tired of everything. 

Her body felt like pudding and her head was filled with cotton—all she wanted to do was eat and sleep. 

“Henry?” 

“It’s fine, order the damn burgers,” Henry grunted, and yelped when Regina tightened her hold on him for a split second. 

“I get that you’re angry but that does  _ not  _ give you the right to be disrespectful. The issue is between Emma and  _ me, _ and while I love that you’re trying to protect me—stop it.” 

He opened his mouth, took a breath and then shook his head. “I’ll be up in my room until our food gets here.”

As Regina watched him leave the kitchen, she wished she had the choice to be alone for a moment. 

—SQ—

Henry sulked through dinner and Regina could see the way Emma pulled away from both of them. Emma was hurting just as much as both of them were. 

That realization hit Regina harder than she was willing to admit, and she quickly turned her thoughts to something a little more pressing. 

She was just about to ask Henry if he had any homework he still needed to finish, when he stood. 

“I’m going to go to my room,” he grunted. He sounded like he wanted to say more, but pursed his lips and then leaned over to press a kiss to Regina’s cheek. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” she murmured as she held her hand to his cheek for a moment. “We’ll have lunch tomorrow, right?” 

He narrowed his eyes at Emma before he turned back toward Regina. “We were supposed to have lunch together.” 

Regina lifted a brow. “We can.”

“You’ll be in pain.”

“Exactly.” 

Regina knew it was unfair of her to use her pain, but she also knew he would hold a grudge until the end of time if she let him. She’d been on the other end of his grudges, and he knew how to hurt someone. 

“Maybe we can skip lunch for once and wait until you can move around freely again.” 

Regina winced at the hard tone in his voice and swallowed her own rejection in order to squeeze her hand around Emma’s and soften the blow for her. 

Emma breathed in sharply and Regina knew she wouldn’t say anything about his behavior. She was about to step up when Emma squeezed her hand back and shook her head. 

“He has a right to decide whether or not he wants to spend time with you alone, I don’t want to get in the way of that. If I had a choice, I would be happy to give you both that time.”

Henry huffed, and left the kitchen, while Regina took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. There was a long moment where neither of them spoke, and just as Regina was about to get up to clean the table, magic took care of it. 

Lilac smoke surrounded the table for a split second and when it dissipated, the table was cleared. She swallowed as the question of the day bubbled up in her mind and she cleared her throat to get Emma’s attention away from the doorway. 

“Why’d you leave?” 

Emma turned her head slowly and took a deep, slow breath before she shook her head, a tear already rolling down her cheek. Regina felt her throat tighten around her own emotions when she watched it, but she made no move to remove it. 

“Honestly? I felt inadequate.” 

“I don’t understand—how?”

Emma huffed out in frustration and shook her head. “I felt like I wasn’t good enough to be a part of anything that was going on—life felt too good to be true and then we—I just felt overwhelmed. I felt like I couldn’t be what you needed me to be.”

Regina bit her lip and stopped her first scathing remark. She breathed in through her nose and blinked away her tears. “What did you think I needed you to be, Emma?” 

“I don’t know—it just all felt too big. I never really had anything like this. Not even with Neal—and that came close to being the longest—but never the most.”

“The most, what?” 

“The most—the most feelings involved, and the most risks. I don’t know, Regina. All I know now is that I made a mistake leaving like I did.”

Regina cleared her throat in an effort to get rid of the lump before she asked, “You want to know what I wanted?”

Emma wiped at her face angrily before she nodded her head. “Yes.” She clenched her jaw and Regina could see the way she was fighting against her tears. “Yes, tell me what it is you want.”

For a brief moment, Regina could practically see Emma’s heart breaking—something told Regina that the blonde would do anything to make the situation better even if that meant that she had to push aside her own needs. 

And for a brief moment, all Regina wanted was to hold Emma and promise her that everything would be fine, and that they could move on from this. 

But her own heart had already broken and she didn’t know if she was able to get back what she needed to give Emma that promise. 

“All I wanted, Emma—for the both of us—was to be happy.”


	18. Chapter 18

She jerked awake, her heart pounding in her chest and her body hurting as she tried to let go of the dream—nightmare—she’d woken up from. 

Emma mumbled something before she pulled Regina closer to her body, not even aware of what was going on as she slept on.

It had been a while since she’d dreamt of the king. The last time had been when she’d started getting serious with Robin, and had contemplated consummating their relationship. 

It had been one of the reasons shed held off on it—it just didn't feel right. 

Ever since Emma had come into her life, she had slowly pushed out the bad things that had happened in her past and had started replacing those memories with good ones—even the fights had been better memories than her nights with the king. 

It took her longer than she expected to calm down—even in Emma’s arms, and she narrowed her eyes as she slowly turned on her back. Emma looked serene, and for a moment, all Regina felt was love. 

Love for a woman who’d set out to be the best she could be for everyone and had lost herself in the process. Love for someone who’d left her without thought as to what it might do to her.

She sighed.  “Emma. Wake up.”

“Five more minute,” Emma mumbled, the most cliche thing to say. Regina wasn’t having any of that—they needed to get to work on figuring out how to loosen the bond.

“Wake. Up,” she snapped before she pushed against Emma’s shoulder. “We have things to do, people to see.” 

Emma sputtered and blinked before she opened her eyes completely and tried to focus on Regina. It was a sight to see and if Regina wasn’t already feeling like she was making a mistake, she’d have laughed. 

“What?”

“We need to figure out how we are going to get back our freedom—you leaving made it impossible for us to even take a shower on our own,” Regina replied. The way Emma recoiled told Regina she hadn’t even thought about that consequence. “I’m sure you have work to do too.”

Emma cleared her throat, and then turned onto her back. She slowly rubbed her eyes and then stretched, everything inside of her popping back into place as she grunted. 

Even as she did that, she seemed to be thinking about the need to touch Regina. She pressed her legs against Regina’s and sighed before she yawned. 

“I can do the paperwork wherever, so all I need to do is pick it up. Who did you want to see?” 

The sleep in Emma’s voice had Regina’s body react—she’d always liked Emma’s sleepy voice, and her hormones were running rampant even at just thirteen weeks. 

“I imagine Belle might have some information on bonds in whatever form, maybe we can find something to help us loosen this noose around our necks.”

Emma’s reaction was to be expected—she winced and almost pulled away completely before she stopped and cleared her throat. 

“Of course.”

“I think the smartest way to get ready right now is by using our combined magic,” Regina added after a moment, and then closed her eyes as she felt around for her magic. 

While she’d been able to use it before, it had been dormant and very far away. The only way she could gain access to it was through emotions she usually didn’t need to get to her magic—love. 

“Are you sure using magic is smart?”

“I am sure I don’t want you to let go of me—I promise you that it’s not pretty when you do.”

“If you could pull me back, why didn’t you do it sooner?” Emma asked after a moment, her voice soft and gentle. “You’ve been in pain and sick all week?” 

“I didn’t know I could pull you back like this.” Regina clenched her jaw. She wished she’d known it was possible—she would have used her magic sooner if she knew. “I think it was my emotions combined with her magic.” 

She gently rubbed her still practically nonexistent bump and sighed. She could feel her magic combined with the baby’s, even this early into the pregnancy. 

“Oh.” Emma swallowed and yawned again before she hummed. “Okay. Let’s use our magic to get dressed and ready. Once we find a way to get this bond back to how it was, we can figure out how we’re going to do all of this.” 

She sounded different—different in a way Regina couldn’t really place—and she looked like she was about to close off. For reasons she couldn’t even comprehend, Regina didn’t want that to happen. 

“Sounds like a plan,” she murmured as she watched Emma, the way she moved but never broke the contact. “Take my hand, I’ll try and pull up your magic. It still feels volatile—we will need to work on that.”

Emma tensed even as she reached out to give Regina her hand. “I don’t think I want to use my magic—or learn how to use it.” 

Regina startled just as her magic reached out to Emma’s, and she blinked when the feeling of their combined magic wrapped around her. With the baby’s magic it seemed like their magic together could be nuclear. It wrapped them up and she knew even without either of them consciously thinking about it, the magic knew what to do. 

When the smoke disappeared and the feeling of their magic faded, they were standing next to the bed, still holding hands. Regina had never felt as clean as she did at that moment, not after using her magic to clean herself. 

“What do you mean, you don’t want to learn control?” 

“I don’t care about magic, not after what it did to you.”

Regina clenched her jaw. She didn’t want to tell Emma what to do—she shouldn’t even care after the way Emma had left her to deal with the pregnancy alone, all symptoms included—but she knew it was a bad decision not to try and learn some control.

“Magic didn’t do this to me.” There was more she wanted to say, but she rolled her eyes and pulled Emma with her toward the stairs. 

Henry would still be sleeping—she didn’t feel like waking him up. 

She worked silently and was frustrated by the bond more than once. She had to move around the kitchen using one hand, and somehow her nausea in the mornings hadn’t left her completely because every move she made, made her stomach lurch. 

“Are you okay?” Emma’s voice broke through her thoughts as she pursed her lips and swallowed thickly a couple of times. “You look like you’re going to be sick.” 

Regina hummed, and then lifted the pan and slid the omelette she’d been making into the plate. 

“Eat.” 

She could feel Emma’s eyes on her all through the meal and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from snapping. 

Emma ate slowly, as if she wasn’t even hungry and for a moment, Regina couldn’t help but worry over that idea. Emma was  _ always  _ hungry and there was no way she wasn’t right now—was there?

Emma cleared her throat and did it again when she was halfway done with the eggs and then sighed. “So are we going to see Belle right away?”

When she pushed away the plate, Regina lifted a brow. The fact that Emma didn’t even finish worried her and she knew that she should find a way to let it go—she needed to protect her heart. 

“I imagine that might be the best course of action. I bet you would like to be able to not be around us all the time.” 

The words were hard and her voice indifferent, even though her heartbeat sped up as she waited for Emma to reply. 

“You know I love being around you,” Emma said before she swallowed thickly. “Are you nauseous? I feel like I—”

It was only then that Regina noticed the way Emma had paled, and she watched the blonde swallow thickly again and again. 

Her own nausea, which had been very prominent just a moment ago, was gone and she hadn’t even noticed—after another week of pain and nausea she had gotten used to it. 

“Just breathe. You’ll be fine,” Regina murmured as she tried reaching out to take some of the load off of Emma. She watched her closely for a second before she realized how bad it was for Emma. “Don’t run off if you need to throw up—use your magic.” 

Emma shook her head and swallowed again, closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply and then again, before she seemed to feel a little better. 

“I haven’t really—” she stopped herself and shook her head before she opened her eyes and looked at Regina. “I’m ready to go see Belle.” 

—SQ—

Belle didn’t have anything for them—as Regina had expected. She was still disappointed when Belle simply shook her head. 

They made their way to the station to get everything Emma might need to take with her to the mayor’s office. 

Never once did Emma let go of Regina’s hand, not even when Regina could feel the tension rolling off of her as they walked in. 

Regina hadn’t been to the station for a week, even though she’d felt a pull toward it. She didn’t want to be confronted with anything—she’d let her heart dictate her. 

The moment they got closer to one of the interrogation rooms, she knew. 

“You’ve been staying at the station?” 

Emma startled, and then hummed. “Mostly, yes.” 

Regina clenched her jaw before she sighed. 

She knew there were things she would never understand, and the magical bond between them was one of them. It tightened and it loosened according to their feelings toward each other, it seemed. 

“Get your things, Emma.” 

She wanted to get to work—get to work and then go home to sleep. Even after her first halfway decent sleep in a week, she was exhausted. 

She wanted to move around without Emma attached to her.

Frustrated tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away before she rubbed her free hand over her stomach. It was unsettled—Emma felt much better. 

She watched as Emma struggled to get everything and then rolled her eyes before she pulled on their magic and sent it to her office. 

Emma frowned. “Where did you send it?” 

“To my office—where else would I send your work, Emma?” Regina murmured on a frustrated breath and then magicked them to Town Hall. Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina held up her hand. “Don’t. I feel fine.” 

She swallowed and pushed down her nausea before they moved in unison. 

“How are we going to get anything done?” 

Regina glanced around and narrowed her eyes at the conference table. “We’ll sit there, I’ll just use my laptop today.” 

Once again she pulled on their magic and made sure that everything was set up so that they could work side by side. She even made sure that there were enough snacks and drinks for the both of them. 

“Are you sure using your magic so freely is smart?” Emma asked after they had settled down. Regina took off her heels and rolled her eyes before she pressed her elbow against Emma’s. 

“I’ve been using magic freely before you left—at least for small things.” She moved again and huffed out in frustration when she realized that she didn't know how  to get settled enough to actually be able to get any work done. “I’ll need both my hands—how do you want to do this?”

Emma took a deep breath and then pursed her lips as she resettled and pushed her knee toward Regina’s. “You could put your legs in my lap?”

It took them only a moment to get settled in a way that Regina felt comfortable with. Emma quickly leaned over her paperwork while Regina took another moment and watched her.

Emma had chosen to spend a week at the station because she felt inadequate?

It was frustrating and painful to even think about the fact that Emma had chosen not to talk about her feelings—even though they had promised each other to talk whenever they felt a certain way. 

She sighed and moved her focus to her laptop even though she knew she wouldn’t get any work done with Emma so near. Her feelings were all over the place—she wanted to talk more, but she also felt herself close off. 

She needed to protect herself, because she never wanted to feel as she did when she realized that Emma had left—heartbroken.

—SQ—

Regina could feel Emma watching her even as they moved toward the study. 

Tonight felt like a night to talk, even though she felt like she could sleep for a week. She was glad that it was the weekend—she knew she would be able to sleep a little longer.

Emma cleared her throat and Regina blinked and glanced at the blonde before she realized that they’d been standing in front of the couch, hands clasped together. 

“If you don’t feel up to talking, we can just go to bed,” Emma said as she took in the way Regina knew she must look—pale and drawn, bags under her eyes and a tension in her body that she couldn’t seem to get rid of. 

The day had been long and tiring and for whatever reason, her brain and heart had finally settled onto a feeling she knew she’d hold on to—she wanted to feel safe and she wanted to be sure that Emma wouldn’t leave again when things got too hot. 

“No. We need to get this out of the way,” she replied after a moment and then sank down onto the couch with a sigh. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“I think it’s safe to say that you don’t want to—that we need to revisit what our expectations are regarding this pregnancy.” 

Emma sounded dejected and very emotional and for a moment Regina didn’t know what to say. She cleared her throat and swallowed and stayed silent as she let the words sink in.

“So you want to keep this strictly platonic?”

Her own emotions were pushed down but very close to the surface as she watched Emma battle her own mind and heart. 

“I want you to be happy—I don’t make you happy.” 

Regina breathed in sharply, surprise on her face before she could stop it, and held her breath for a second. 

“Mom?” Henry’s voice broke through her surprise and she cleared her throat as she slowly drew in a breath. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

Henry’s face appeared in the doorway and he smiled at her—a smile that told her he wanted something from her. 

“Grandma asked if I wanted to spend a couple of nights there—and I just wanted to let you know,” he said before he stepped forward and showed her the bag he was holding. 

“When did this happen?” She asked, her frown deepening. She wanted to keep him close to her—she wanted him as a buffer.

“I just called her to ask her a question about school work. She said I was welcome to come and stay for as long as I needed help.” 

Emma chuckled, but quieted down when Henry glared at her. Regina knew they needed to address the way Henry treated his mother, but she also knew trying to add that to the load wouldn’t be benefiting anyone. 

“Go. Anything school related—just make sure you call when you get there.” 

“Okay,” he replied with a grin and then waved, instead of coming into the study. “I’ll call you when I get there.” 

He was gone before either of them could respond and Regina leaned back against the couch and sighed. She knew she had to say something to break the tension, but she wasn’t even sure how to form the words Emma needed to hear. 

Emma cleared her throat. “So how do you want to do this? We can—I think we can find a way to trust enough to loosen the bond again?” 

Regina hummed as she slid one of her legs over Emma’s. 

“The baby will keep the bond tight until—I think until our feelings are resolved. We can’t force anything and we can’t  _ talk  _ it to death either.” 

“I don’t want to talk anything to death, I just want to be able to be at least more comfortable around each other.” 

“We were  _ fine  _ before you left me!” Regina snapped and her magic snapped out. She pulled it back before it could reach Emma and she grunted out in frustration. 

Emma looked alarmed, and for a second it looked like she wanted to ask something, but she shook her head. 

“I know—I know I created this mess and it sucks that I need you to fix this,” Emma murmured and Regina hummed in agreement. “I just want to make sure we can—I don’t even know? Be friends again?” 

“Friends,” Regina whispered with a nod as she tried not to let it get to her. She had thought they’d been more than friends—she  _ knew  _ Emma had wanted more than that when they stepped into this together. “Let’s—let’s work toward that, shall we?”

Emma hummed, and grimaced even as finally, they had some sort of plan. Getting back a friendship shouldn’t be too hard, should it?

—SQ—

Regina knew she shouldn’t feel as comfortable in Emma’s arms as she felt in that moment. 

She knew she shouldn’t get comfortable because the last time she did, Emma had left her to wake up alone. 

The last time she’d gotten comfortable she had gotten her heart broken and she didn’t know if she could go through it again. 

She tensed when Emma’s hand moved to her stomach and then lower. She could feel the muscles in her stomach react to the touch.

“I never ever want to make you feel like you’re disposable,” Emma murmured and for a moment, Regina wondered if she was talking to the baby. She was about to tell Emma she needed to wait a while before the baby could hear her when Emma cleared her throat. “I promise you, Regina, I’m not leaving you again regardless of how I feel. I’d rather talk than cause you this much pain again.”

Regina closed her eyes to stop the tears as she tried to steady her breathing. She wanted to protect her heart from Emma, but she also wanted to let Emma in. 

“Our daughter will never feel disposable—she’ll always know that we love her.” She cleared her throat when she felt the shake in her throat. “Like Henry will always know we love him regardless of where we stand.”

Emma was silent for a while before she finally sighed. “I agree. Our kids will always know we love them regardless of what we are to each other.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's Sunday, and it's update day! I hope you enjoy!

Regina watched Henry as he moved around the kitchen, his gaze dark and his shoulders high. It seemed like he was hiding, but she couldn’t figure out why. 

She adjusted the waistband of her slacks and gritted her teeth when it rubbed against the skin of her abdomen, irritating it.

“Why don’t you just get yourself some maternity wear?” Emma asked her with a soft smile, still close but finally able to let go. 

“I don’t  _ want  _ to wear anything they have here.”

Henry snorted but didn’t bother explaining, as he sat down next to her and effectively cut off Emma. 

It had been three weeks since Emma had come back home. 

The first week they’d drained each other while holding hands, passing out every night the moment that their heads hit the pillow. Even as they tried to navigate life and the basic needs during that first week, they hadn’t talked. Regina didn’t want to burden Emma with her feelings, and Emma seemed to withdraw and accept everything that was thrown at her. 

The second week the bond had loosened and it proved to Regina that it was the baby, holding on tightly. She’d started slowly letting go of her own anger, and had tried hard to keep a level head as long as she had to hold Emma’s hand. The moment that she could let go, and enjoy some of her basic needs—like a shower and using the bathroom—she’d felt even better. 

The third week had taught them that as long as they felt comfortable around each other, they could move about inside the mansion. Any tension between them caused the bond to snap and they’d have to stay closer together again, which had caused a great deal of frustration on both ends until they’d realized it. 

“What’s the plan for today, Kid?” Emma’s voice cut through Regina’s thoughts and for a moment, there was only silence. 

Henry rolled his eyes. “I’m going to hang out with some friends.” He glanced at Regina for a moment before he added, “If that’s okay with you?”

“As long as you’re home on time.” Regina knew it wouldn’t do them any good to keep him from going to see his friends—even when she felt like those friends had a bad influence on him. 

Henry had been staying away more since Emma had moved back home. He had started spending time with some of the former Lost Boys. While Regina would rather have him home and safe, she knew he needed an outlet just like they did. 

“You know I’m not going to miss curfew again. I don’t want to be forced to join you at your office again—I’m not ten anymore,” he snapped.

“Hey, don’t snap at your mother.” Emma moved to sit on the other side of the breakfast bar and lifted a brow. “You’ve been acting up like a ten year old, so maybe you need to be treated like one too.” 

Henry grimaced and focused back on his cereal, his dark eyes hidden from them as he shoved his food into his mouth. 

Regina bit her lip and swallowed thickly. She didn’t like being in the middle of their ongoing fight, but she could see the way it was pulling them down and all she wanted was for them to be happy. 

She shifted and pulled at her waistband again before she took a bite of her toast. There was enough to think about and she knew that she had to find a way to stop them from fighting, and start having them communicate. 

Somehow, she knew she was going about it all wrong—she wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to Emma and Henry so that she could show him that everything was fine. She’d told him multiple times that she was fine—that she didn't want him to defend her because she didn’t need it.

“And what’s your plan today?” Emma asked after a moment of silence.

Regina glanced up and then cleared her throat as she realized that Emma might be right, and she needed some more comfortable clothing. She used a small burst of her own magic to loosen the waistband of her slacks before she sighed.

“I think you might be right. I need to stop using my magic so liberally, which means I need maternity wear. I would like to go out of town for this, if that’s okay with you.”

Henry groaned. “Does this mean I  _ can’t  _ hang out with my friends today?”

Emma frowned, before she glanced between the two of them. Regina could see the way she was trying to figure out what Henry meant. 

“I have never left town without Henry there to keep me company. I would rather not leave him alone for too long.” Regina stood to her feet and carried her empty plate and Henry’s bowl to the dishwasher. “But that was before Emma came to town and broke the curse, darling. As long as you make sure to call, and I want you to have a meal with your grandparents.” 

Henry blinked in confusion and Regina almost smiled at the reminder that he really was Emma’s son. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because you have a tendency to forget,” Regina murmured before she turned toward Emma. “You both have a tendency to forget about everything except when you need to eat.”

“I’ll call my parents, have them keep an eye out,” Emma said and before Henry could protest—which was clear on his face—the blonde had left the kitchen. 

“Henry,” Regina began as she placed a gentle hand on his arm, while her other hand pulled at her waistband again. It seemed like her magic was  _ still  _ not back to what it was. 

His eyes tracked her hand and then blinked as he looked up at her, his eyes not showing anything. 

“It’s fine.”

“You know you can talk to me if you need, right?” Regina squeezed his arm. “I feel like there’s something on your mind—besides the fact that you’re angry at Emma.” 

“No—it’s fine. I’m not angry.” 

Regina swallowed, her own internal lie-detector pinging off of his words. She didn’t know if it was because she’d been his sole caretaker for so long, but she knew without a doubt that he was struggling and she wanted him to be okay. She wanted him to feel safe talking to her about everything—even his anger at Emma. 

“I worry for you, sweetheart. This—these feelings you’re carrying around aren’t healthy, it’s not healthy to keep all of that darkness inside.” 

He recoiled, and then blinked. It was only a split second, but he dropped his walls and shook his head. 

“She hurt you, and I’m afraid she might leave again because it gets hard. I don’t want to lose her again, Mom.” 

She swallowed thickly. “I know. Gods, I know and I feel the same way,” she murmured as she pulled him into her arms. She pressed his head to the side of her head and breathed in deeply as she felt the sobs that wrecked his body. 

“I hate that she left and made us broken.” 

Regina gasped. “We’re  _ not  _ broken, Henry.”

“But you’re also not together anymore, are you?” Henry asked as he pulled back and wiped his eyes. He was closed off again, and his eyes were dark with anger. “And then there’s this baby and—” he widened his eyes as he stopped himself from saying what it was he wanted to say. 

Regina felt her heart plummet and she pulled back a little, her hand pressed to her tiny bump. It still wasn’t very obvious—even with the tightness of her slacks, it just seemed like she’d gained some weight. 

“Henry,” she breathed. She removed her hand when she saw the way he was looking at her, and cleared her throat. “If you ever feel some type of way about anything, I want you to know you can talk to me. I never want you to feel like you’re less than, or like you don’t matter.” 

“I know.” 

“I love you,” she murmured, still having trouble catching her breath. 

She knew exactly what he had been about to say. She knew  _ exactly  _ what he had tried to keep from her. 

“I love you too, Mom. It’s not even about that,” he shook his head as he stepped toward her. “I don’t know—maybe we can hang out together sometime. We can—we can talk.”

“I’m sure that we can find some time this weekend,” Regina said, just before Emma walked back into the kitchen. Henry has calmed down some, but Regina could still see the anger in his eyes. 

Every vulnerability he had was pushed behind the wall he’d built, safe from people ready to hurt him. 

It reminded Regina of herself and her heart clenched painfully. Emma gasped, and the way she clutched her chest in surprise made Regina want to pull away again. 

“Your grandparents will be at Granny’s for lunch. They don’t  _ need  _ you to join them—if you want, you can have lunch with your friends, but they do want you to come say hi to them.”

Regina raised a brow, but decided to leave this part up to Emma. She knew there would be time to talk about everything on their way to Boston. It was the only place where she would willingly go to shop. 

“Oh, cool,” Henry said, his anger forgotten for a split second as he beamed at Emma. “I will make sure to let them know I’m okay.” 

Emma returned the smile cautiously before Henry closed off again, with a little more hesitation than before. 

She turned to Regina then, while Regina kept her gaze on Henry even as he left the kitchen. 

“What about us? Where do you want to go?” 

“I want to go to Boston. We should leave shortly—are you ready?” Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma’s attire—jeans and a tank top as usual—and bit back her initial response. 

“Yep, unless you  _ need  _ me to change?” 

The smirk on Emma’s face was teasing and Regina smiled in return. “No, darling. We’ll just add some more stores to our shopping spree.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. The amusement was clear in her eyes and Regina felt her heart soar as she watched the twinkle in Emma’s eyes—something that hadn’t been there for weeks. 

Something she had missed more than she ever wanted to admit. She stared for a moment longer until Emma flushed, her cheeks turning a pretty pink color as she looked down, the smile never leaving her face. 

When she looked up again, her eyes were just a little darker. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

—SQ—

Regina leaned her head back against the headrest of the car, her eyes closed tightly as the pounding intensified in her head. 

Somewhere between the first maternity store and the second, a migraine had started to build in her head, pounding away as she decided between jeans and slacks and pencil skirts. 

Emma had tried to get her to buy something more comfortable, and somehow, it had ended up in her bags whether she liked it or not. 

“You know you’re going to want to relax at home. Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Emma had stated. “And the jeans will be more comfortable than the pencil skirts you got.” 

They had visited five maternity stores—some even combined maternity with baby clothes and Emma had  _ gushed  _ over a couple of cute baby girl outfits. 

Regina had gotten them, not even sure why. 

“Are you okay?” Emma’s voice broke through her thoughts and Regina hummed, afraid to open her eyes. Everything hurt and she wanted to be home already, in bed. “We’re close. Are you sure you don’t need anything to eat?” 

Regina shook her head when her stomach lurched and then opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to focus on the blonde next to her. Her vision was blurry, so she turned away again and closed her eyes before she sighed.

“No food. I don’t feel so good, Emma.” 

Even speaking made her nauseous.

She kept her eyes closed even as she felt the magic slam back into her with more force than she’d expected when they drove over the town line, and she gasped. Emma placed a gentle hand on her knee, and it calmed her stomach in a way no breathing exercises could. Even her migraine faded a little.

“Okay. Do you want to pick up Henry before we go home?” 

“He’ll be home,” Regina murmured. She lifted a hand to her forehead and rubbed the skin, hoping to be able to magically lessen the pain now that they’d crossed the town line. It didn’t work as she’d expected and she whimpered when the headache only worsened. “I need my bed.”

The day had been good. They had spent the time together, getting even more comfortable together. Even without magic, the bond had stayed strong between them and they had walked around Boston hand in hand, even when Regina knew it wasn’t even necessary. 

The magic couldn’t make her sick, because they were in a world without magic. She knew that the magic wouldn’t make her sick, because she’d been more comfortable outside of Storybrooke, even with Emma next to her. Emma was  _ still  _ her safe space, even after she’d left without a word.

Even as they had talked about light, random things, the feeling of togetherness had still crept up on her and she knew it had surprised Emma too.

“We’re here,” Emma murmured as she parked the car. “Need any help?” 

Regina shook her head, even as it hurt, and got out of the car. She grabbed a hold of the roof of the car as she stood on unsteady feet, and kept her eyes closed for a moment longer. She needed to get inside. It wouldn’t take her long and she could get in bed with the snap of her fingers.

She opened her eyes and blinked against the light. Emma was right beside her, her hand hovering in front of Regina. A soft, small smile found its way to Regina’s face and she cleared her throat.

“I might need some help after all,” she said softly, her head pounding even at the sound of her own voice. “Maybe we can magic ourselves to the bedroom together?” 

Emma had a hand on her in a split second and she’d magicked them to the bedroom without a second thought. Regina  _ knew  _ it hadn’t just been Emma steering them there—the baby had helped too. 

Regina laid in bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin and the curtains closed. There was a big chance she would fall asleep before she could even thank Emma, but then she realized that Emma was laid right beside her. 

“I didn’t do this.” Emma’s voice was heavy with confusion and surprise and Regina almost laughed—if it weren’t for the migraine, she would have. 

“I know. Thank you anyway,” Regina whispered even as the darkness of sleep suddenly seemed to pull her down. She breathed in deeply and burrowed a little closer to Emma. 

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep at all, not with the comfort and calm that Emma seemed to radiate. 

She blamed the baby. 

—SQ—

When she woke up, the house was quiet and the room still dark. Emma was right beside her but Regina  _ knew  _ she’d gotten out of bed sometime during the day. 

She lifted her head off the pillow and breathed a sigh of relief when the pounding in her head had settled into a dull throb. 

“There’s some food in the fridge.” Emma’s voice was hoarse and it sent shivers down Regina’s spine as she moved. “Do you want me to heat some up for you?” 

“I can do it.” Regina moved again and almost whimpered when a steady throbbing between her legs caught her attention. “I just need a moment.” 

“How’s your head?” Emma cleared her throat, much to Regina’s disappointment. “I got us some take out when Henry came home, he’s probably asleep by now.” 

Regina hummed, her worries eased at least at that front. She moved slowly and got out of bed even as her body still wanted to stay in bed.

“It’s better,” she said softly as she sat up on the edge of the bed. “What time is it?” 

“It’s eleven,” Emma murmured, sleep already slowly pulling her down again and Regina glanced over her shoulder at the blonde. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight—she was already half asleep even as she tried to keep herself awake. 

“I’ll be right back, my darling,” Regina murmured before she realized what she’d just said, and she stood to her feet even as she heard Emma hum. She clenched her jaw and made her way over to the door, only stopping when she heard Emma speak. 

“Love you.”

The words had been slurred and Regina didn’t know if Emma was even still awake. So even as her heartbeat sped up and her hand shook around the knob, she ignored it and quickly left the room. 

To her surprise, Henry’s bedroom was empty. 

She made her way down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. Even though her migraine had slipped into a regular headache, she knew she needed to be careful. 

She was famished, though. 

As she heated up some of the leftovers that Emma had spoken about, she could hear the television in the family room. 

Once her dinner was heated up, she plated it and took it with her toward the sounds, hoping Henry wouldn’t mind her company. 

“Oh hey Mom,” Henry murmured, his eyes half closed as he watched whatever was on the television. Regina hummed her greeting as she sat down and dug into her food. “You look like you’re feeling better.” 

Regina swallowed and smiled at Henry.

“I do feel better. How do  _ you  _ feel?” 

She could see the way he startled, but she knew he would talk. He was too tired to be guarded—he hadn’t learned how to keep that particular wall up even through his exhaustion—and so he sighed. 

“I feel better. Ma and I had a talk, and she explained why she left and why she  _ won’t  _ leave again,” Henry murmured. There was so much that was still left unsaid, but Regina couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming relief at the words. 

“Oh, darling, I’m so glad you two finally talked.” She reached out and squeezed his hand and he turned it around, squeezing her right back. “I’m glad you feel better about it.” 

He nodded his head and then glanced at her belly, which was more prominent because she’d had a busy day, and her body still needed time to recover from that. 

She knew there was still something on his mind, something he might not be able to tell her for fear of her reaction. 

“How far along are you now? Sixteen weeks?”

Regina blinked, and hummed before she took a bite of her rapidly cooling down food. “Yes.” 

“I did some research today.” He smiled softly, almost as if he was afraid to bring up the pregnancy. “The baby is the size of an avocado, did you know?”

Regina swallowed thickly and inclined her head. She had caved and installed one of those pregnancy apps onto her phone—it told her everything she needed to know. 

“I did.” She looked up at him, and she could see the tension in his body. “Honey, if you don’t want to talk about it yet, that’s okay. We don’t have to do this now.” 

He startled again and then flushed. “I want to—it just feels surreal, you know? I don’t know how to feel about getting a sister or brother, but I do know it’s supposed to be exciting.” 

Regina shook her head. “It’s not supposed to be anything, Henry. You feel how you feel, there’s nothing you can do about that.” 

“We could hang out more. We could talk about the baby more, instead of just the symptoms.” He cleared his throat as he took her in. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I’d love to spend more time with you. I’ll also make sure to keep you updated on what happens, not just the negative symptoms.”

“Yea,” Henry nodded his head with a smile that showed his nerves. “Yea, that would be fun.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late...
> 
> So have you guys read my SN fic? That was a ride and a rush even now, so if you haven't go read it! 
> 
> I have been trying to plot for this fic and as it stands, it's going to be about 30 chapters plus an epilogue. We're almost there! Enjoy!

Regina breathed in sharply as she leaned back on the couch, the flutter in her stomach unmistakably the baby moving. 

She reached down and touched her bump, suddenly more prominent at seventeen weeks. She didn’t know when it happened, but there was no way she was going to be able to hide it anymore—or wear any of her regular clothes. 

She glanced over at Emma, and pursed her lips as she tried to figure out what she wanted to share. 

There wasn’t anything she could think of to say, not without putting all the blame on Emma once again. She’d done that more than she should have, even as Emma had taken the blame graciously. 

“Things with Henry seemed to have calmed down,” Regina said instead, her hand still pressed against her belly where she’d felt the flutter. “Did you two talk?” 

Emma looked up from her own paperwork before she hummed. “Remember last week when you had that migraine? He approached me and told me—he told me he didn’t want to lose me again.” 

The emotions that rolled off Emma were clear—hurt, shame, sadness. Regina swallowed as everything Emma felt crashed into her all at once, and she lifted a brow. 

“Whatever you said, it calmed his anger enough to be able to lower his defenses.” 

“I told him that I’d been trying to prove to both of you that I wouldn’t leave like that anymore,” Emma murmured before she dropped her pen and rubbed a hand over her forehead. Her eyes shimmered with something, but Regina couldn’t get a hold of what it might be besides the sadness. “I just want us to be able to be  _ us  _ again.” 

“Us?” 

“We were friends, right? We spent time together as a family but we were friends, and we told each other things and we were  _ honest  _ with each other.”

Regina narrowed her eyes as she tried not to get offended at Emma’s words. She  _ was  _ honest, for the most part. She never kept anything important back. 

“Honest?” She cleared her throat when she heard the way her voice caught on the word. “I don’t think I’ve been anything but honest with you,  _ ever _ .”

“I actually meant  _ I  _ hadn’t been honest. And I want to be honest, always.” She stood to her feet and then sat down next to Regina before she sighed. “I know you don’t trust me and I know I need to work hard to get that back, but I just want you to know that I’m—I love you. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you and that scared me.” 

Regina swallowed before she searched Emma’s face for the lie that wasn’t there. 

“Is that why you ran?” 

It had been a month since Emma had come back and there were more than enough times where Emma had proven her honesty. She never  _ wanted  _ to leave but she’d felt like she  _ needed  _ to leave. 

“Partly. It felt like—I always feel like anything good can’t last, you know? I was waiting for the other shoe to drop and when it didn’t happen, I  _ made  _ it happen.” 

Regina breathed in sharply and clenched her jaw as she tried to figure out what she felt. She was angry, mostly—she had wanted Emma to admit that she’d self sabotaged ever since she came back, but hearing it was different. She wanted to wrap Emma in a hug and never let go and her entire body buzzed with the need to do it. 

“I keep wondering if we moved too fast? We hadn’t even gone on a real date yet and we just moved to the part where we just accepted the  _ True Love  _ decree.”

“We didn’t, though,” Emma replied gently. “I think we waited long enough. We talked about dating and we both agreed that it wasn’t our thing.”

Regina hummed in agreement before she gasped again, the flutter in her stomach back. Emma blinked in confusion and opened her mouth to speak when Regina puffed out a breath. 

“I think it’s the baby moving but I don’t think it’s even possible for me to feel it yet.” 

Emma’s eyes moved to the hand pressed to her bump and then back to her face. “It’s possible, if it’s not the first time you’re pregnant.” Emma cleared her throat. “You’ll most likely know it’s the baby instead of gas or anything like it.”

Regina pursed her lips and hummed in agreement before she looked down at her own hand pressed to her stomach. 

“I wish you could feel it too.” 

It surprised both of them—the way her voice caught in the middle of the sentence and how her eyes burned with unshed tears even if she didn’t even know  _ why  _ she felt like crying.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to feel it soon enough.” 

Regina looked up and smiled gently when she saw the  _ wanting  _ on Emma’s face. 

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it, and she reached out for the first time without  _ needing  _ to, and took Emma’s hand in hers. 

“All I wanted was for us to be happy. Even if we’d never admitted to our feelings—or even if we didn’t even  _ have  _ those feelings—all I wanted was for us to be happy.” 

Emma hummed our her agreement. “Even if we end up just friends, I promise you we’ll be happy.”

—SQ—

“Mom? Ma? What’s going on?” 

Henry glanced between them in confusion and Regina smiled at the sight of it. He was always cutest in his confusion. 

She turned her gaze to Emma, who lifted a brow and inclined her head. Emma was taking the easy way out, letting Regina do the talking. 

“Your mother and I have talked about the situation,” she started and Henry widened his eyes. She could practically see where his thoughts were going and she shook her head. “It’s not anything bad. I know that before everything happened, we were really close to being  _ together. _ ”

“Yea?” 

He looked even more confused than before and Regina smiled as she reached over and grabbed a hold of his hand. 

“You know I’m—I still have a hard time knowing how to love, right?” She murmured and at his nod she continued, “I’ve been doing my best to  _ trust _ Emma, and my heart. I just need a little more time, so for now we’ll aim for a friendship, before we decide on anything else.”

“Okay,” he frowned as he looked between the two of them. “So what does that mean? Do you still get sick when Emma is away?” 

Emma nodded. “Yes, which is why nothing about this is changing other than the fact that we’ll stop putting so much pressure on what this is.” 

Regina bit her bottom lip and hummed. “We will still be a family, Henry. Emma will stay here, and we still plan on raising you and this baby together.” 

For a split second, she wanted to put his hand on her bump, but she stopped herself when she noticed the way he seemed thoughtful about the whole thing. 

He was still having trouble with the pregnancy in a way that neither Emma nor Regina had even expected, and Regina wasn’t sure how to make it better for him. 

“Okay.” 

“And I think maybe you two should start doing things together again,” Emma said all of a sudden, her voice stern. “Henry, you’ve been way too worried about your Mom, and I think it’s time you become a kid again.” 

Regina blinked in surprise and then turned to Emma again. “How do you suggest we do that, darling?” 

“I think we need to let the baby know that everything is okay. I feel like there’s something we can do so that we have some more space.” Emma narrowed her eyes. “Wasn’t there a spell or something?”

“I haven’t a clue,” Regina replied, “but I’m sure we can find a way.” 

“Now that that’s settled, why don’t you start by having lunch together? I can go to the study and work some more while the two of you spend time together.” It was a simple suggestion but when Regina glanced at Henry, she could see he liked the idea. 

“Alright,” Regina murmured, her thoughts already on what to make for lunch. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

Emma glanced between the two of them, the expression on her face unreadable. 

“I fucked up. I made it so that even your relationship with your son is shaky and that’s—it’s all I can do. I want you two to be okay again, to be comfortable around each other again, and if that means working in another room while the two of you bond over lunch? Yea, I’m sure I don’t mind.”

She stood to her feet, and almost by habit pressed a kiss to Regina’s temple before she reached over to Henry and squeezed his shoulder. 

“I’ll bring you some of what we decide upon, you don’t have to starve yourself just to make us happy,” Regina said and Henry grunted in agreement. “Thank you, Emma.” 

Henry waited until Emma had left the kitchen, and then stood to his feet. He moved toward the fridge. 

“I feel like grilled cheese,” he said as he stared into the fridge as if he could will it to make him a sandwich. “What do you think?” 

Her stomach growled and she sighed. “I suppose your sister would love a grilled cheese sandwich.” 

Henry’s gaze flickered to her stomach before he inclined his head and started to gather everything he might need. 

“We’ll make one for Ma first,” he said, working slowly but surely. She knew he had done this more than once, but it still surprised her that he took the lead so quickly. “The baby has her cravings.” 

“That she does.” Regina stood and made her way to the stove. She put a pan on a pit and put some oil in it before she turned the stove on. “I’d never even eaten grilled cheese before Emma got to town—and I haven’t had a salad since the day my second trimester started.” 

“Is it weird? Being pregnant?” 

Regina frowned at him for a moment before she shook her head in thought. “No, it feels natural.” 

“It’s weird to think about it. There’s a baby growing inside of you. One that’s yours as much as I’m Ma’s,” he said and then handed her the sandwich. 

She busied herself as the realization hit her. 

Henry was afraid of being replaced. He would never have let her in on that particular feeling if he’d realized that she was doing everything to understand why he acted the way he did around her. 

“You know you’re just as much my son as she’s my daughter, right?” She asked just to clarify. When he simply shrugged his shoulders, she turned toward him. “You became my son the moment I first held you, Henry, and that will never change. It didn’t change when Emma came to town and it won’t change once your sister is born. You’re still my little prince even though you hate it when I call you that.”

“I never even wanted you to feel like you had to comfort me or anything.” Henry grunted and then gently pushed Regina aside to flip the sandwich. “I’m fine—I know the baby won’t replace me...I know that this feeling doesn’t make sense and isn’t even real.” 

“It’s real,” Regina said sternly, “and I don’t appreciate you pushing it aside. Your feelings are real. I just hope I’m not feeding into them because I  _ never  _ want to make you feel like you’re being replaced.”

He was silent for a moment, and flipped the sandwich again before scooping it out of the pan and then he put it on a plate. 

“I don’t feel like I’m being replaced. Not really—not now that everything seems to be falling back into place. I know you love me, and I know you’ll love her just as much,” he gestured toward her belly and smiled. It was a genuine smile and she knew he had at least eased some of his own worries with this moment between them. “I think I just need to get myself used to the idea that the baby is coming and she’s already prophesied to be the biggest influence on magic.” 

“She’ll be a baby just like you were, and she’ll be a child just like you are.” 

Henry chuckled, a dry and humorless chuckle that sent shivers down Regina’s spine and she grabbed his hand quickly, ready to add more so she could give him more peace, but he smiled, more genuinely.

“It’s fine. She’ll be a special kid, and it’s fine.” He shrugged and before she could even begin to form a response,  he cleared his throat. “I’ll bring this to Ma.” He was gone before she could open her mouth and she swallowed thickly.

Regina breathed around the lump in her throat and moved toward the stove. She gathered everything she needed for another grilled cheese sandwich and put it in the pan, using just a little of her magic to even out the heat and to make sure it wouldn’t burn as easily. 

She knew that Henry had been feeling some kind of way, but she’d never imagined he felt any less special just because this baby would be born with a prophecy attached to her. She never imagined he would feel anything less special, because he was extraordinary.

He was the Author, for gods sake.

She flipped the sandwich and grinned at the even gold color on it before she heard Henry return to the kitchen. She turned, and the way he smiled at her made her heart soar with love before she turned back around. 

“Your grilled cheese sandwich is almost done. What did your mother say?”

“She was surprised to hear that even  _ you  _ were craving it, and she wished she could be here to see how you managed to eat it while still looking like the queen that you are,” Henry grinned and then lifted a brow. “She wanted me to film it but I told her I wouldn’t want to get you angry—especially now.”

Regina narrowed her eyes as she plated his sandwich and put her own in the pan. “What does that even mean?”

“It means I’m not about to mess up your good mood with filming you and showing it to Ma.” 

Regina waited until he took the plate form her outstretched hand before she gave him the tiniest shocks with her magic. He gasped, but chuckled nonetheless and winked at her. 

She returned the smile before she soothed the sting. “I am glad we’re talking about all of this now. Let’s promise each other to stay honest?” 

Henry bit the inside of his cheek and inclined his head, a smile on his face.

“Let’s stay honest. I think Emma will agree with this too,” he added before he reached out. Regina stepped toward him and pulled him into an embrace. 

She held him tightly for a moment, even when she felt the way his body recoiled when he felt her bump against his own stomach. She wanted to say something about it; she wanted to make sure he knew that it was okay not to want to hug.

But then he tightened his grip on her and he slowly exhaled as if he’d missed hugging her. He didn’t let go until she pulled back a little, and even then he seemed more than a little reluctant. He sighed again, and then smiled at her before he stepped away and put down his plate.

“I can’t wait until you start to feel her move. I’m sure that’s going to be something special.”

She almost told him that she’d already felt the baby move, but doubt made her stop and she hummed in agreement. The moment she was  _ sure  _ that the flutter was the baby moving, she would share it with the world, but until then, she would keep the movement to herself.

“I will be sure to make sure you’ll feel her move at least once a day once it’s possible.”

—SQ—

Regina had her eyes closed as she settled against the headrest, waiting for Emma to be done with her shower so that she could turn off the light.

She was exhausted after the day she’d had. First, the talk with Emma had taken a lot out of her. She knew that it had been needed and it wouldn’t be the last one they’d have, but it had been tiring especially emotionally. 

The shower turned off and Regina smiled as she realized that she was looking forward to cuddling with Emma. Neither of them ever said a word about it—that would mean admitting that there was more than they were willing to allow at that moment—but it happened every night.

Usually, Regina would already be ready to fall asleep, but tonight was different. Tonight she wanted to talk about what had happened with Henry during lunch, and she wanted Emma to know that she wanted to at least try to be more open with them both.

She breathed in deeply through her nose and rubbed slow, steady circles on her bump as she waited for Emma to get out of the bathroom. She enjoyed touching her bump, and she took very good care of the skin there. It was said that if you keep your skin moisturized, you wouldn’t get stretch marks. 

“Wow,” Emma called out once she got into the room, and Regina smiled before she hummed. There was a warmth around her that she knew was magical, but she didn’t know if it was just a feeling. “Regina, open your eyes.”

Regina blinked open her eyes just as Emma sat down on the edge of the bed. 

The lights were off, but there was something happening around her. It was a light show of sorts—magical and warm and most of all,  _ safe. _ Regina gasped, and watched as pink and purple and white mixed and danced around above her, above her belly in a way that made her realize that it wasn’t her, and it wasn’t Emma--it was the baby. 

“How is this even possible?” she breathed out even though she didn’t mean for the words to slip out. Emma shrugged and kept her eyes on the swirls of magic around them. 

“This feels different than when our own magic laces together,” Emma murmured. “It feels much warmer. It feels like home.” 

Home.

With Emma and the baby and Henry in her life, Regina had felt more complete than she’d ever felt before. She felt like she’d come home after a lifetime of looking for a place to call her own. Emma and Henry had filled a big part of the hole in her chest--the one that Rumpelstiltskin had prophesied--but with the baby on the way she felt like that hole would be completely filled.

Home. That’s what it felt like. 

“Yes,” she agreed, “it does feel like home.”


	21. Chapter 21

Regina and Emma had settled into a ritual before bedtime, where they talked about their day and feelings before they fell asleep. Usually, however, it was Regina who fell asleep even before they had discussed everything.

Because who wouldn’t fall asleep being held by the woman you love with all your heart?

The fact that Regina loved Emma had not yet been talked about — it was something Regina wasn't quite honest about, and she didn't know if she would ever be. They were at a healthy place in their relationship, and she didn't want to ruin that.

They spoke nightly for three weeks, and had breakfast with Henry every morning and talked about their plans for the day. They still had to stick together once they were outside, and Regina had an insight into why they could move freely inside the house, but once they were outside, Emma had to stay in sight.

She didn't want to tell Emma, though. She didn't want Emma to know how strongly she still felt about leaving Emma because she was working on putting it behind her and moving on. She didn't want Emma to know that perhaps she still felt so strongly about it — she was terrified to do something which  would make Emma end up leaving without a word again— that perhaps the baby was picking it up and keeping the bond tight.

"Henry, are you going to be okay for a while after school?" Regina asked as she moved around Henry, making sure she didn't walk into him with her ever-growing bump. She was still getting used to it, and he was inconsistent in his reactions to everything that was happening with the baby.

"Sure. Why?" he glanced at her with a smile before turning back to his breakfast.

"We have an appointment at the hospital," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen. As if by habit, she pressed a kiss to Regina's temple and quickly poured a cup of coffee, even though it was decaf, and she knew she would need a real hit when she got to work. Regina smiled and gently ran her hand down Emma's arm. "They're going to check to see if everything's going according to whatever plan they made up in their heads."

“Celeste will probably also check with a little more than just her regular doctor’s equipment.” Regina took a sip of her decaf before she grimaced. She didn’t like the taste of decaf, but she needed to feel like she was getting her morning hit--and even though the taste was foul, it tricked her brain enough.

“Oh, sure, I’ll be fine. I might even go hang out with grandpa at the station.”

“Since when you hang out with grandpa at the station, Kid?” Emma lifted a brow in question. It was also news for Regina, but she wisely let Emma take over.

“Since a couple of weeks ago. I’ve been having some trouble with math, and he said he’d help.” He looked at both of them. Regina couldn't help but feel like he was growing up too fast, already starting to make sure he was doing well in school. However, Emma looked like he had betrayed her. He furrowed his brow and put his plate down.“What? I know Mom isn’t good at this type of math, she’s already tried helping me. When I mentioned it to grandpa he said he was great at it, and offered to help.”

“What about me, though?”

“Ma, you weren’t even able to leave Mom’s side a couple of weeks ago—we didn’t even talk a couple of weeks ago.”

Emma sighed and then smiled. Only then did Regina — and apparently Henry — see the twinkle in her eyes and the humor in her expression. Henry rolled his eyes as Regina pushed against Emma's arm and stood at her feet.

“Well, if you’re going to see David, we don’t have to worry about you,” Emma said  before grimacing at the coffee cup in her hand. “You know you’re allowed one cup of  _ real  _ coffee daily, right?” 

“I do know, but I’d rather not. You know I’ll want more than one cup.” Regina looked at Emma's cup and lifted a brow. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have caffeinated coffee.”

“I wanted to show you I’d be with you,” Emma murmured as she poured the coffee down the drain. “You know, solidarity, or something.” 

Henry snickered. “It’s not going to help Mom if you’re a mess.” 

“Hey.” Emma looked offended for a moment. “I know I’ve been a mess, but that’s not just from the coffee.” 

“I’m sorry—these dreams are getting weirder by the night,” Regina muttered and rubbed her forehead. She wasn't as tired as she had expected— she still got enough sleep to feel like she could run a marathon— but her dreams had grown significantly stranger.

When she did not have nightmares.

“I know, you can’t do anything about it.” As Emma set out to make herself a real cup of coffee, Henry was ready to leave for school. Regina couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place.

“Don’t forget to text when you get to the station, Henry,” She said just before Henry lifted his bag over his shoulder. “I think we might have dinner at Granny’s.” 

“Just the three of us?” Henry asked, his eyes shining with hope. He always loved having dinner at the dinner. Regina never understood until she became pregnant— she was craving a burger from Granny's, even though she usually found them too greasy. 

“Of course. Who else would join us?” Emma asked, rolling with Regina even though they hadn't even talked about it. It made Regina proud that Emma seemed to evaluate the situation the way that she did.

“Maybe grandma and grandpa?” Henry shrugged and pulled his bag's shoulder strap higher. “I think I’d like it if it was just the three of us.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t want Snow and David to join them for more than one reason, but the main reason was the fact that she wanted more time alone with her family.

“We’re not inviting the Charmings on one of our family dinners at Granny’s.” 

She realized what she had implied when she saw the softness in Emma's expression, and then the love that had never been far from the surface. She felt her own heart skipping a beat before she smiled, understanding what she had just said clearly on both sides. Even Henry noticed the change in the air.

“We should do it more often,” He said softly before shaking himself out of it and smiling. “I’m going to go before I miss the bus. See you later.” 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek before waving at Emma. He didn't seem to notice how Regina was watching him, her thoughts clearly on one thing.

“He’s growing up so fast, isn’t he?” Emma voiced her thoughts, and Regina tilted her head. “He’ll be going to college in no time.”

Regina huffed, turning back to Emma. “Don’t even say it. Before you know it, this one will be walking,” She whispered as she rubbed her hand over her bump. She could feel the magic swirling under her hand, and she pulled back, surprised.

Emma grimaced. “I don’t even want to think about it. I’m just glad I get to be here this time.” She moved around the kitchen counter with a freshly brewed cup of coffee and Regina knew that Emma had used her own magic to hasten the process.

Regina took a moment to watch the blonde walking around the kitchen, blowing into her cup and smiling gently even when Regina stared at her. There was always something soft and kind about Emma, but she looked happy and it made her even more attractive. Regina couldn't keep her eyes off her.

“My appointment is at two,” she said, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat, and tried again. “I was thinking of working from home until then.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I switched shifts with my dad and won’t have to work until tomorrow.”

For the time being, Emma had hired another deputy to take over the night shifts for her. It would have been unfair to have David take care of them all — working nightly and taking over Emma's day shifts when needed — and Regina made sure there was enough money to pay for a second deputy.

“Perfect,” Regina replied. Emma and David took a shift every other day, so they had time with their family, so Emma only had to drag  Regina along  a few days a week. In a small town like Storybrooke, there were more hours of downtime than anything else and with Regina's involvement, at least the paperwork would be done properly.

There was a moment between them, where neither of them said a word. They just watched each other. The first to break was Emma, who blinked quickly before moving uncomfortably, clearing her throat.

“I think I’m going to do a workout in the garage.” 

Just the thought of Emma working out in the garage had Regina squirm in her seat and she licked her lips before she tilted her head.

“Have fun.” 

—SQ—

She shivered in the examination room's cold air and wondered again why they kept these rooms as cold as they did. "Why the hell is it so cold here?" Regina muttered, her teeth clattering as she tried to stay long enough for her body to start heating up.

She felt like using her magic to warm up herself.

“You know it’s because of the germs right?” Emma asked gently before she took off her jacket and put it over Regina. “I don’t know, I believe it’s because the colder it is the less likely it is that they thrive?” 

Regina breathed shakily as her body shivered, but the warmth from Emma's jacket was enough to start heating her up. "Okay, Professor Swan," Regina answered with a smile before there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Celeste slowly closed the door behind her and turned off the overhead lights before moving to the other end of the room and clicking on something.

“What’s that?” Emma narrowed her eyes as she followed everything that the doctor did, but Regina couldn’t turn to look. “Are we going to watch a movie?” 

Celeste chuckled. “I made some calls and got some great movies to show you.” She moved back into Regina’s line of sight and smiled gently. “How are you feeling?” 

The softness in which Celeste asked the question almost had Regina burst in tears and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m fine. Better now that we can move around freely again.” 

Celeste looked up at Emma with a soft hum of agreement before she sat down on the table next to Regina's legs. “I’m sure you’ve done your research on how this is going to go, and mostly it’ll be medical. I’ll just want you to prepare for the magical part of it.” 

“How?” 

“I’m going to reach out to her magically, to see how she’s doing on that part. It shouldn’t be invasive or anything,” Celeste said quickly when Emma made a sound of disagreement, “don’t worry, Miss Swan. I’ll make sure that Regina feels safe and happy.” 

Emma recoiled, but said nothing. 

Regina breathed sharply. “Celeste.” 

“What? She left and then comes back expecting everything to be normal again, but it can’t ever be the way it was.” 

Even Celeste looked shocked at her outburst and Regina widened her eyes. She knew it wasn't possible, she knew it wasn't even her thoughts, but Celeste's hand was on her knee and her magic slowly slipped into Regina, calming her down in a way she'd never done before.

Emma swallowed thickly. “You’re right. I’m sorry—do you want me to leave?” 

“No,” Regina said sternly. “Our doctor doesn’t dictate who is in this room and who isn’t.” 

Celeste shook her head and bit her lower lip for a split second before she smiled again. Something seemed off, but Regina couldn't figure out what it was. When Celeste let go of her knee, the magic stopped and she shivered again.

“Let’s move on,” Celeste moved around the room to get everything ready and then pulled the machine to the exam table.. “I will check if everything is progressing as it should, and—from a medical standpoint—how your body is adjusting to handle labor and delivery.”

There was a deafening silence when she stopped talking, which was only broken by the machine jumping to life.

“My body is adjusting just fine. I can’t wear normal clothes anymore,” Regina complained and Emma snorted before slapping a hand in front of her mouth. Regina glared at her, but bit back the comment she was about to make.

“You seem to be growing and gaining weight like you should,” Celeste responded with a gentle smile before pouring some gel on the transducer. “Ready to see her? She’s a real bundle of joy.” 

Regina almost choked at the comment and she narrowed her eyes.“Are you—are you saying—”

“I don’t want to assume anything for now—let’s leave the magical stuff for later—but yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

For a moment, none of them said anything, and Emma made a puzzled sound. Regina looked up and saw how her brows were furrowed. She wanted to say something, but she didn't even know how to explain what she was thinking, not without Celeste's help, and the doctor was clearly ready to start the ultrasound.

The far wall showed the projected ultrasound image and Regina couldn't keep her eyes off as Celeste walked them through everything she did. She measured everything — brain, spine, arms, and legs— and moved on to check the organs.

When she checked the baby, she measured Regina's uterus and spent a moment checking amniotic fluid. Regina breathed deeply, watched the baby move on the screen, and grinned at Emma.

“It’s awesome how everything just seems to go on without worry for the drama that’s going on around us,” Emma said and Regina hummed in agreement. She knew most of the drama that was happening had to do with magic, but her body didn't seem to care about that.

“Everything looks perfect,” Celeste said she took the transducer off Regina's abdomen and handed her a towel to get the residual gel off her skin. “She’s growing according to the curve, and she seems active enough. Have you been feeling her move yet?”

“I think I have...I don’t know,” Regina said, doubt filling her voice. She hadn’t felt the flutter much after the first time. “There was a flutter--about three weeks ago, but after that I haven’t felt it.” 

Celeste hummed, then moved closer again.“I assume that you’ll start feeling her movement very soon. Most first time mothers feel the baby move for the first time between week seventeen and twenty two.”

“Sounds about right--I started feeling Henry move around when I was about twenty weeks too,” Emma interjected. After a moment she blinked away the far-off look in her eyes, and Regina knew she had been thinking back on her pregnancy.

“Every pregnancy is different, which is a good thing,” Celeste added, then smiled at Regina again. “Are you ready for the magical part of this exam?” 

“What’s going to happen?” Emma asked before Regina could reply. 

Only then did Regina realize that Emma hadn't been there when she voiced her concerns about the magic.

“Regina was worried about the magic the baby seems to have, so she asked me to try and connect with her.” Celeste still seemed angry with Emma and Regina bit her lip to stop herself from scolding her doctor. “I’m just going to pull on the magic Regina’s carrying around and see if the baby is willing to share some thoughts.”

Emma raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. “Will it hurt?” 

“Not for you,” Celeste quipped before shaking her head. “No. I won’t do anything to hurt Regina.” 

“Okay, let’s get this over with, shall we?” Regina rolled her eyes at both of them, and she took Celeste's hand before either of them could protest or respond.“Do your magic, doctor. I want to be done here before dinner.” 

She knew she was rude, but she needed to stop them from fighting over her, even though there was no reason for it. She knew the moment she touched Celeste, the magic between them would connect.

What she didn't know was that the baby would take over whatever Celeste was planning to do. The projector whirled to life, and even without the ultrasound machine, it clearly projected a moving baby's picture

Celeste whimpered as the baby pulled on her magic, and Regina nearly dropped her hand before Celeste tightened her grip.

“Don’t let go,” Celeste said, but her voice was different. “I want you to see.” 

The silence settled over them as Emma and Regina focused on the wall and watched as their baby girl appeared to grow. She grew and progressed and then it changed, going from ultrasound pictures to pictures, from a baby crying, still covered in vernix. When it shifted again, the baby was safe and sound in a hospital crib.

Regina bit her lip hard enough to taste blood and wiped her cheeks, not surprised to feel the wetness that had gathered there.

She watched as the picture changed again and it was one of Emma kissing her while holding onto her baby girl. The screen went blank, and Celeste pulled her hand back and turned toward Regina.

“She’ll be fine,” she murmured, and pressed a hand to her throat. She took a shaky breath before she turned toward Emma. “And she’s keeping you close for as long as it takes for Regina to start trusting you again. It has nothing to do with love.” 

“Love?” Emma frowned and then looked down at Regina. “Did you know?” 

Regina licked her lips and winced when her tongue ran over the tiny incision. “I knew the baby was controlling this bond more than we were.”

“Well, she’s strong enough to control even  _ my  _ magic, so it’s safe to say that she’s going to be a force to be reckoned with.” Celeste chuckled, but it fell flat. She was just as shaken up as Emma and Regina were about what had just happened. “I think this marks the end of our time, though.” 

“Emma, could you give us a moment?” Regina asked, her eyes on Celeste and the way she seemed to pull back her magic. That had never happened before and she was concerned.

“Oh, sure,” Emma muttered as she glanced between the two of them. “I’ll be right outside.” 

Regina smiled as she smoothly sat up and straightened her clothes. Celeste moved to sit behind her desk and started typing into her computer. As the door closed behind Emma, Regina felt nauseous again, but she swallowed past it and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

“I feel like I should apologize for what just happened. I didn’t even know she was capable of that,” She whispered, lifting a brow as she looked down at her belly. “I don’t know what she did to make you feel like you needed to pull back.” 

Finally, Celeste looked up and shook her head.“I don’t need an apology for it, Regina. She didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just,” She paused and shook her head again before she went on. “I don’t like not being in control of my own magic and she just used it like it was the most normal thing in the world.”

Regina didn't know what to say. She knew what it felt like not having control over your own life or even your own body, and magic went even deeper. “I’m sorry.”

Celeste shook her head. “Please, you have nothing to apologize for. She’s...she’s still learning all of these new ways she can use her magic and she doesn’t know it’s just not okay. That’s where you and Emma come in when she’s born.” 

“Alright.” When her nausea worsened, Regina stood at her feet again, and she opened the door. Emma looked up with a worried glance from her phone, and Regina turned back to Celeste. “Once she’s old enough, I’ll have her apologize for taking away your free will,” she joked with a smile and Celeste rolled her eyes. 

Crisis averted. 

—SQ—

“I have to say, even though it felt wrong...it did ease some of my worries,” Emma said when they made their way to the car.

“I know.” Regina looked at Emma for a moment as they walked and she sighed. “I also know it eased some of the worries about what happens between us.” 

“It does.” 

“This doesn’t mean that I just start trusting you again,” she added and Emma bit the inside of her cheek. “I still have to work on that part.” 

“I know,” Emma said before she stopped and put a hand on Regina's arm. “I know, you don’t have to explain yourself, okay? I know that I still have to work hard to get your trust back, and I don’t mind. I just want to be involved in your life in whatever way you’ll let me.” 

Regina swallowed thickly and then inclined her head. “Alright.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I’ve been super busy and I’ll tell you why: I’m finally, finally moving out with my daughter and getting my own place. Getting everything ready is time consuming and I’m going to move officially next week, which means that I probably won’t be able to update next Sunday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Regina kept an eye on Henry as they walked home from dinner. She knew he was old enough to keep himself safe, but somehow she’d gotten even more protective over him. 

They’d enjoyed their time together as a family, and she couldn’t stop the smile from returning time and time again at the thought of the ease in which they’d been together. 

Henry had forgiven Emma, that much was clear. He wanted her around, and Regina had to admit that she didn’t want to miss Emma ever again. She had been part of the family they had built, and there was no way she could leave again without breaking her heart, again.

“He seems happy, doesn’t he?” Emma asked softly as she walked next to Regina, their hands clasped together. “He looks like...he looks like before.”

Regina hummed in agreement. “He is happy, because you’re back.” 

Emma was silent as they walked, and Regina glanced up at her. Sometimes, Regina had learned, Emma would let go of a topic because she didn’t know how to respond. Usually that meant that Emma would be coming back on the subject later, when she’d taken some time to think about it.

They turned the last corner to Mifflin street, and Regina breathed deeply, her heart contented with the way the dinner had gone.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“They are worth so much more,” Regina muttered indignantly and Emma snorted in amusement. “I was thinking about tonight, how it felt like home, to be out with you and Henry.”

Emma almost stuttered to a halt before she regained her composure, and Regina looked up to see the surprise on Emma’s face. She knew she’d been more than distant but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the same way she always had about Emma.

She just hadn’t told Emma, or shown her. 

“I agree.” Emma sounded neutral and that told Regina more than anything else. She smiled, watching the blush creep up from Emma’s neck to her cheeks. “It felt really good to be together, just the three of us.” 

“I’m glad we agree on something,” Regina replied with a smile before she waved her hand and opened the door to the mansion. Henry glanced over his shoulder at them with a grin, and then bounded into the house. 

Emma squeezed her hand and Regina looked back at her, a soft smile on her face. “I’m just glad we all feel happy together, regardless of my stupidity.” 

“It wasn’t stupid,” Regina replied before she could think about it and she sighed. “We all have our moments and you just...there was a lot going on that would have made me want to run too.” 

They stepped into the mansion and the magic around them changed. The bond loosened and Regina shivered at the loss of the warmth it provided. 

“I don’t think you would have, even if you could. You’re stronger than I am.” Emma let go of Regina’s hand, and stretched her arms over her head with a grunt. 

The stretch of skin on Emma’s stomach was bared and Regina shivered for a completely different reason. Her cheeks heated up and she swallowed thickly when she realized she was staring. 

“You’d be surprised,” she husked out before she turned, her heart beating loudly against her ribs. Her body reacted strongly to just the sight of a strip of skin, what would happen the next time they made love? 

She flushed even more and she made her way into the kitchen. She needed to calm down before she pounced on Emma. She wanted Emma more than she’d ever wanted anyone and it was terrifying to realize that even though she tried her best to keep her distance, Emma still got under her skin. 

She breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled before she heard a sound behind her. She turned, and bit the inside of her lip as she stood face to face with Emma. 

“What’s happening? Are you in pain?” 

“No,” Regina replied quickly, holding up her hand. “No, I haven’t been in pain since you...since you returned.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes and then inclined her head. “What’s wrong then?” 

“Hormones,” Regina choked out when Emma stepped closer and their magic intertwined. She cleared her throat when her body started throbbing and she stepped back. “At least that’s what I think.” 

“Oh.” Emma looked confused but she seemed to shake it off before she smiled. “Well, we should get ready for the movie.” 

It took regina a moment before she could follow what Emma was talking about. She didn’t remember anything about a movie, and her body was still throbbing with arousal.

Regina lifted a brow. “What movie?”

“The one Henry said he’d pick out. You said you’d watch with us,” Emma said, a grin on her face. 

Regina couldn’t remember agreeing to watch a movie with them, but she wouldn’t go back on promises she might have made. She never wanted to disappoint either Henry or Emma, not about something so small. 

“How do we get ready for a movie?” 

“We get into some comfortable clothes, and we pop some popcorn and grab some sodas before we sit and we don’t get up again until the movie is over.” 

Emma placed a hand on the small of Regina’s back, seemingly unaware of the way Regina reacted to the touch. Regina, however, felt the touch burn through her clothes and her skin felt like it was on fire. She tried to pull away, but she knew the effort had only been halfhearted. 

“Alright.” She waved her hand and when the lilac magical smoke cleared, they were both dressed in their most comfortable clothes. Regina wore her yoga pants and one of Emma’s loose shirts, and Emma wore sweatpants and a tank top. “Now, why don’t you get settled in the living area, I’ll get us some snacks.” 

“I can do it,” Emma said softly, and Regina lifted a brow. It was enough to chastise the blonde. She never wanted to be treated like her pregnancy made her incapable of doing the most mundane things. Emma knew this. “Okay.” 

Regina smiled and set to work on getting everything Emma and Henry would enjoy, only with less sugar. 

Magic would always be useful for moments like these. 

—SQ—

Regina jerked awake when she felt the flutter, and blinked open her eyes when she realized she wasn’t on the couch in the living area anymore. 

Her brain was still trying to catch up on her waking world, the nightmare still very clear in her mind as she gasped, the flutter pulling her to reality faster than usual. 

“Easy,” Emma murmured as Regina breathed in sharply. There was something in Emma’s voice that had Regina shiver. “You fell asleep just before the movie ended so I brought you up here.” 

Regina closed her eyes again and forced herself to relax her muscles. Emma had settled next to her, and Regina pursed her lips as her body seemed to react even without conscious thought. 

“I felt her,” she said to distract herself from the way her body seemed to start heating up and her core started throbbing. She cleared her throat and forced herself to focus on the baby and the flutter she’d felt when she woke up. “I felt a flutter and I know it was the baby.” 

Emma leaned up on her elbow and smiled down at Regina’s bump for a split second before she placed her hand on it. Regina was sure that Emma would find a way to feel the baby move even though it was still too early. 

“I remember when I first felt Henry move.” 

Emma held her hand on Regina’s belly, and Regina took a deep breath as she enjoyed the way it felt. Even with everything going on, and their need to be connected most of the time, Emma hardly touched her bump. At times Regina wondered if Emma even wanted any of this.

“Yea?” 

Emma hummed as her thumb moved over a patch of skin. “I remember how surprised I was because up until that moment it hadn’t been real.” She narrowed her eyes before she glanced back down at her hand, her eyes unseeing as she was deep in thought. “It happened just after I’d settled for bed and I don’t know, it was this weird feeling.” 

“Like butterflies,” Regina breathed when she felt it again and this time Emma had her hand right on top of it. The feeling couldn’t exactly be described, because it was such a unique feeling. “She’s moving again.” 

“She’ll always be moving,” Emma said before she pulled her hand back. Regina swallowed thickly when disappointment settled over her and her nose prickled with tears, but she didn’t say a word. “Do you think there’s a spell so that I can feel her too?” 

Regina pursed her lips. She had never really read through anything that wasn’t of interest to her, and spells to feel babies move weren’t in her repertoire. 

The fact that Emma was asking her about it made it even more pressing to her, though. 

“I’m sure there is.”

Emma closed her eyes and settled back down again, her body even closer to Regina’s. “I’ll find it.” She sighed and placed her hand back on Regina’s bump. “In the meantime...we should sleep.” 

Regina breathed in sharply through her nose and nodded her head in agreement, even though her body still throbbed with need, the way Emma’s hand moved over her skin sending shocks through her system and to her core. 

“Right,” she husked and cleared her throat before she slowly placed her hand over Emma’s. She wanted so badly to initiate something more intimate and physical, as she rubbed slow circles on the skin of Emma’s hand. But she also wanted to enjoy the way Emma felt against her in a comforting way. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, moving a little closer still. “You’re not nauseous are you?” 

Regina shivered and shook her head. “No.”

Her body was betraying her in a way it never had before and she could feel the moment that Emma noticed what was going on. 

Emma’s fingers curled against Regina’s skin before she moved her hand down a little, cupping her bump before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek. 

She pulled back only to move back in, and Regina turned her head. Their lips met, and Emma set the pace as she slowly but surely kissed Regina. It was one of the more gentle kisses shared between them and it was perfect for where they were in their relationship—whatever that meant. 

Regina bit down on Emma’s lower lip and enjoyed the way that Emma hummed into the kiss. There was nothing else that could make her want Emma even more and she sighed into the kiss before she pulled back, regret painted on her face. 

“We should sleep.” 

Emma breathed in deeply before she cleared her throat. “You’re right, we should sleep.” 

She rolled away, and Regina’s heart sank as she realized that she might have been hurtful to Emma. But it didn’t take long for the blonde to give her a tiny push, and when Regina rolled onto her side, Emma scooted closer again and spooned her back. 

“Good night, Emma.”

“Good night.” 

—SQ—

She woke to the feeling of a gentle touch over her stomach, and down to her belly where it had swollen considerably. It was something she was still getting used to—even though Emma was gentle, it felt strange. 

She hummed when the touch turned a little more suggestive and the hand moved back up again, toward the underside of her breasts and she sucked in a breath, her brain short circuiting. 

“Em-ma,” she gasped before she turned and pulled Emma into a kiss, even without realizing she was doing it. 

Emma didn’t hesitate but deepened the kiss with a gentle nibble on Regina’s bottom lip, and for a moment they simply kissed. It was easy, but passionate—calm, but heart racing and  beautiful. Regina never wanted it to stop. She never wanted to stop being able to taste Emma, even when her heart was hurting and she was holding back.

Her body knew. 

She shivered when Emma’s hands moved back up, and she moaned her approval when Emma cupped her breast. She was more than a little sensitive, and usually everything hurt. 

But her body was on fire and she wanted nothing more than for Emma to keep touching her. She arched her back and pressed herself even closer to Emma, her belly touching Emma’s stomach. It was a sensation unlike any other. 

It also pulled her out of her aroused haze, and Regina pulled back, pushing against Emma’s shoulder at the same time. 

To soften the rejection, she smiled softly and opened her mouth to apologize. The door to the bedroom opened and Henry’s voice reached her ears at the same time and for a moment, all she could think about was her gratefulness that she pushed Emma away before it escalated. 

“Oh,” Henry gasped, his disgust clear in his voice. Regina turned toward him, pushing even harder against Emma before she turned toward the door, her brain still trying to catch up on what was happening. 

Emma was the first to be able to speak, her voice husky. “Where’s the fire, Kid?” 

“I was just…” he paused and narrowed his eyes as he glanced between the two of them, before he shook his head. “I thought there was something wrong because you’re normally already getting breakfast ready.” 

Regina glanced at the clock on her bedside table and blinked when she noticed that it was already later than her usual early morning start. She cleared her throat and stood to her feet before she glanced back at Emma. 

She didn’t even know what to say—she’d rejected Emma in a way she never thought she would. She wanted to address it, she wanted to make sure that Emma knew why she’d stopped her. 

She turned back to Henry, and gently touched his cheek before she gave him a push toward the door. 

“I’ll be right there, Henry.” 

He looked about ready to protest but as she gave him a gentle smile, she closed the door and then turned back toward Emma. She knew Henry would have enough to say about the fact that they were late already, and he would have even more to say about the fact that she had pushed him out and closed the door in his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, her voice subdued as her body language. Regina knew she didn’t have a lot of time to comfort Emma, but she would at least try. 

“I know it seemed like I was leading you on, and I know it was harsh of me to push you away,” she started and then held up her hand when Emma opened her mouth to interject. “I know, even though I really didn’t mean it in that way. I just...I want you to understand that I’m just not ready for anything more yet.” 

“I know.” 

Regina raised a brow and watched Emma for a moment. “You know?”

“Regina...we’ve talked about this, didn’t we? You just need to make sure that you’re okay with trusting me again, and I just can’t...I don’t want to push you.” Emma stood to her feet and took a deep breath. 

“You’re not pushing me,” Regina whispered as she stepped closer to Emma. “I want to kiss you, and I want you to touch me...I miss you more than I can ever admit, but I just...I don’t know if I can trust you just yet.” 

“And I respect that...I promise you, it’s alright.” 

Regina watched Emma for a moment longer and then inclined her head, even though she felt like she’d hurt Emma with the rejection.

“Okay. Why don’t you go downstairs and help Henry set up, so that we can get breakfast started?” 

Emma hummed as she stretched her arms over her head for a moment, and then looked down at the patch of darkness on her sweatpants. “I think that might be a...bad idea.”

Regina followed her line of sight and breathed in sharply, a blush coloring her cheeks before she waved her hand, redressing Emma in clean clothes.

“Now you can go and help our son get ready for breakfast,” Regina murmured, her cheeks still heated as Emma glanced at her with a knowing grin. “I just...I really need a shower.” 

“I might need one too,” Emma murmured, but made her way toward the door regardless. She passed Regina, and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek before she gently ran a finger over the spot she’d just kissed. “I...”

“I know,” Regina whispered, her throat tight as she realized what the expression on Emma’s face meant. She blinked against the tears, and gestured for Emma to go. “I’ll be right there.” 

—SQ—

When Regina made her way downstairs half an hour later, music filled the air and she smiled when she heard Henry’s amused laughter from the kitchen.

“Ma, you’re supposed to raise your hand like this,” he said, and then there was a silence as he showed Emma what she was doing wrong. “You really have no rhythm, I’m glad Mom shared something with me at least.”

“Hey, I have rhythm.” 

“Yea, in your head maybe,” Henry sassed and then laughed again when Emma apparently tried the move again. 

Regina leaned against the doorway with her hands pressed to her swollen belly and watched the two. She didn’t make a sound as she watched them dance around the kitchen, Henry showing Emma the moves to the song before Emma tried to copy them.

“How was that?” Emma asked after she’d done the move again, this time much better. Regina cleared her throat, finally indicating she was there, and Emma looked up with a blush on her cheeks.

“That was awful, but it was better than the first time you did it.” Regina moved into the kitchen, slowly moving to the song as if she’d invented the choreography, and both Henry and Emma stared at her slack jawed. “I’ll see if I can find some time to teach you some moves, Miss Swan.”

“I’m hungry though,” Henry interjected, rubbing a hand over his stomach. “Can we make breakfast first?” 

“Of course, my darling prince,” Regina murmured before she moved toward him. “What did you have in mind?” She asked, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. She knew she wouldn’t get that chance for much longer, because he was growing to be taller than she was. 

“I was thinking of Ma’s pancakes. She started making these amazing apple pancakes in New York...” 

“Oh, did she now?” Regina asked with one eyebrow lifted, and then glanced at Emma. “Wherever did you learn that recipe?”

She knew, of course. She’d planted the idea in Emma’s head, and made sure to give her more than enough ideas to experiment with it. She’d figured that if she hadn’t been able to experiment any more, someone else should.

“We all know who planted that in my head,” Emma said with a wink before she moved toward the stove. She narrowed her eyes, and breathed in deeply before she pursed her lips and waved her hand. A plethora of ingredients scattered the counter, and Emma grinned before she turned to Regina. “See? Sometimes my magic isn’t as confused as I am.” 

Regina chuckled, and moved closer to Emma to take in everything she’d conjured. “This is going to be interesting, isn’t it?” 

“Mom, Ma can make apple pie pancakes that taste  _ so _ much like apple pies, it’s like you’re actually eating one,” Henry gushed and Regina turned toward him, her smile softening. 

Everything about the moment seemed perfect and she never wanted to lose any of it, ever again. Even though she didn’t know how to trust Emma to stay, she knew she never wanted to lose her again. 

“I can’t wait to find out,” she said, and she found that she meant it more than she had expected. she rubbed her belly and smiled when her stomach growled. “And apparently I’m hungry enough to eat a whole apple pie, so maybe we should just get started, don’t you think?” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...it's been a crazy couple of weeks and I still haven't completely settled in yet. It means my writing has taken a hit, also because I've been blocked and sick and well...busy overall. But here it is, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, this story is going to be my longest one to date...even counting stories for other fandoms.

Regina whimpered as she woke up, her heart slamming into her ribcage painfully as she tried to catch her breath. She hated nightmares, especially ones about the King, and those were all she’d been getting lately.

“You’re safe here,” Emma’s voice finally broke through her haze and Regina turned her head into the crook of Emma’s neck, breathing in the naturally sweet scent on her skin. “It’s okay...you’re okay.”

Regina puffed out a breath before she inhaled deeply. “I know.” 

Emma startled, but kept her movements steady, slowly rubbing circles over Regina’s back and her other hand tightly pressed between her shoulder blades. It felt safe and Regina closed her eyes again, reveling in the feeling of Emma wrapped around her.

Emma hadn’t asked her about the nightmares yet, and all Regina wanted was to make sure that Emma knew it wasn’t anything related to her. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked and then shifted, turning on her back as she pulled Regina with her as much as she could, with her belly in the way. “You were fighting so hard...” 

Regina shivered when she remembered what she had been fighting in her nightmare, and she opened her eyes before she gripped Emma’s tank top tightly, her knuckles turning white.

“I’ve been having these nightmares ever since the darkness entered me,” she said softly, her body shaking now that she knew what she had to do. She didn’t  _ want _ to tell Emma explicitly what had happened, but she knew that she should open up about  _ something _ . 

“You’ve told me about the nightmares before,” Emma said, her hand slowly moving from Regina’s back to her side. “You’ve just never said what they were about.” 

“It’s...it’s usually about something I did to someone,” Regina admitted as she shivered, but this time for a different reason. Emma’s hand moved against her side and her belly, and she loved the feeling even if it wasn’t sexual. “But lately I’ve been dreaming about the King...and our marriage.” 

Emma stopped moving her hand, and she made a sound deep in her throat before she seemed to want to pull back. “Oh...shit, I’m so sorry...”

“It’s not your fault,” Regina said quickly as she pulled Emma’s hand back to her hip. “It’s  _ not _ your fault, Emma. I told you, it’s the darkness...and it might even be the baby.” 

“The baby?” 

Regina hummed and then pressed a kiss to Emma’s skin against her throat. She had meant it to be comforting, but the way Emma tensed made her feel bad about it. “I’m sorry...but yes, I think the baby has a lot of control over things...more than she should have.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know, exactly. I don’t think she’s aware that she’s giving me nightmares, but I think her dark and her light are still battling inside of me.” She couldn’t explain something to Emma that she didn’t even understand. 

“That might even be why it’s still so hard for us to be apart outside of the mansion?” Emma asked and Regina bit her lip. 

“No.” She  _ knew _ that wasn’t the reason they couldn’t separate outside of the mansion. “That...that part is more about me and my fears than it is about the battle going on inside of her.” 

Emma was silent for a moment, and Regina closed her eyes again and forced herself to relax. She didn’t want to think about the fact that she was still terrified that Emma would leave. She didn’t want to think about the fears that made her stomach contract. 

There was a flutter in her belly and she swallowed before she pressed a hand over Emma’s, and guided it toward the flutter.

“Is she moving?” 

Regina nodded against Emma’s shoulder. “I don’t know if you can feel it, but maybe you could try and reach out to her?” She turned on her back, and the baby moved again. 

“I don’t know how, Regina,” Emma murmured, disappointment clear in her voice. “I suck at magic, remember?”

“You did amazingly yesterday,” Regina reminded her, and then moved Emma’s hand back to her stomach before she closed her eyes. She tensed when images of a life long forgotten played in her mind, and she opened her eyes again. “Focus on what you want...in this case, to feel the baby...and channel that to your hands. You  _ want _ her to reach out too, though, so coax her.” 

She watched Emma’s face as she concentrated on her magic and the baby, and breathed in deeply as she reached out to the baby with her own magic too. She could feel the three kinds of magic intertwine inside of her, and for a moment it overwhelmed her. 

She closed her eyes, and let Emma guide their magic toward the baby. The moment it happened, she could feel it. Their magic linked, and somehow, moved outside of her.

“Regina,” Emma breathed, awe in her voice. It pulled Regina out of her own thoughts and head and she opened her eyes. The three combined signature colors were linked together. Deep purple, white and lilac swirled around each other, and the flutter in her belly intensified until Emma gasped. “Oh...wow, I felt that!” 

Regina smiled and glanced at Emma, her throat closed up with emotion before she looked back at the magic show.

“She’s amazing when she puts herself to it,” she murmured, and Emma hummed in agreement. Regina closed her eyes again, and this time let the images crash into her. Even though she tensed, she felt safe with Emma and her daughter close by, and with their magic intertwined, she knew she couldn’t  _ go _ anywhere.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked after a moment, and Regina swallowed thickly before she nodded. “I’m here...take your time okay? It’s still way too early for Henry to be up anyway.” 

“What time is it?” Regina asked, hoping for the small distraction. 

“It’s four,” Emma murmured, and Regina startled. She hadn’t even realized she’d woken up Emma in the  _ middle _ of the night, and Emma hadn’t even complained. She cleared her throat, and swallowed thickly around the lump. “It’s fine, though. I was awake anyway.”

“Why?” 

“I can’t sleep...I can’t seem to stop my brain even though I love having you in my arms,” Emma replied, before silence fell over them once again.

Regina wet her lips and sighed. “When I married the King, the first thing I hoped for was that he would leave me alone, because he’d shown a tendency to ignore me after he’d asked me to marry him.” 

“Already?” 

“We married,” Regina continued as if she hadn’t heard Emma, “and those hopes were squashed the moment I was led to the marital bed. He didn’t even give the maids the time to undress me, but followed us up and did everything... _ everything _ himself.” 

Emma made a sound, and Regina opened her eyes. The magic lightened up the room and pulled her back to the present, luckily before her brain supplied the images of what had happened next. 

“He was a nasty old man.” 

“It was normal, Emma,” Regina replied softly. She loved how protective Emma had always been over her, how Emma had always disliked the fact that Regina had been forced to marry a man decades older than she was. “There was nothing that said he couldn’t marry me...he couldn’t *bed* me, because I was his.” 

“I still think it’s gross, Regina.” 

Regina hummed and pressed her hand to Emma’s on her belly. “I’m here now, and it’s in the past.” She meant those words with her entire being, and she startled at the realization. “I’m with you, and I feel more than safe when I’m with you.” 

Emma swallowed audibly and cleared her throat. “You’d tell me if I did anything that made you flash back, right?” 

“I would, but you’ve never done anything that made me flash back and I don’t think you will.” At the sight of the disbelief on Emma’s face, Regina smiled. “I mean it, Emma...you’ve never done anything and I don’t think you even  _ can  _ because you make me feel safe.” 

“Even now? Even after I left without a word?” 

“Even now...even after you left...you still make me feel safe.”

—SQ—

When she woke a second time, she felt much calmer. There’d been no nightmares, and Emma was still beside her.

She breathed in deeply and yawned before she rubbed her hand over her face. She slowly lowered it back to where it had been on Emma’s waist, and smiled softly when she realized that Emma was still deep asleep.

She didn’t want to move. She wanted to stay and never leave the bed. But her body had other plans, or at least, the baby did. The flutter in her stomach caused her bladder to act up and she gritted her teeth as she did her best to extract herself from Emma’s embrace. 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked slowly before she yawned. 

“Bathroom...go back to sleep,” Regina murmured softly, and Emma hummed in response before she turned on her side and fell right back to sleep. 

After she’d done her business and washed her hands, she turned on the shower and took off her clothes. She knew a shower would wake her up completely, even though she wasn’t even sure what time it was. 

Ever since she’d started to feel the baby, their magic had intertwined even more and she enjoyed the feeling of it as she stood under the hot stream of water. There was something calming to the baby’s magic, even in its immense power, and it made Regina wonder what she would be capable of.

Their daughter would by far be the most powerful witch to exist on any planet and in any realm, that much was clear. She would change the worlds as they knew it, so there was no question as to what she would be able to do.

Regina didn’t even know how to tell Emma about the potential she could already feel building inside of her, inside of their little girl. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Emma’s voice reached her in the shower and she jumped, startled at the sound before she turned toward the door and wiped away the condensation. 

“I didn’t think I should...after the night we’ve had, I thought you’d appreciate the extra time.” 

“Thank you,” Emma said, her voice softer than Regina was used to, and when she looked at Emma’s face, she could see her staring at her belly. It was very clear now that she was pregnant, and Regina slowly moved her hand to cover her belly. 

“Do you want to join me?” She asked before she could even think about it, and Emma looked up with wide, shocked eyes. “I mean...”

“I know what you mean,” Emma interrupted before she shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, though. I...I miss you.” 

Emma turned, ready to leave the bathroom. Regina felt her heart sink. It hadn’t been a rejection, not like Regina had rejected her the day before, but it still hurt. She still wanted to cry in frustration. 

“I miss you too, Emma,” she murmured, and she could  _ see _ that Emma had heard her in the hitch in her step. But Emma didn’t turn, and didn’t say a word as she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door gently behind her.

Regina could feel a shimmer of Emma’s magic, and before she knew it, she was out of the shower. She quickly dried herself, and then wrapped the towel around her body before she made her way into the bedroom. 

Emma wasn’t there anymore. 

—SQ—

Regina knew the best way to go about the situation at hand, was to look at her own feelings before she could focus on Emma’s feelings. They didn’t need to talk anymore than they’d already done, because there was nothing left to say to make the situation better.

She still felt like they were trying too hard to get on the same page regarding what they wanted from this. 

Regina knew she was in love with Emma, and she knew that she wanted everything Emma had to offer. She also knew that Emma might have trouble believing in the love that they had for each other, even though it was True Love and destined to be.

“Emma?” Regina called out when she didn’t find her in the kitchen, where they’d normally go straight after waking up. She narrowed her eyes when she didn’t even hear anything, and made her way through the house, searching for Emma.

She found her in the study, her eyes closed as she held a candle. Regina watched her for a moment before she cleared her throat, not even sure what Emma was trying to accomplish.

“Oh,” Emma said as she looked up, a flush coloring her face. “I didn’t even hear you come in.” 

Regina lifted her brow and crossed her arms over her chest before she leaned against the doorway. “What are you doing?” 

Emma put the candle back on the table and shrugged. “I thought it would be a good idea to channel some of my...feelings...into practice.” 

“Why don’t you channel some of those feelings into words?” Regina suggested before she stepped closer. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you understand that right?” 

Her stomach clenched at the sight of the insecurity on Emma’s face, but before she could say anything, Emma spoke. “I know, and I get it...I just don’t know if it’s the right time for us to actually move to the next step of a relationship when I know that you don’t trust me yet.”

Regina wet her lips and looked down. “You’re right.”

Emma chuckled dryly, and then clenched her jaw. “I know.” 

When Regina looked back up, Emma had school her features into something more neutral, and Regina could feel her own walls start to build again. She had tried so hard to tear them down by trying to be vulnerable, but Emma didn’t  _ need _ that. 

She needed Regina to trust her again. She needed Regina to say those words and she wasn’t even sure if she could. She  _ wanted _ to, though. 

“Where’s Henry?” She asked, instead of continuing the conversation. “I didn’t see him anywhere.” 

“He left to hang out with a friend, or something,” Emma said, shrugging. “I didn’t ask...he just told me he’d be home before dinner.” 

Regina glanced between Emma and the candle, and then smiled. “What about an impromptu magic lesson then, Miss Swan? Maybe we can find out where your powers lie.”  

“Are you sure you want to do that? You know I’m going to frustrate you,” Emma said with a smile, gesturing toward the candle. “Yesterday, everything worked fine, but today...”

Regina hummed. “You’re too emotional, and that usually means your magic doesn’t work as it should.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ve always been too emotional. You’re emotional, and I don’t see you having any issues.” 

“Oh, I have more than enough issues, but it’s not because I’m emotional. Look,” she said, and waited until she had Emma’s full attention before she held out her hand, showing Emma that it was empty. She then closed it and closed her eyes, ready to use one of her easiest spells. The spell was *meant* to conjure up a rose. She didn’t even know the spell for gemstones, but when she opened her hand, and then her eyes, she was holding an amethyst. 

“Okay?” 

“Emma, I’m not even sure how this...I don’t even know any spells for gemstones, I just tried to conjure up a rose.” 

Emma snorted, and pursed her lips, and then burst out in laughter as Regina watched on. She magicked the stone to the other’s she’d conjured in her quest to find out what was going on with her magic, and sighed before she smiled. 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Emma gasped as she tried to compose herself. “I just...I really thought you had control over your magic.” 

Regina glared at her before she sat down on the couch, a hand on her belly. “I  _ do _ have control over my magic. I’m not in control over our daughter’s magic, and she’s messing with me already.” 

Emma sobered, if only a little, and frowned before she grinned again. “Wait, are you saying our daughter is already...how is it even possible that she’s already in control?” 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know, but I just wanted to show you that you’re not alone...it’s hard to control magic, your own, or someone else’s. You’ll need to find that something that motivates you enough to find that control.”

“Like?” 

“For me, for the longest time it was anger. For you, however...so far, that hasn’t worked.” 

“What do you use now? As motivation, how do you get your magic to react to what you want it to do?” Emma asked, her voice soft as she sat down next to Regina. 

“I...I use you...and Henry and this little girl,” Regina murmured as she rubbed her belly. “My love for you has made me stronger than I’ve ever been, regardless of the situation. Even though right now, my magic is tied to hers and she’s really good at changing spells, I’ve never felt more in control than I do now.” 

Emma was silent for such a long time that Regina looked up, a frown on her face. Emma had looked away, and was staring into the empty fireplace, tears slowly running down her face.

Regina didn’t know what to say, or do, except to place her hand on Emma’s knee and squeeze gently. All she could do was let Emma know she was there. 

“I always thought that anger...frustration...worked faster to conjure up your magic?” She asked, ever the student, instead of saying anything about the tears. “How come you feel stronger now?” 

“Oh, it’s much easier to control my dark magic though anger and frustration. I just don’t want that anymore, and I’ve been training myself with love and my protectiveness over what’s mine.” Regina squeezed Emma’s knee again and waited until Emma turned toward her again. Her eyes were red, but the smile was back. “Emma, you have so much love inside of you. You don’t need that candle, you could light the fireplace with it.”

Emma chuckled wetly before she turned back to the fireplace. Regina could see the concentration on her face, and she slowly let go of Emma’s knee. 

“How, though?” 

“You love Henry, right?” Regina asked softly, trying not to break Emma’s concentration. When Emma nodded, she smiled. “Think of him, of how he makes you feel...of how he would love that fire to burn because...” She stopped talking when the fireplace lit up, and Emma’s face brightened.

“I did it!” 

Regina swallowed, her throat tight and smiled proudly. “Yes, you did.” 

Emma turned, her face still so bright, and placed a hand on either side of Regina’s face. “I did it!” 

Before either of them could think about what would happen next, their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth as she wrapped her hands around her arms tightly, and Emma pulled her even closer.

The kiss was over before it could deepen, as Regina pulled back just enough to press her forehead to Emma’s. The only sound filling the room besides the crackling of the fireplace, was the sound of their labored breathing. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma murmured, a tear slipping down her cheek even with her eyes closed. “I...I’m so sorry.”

Regina knew there was more behind the apology, and she swallowed thickly as she closed her own eyes. It took her a moment to find her voice, and she cleared her throat.

“I forgive you.” Her own words were loaded with layer upon layer of meaning and she knew that Emma caught on, especially when a sob broke free from her lips. “I forgive you, Emma.” 

Her own throat closed up, making it impossible for her to repeat the words, but Emma nodded her head and wet her lips. 

They didn’t move, and Regina held on tightly to Emma’s arms even as Emma dropped her hands to her lap. Regina didn’t say a word, letting Emma cry and let go of all the pent up stress and heartbreak from the past couple of weeks, while her own tears slipped down her cheeks and fell on her slacks.

She breathed in deeply, and realized that for the first time since Emma had left, she could finally breathe, without any restriction or without the fear of losing anything or anyone.

She breathed again, and smiled even through her tears. 

Before she could stop herself, she pressed a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips. “I love you.” 


	24. Chapter 24

Her body was on fire as Emma kissed her slowly, and Regina knew they had to stop sooner rather than later if they wanted to keep going slow. 

She moaned into the kiss, and pressed herself even closer to Emma. She had protested being on top, with her pregnancy making her feel like she was heavier and more self conscious, but Emma had insisted.

Her belly was more pronounced at twenty two weeks and she felt it as it was pressed between them, even though she tried to ignore the strange sensations it brought along with it. 

Her hands tightened in Emma’s hair as she tried to create some friction, moving her hips slowly and pushing down against Emma’s leg, even as Emma tried to keep her still by holding her hands on her hips.

Regina had never expected that symptom to hit her as hard as it had, and even though she had agreed to take it slow and make sure that the trust was back before they took it to the next level, her body wanted otherwise. 

Emma’s arms moved to hold Regina’s waist and before long, she could hardly move as Emma tightened her hold and pulled her even closer. She didn’t even know who whimpered, until Emma pulled back and dropped her head against the back of the chair. 

The curve of her throat was more than inviting and Regina couldn’t help but feel even more aroused at the sight of it, presented in front of her. 

Regina leaned forward, and as she pressed her lips to Emma’s pulse point, the baby moved. She pulled back, surprised at the movement and grunted when Emma let go too late and her back cracked. 

“What?” Emma murmured, still very much feeling the kiss and Regina smiled before she pressed a hand against her back, over Emma’s hand, and another against her stomach. “Did she move?” 

Regina breathed in sharply as the pain slowly faded and then nodded her head before she looked down at her belly. 

“Yes.” Regina cleared her throat and even as she rubbed her hand over her belly, she could feel her body slowly cooling down. Her arousal stayed, she could still feel the slickness between her legs and it drove her crazy, because she knew she couldn’t do anything about it. “Yes, she moved.”

She lifted her hand enough for Emma to place her hand on her stomach before she pressed down on Emma’s hand, knowing she wouldn’t feel anything if she didn’t put a little pressure on it.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Emma said as she tried to pull back her hand. Regina didn’t let go of her though, and when she felt the first kick, Emma stopped protesting. She always did. 

They were silent for a moment, Regina still uncomfortably aroused even when she wasn’t in the mood anymore, and Emma seemingly unbothered by any of it as she focused her attention on the feeling of the baby moving beneath her hand.

“You know you won’t hurt me that easily,” Regina murmured, saying more with those words than she realized. Emma didn’t notice, and Regina was glad that she didn’t have to explain the comment. 

She moved again and whimpered when she could feel herself clench, her need higher than it had ever been, but then bit her lip and let Emma enjoy the moment. 

Emma hadn’t been able to feel the baby move a lot yet, and every moment that she could, Regina would make sure that Emma was involved. 

“She’s going to be beautiful, isn’t she?” Emma asked suddenly and Regina hummed in agreement. She couldn’t wait to see their daughter, but she imagined a beautiful blonde baby with the most amazingly piercing green eyes. “She’s going to look like you, and she’ll have my eyes.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yea,” Emma smiled brightly and Regina couldn’t help but return the smile. “She’s going to be a tiny spitfire and she’s going to have your temper, but that’s okay.” 

“My temper? What about yours?” Regina asked, mock hurt in her voice as she used the moment of playfulness to get off of Emma’s lap and she crossed her arms over her chest. Emma grinned and then stood to her feet before she reached out.

“Hey, don’t worry. She’s going to have the both of us  _ and _ Henry to help her through her tantrums,” she said and then hand out her hand. Regina didn’t hesitate to grab it before she stepped forward, Emma gently pulling her closer. “We’re going to be a family, the four of us...and nothing will break us...not even me.” 

—SQ—

The moment Regina became aware of her surroundings, she whimpered. She’d been having trouble sleeping through the night and tonight was no different.

The only difference was that she was in bed alone, which hadn’t happened for so long that the bed felt cold and too big for just her. She shivered as she pulled the covers up higher, and bit her lip as she tried to figure out why she had woken up this time. 

The only thing she could think about was Emma, and the fact that she hadn’t even seemed to have come to bed at all yet. She didn’t know if it was because of the kisses—which had happened often enough in the morning, when both of them were still half asleep and their walls were still down—or something else. 

From the moment that Regina had admitted her feelings to Emma, they had grown closer. They had started spending more time alone, talking and enjoying each other’s company again. 

The first kiss had happened when Regina had pulled Emma closer to try and make her feel the baby move, and when she’d finally been able to feel it without magic, Emma had been more than a little excited and had kissed Regina long and hard before apologizing. 

Regina smiled at the memory, and then sighed when she realized that she was making it harder for her body to go back to sleep as the next memory was the heated make out session from the day before. Which had happened more often after that first kiss, but had never moved beyond that.

Regina had made sure of it, and Emma had caught on quickly. She still didn’t want to move too fast, even though every time she thought about Emma, her body felt like it was on fire and her hormones were out of control.

_ That _ was the reason that Regina didn’t want to move too fast. 

She pushed back the covers when she realized that she wouldn’t get any sleep without Emma close, and shivered again when the cold air wrapped around her. 

Her stomach growled and she looked down, her hand pressed to it before she sighed. Ever since she had entered her second trimester, she’d been more hungry, but she’d also started craving the strangest foods. 

She glanced around, and stared at the empty bed for a moment before she made her way to the hallway. Everything was silent, and she moved slowly and silently toward the stairs.

The first thing she noticed when she came downstairs was that the lights were still on in the family room. She made her way toward it, rolling her eyes as she went, with the intention of turning off the lights before moving toward the kitchen. 

Emma sat on the couch, her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the back of the couch. Regina cleared her throat, but when there was no reaction she sighed and moved toward the blonde. 

“Emma,” she called softly, and then gently placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Wake up.” 

After another shake, Emma hummed and shifted away, and Regina moved closer and sat down next to her before she placed her hand on Emma’s knee. 

She didn’t know which craving was bigger-her need for food, or her need for Emma. She wanted so much to just kiss her until she forgot about everything, but she also really needed Emma to wake up and get her what she craved.

She shook Emma again, her fingers digging into the skin on Emma’s knee. Emma whimpered in her sleep, before she woke herself with the sound of her whimper. Regina grinned before she pulled back, and watched as Emma woke slowly.

The moment that Emma opened her eyes, and saw Regina sitting next to her, she smiled. “Hey. What’s wrong?” She stretched her arms above her head and grunted. Even from where she sat, Regina could hear Emma’s back pop.

“I missed you in bed,“ Regina said as she shivered again in the cold air around her. Emma narrowed her eyes and Regina bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. “What? I did.” 

“I’m sure...what do you need?” Emma said, more awake with each passing second. “Why can’t you sleep? Do you still have those nightmares?” 

“I don’t when you’re in bed with me,” Regina murmured, looking down at her hands, twisting in her lap. “I just...I have been having these cravings and I didn’t want to give in to them.”

“And now you do? In the middle of the night?” Emma asked before she yawned, her hand in front of her mouth. She swallowed thickly before she took a moment to take in Regina’s state of dress. “What are you craving?”

For a moment, Regina fought against the urge to tell Emma to never mind. She had been fighting against the craving all week, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the enjoyment that she knew she would get out of eating them. 

“Twinkies.” She rushed to say before she looked away from Emma and back to her lap, where her hands were squeezed together tightly. “I’ve been craving Twinkies and I didn’t want to get them...but it’s either that...”

“Or?” Emma narrowed her eyes, but when Regina didn’t reply, she sighed. “Okay. Give me a moment, I’ll find out what’s open and I’ll go get them.”

“Wait...really?” Regina asked softly, her heart swelling in her chest when Emma nodded her head and yawned again before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Thank you.”

Emma hummed, typing onto her phone for a moment before she grinned and showed Regina the screen. “Do you want to come with? We can get there in half an hour...and then you can enjoy them on the way back?” 

“I don’t want to leave Henry alone...” Regina sighed before she stood to her feet. She had made up her mind, she needed them as soon as possible and that meant going with Emma. “But I’m sure if you leave him a text, he’ll be fine.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded her head, “I need to get changed and you can text him, and tell him where we will be.” 

Emma stood to her feet and looked down at her body before she looked up with a smile. “Of course. Hurry up though, I’m ready to go to bed as soon as we get home.” 

—SQ—

Regina moaned as she took the first bite of her first Twinkie ever. Emma grinned as she pulled out of the parking lot, and Regina glared at her. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Emma said with a shrug before she cleared her throat, the smile never leaving her face. “I just never expected you to be the kind of person to actually  _ enjoy _ a Twinkie.”

“No, that’s more your thing, isn’t it?” Regina snarked before she took a deep breath. She didn’t *mean* to be mean, but between her craving and her need to jump Emma and relieve some of the tension, she was short tempered. She was just glad that she could at least ease one of her issues. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude...”

She took another bite of her Twinkie and sighed in delight before she swallowed and took the last of the sticky cake.

“Don’t worry,” Emma replied quickly before she reached out and squeezed Regina’s knee. “So, Twinkies? Do you need me to make sure there’s always some around?” 

“Please...that would be amazing,” Regina murmured when she opened the second Twinkie and bit into it. She moaned, and her jaw almost locked on the sweetness before she smiled at Emma. “This is a craving I can at least give in to.”

Emma’s reaction was minute and Regina almost chuckled when she could see Emma’s cheeks flush a bright pink. She knew that Emma was clear on what her other craving was. They had made out a lot in the past two weeks, and even though Regina had been the one to stop them from moving further, Regina had also been the one to initiate it. 

“Right,” Emma said after clearing her throat, and then made it a point to pay extra attention to the road. Regina chewed her Twinkie slowly before she swallowed and then sighed before she turned to look out the window at the darkness that surrounded them.

They sat in silence for a while, Emma focussing on the road and Regina holding the last bite of the Twinkie in her hand, her appetite gone. Somehow, she wanted to figure out a way to move on from the issues they had, instead of lingering on them. She knew that Emma was in all the way, but she still didn’t want to overwhelm her. 

Regina still wanted to keep going slow because she was afraid that she’d overwhelm Emma with her feelings and her needs, especially now that her hormones were running rampant in her body. She didn’t want to push Emma away again by holding on too tightly, and so she made sure that she wasn’t holding on at all.

“Thank you, for driving all the way here to get these,” Regina murmured, uncomfortable in the silence. Emma glanced at her before she smiled and turned back toward the road. “I can’t believe that this is the biggest of my food cravings.”

“Me either, but believe me, it could be worse. I craved deep fried pickles.” Regina shuddered at the thought, and Emma chuckled. “Yea, and I couldn’t even get them most of the time because...well, prison.”

“Did you even get them while you were there?” Regina asked, her head full of questions. She wanted to ask them all but she settled on the easiest, because Emma hadn’t really shared anything about her time in prison and again, Regina didn’t want to pressure Emma into telling her anything.

“Sometimes I could get one of the guards to bring me some. She was a young mom too and she knew how bad cravings could get so she sneaked some in.”

The silence after that was less uncomfortable, but Regina’s appetite didn’t return and Emma didn’t say any more on her stint in prison. They spent the remainder of the drive home in silence, and even as they went up and got ready for bed, they didn’t say a word.

It was only when they had settled, and somehow Emma’s hand had found its way to Regina’s bump, that Regina cleared her throat. 

“Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Regina.”

—SQ—

Regina didn’t even know how it started.

Henry had informed them he would be staying at his grandparents’ again, and Regina hadn’t even protested. She was tired of fighting Snow White and Prince Charming, but most of all, she was tired of fighting. 

She had been fighting against her instincts, keeping herself from jumping Emma whenever she saw her, besides the steamy make out sessions in the early mornings. 

Except this time she hadn’t initiated the kiss, and it hadn’t even been in bed in the early morning. Emma kissed her deeply and passionately and it was something that Regina wanted more than anything, and so it surprised her that she felt like she wasn’t completely into it as she normally was.

The fact that Emma noticed almost right away, was a surprise considering Emma had always been into the make out sessions so much that she didn’t always notice when Regina pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Emma breathed as she pulled back just enough to look at Regina. “Is this not okay?”

Regina shook her head as she pulled Emma closer again, and pressed her lips to Emma’s in a soft kiss. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and her throat tightened as she slowly tried to get into the kiss. 

Something was different about it, because it wasn’t in bed and it wasn’t when she had just woken up, her mind and heart still open and her walls still down.

Emma pulled back again after a moment, and gently placed her palm against Regina’s cheek. She searched her face for a moment, and her eyebrows lifted in question before she opened her mouth. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Regina quickly said, before she bit her bottom lip and looked down at their bodies, still pressed together. Her bump was pressed between them, and she smiled when the baby moved against Emma’s stomach. “I promise you, nothing is wrong.”

“Why do I get the feeling that that’s not completely true?” 

Emma moved to pull back, but Regina held her tightly. “I don’t want to rush this.”

“We’ve been making out for a month...I don’t think we’re rushing anything,” Emma grunted out in frustration before she shook her head. “What are we waiting for, Regina? What’s holding us back?” 

“I just...I just don’t want to overwhelm you,” Regina said, and her breath hitched on something suspiciously like a sob. She bit her lip a little harder before she shook her head. “I don’t want you to feel so overwhelmed again that you feel like you have to leave.”

“Is that why you keep stopping when things get...when things look to be moving forward?” Emma asked, and Regina cleared her throat, hoping the tightness would lessen even when she knew it wouldn’t. “Is...don’t you think we’ve punished each other enough?”

Regina shook her head, afraid she was pushing Emma away regardless of her meaning and she tightened her hold on Emma’s hips. “No, Emma. No. This isn’t a punishment, this is...I’m afraid, Emma. I don’t want to push you away again.”

“I’m still here, Regina,” Emma said, her voice steady and sure, and it calmed some of Regina’s nerves. “I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere...I want to be with you, and if...if you’re saying you’ve forgiven me for my stupidity, then I want you to stop holding back. I...we *need* to move on, we need to stop holding back just because the past sucked and I made some bad decisions.” 

“I know.” Regina pursed her lips and then nodded her head. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“No,” Emma said sternly, and Regina looked back up in surprise at the vehemence in her voice. “We stop apologizing right now, and we move on. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Emma smiled brightly before she cleared her throat as if she was planning on asking something really big. By the twinkle in her eyes, it was the next step and Regina readied herself.

“Okay, then I have a question...and I hope you’ll say yes because I’ve been waiting for so long to ask you,” Emma murmured as if she was losing her bravery, and Regina squeezed her hand around Emma’s hip. “We talked about dating and I know it’s not really our thing...but would you go on a date with me?” 

Regina smiled, and for the first time in a while she felt nerves in her stomach as she looked at Emma. The usual butterflies had settled into a soft, warm feeling, and she hadn’t been nervous to be around Emma in a long time.

The idea of going on a date made those butterflies return in full force and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of being nervous again. 

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you, Emma.”


	25. Chapter 25

“There’s one thing that I don’t think we have ever done together. Dates...I know I asked you out on one, and I promise it will be perfect for us.”

Regina clenched her jaw to stop herself from asking the questions that burned on her tongue and hummed, listening carefully as Emma tried to hint without telling too much.

Even after a week, Emma hadn’t even once slipped up and told her more than she had wanted to tell her, and Regina was frustrated. 

She slowly rubbed circles over her belly, soothing the baby. She had been kicking up a storm all day, and Regina knew it was because she had been nervous all day.

“Can’t you just tell me what we’re going to do?” She asked, finally letting the words out even though she had done her absolute best not to let the secrecy get to her.

Emma smiled, and then shook her head again. “No. I want this to be at least partly a surprise. You already know we might stay there.” 

“And we’re staying in Storybrooke?” 

“Absolutely. I remember the last time we went over the town line, and I don’t think either of us wants to repeat that.” 

Regina sighed as she relaxed back into the seat. She had been more than nervous when Emma had told her that they would need to drive a while. 

“Good.”

“Hey,” Emma said softly and Regina looked up at the same time that Emma’s hand found its way to her knee. She covered it with her own and smiled, more easily as a big chunk of her nerves dissipated at the touch.

“Hey.”

“It’s...it’s nothing to worry about,” Emma continued in the same soft tone, glancing toward Regina for a second before she squeezed her knee. “I would never do anything to hurt you deliberately, and I wanted to do something different from having dinner and a movie.”

“I just don’t like surprises.” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Surprises always have me...I get anxious.”

“You’ll like this, I promise,” Emma said and then took her hand back. She grinned before she cleared her throat. “I love how Storybrooke is still surprising me even after years of patrolling. I can’t wait to show you what I found.” 

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and smiled, her stomach clenched in nerves and the baby moving around. She wanted nothing more than to go home and just cuddle with Emma, but she also didn’t want to ruin the date.

She grunted when the baby kicked particularly hard, and she rubbed her hand over her belly. “She’s nervous too.”

Emma chuckled, her eyes sparkling when she glanced at Regina, and then lifted her hand from Regina’s knee to her belly, gently nudging aside Regina’s hand. When the baby kicked again, she pulled her hand back in surprise and chuckled again, but this time it sounded more choked up.

“She’s definitely as impatient as her mother,” Emma murmured as she blinked quickly, but she didn’t turn toward Regina again. 

“I’m not impatient,” Regina countered with a smile, and then covered Emma’s hand with her own. “I’m just nervous.”

It was something she’d never have admitted before everything, but now that she had promised herself to be more open toward Emma, and to let her in more, she found that she actually liked sharing her thoughts and feelings with Emma.

She also knew that Emma wouldn’t use it against her, and it would help Emma open up more too, instead of running away.

“You don’t have to be nervous...it’s just us spending time together.” 

The car came to a stop and Regina glanced around, not even sure where they were. She narrowed her eyes at the trees and, when Emma opened the door, frowned at the salt in the air.

“Where are we?” 

Emma grinned and got out of the car. Regina didn’t even know what to think but she knew that Emma had something planned, and it couldn’t simply be a picnic at the beach. 

They had one much closer to the mansion, and it was perfectly fine for a date. 

Regina pushed open her car door and got out of the car before she leaned against it, taking in everything around her. She had to admit that it seemed nicer the further away from civilization. 

“How did you even find this place?” 

Regina turned and realized that Emma had been watching her, her hands full and a smile on her face. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know. I was driving around...and I just drove here without even thinking about where I was going. It was like I  _ needed _ to find this place, and I figured I’d share it with you.”

“But...what is it?” Regina asked, and Emma hummed before she held out her free hand. Without hesitation, Regina took it and let herself be led through the trees and onto a clearing. To her surprise, there was a tiny stream running close to the edge of the clearing.

Near the stream, Emma had already spread out a thick blanket. 

“I told you, I found this on a drive to clear my head and I stopped to check it out,” Emma said softly as she helped Regina lower herself onto the blanket. From the look on Emma’s face, she was regretting the picnic idea. 

“I love it,” Regina told her, a smile on her face as she leaned back on her hands. She glanced around, and closed her eyes before she took a deep breath, breathing in all the nature had to offer. “When...when I cast the curse,” she started, opening her eyes a bit to look at Emma for any indication to stop, “I had kind of hoped to bring over a place that I could call my own.”

“Well, you did,” Emma said, a smile on her face. “The mansion is all yours...and this place can be all yours if you want. I wanted to show you this because it made sense.” 

Regina took a moment to take in everything about the clearing, and lifted her brow when she noticed the old, rundown cabin on the other side of it.

“It looks like someone lived here,” Regina murmured, as her mind tried to fill in the gaps. She didn’t remember ever seeing this clearing, but the cabin looked familiar,  _ felt _ familiar. She wanted to get up to explore, but her body was too heavy and she didn’t want to ask Emma not even five minutes after she’d helped her sit down. “Have you...have you explored?” 

“You mean the cabin?” Emma asked as she sank down on the blanket and set down the basket. When Regina nodded her head, Emma smiled. “I didn’t...I thought we could save that for after out picnic?”

Regina smiled before she reached out to the basket. “Well, then, Miss Swan...what did you bring for us?”

\--SQ--

I was no surprise that Regina had more than enough strange cravings, at least for her. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had binged on so many fattening and unhealthy things, but Emma had found all of her sweet spots and had used that to her advantage.

Regina rubbed her stomach, the feeling of having eaten too much overwhelming her in a way, and preventing her from even thinking of getting up as she leaned back on her elbows.

“I don’t think we should do any more of these dates if you insist on feeding me all of this again,” Regina murmured as she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the soft breeze. She loved spending time outside.

“We‘ll have more dates...but if you don't like it, this will be a one time thing. I just figured because you hardly give in to what you actually want..."

“Oh, I like it,” Regina opened her eyes and smiled gently at Emma, even as she noticed the way Emma’s eyes shifted around anxiously. “I think I like it too much, and that’s the issue here.”

“Oh,” Emma grinned before she pursed her lips. “Well, in that case...I have some more ideas. In the meantime...we have all night, and I would love for you to just relax and take a moment before we go explore.”

Regina hummed in agreement before she closed her eyes again, and let her head fall back. She hadn’t known what to expect from Emma’s vague description of their date, but the clearing had taken all of her nerves away and all she felt was a deep peace. She couldn’t remember ever feeling as peaceful as she did in that clearing and she never wanted it to go away.

“There was a clearing like this at home,” she said after a moment, her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes still closed, even though she knew Emma was listening. “I usually spent my free time there...I wanted nothing more than to find a way to live there, because it meant being away from my mother.” 

“Did you take the cleaning with you?” Emma asked, her voice teasing, and Regina shrugged. “Wait, you took the clearing with you?” 

“I don’t know,” Regina replied, and then opened her eyes. “I didn’t even know about this until you showed me, and it’s been decades.”

Emma hummed before she moved closer, shoving the picnic basket aside. She smiled, and then pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek. 

“Things would have been different if you had found this before I had,” she murmured before she pressed another kiss to Regina’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to surprise you with it.” Emma’s lips moved to her jaw and Regina couldn’t help but wonder what Emma was planning, even though everything in her body told her to just let it happen.

Regina closed her eyes again, just as Emma grew bolder and pressed her lips to her pulse. It was unexpected, but most welcome as Regina made a sound deep in her throat. She had been wanting more from Emma ever since their talk, ever since they had started kissing more often. 

She wanted more.

She turned her head, and smiled into the surprise kiss. Emma’s breath hitched just as Regina lifted one of her arms and pressed her hand against the back of Emma’s neck, her nails digging into the skin there. She wanted more, and so she pulled Emma down and onto her, only moaning because her belly was in the way.

“Regina...” Emma breathed even as she adjusted her body so that she was on her side, pressed against Regina’s side. She gently rubbed her hand over Regina’s arm before she moved it slowly over Regina’s bump, and then down her thigh. “God, I miss you so much.” 

It was something Regina never expected Emma to say, not during a date and especially not during a kiss. “I’m right here, my love.” 

“I know,” Emma murmured as she pressed herself even closer to Regina and kissed her again. The kiss was slow and gentle and somehow more tender than Regina had expected and her heart grew a size, beating almost painfully in her chest as she reciprocated. 

The sky turned darker, but Regina didn’t mind as the air around them crackled with electricity and she turned on her side, making sure she was more comfortable even as she deepened the kiss and moved her hands over Emma’s side. She could feel the way Emma’s skin reacted to the touch and she wanted nothing more than to undress Emma and take her right there and then.

Her body moved on its own accord as she moved even closer to Emma, ignoring the way her belly pressed into Emma’s side and kissed her fervently, passionately. 

There was something different about the way they moved, and Regina wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of it, but Emma’s body, and the way she felt pressed to hers, distracted her from even forming coherent thoughts and she whimpered, just as Emma pulled back from the kiss.

“Why are you stopping?” Regina husked, her throat tight as she tried not to feel rejected, because Emma looked thoroughly kissed and she seemed to have just as much trouble catching her breath. 

“Do you really want to...do this here?”

Emma glanced around and Regina followed her gaze, taking in the changes since the last time she had any attention for her surroundings. The darkness had started to settle and she could see the tiny lights from the fireflies. It painted the clearing even more beautiful and Regina smiled, her heart filling with joy as she took it all in.

She found that she, even as a queen, wanted nothing more than to make the clearing something that both Emma and she could enjoy, that was solely theirs. She found that she wanted nothing more than to make love to Emma here, and to have Emma make love to her.

“I don’t see why not,” she replied honestly, before she glanced back at Emma. “It’s beautiful here.”

Regina moved away though, when Emma didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to feel about Emma’s questioning look and for a moment, she was afraid that Emma might reject her.

But Emma surprised her by leaning in and kissing her again, tenderness replaced by passion and need and above all, love. 

They moved in tandem for a while, kissing each other and touching wherever they could, making it hard to breathe and even harder to concentrate on anything but the feeling of their skin touching, and the hands on their body, and the love that seemed to light up between them.

It wasn’t until she could feel Emma moving down her body that Regina blinked herself out of her haze and cleared her throat. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice husky and her throat tight. Emma looked up, cheeky grin on her face before  she ran her hands up Regina’s thighs. Regina wondered briefly when her dress had ridden up enough so that Emma could touch her the way she was, but then Emma pushed up Regina’s dress, and pressed the first kiss to her stomach. 

There was a line that Emma hadn’t crossed before, because they had both been afraid to take that next step, but the moment Regina could feel the hot kiss on her skin, she whimpered. It was exactly what she needed, even though she hadn’t known. 

Emma’s mouth trailed down, pressing kisses to her skin every couple beats, and before she knew it she was whimpering because Emma was  _ so _ close and she could feel the warmth radiating off of her. She needed more.

“Emma...” She breathed as she shifted uncomfortably, her body thrumming with need. “Emma...please.”

Emma hummed against her skin, and scraped her teeth over the skin on her hip for a second before she pressed a soothing kiss on the spot. 

“Don’t worry, Regina...just...be patient,” Emma murmured before she repeated the gesture with the other hip. There was something in her voice, something wistful and Regina wanted nothing more but to ask what was wrong, when Emma pressed a kiss to her panty covered core. 

“Em- _ ma _ ,” Regina moaned, her hands gripping the blanket and her eyes tightly closed. Even the feeling of Emma’s mouth so close to her bare skin nearly toppled her over the edge and she knew it had been too long, too long since she’d enjoyed someone as much as she enjoyed Emma. “ _ Please _ .”

She jerked when Emma moved her hand over her panties and magicked them away instead of struggling to take them off, and whimpered when she felt Emma’s hot breath puffing against her. 

She wanted to beg, she wanted to force, she wanted more and Emma simply grinned up at her. Regina could  _ feel _ the way Emma’s body moved and she could  _ feel _ her gaze, steady on her face even as she leaned down. 

She knew she was wet, but when Emma moved down even further and pressed a kiss to her slick thigh, Regina jerked in surprise and she almost pressed her thighs together, even though she knew that was impossible. 

“God...” Emma murmured against her skin before she moved a hand down and slowly moved a finger from her entrance up to her clit. “You’re drenched.” 

Regina cleared her throat, her eyes still closed and her hands still clenching the blanket. “It’s...it’s the hormones...too.”

“I’m sure,” Emma hummed, and then leaned in and sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth, holding nothing back. Regina arched her back and whimpered when she felt even more of her arousal dripping down and she let go of the blanket with one hand, only to hover in the air above Emma’s head for a while before she finally laced her fingers into her hair.

“Oh fuck,” she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper as her entire body tingled and thrummed at Emma’s skilled touch. Everything seemed heightened but she knew that it wasn’t just the hormones coursing through her that made her so receptive to Emma’s touch.

It was  _ Emma _ . 

Emma knew exactly how to work Regina, and it didn’t take her long at all to bring her to the edge and over. It was no surprise, especially considering all the foreplay they had done in the past couple of weeks and Regina tensed before her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Regina tightened her hand in Emma’s hair when Emma kept on working her magic and she whimpered when Emma added a finger to the mix, pushing it into her waiting entrance and curling it up, before she pulled back and added another. 

It had been a long wait, but even Regina didn’t know her body would be that easy to manipulate as her second orgasm washed over her, and her back arched off of the blanket.

She felt heavier both because of the two orgasms she had back to back, and the fact that the baby was pressing down and she pursed her lips as she pushed against Emma’s head, hoping it was enough for her to realize she needed to stop.

Emma leaned back and licked her lips, and Regina moaned at the sight of it before she gestured for Emma to join her. When Emma had slowly moved up next to Regina, she pulled her into an embrace and buried her nose between Emma’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Emma.

“Was that okay?” Emma asked softly before she pressed a kiss to Regina’s hair, her arm wrapped around Regina tightly and her heart beating so fast beneath Regina’s hand she wondered if it was going to beat out of her chest.

“Are you kidding?” Regina leaned up, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown, even as her cheeks turned red. “That was amazing...and once I catch my breath...I’m going to be returning the favor.” 

\--SQ--

“It’s old...but it’s fixable,” Emma murmured as they walked through the rundown cabin. It had been empty for a long time, and because it hadn’t been in use, it had collapsed.

Magic could help them fix it, but Regina knew that Emma would love to be able to use had hands instead. After months of living together, she could practically feel it rolling off of her, and she couldn’t blame her.

“We can--“

“No, you’re not doing anything but wait until it’s done,” Emma said sternly before she turned around. “I don’t want you to risk it.” The way her eyes flickered down to her belly had Regina breathe in deeply, pushing down her frustration and taking it as it was meant. 

Protectively.

“I was going to suggest that we can spend some more time here together. You can build your little heart out while I relax by the stream, for as long as that’s possible.”

“And you’ll use your magic when I’m not watching?” Emma asked with a grin and Regina rolled her eyes. Because yes, she had been thinking about that, because magic was sturdy and magic was reliable, but she wouldn’t take the fun out of it for Emma.

“Only where needed, my love. You know I wouldn’t want to take anything like this away from you,” she replied as she moved to step into Emma’s embrace.

Somehow, they had found another level of being together, and Regina enjoyed it immensely. She never wanted to leave the clearing. She wanted to build their lives back up here, out in the open and away from the town that still feared her and what she was capable of. 

But there were people reliant on her and she wanted nothing more than to make those around her happy. That meant she couldn’t steal away Emma and Henry, and that meant compromising.

“Okay,” Emma replied with a smile before she pulled Regina closer, and glanced around once more. “I think even though I said we might stay here...it’s better for us to go back home.”

Regina hummed, and closed her eyes as she took in the moment of calm, the moment of peace as she leaned into Emma’s arms. The baby kicked, and a ray of light moved around them, and Regina knew without a doubt that she was where she needed to be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what? I've been writing again, and I've reached the end! It's still in the works, and I'm still a couple of chapters ahead of posting so I still have some time, but this story is slowly coming to an end as of now. I hope in the next few chapters I can wrap it up nicely! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So what color would you want the nursery to be?” 

“Something neutral,” Henry replied before Regina could even think about it. “You don’t want to paint the room pink and then have the baby not even like it...maybe she likes blue.”

Regina hummed before she took a bite of her omelette. Emma stood to her feet and moved toward the counter, where she crossed her arms as she leaned against it.

“I don’t think the baby will notice the first couple of years...” Emma blinked her confusion away with a smile. “Regina?”

“I agree with Henry. Something neutral would be best.” She narrowed her eyes at Emma, and then lifted a brow. “Just so you know, it’s not going to be yellow."

“You just took out the most gender neutral color!” Emma exclaimed, showing her hands up. 

“I use my veto on yellow,” Regina said sternly, her lips turned up in a grin. “We are not painting the nursery that hideous color.” 

“So what  _ do _ you suggest?” Emma asked, exasperated.

Regina shrugged, and gently rubbed a hand over her belly when the baby kicked. She leaned back in her chair and smiled contently. 

—SQ—

“Can’t you guys stop fighting about the nursery for  _ one _ day?”

Emma took a sharp breath and turned toward Henry, and Regina rolled her eyes. They had argued about everything to do with fixing up the nursery, and she couldn’t help but agree with Henry. 

Nothing about it seemed easy, not even picking out a color. 

“We just can’t agree on...anything,” Emma murmured, chastised. 

“I know, I’ve been in the middle of it every meal, and I just don’t understand,” Henry grunted in frustration before he took a bite of his sandwich.

He stood to his feet and left the kitchen, and for once Regina didn’t feel like telling him not to take his food into his room. He was right, they needed to stop fighting about everything there was to do with the nursery, and talk about what they wanted.

“If you really want to use Henry’s old crib, we can get it down from the attic and we can see if it’s still useable,” Regina murmured before she looked down at her hands. 

“Okay,” Emma replied, her smile soft and genuine as she moved closer. She reached out and took Regina’s hands in hers before she cleared her throat. “And we can go to the store and see what kind of neutral colors there are and pick one that isn’t yellow or green or whatever color you vetoed.”

“I vetoed all those colors because I don’t want our daughter to sleep in a room that’s as awful as your Bug,” Regina replied, and then pursed her lips when she realized what she’d said. 

Sure, Emma’s car was hideous and she didn’t want their child to have to see that color for the first couple years of her life, but Emma loved that car and she was proud of the color, even though she would never admit it. 

“I get that.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina said as the same time as Emma spoke, and she clenched her jaw when once again, her eyes burned with tears. She hated the fact that she was still as hormonal as she was even well into her second trimester. “I don’t even know why I’m crying!”

Emma grinned, and Regina narrowed her eyes in a glare. Emma ignored her, and reached down with both of their hands to touch the swell of Regina’s stomach. The baby was growing according to schedule, from what Celeste could tell. Regina looked down at their hands, combined on her stomach and once again had to bite back tears. 

“You’re growing this tiny human inside of you, Regina. She’s going to need these hormones to grow...or something. It’s not a bad thing, it’s very good,” Emma murmured before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek, kissing away the tear there. “You’re going to be just fine...we’re going to figure out a way to both be happy with the nursery, right?”

“Right.” Regina sniffed and kissed Emma’s lips. “You’re right.”

“Okay. So stop worrying...and let’s stop arguing so much?” 

—SQ—

“I don’t understand how we  _ still _ haven’t found one color we both like. How is that even possible?” Emma called down from the attic as she tried to find everything that was part of the crib. 

“Our tastes differ, Emma. That’s perfectly normal,” Regina replied, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited patiently for Emma to get everything she needed.

“You’re almost seven months pregnant, Regina. We have to start figuring this out before she gets here,” Emma said as she made her way down the ladder.

Regina lifted a brow before she looked down at her protruding belly and back up at Emma. “I know, darling, I’m big enough not to be able to see my feet when I look down, we don’t have much time left.” 

“Why do we keep fighting on a color?” Emma asked, her voice gentle and her eyes soft. Regina knew she was having a hard time letting go of the control she normally had. 

Over her emotions and the rest of her life.

“I don’t know, Emma,” Regina murmured before she turned around, her face burning and her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She hated her hormones more than anything in the world. “Let’s just...why don’t we pick something like off white?” 

“Because we’re talking about the nursery, not just a random room.” Emma stepped closer after she’d put down the last of the crib. She reached out and rubbed her hand over Regina’s belly before she lifted it up to her face. “We can still get some samples, and try and decide then?”

Regina cleared her throat, her eyes burning as the first tears slipped down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to find a midway of the colors that they had been going back and forth on, but she didn’t even know if there  _ was _ one.

“What if we never agree?” She asked, her voice breaking midway and another tear sliding down her face. “She’ll have a boring white room anyway.” 

“We  _ will _ agree on a color,” Emma said determinedly. “I promise you.”

—SQ—

“Look at what I found,” Emma’s voice broke through Regina’s haze, and she blinked as she looked up to find Emma, arms loaded with photo albums. 

After the second curse, everything of import had gone to the attic, and Regina ad looked for those albums for months before she’d given up. She hadn’t even thought to look in the attic. 

“I thought they were lost.” She reached out and took the top album, a smile on her face when she noticed it was the very first she made. “I really enjoyed making these.” 

Emma hummed before she gently put them down on the hallway table and moved closer to Regina. “Looked like they got lost up there.” 

“They did,” Regina rubbed her belly and sighed as she took the album with her into the kitchen. “After the second curse...Henry wasn’t here and I think it was a way of torture, but I couldn’t find them. I’d already given up on them.”

“I’m glad I found them then.” Emma waited until Regina was seated, which wasn’t as easy as it had been, and then sat down next to her. “So which one is this?” 

“It’s the very first one,” Regina murmured before she opened the album and Henry’s smiling baby face looked back up at her. “I decided that I wanted everything recorded...very soon after I got him.”

“I...I remember that.”

Regina frowned, confused for a moment before she remembered the memories she’d given Emma. “Of course you do.”

They spent the afternoon slowly going through every one of the albums that Emma had taken down. Before long, Regina could feel the tears slide down her face, even though she wasn’t even sad. 

“Why are you crying?” 

Regina shook her head and wiped her cheeks dry, and then smiled. “I don’t even think I have ever been this happy.”

Emma bit her lip and swallowed thickly. “I hope I don’t ruin it again.” 

For a moment, there was a silence between them that neither of them knew how to break. They had talked about Emma leaving, more than once and they had decided that they would let it go. 

They didn’t need the pain of the reminder every time they were comfortable. But Regina realized that Emma still felt guilty, and even with her forgiveness nothing had changed. 

“I love you, Emma. No matter what happens, we’ll be a family. We have Henry and our little girl, and we will be okay.” 

“Even if I chicken out?” Emma murmured. 

“Yes. Even if you chicken out, we’ll still be a family. The four or us, we can’t be broken.”

—SQ—

“What about the one that’s blue and purple at the same time?” 

Regina looked up from her browsing, her eyebrows drawn together in thought as she tried to remember the name of the color she knew Emma meant. “You mean lavender blue?” 

“Yes! Look,” Emma lifted the can of paint and pointed to the top, where the color was prominently displayed. “This is perfect, because it’s two colors at once and we both like them.” 

“That’s actually...that’s very clever,” Regina swallowed and then smiled before she glanced at the can. She had to admit that she liked the color and she knew they didn’t have a lot of time left to pick, because she wanted the nursery to be done before the baby came.

She rubbed at her belly as she nodded her head in thought, grunting when the baby kicked a particular way, hard enough to be more than a little uncomfortable. 

“So what do you say? Is this the color?” 

“Yes.” She nodded again and then looked up at Emma with a smile. “This is the color.” 

Emma pumped a fist in the air, and grinned back at Regina. 

“Finally.”

“We’re still not agreed on the crib though.” Regina cleared her throat as she realized she should have probably kept that thought to herself for a little while longer.

Emma rolled her eyes, and picked up another can of Periwinkle. 

“Don’t ruin the compromise fun by giving me another problem to solve right away.”

—SQ—

At twenty eight weeks pregnant, Regina didn’t know how to get comfortable anymore. 

Sitting down at her desk, she pushed her hand against her belly and sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to work for long with her back hurting as it was, and with the knowledge that Emma wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours, she made a quick decision.

She stood to her feet and made her way up the stairs, and into her bedroom. The bed looked more than a little inviting, and the pregnancy pillow that Emma had given her a while back looked just the right amount of soft. 

It looked perfect for a short nap.

She didn’t even bother taking off her clothes, but kicked off her flats and climbed into bed. Even that had gotten harder than it should be, and she had been thinking more and more about using her magic to get into bed.

After a moment, she sighed in contentment as she was finally settled in the bed with the pillow between her legs and snug against her back. 

Her eyes drifted closed, and for a moment, she simply dozed and rubbed her belly. The feeling of her daughter growing inside of her was something she never wanted to forget, and as she breathed deeply, she could feel herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Perfect.

—SQ—

When Regina woke up, it was already dark in the room and she knew the short nap had turned out into a full on rest.

She struggled out of the bed and padded toward the door, her body still heavy with sleep and the baby kicking up a storm. 

She yawned and rubbed a hand over her face before she opened the door, and was assaulted with the smell of paint. She rolled her eyes in frustration before she made her way to the nursery to scold Emma.

Only to find both Emma and Henry covered in paint. There was music softly playing in the room and Emma was grinning from ear to ear. 

Henry looked the happiest Regina had seen him in a while and he had been happy lately. It brought tears to her eyes and she bit her lip to keep herself from making herself known.

“You know Mom will hate the fact that you’re doing this without her,” Henry said after a moment of silence, and Emma shrugged.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise and I don’t want her to breathe in the fumes for too long. Besides,” she lifted a brow as she turned toward Henry, “she can’t stand for too long before her back starts hurting and you know how clumsy she’s been lately. She’d trip over the can and hurt herself in the process.” 

For a split second, Regina wanted to snap at Emma. But she was right, she couldn’t stand for too long before her back started hurting and she  _ had _ become clumsy. 

She blamed her center of gravity. She also blamed her belly, because she couldn’t see her feet anymore and thus couldn’t see where she was walking. 

“Yea, but still...”

“Yes, darling, but still,” Regina said, finally deciding to announce her presence. She held her hand on her stomach and leaned against the doorframe. The look on Henry’s face told her she did something she should not have done. “What?” 

“We um...we already painted the doorframe...you know, just to make sure that it was done.” Emma pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing as Regina pulled herself away from the doorframe. Her sleeve was covered in paint, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

“I can clean it.” She bit her lip to stop herself from saying more, and opened her eyes. She smiled at Emma, and Emma smiled back cheekily before she turned back around. “You wanted to surprise me?” 

Emma dropped the paint brush and made her way toward Regina. 

“I thought you’d be asleep for a while longer, and then when Henry got home and he offered to help I actually thought I could finish before you woke up.” She grinned at Henry. “The only problem was that we were having too much fun.”

The baby moved, distracting Regina from the conversation for a moment when a sharp pain moved from her lower back to her legs. 

“Are you okay Mom?” Henry asked, quickly moving toward her when she pressed her hand against her back. She nodded her head but he still looked more than worried.

“We should get ready for dinner...why don’t we all take a shower? I can order something from Granny’s or some other place,” Emma suggested, and Henry looked skeptical. 

“I don’t want Mom to be alone though,” he said, and Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina stopped her just in time.

“I won’t be alone, Emma will wait in the bedroom to make sure that someone is close when the pain returns,” she knew he hated it when he found out that she’d lied to him, but he didn’t need to know that the pain still hadn’t gone away.

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment longer before he nodded his head. “Okay.”

—SQ—

She felt her before she saw her, and Regina leaned back against Emma as the hot stream of water washed over them and took the paint with it. 

With a simple spell, neither of them was out of reach of the shower head and they didn’t have to be cold while they waited for the other. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Emma’s hand moved toward the small of Regina’s back, and with a simple press of her fingers, the baby moved and the pain was gone. “I just wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“It is a beautiful surprise.” Regina breathed in relief when she could finally breathe through all the way. “We should see if the crib is still sturdy enough so that we can decide what to do.” 

Emma moved her hands to her stomach and pulled her closer before pressing a kiss just behind her ear. “Are you sure?” She asked softly.

Regina nodded her head. She’d been more than stubborn in the fact that she had the money to get the baby her own crib and clothes, but she did understand the appeal of re-using Henry’s crib. 

“Just...I want to be sure that it won’t fall apart...it’s old.”

“I know, but there’s no harm in trying, right?”

Regina leaned back and turned her head, her hand to Emma’s cheek to make sure that she could properly kiss her. When their lips touched she moaned, but she made herself pull away after some time. 

“There’s no harm in trying.”

—SQ—

The three of them moved around the crib, and Regina crossed her arms over her chest before she looked up at Emma.

She knew it would disappoint Emma to accept the fact that the crib wasn’t even complete anymore. There was no way they could use it, even if Emma found one of the screws she needed to stabilize it. 

“I know you wanted to use it again,” Regina began, only to stop at the sight of the smile on Emma’s face. “What? What are you smiling about?” 

“I’m glad we can buy a new one.” 

Henry blinked and grunted in surprise. “What?” 

“I grew up always re-using stuff,” Emma said with a shrug and then pushed against the crib. The way it moved was nowhere near safe and Regina was more than happy to buy a new crib, but Emma was confusing her even more than ever. “I grew up with stuff that moved like this when you sat on it...I don’t want any of my children to ever have to live like that.”

“Why did you insist on re-using the crib if you didn’t want our daughter to have to re-use anything?” 

“Because why buy something new if something you already have works perfectly fine?” Emma shrugged again and then crossed her arms defensively. “We can get new stuff alright? Don’t worry.”

Regina uncrossed her arms and moved toward Emma. She didn’t really know what to say to Emma, because they had forbidden each other to apologize for things in the past ever again, and she sighed. “I’m not worried, I just...somehow I had set my hopes on the crib still being sturdy enough. It has good memories.” 

“Exactly,” Emma murmured when she realized that she wasn’t being mocked. “It has sentimental value too.” 

“I understand that,” Regina said, and she did. She finally understood what Emma had been pushing for for so long, and she wished that the crib could have gone another round. “I can still fix it?” 

“No, we agreed no magic unless we absolutely had to and this is not...we don’t need it. We can get a new crib. We needed to get one for the cabin anyway.”

—SQ—

“I like this one,” Emma pointed toward the simplest crib Regina had ever seen. “We can get two of them. One for at home, and one for the cabin.” 

“No,” Regina said, her voice stern enough to make Emma jump and turn around. “Don’t look at me like that, you should know by now that I don’t want  _ simple _ .”

“What  _ do _ you want?” 

Regina looked around and smiled brightly when she found the crib she didn’t even know she was looking for. She walked toward it, or rather waddled, and stood next to it with her hand against the side. 

“This one.”

It wasn’t simple, not in the least. It was a dark wood color and Regina could feel that it was amazing quality wood too. It was perfect for the cabin in the darker color, and they could lighten it up for at home. 

Emma took a moment to take it all in and then rolled her eyes. 

“Leave it to you to pick out the most expensive crib there is. I think Marco made this one,” she said and then smiled. “But I love it. It’s perfect for the cabin like this.” 

“And if we can get a second one, we can lighten it up--”

“--for at home,” Emma finished. They both sighed in relief when finally, they agreed on something. Finally, they had found a color for the nursery,  _ and _ a crib.


	27. Chapter 27

“So how’s the cabin coming along?” David asked, his eyes sparkling with the curiosity that Regina had come to like. 

“The cabin?” She asked, one eyebrow raised as she turned toward Emma. Emma’s cheeks turned pink as she shrugged. “I don’t know, David. Maybe Emma can tell you.” 

They both knew she was just teasing Emma, but that didn’t change the fact that they felt put on the spot by Regina’s tone of voice. It was something she was proud of, something she knew she would need with their daughter a lot, if the two idiots opposite of her were any indication. 

“Well, you know how we talked about not using magic when we didn’t need it, so I asked my dad some pointers. He actually knows a lot about building stuff.” 

“I thought we’d keep the cabin between us for the time being.”

“I didn’t tell him where it was,” Emma said and David shook his head, making it absolutely clear that he didn’t know where it was and Regina sighed. “Listen...I told you I’d be able to fix it but I just needed some help from someone who knew what it meant.”

“It’s okay,” Regina replied softly even as she tried to push down her annoyance at the fact that David now knew about the cabin. She pressed a hand against her belly, the baby kicking up a storm, most definitely reacting to the flood of emotions running through her.

“I know it’s not, but we can talk about this later?” Emma murmured as she reached out and took Regina’s hand that was still on the table. Regina’s first instinct was to pull back, but she knew she shouldn’t do it just to hurt Emma. “Please?” 

“Alright, if you feel like it’s necessary we can talk about it when we’re alone.” For a moment, there was silence and it felt good. They had learned to be around each other even when there was nothing to talk about. 

But then David paled and Emma’s eyes widened and Regina knew, without a doubt, that the person who’d just walked into Granny’s was not someone she would want to see. She pulled back her hand and turned to see who had walked in, only to feel the blood rush down to her cheeks in anger.

Snow White and Robin Hood stood next to each other, both looking happy and most importantly, cosy together as if they’d been friends forever.

But Regina knew for a fact that they hardly ever interacted when Robin had been in Storybrooke, and she knew he had left soon after she’d broken up with him. 

“What is he doing here? What is she doing with him?” 

“I don’t know...she said she was on her way...she didn’t tell me what she was doing.”

Regina stood to her feet, ignoring the both of them as she straightened her back, her bump on display. She pressed both of her hands against it, trying to soothe the baby as she felt her own anger and frustration wash over her. 

She knew Snow would never accept her with her daughter. She knew that the meddling woman would find a way to sabotage everything just to get her way. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she made her way to the two people she loathed most and she stopped right in front of them.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Sherwood Forest?” Her voice was soft even though her emotions were strong and her anger was trying to get the best of her.

“I’m here for you,” Robin replied with a soft smile, and then he leaned forward. His eyes stayed on her face as if he was ignoring the most important part.

“We broke up,” Regina said, gritting her teeth. “I am seven months pregnant, Robin.” 

Even as she gestured to her protruding belly, he seemed to want to ignore the important issues and kept his gaze steady on her face. 

Emma moved to stand beside Regina and for a moment, Regina tensed. She didn’t know why Robin was here with Snow White, and she didn’t know why he was looking at her as if they hadn’t broken up months ago, as if she weren’t pregnant.

She also wondered why it felt like the muscles in her legs were getting pinched. She shifted on her feet and used Emma’s body, leaning against her for a moment as she tried to get in a comfortable standing position. 

Robin smiled again, his eyes sparkling in the way that she used to like. Now, she found that she felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. “I don’t care, I love you and I know you love me.”

“I did,” Regina said, because she had loved him for a while. “I did, and we grew apart. I loved you, but you were  _ afraid _ of my darkness when the Dark One curse was inside of me.”

“I had a moment,” Robin said, his brows pulled together in a frown. “I’m allowed to have a moment, am I not?” 

Regina stepped back, her back pressing even harder into Emma’s front before she narrowed her eyes. “A moment? I couldn’t even touch you without you flinching back...I couldn’t even be angry without you looking like I was going to hurt you.”

“I never believed you’d hurt me,” Robin replied as if he had practiced this conversation a million times. “I was afraid  _ for _ you and what the curse might do to you. But you’re okay and we can be together again.” 

“Now, let me stop this before it escalates.” Emma gently stepped around Regina and took her hand, a gesture that not even Robin could miss. “Regina is pregnant with my daughter, you know? We’ve been together since you left and it’s been...it’s been magical.” 

“Emma…”

Regina glared at Snow at the same time as Emma did and her chest tightened with love for her. 

“Mom. I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing bringing Robin here, but you need to stop meddling in my relationships. I am with Regina and I’m happy,” Emma gritted out before she sighed and turned toward the unwanted guest. “Robin, it was nice seeing you...but I think the message is more than clear here, don’t you?” 

Robin, who had stepped back, inclined his head. “You’re absolutely right. The message is as clear as day.” He turned toward Snow, his face pulled into a frown. “I don’t understand what you were trying to accomplish here, but I would like to go back home...I have a son waiting for me there.”

Snow opened her mouth to protest. Regina clenched her jaw when a sudden sharp pain tore through her back and down her legs, causing her to stumble. It took her a moment, and a couple of labored breaths, before she could finally stand up straight again, and that’s when she noticed the look on everyone’s faces.

“What now?” she snapped, still out of breath, her annoyance quick because of the residual pain. She glanced around the diner, her glare still potent enough to send people on their way, even with . “Help Robin return to Sherwood Forest and make sure that you don’t do something so stupid as this ever again, do you understand?” 

David stepped up, and smiled. “Of course, Regina, I’ll make sure of it.” 

“You better,” Emma muttered. She turned to Regina, and narrowed her eyes. “What happened there? Did you do that on purpose to get their attention?” She gestured around the diner, now back to the way it was before Robin walked in.

“No,” Regina murmured before she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. She didn’t know where the pain had come from but she sure didn’t like the idea of it being early labor. 

The baby wasn’t ready for it. 

“Are you still in pain?” 

“No.” 

It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t exactly pain she felt, but more a discomfort. Regina shook her head as she slowly made her way to the chair. She could still feel a tightness around her belly, as if someone was trying to squeeze their daughter out. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma’s voice was soft and gentle and it brought tears to Regina’s eyes even though she didn’t even know why.

“I don’t know, I think it’s Braxton Hicks,” she said, just as softly as Emma. “I just...I’m not sure.” 

“Then we should go to the hospital and have Celeste check you out,” Emma said, her face contorting at the thought. “You need to be sure this isn’t something worse.”

“What if it is?” 

“Then we deal with that as we go, okay?” Emma breathed in deeply, her eyes shimmering with tears. Regina reached out and took one of her hands, squeezing tightly. She wanted to say something to ease Emma’s fears, but her own were too big. “We are strong enough to handle everything, even premature babies.”

“We are,” Regina replied softly, even though her mind was supplying images way worse than premature labor and birth.

—SQ—

The drive to the hospital felt longer than it was because of the silent tension between them. They didn’t want to talk about the ‘what if’s’, and they didn’t want to talk about what had occurred right before the pain had started.

Regina clenched her jaw when another pain suddenly appeared, just as the last one, and she tried her best to stay calm and rub slow, calming circles on her belly.

“Another one?” Emma asked from beside her, and Regina grunted as answer, even as she was trying to breathe through the pain. 

It lasted longer, and felt worse than before. Her belly felt too tight, and she couldn’t feel the baby move as if she didn’t have any room to move anymore. 

But it was impossible, she  _ couldn’t _ be in labor yet.

She was two months too early.

“This can’t be it, Emma.” 

“I know, but we’ll see what Celeste has to say.” Emma parked the car close to the hospital and then walked around to help Regina out. 

“Do you know what happens when a baby gets born prematurely, Emma?” Regina asked, her legs still weak from the latest bolt of pain. “They are so underdeveloped at seven months that they could die, or they could develop heart problems and need surgery upon surgery.” 

“And that’s something that we’ll deal with once the time comes, okay? We’re not even sure that this is labor, and even if it is there’s still ways to stop it,” Emma replied, her voice soft, gentle as if she was talking to an upset toddler. 

Regina breathed in just to snap at Emma, only to realize that Emma was right. She knew it would be bad if the baby was born  _ now _ , but she also knew that Celeste had more than enough modern technology around to make sure that the baby didn’t have to come right away.

“You’re right,” she murmured. “We don’t have to worry just yet...” She stopped walking, breathing in deeply before she looked up at Emma again. For a moment, she hesitated.

For a moment, all she could think of was telling Emma how much she loved her. 

Her magic reached out, and their daughter joined her, before she leaned forward and kissed Emma with all that she had. The pain faded a little, and she knew that they were now even sharing in that, but she didn’t care. 

For a little while, the images of death and pain stopped and all she could think about was the feeling of Emma’s lips against hers, the feeling of Emma’s body against hers and their daughter in between them, safe and sound inside of her still. 

And when the pain started, she sucked in a breath, but she didn’t pull away right away because their combined magic felt good enough. Good enough to keep the contact for a moment longer, even though she knew she was hurting Emma too. 

Just to stay in the moment a second longer.

—SQ—

The next hour moved in a whirlwind around her, and Regina didn’t know how it all happened so fast. 

The moment they had stepped into the hospital, and had explained the situation before asking for Celeste, they had been whisked off to a private exam room. 

Regina had been ordered to get ready for an examination, and had been given a hospital gown to put on. Emma had been told to sit and wait. 

“You are definitely in labor, but because you haven’t lost the clot yet, we can try some different things to make sure that this little girl stays inside of you for a little while longer,” Celeste said as she touched Regina’s belly. 

“How is it even possible to be in labor this early? Every check up has been perfect,” Regina shook her head. She still didn’t understand how a pregnancy could go from perfectly healthy to preterm labor within the blink of an eye.

“There are some factors that cause early labor, but right now that doesn’t matter. What matters is that we keep her in there for as long as we can.” 

“What are you going to do?” Emma stood to her feet, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at Celeste. 

Regina reached “Emma...”

“There are certain medications to help stop labor,” Celeste said, ignoring Emma’s rudeness. “Regina needs to stay here for a little while, but if it works we can talk about going home tomorrow.” 

“What kind of meds? Won’t meds hurt the baby?” Emma asked quickly, even as Celeste made her way to the door. “I don’t want anything to hurt her, Celeste.”

“It’s not going to hurt the baby, Emma,” Celeste turned back toward them, her face dark with anger. “I am so sorry for the way I treated you at our last appointment, that was very unprofessional of me, but I will not let you bully me into anything just because of that. I’m very capable and I know what I’m doing, and if you can’t accept that I’ll have to ask you to leave so that I can do my job and  _ save _ your baby and your girlfriend.”

Emma clenched her teeth and turned her head to the side, before she inclined her head once. Celeste sighed and stepped out of the room, but kept the door open. 

“Emma,” Regina murmured. She waited for a second before she called Emma again. “I need you to look at me, please.” 

Emma turned around, her eyes closed for a split second before she opened them. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know that this is scary.” Regina took a deep breathe, letting her own fear settle, before she went on. “I am terrified, but Emma? She’s just trying to help.”

“I know.”

“Let her help, please? Even though this isn’t how it’s supposed to be, even though we both know that this baby will do whatever she wants, you know Celeste needs to do whatever she can and you can’t be in the way of that.”

“I know, Regina,” Emma said, sitting down on the edge of the bed before she reached out and took Regina’s hand. “I’ll step aside and I will let her do whatever she needs to help you and the baby, but I don’t want her around for longer than necessary.”

“And I won’t be,” Celeste interjected from the doorway before she moved toward the other side of the bed. “I’ll just inject this into the bag. We’ll keep a close eye on you, but for now it doesn’t seem like you’re having any more contractions which is good. This should stop them completely for at least a couple more weeks.”

“Thank you, Celeste,” Regina replied with a smile, while Emma kept her gaze on their intertwined hands. “How long until we know?” 

“An hour, two at most. I’ll be back in a little while. You just relax, and we’ll have a look at what the baby wants when I get back.”

Celeste left quietly, leaving them together. It was only a moment of respite when Regina felt it happen again, this time with less pain. 

The tightening in her belly was definitely not something that was supposed to happen, and she pulled her hand out of Emma’s to cover her belly. Only then did the pain hit her and she grunted out, the pain overwhelming her. 

She heard Emma talk from far away even though she knew that she was right beside her and for a moment she panicked, thinking that something bad was about to happen. There were sounds around her within moments, and she tried to focus on what happened but the pain was too bad.

“Regina, breathe,” Celeste’s voice broke through her haze and she took in a shuddering breath. “I’m going to touch you, to try and connect with the baby and see how she’s doing, don’t worry okay?” 

Regina nodded her head and clenched her jaw before she took another shuddering breath. She could feel Celeste’s cool hands on her belly, and the tension left her muscles. 

She opened her eyes, and stared into Celeste’s blue ones. There was pain there, as if she was taking it from her, and Regina moved only to have Celeste press down harder, making sure the connection wasn’t broken.

“What is she doing?” Emma asked. “Why is she in pain?” 

“I think she’s taking my pain,” Regina breathed, before she pressed her hands on Celeste’s and tried to take the pain back. She never wanted anyone to be in pain for her.

“Let me,” Celeste breathed, the pain very clear. “She’s trying to tell me something.”

“What?”

Celeste didn’t answer, not right away. Her eyes turned darker right before she closed them tightly. Regina watched, her hands still over Celeste’s. She could feel the baby move, and it felt right. 

“She’s fine,” Celeste breathed, finally pulling her hands away after minutes that felt like hours. “She’s fine, she’s just adamant to come into this world right now.” 

“It’s too soon,” Regina mumbled, the panic flaring up and her eyes burning with tears. “Celeste, do something to stop it?” 

“I can’t.” Celeste shook her head before she ran a hand through her hair. “The only thing I  _ can _ do, is make sure that everything is ready for her arrival. She’ll need extra care for a while, if she doesn’t adjust to the outside world like I expect.” 

“What does that even mean?” Emma asked, her earlier attitude forgotten. “She’s going to be two months early, what if she’s too underdeveloped?” 

“Emma, your daughter is going to be the most powerful magical being in the world. She will adjust to the world, much more quickly than any other baby. That’s...that’s what she told me.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Emma shook her head even as she sat back down, her hand on Regina’s belly in a soothing gesture. “I just...we can only hope you’re right.”

“Yes. Yes we can.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is the last update before the holidays, so I want to wish everyone reading a happy holiday season and may you all be blessed! 
> 
> I did read (and loved) the reviews but I haven't had much time lately. My twitter handle is @themultifwriter for the person asking, and for the people not asking too! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you giving her?” 

Emma glared at the needle in Celeste’s hand before she glanced at Regina. The color on her cheeks made it clear that she was nervous, and Regina wished she could help her calm down for only a moment.

But she wanted to know what Celeste was planning too, and she turned back to the other woman with one eyebrow raised.

“What  _ are _ you giving me?”

Celeste lowered her hand and sighed, her face flushed. “It’s to help her lungs develop. She’ll need all the help we can give her.”

She didn’t wait a moment longer, but injected the medicine into Regina’s IV. The ice cold feeling of the fluids going into her bloodstream was a strange feeling, but Regina took a deep breath and inclined her head.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she pressed her hand down tightly on her belly. She could feel the muscles tightening with fear and she took another deep breath. “So what’s next?” 

“Now we wait. Emma,” Celeste turned and took a deep breath, “I think you could help Regina get comfortable. This labor and delivery won’t be the same as yours...it will be different from anything I’ve ever seen, and that means she needs her strength and some magic left to help your daughter when she’s out in the world.”

“Okay,” Emma nodded her head, and without thinking placed her hand in Regina’s. “What else?”

Celeste narrowed her eyes, and bit her lip. “She might need you to help take some of the pain away.”

“What do you mean, take some of the pain away?”

Celeste opened her mouth to speak when Regina grunted in frustration and squeezed Emma’s hand. “I’m right here, and I’ll be fine.”

“Of course,” Celeste said with a smile before she turned back to Emma. “You know it’s going to be a while, and Regina knows that her daughter needs everything she can give to help the development. Regina, you’ll need to push some of your familiar magic into her to help her.”

“Of course, but I’m not using my magic during labor.”

“Unbeknownst, you probably will, even if you don’t mean to. It happens. Unless Emma helps, to take the edge off.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

—SQ—

She closed her eyes and leaned back , slowly regaining her breath as the contraction faded away. She hadn’t expected it yet, especially because of the several different medications they’d given her. 

Emma still hadn’t let go of her, which also should have dulled the pain somewhat. “I don’t understand, touching should help with the pain, right? How can you rest when that doesn’t help?

“Don’t worry so much,” Regina murmured as she opened her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. “I’ve heard that mothers get back that energy once they hear the baby cry.” 

“I don’t...I don’t know if it works that way,” Emma replied with a smile, before she glanced down at their hands thoughtfully. “Would you be able to move over a bit? I want to try something.”

Regina pursed her lips and moved to the side, only to stop when her belly tightened the moment the contact with Emma was broken. She grunted, and pressed her hand against her skin, her eyes tightly closed and her teeth clenched.

And then Emma laid down next to her, touching her wherever she could from head to toe, and the pain finally faded. Regina blew out a breath, and then opened her eyes.

“How--?”

“More contact, less pain,” Emma murmured. Regina made a sound, and Emma smiled. “I’m not in more pain, I promise. She just needs some more of me to share...she’s busy too you know?”

“How’d you know?” Regina asked, closing her eyes again. She was tired, and they’d been at the hospital for a couple of hours. For the first time since, she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Emma helped, her magic  _ and _ her presence. 

“Lucky guess,” Emma replied softly, before pressing a kiss to Regina’s hair. “Sleep, it’s going to be a while and you’re going to need all the rest you can get.” 

“You’ll tell me when the pain gets to be too much?” 

“I will,” Emma murmured, and Regina knew she would be fast asleep within minutes too. “Don’t worry, together, we can handle it.”

Emma’s hand on her belly got heavy before Regina realized that Emma had already fallen asleep, and she smiled. She closed her eyes, and covered Emma’s hand with her own.

“Don’t worry, little one...we’ll get you here healthy and happy,” she murmured before she let the sleep pull her under. It was going to be a long day.

—SQ—

The pain wasn’t the worst.

Regina blew out a breath as she stood on her feet, her belly tightening even with Emma pressed against her back. 

The worst was the wait, between contractions and for their daughter to be ready to come into the world. Because despite the fact that labor wouldn’t stop, and their daughter was adamant to get there sooner rather than later, she was still taking her sweet time. 

The worst was the fact that even with Emma’s help, the only way there was hardly any pain was when they were laying down. But Regina wanted-- _ needed _ to move around and that meant more pain. 

“Why don’t you lay back down? You know it--“

“Emma, I swear to god if you keep pushing, I’m going to kick you out regardless of how much you’re helping right now,” Regina grunted out, just as another contraction hit. 

The pain wasn’t the worst. The worst was the fact that she needed someone else to help her. Emma only wanted to help, but she was trying too hard.

“Regina,” Emma breathed, feeling the same pain that Regina was at that moment but biting through it. The way she pressed against Regina was comforting in a way, even though they were both clearly feeling the contractions. “You need a moment.”

“Once we lay down you’re in more pain than I am.” 

“That’s the point,” Emma murmured before she took a deep breath. The pain was fading again, and the moment that Regina felt like she could breathe again, she pulled away from Emma.

“I need you to stop pushing it, Emma. I love you, but I can handle it,” Regina snapped, her anger growing steadily. “You handled it on your own, why won’t you let me?”

Emma stopped, and frowned at Regina for a moment before she shook her head. “This isn’t the same...you’re giving birth to a premature baby that’s going to change the world of magic as we know it, she’s going to need you to be strong so that you can help her.”

“Why can’t you help her?” Regina whined, her frustration getting the best of her. “I don’t know if I can help her, Emma.”

“You can, and you will,” Emma replied sternly. “Don’t you dare give up or talk down on yourself. You’re strong and capable and you’re going to help her, you hear me?” 

“It has to be you, because the baby knows your magic...it’s hers right now. It  _ has _ to be you,” Celeste said softly from the doorway, and Regina turned with a glare. “I’m just telling you what she told me.”

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to check on your progress. Can you feel the magic changing?” 

Regina narrowed her eyes, but she had to admit that Celeste was right. Magic around her was changing, getting heavier as she progressed during her labor and she knew that it wasn’t just her that was feeling it--Emma felt it too.

“Yes.”

“Settle down on the bed, let Emma help,” Celeste directed, and Regina followed. She knew better than to protest, especially now, where she was so out of her element that she wasn’t even sure what was next. 

Once they were settled onto the bed and Regina didn’t feel like someone was pinching the nerves in her back, Celeste checked her progress. 

Even though she had expected it to be uncomfortable, Regina busied her mind with other, more important things than her comfort. Their daughter was on her way and she would get to meet her sooner than she’d expected. 

She busied herself with the feeling of Emma’s body against hers, and even though she was in labor she could feel the start of something fluttering in her stomach. 

“Okay,” Celeste hummed as she stood to her feet and took off the gloves. “You are getting there, slowly but surely. You’re about halfway done, Regina.”

“That sounds great,” Regina murmured before she closed her eyes. Her own stubbornness had stopped her from taking a moment to lie down and it was catching up on her. Her mind fell silent and her body turned heavy, and before she knew it, she was slowly sinking into a restless sleep. 

—SQ—

For the next couple of hours, Regina wasn’t aware of much of anything besides waking up because of a contraction. 

She woke up shaking, her body more than ready to meet their daughter even as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that she was, for the first time in her life, going to give birth to a baby that was going to live.

“So have you thought of a name yet?” She heard Celeste ask Emma, and the bed moved as Emma moved her body. “No? But she’s almost here.”

“And she’ll come regardless of her name. We haven’t really gotten there yet. I’ve only just gotten her to agree with the nursery a little while ago,” Emma’s voice vibrated through her chest, and Regina smiled even though she kept her eyes closed.

“You’re right. I don’t imagine Regina to be an easy person to deal with when it comes to making decisions like this.”

“She’s not too bad, you know? She just wants the best for her children,” Emma replied, her voice still soft, but her hand tightening on Regina’s hand. “She’s a perfectionist, she doesn’t want to offend anyone, you know this.”

“I do,” Celeste said, her voice deep and proud and for a moment, Regina wondered what that was about. “I know that she loves with her entire being and she loves you. She loves you more than she’s loved anyone besides Henry.”

“She loved Daniel,” Emma said, disbelief clear. Regina swallowed thickly at the mention of her first love, but she had to agree with Celeste--she loved Emma more than anyone, besides Henry. “Daniel was her first love.”

“Exactly,” Celeste replied with a smile before she turned toward Regina. “How are you feeling? It looks to me you’re getting more than enough rest for later.”

Regina cleared her throat, even as she could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of Emma in waves, and nodded her head. “I would say I’m getting enough rest.”

“That’s good to hear. You’re doing great,  _ both _ of you.” 

“Thank you,” Emma murmured, “I don’t feel like I’m doing anything to help.”

“You are,” Regina replied without a second thought. The pain had been in the background ever since they had settled down, and her thoughts had been slowing down. “You’re helping more than I ever thought possible.”

“Good,” Emma nodded her head before she pressed a kiss to Regina’s head. She looked up at Celeste. “I don’t know what’ll happen next but I’ll be sure to be here to help her, you don’t need to stay here the entire time.”

“Thank you, Emma,” Celeste grinned before she opened the door. She didn’t turn toward it yet, but glanced between the two of them. “You are going to have your hands full with that little girl.” 

“Oh, we know,” Regina replied before she turned to finally look at Emma. “We know, but we don’t care. As long as she’s healthy.”

“And she will be.”

—SQ—

“You only have to push one more time, Regina.”

Regina shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as frustration and exhaustion battled each other. She wanted to give up, her body shaking with exertion even as she tried to catch her breath. 

The pain returned, and Regina gritted her teeth together even as she bore down. Her body was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to stop and try again later, but their daughter wasn’t waiting and magic felt wrong in the air around them.

Things were changing very fast and she didn’t like it one bit. 

When the contraction faded, Regina grunted. “I can’t keep doing this.” 

“Let me help,” Emma said, once again trying to reach out. “Please.”

The magic between them moved around and curled around Emma’s hand before she was pushed away again. It wasn’t Regina who was pushing Emma away, but she didn’t want Emma to take away the pain.

“You need your strength too. You’ve been helping me for two days,” she replied even as she reached out and touched Emma’s hand. It was a soft, quick touch, not long enough for Emma to start to take the pain. “You need a moment, and I’m fine.”

Another contraction hit her, and Regina grunted in frustration before she bore down again. The pain was overwhelming for a moment, just a tiny moment, and time seemed to stop.

She could feel the way the air around her stopped, and she blinked as she looked up at Emma. Emma looked just as surprised as she felt, and she wanted nothing more than to find the reason. 

But somehow she knew. 

Celeste looked up, and though her movements were slow, her arms lifted and in her hands was a tiny, but perfectly complete baby girl. Regina’s eyes burned with tears as she looked at the tiny human being, and even though it felt like time had slowed to a stop, it felt as if it moved way too fast at the same time.

And with a cry from their daughter, time  _ and _ magic seemed to resume and everything felt the same, and different at the same time. Celeste smiled, the baby cried out again and Emma sniffed beside her.

“Well, she’s definitely a strong little girl,” Celeste said, her voice thick with emotion. Regina breathed out a sigh of relief before she turned toward Emma, a smile on her face.

“She’s here.”

“Are you ready to help her for a bit?” 

Emma nodded her head even as Regina blinked, her doubts overwhelming her within seconds. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s try, okay?” Celeste nodded toward the two of them and then gently placed the baby on Regina’s chest. “Just hold her, and she will do whatever she needs to do to get herself where she needs to be.”

Regina stopped breathing the moment she felt the weight on her chest, the way the baby moved and squirmed even as magic seemed to seep out of her. Every ounce she had, went to the tiny human lying on her chest and it felt right.

“Can I help?” Emma asked, but her voice sounded far away and Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her daughter on her chest.

“No, this is all on Regina now,” she heard Celeste say, even as she could feel herself slipping away. She felt hands on her not long after it felt like the last of her magic had left her, and another voice reached her ears.

Suddenly, there was movement around her, and the weight was taken off of her chest. She wondered only for a moment what was going on, but she didn’t really care all that much.

“What’s going on?” 

“Get her out of here, please.”

“No! What’s happening? Why is she--“

“Go, Emma. Let me do my job, I’ll explain everything later.” 

Regina wanted to comfort Emma, even as she wondered what was going on that was making her so panicked.

“Please...please bring her back?”

—SQ—

“You scared us.” 

She opened her eyes, and stared into Emma’s green ones before she turned her head to look at Celeste. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat felt dry. She coughed, and coughed again before she pressed a hand to her chest.

“Easy,” Emma murmured before she reached out and took Regina’s hand. Regina cleared her throat before she looked at both women questioningly, one eyebrow raised. “You were bleeding...you lost a lot of blood so you passed out.”

“Baby?” 

“She’s fine, perfectly healthy and she’s on her way back here as we speak,” Celeste replied before Emma could. “Don’t worry, your magic helped her more than anything ever could.”

“Good.”

“Now, you’ll need to take it easy, obviously, but you can start feeding her.” Celeste cleared her throat. “I’ll leave you two to it. I’m glad we got you back, Regina.”

“Me too,” Regina husked out before Celeste turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Regina turned toward Emma, and finally  _ saw _ the way Emma’s eyes were bloodshot, and the bags under her eyes, and the paleness of her skin. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Emma hummed, a soft smile on her face even as she teared up. 

“I know,” she replied, wiping away the wetness under her eyes. “But you’re back, and you’re going to be okay.” 

“Yes, of course,” Regina replied, and squeezed Emma’s hand. “How’s Henry?” 

“He’s with my parents, doesn’t know she’s here yet because of what happened with you,” Emma replied, not even missing a beat. Regina smiled, and closed her eyes as relief washed over her. 

“We can tell him later,” she said. She swallowed and pursed her lips before she opened her eyes again. “What about our daughter?” 

“She’s perfect,” Emma said with a smile before she sat down on the edge of the bed. “She’s perfectly healthy because of your magical infusion. You made a complete, tiny human being.”

“ _ We _ did.”

The door opened and one of the nurses walked in with a bundle in her arms. Regina struggled to sit up. Emma helped her, fluffing the pillows behind her and raising the headrest before the nurse handed the bundle over to her. 

Regina took a deep, steadying breath as the weight in her arms calmed her nerves. The baby was fast asleep, comfortable with being carried around. Regina wanted nothing more than to disappear into the love she felt for her daughter.

“Even for a premie, she’s surprisingly healthy.” The nurse looked confused when Regina looked up, before she smiled. “A perfect little girl.”

“Thank you,” Emma said, even though her eyes were trained on the bundle in Regina’s arms. Regina didn’t even notice the nurse leaving until the door closed behind her, as she was back to looking at the baby in her arms.

“She’s perfect,” she murmured before she looked up at Emma. “We did this.”

“We did,” Emma replied, her voice soft. “She’s beautiful.”

Regina breathed in deeply, and pressed a gentle kiss on top of the mop of black hair. “Why does everything feel so different, but the same?”

Emma shook her head. “No idea, it probably has to do with the magic?”

“She did change the entire world that we know,” Regina murmured even as she settled the baby against her so that she was able to latch on. She didn’t even know where the knowledge came from. “I wish there was a way to know how this changes everything...”

“Me too.” Emma brushed a finger over the soft little cheek even as the baby latched on, and smiled. “First though...her name?”

She couldn’t keep her eyes off of the tiny human being drinking from her, and she couldn’t keep herself from wondering if all babies latched on this easily. 

“Maia.”

“Maia Mills?”

“No,” Regina shook her head, and then finally tore her gaze away from the baby to look at Emma. “Maia Swan-Mills.”

Emma hummed, and then blinked down at the baby. “Maia Swan-Mills,” she murmured, and then nodded. “Welcome to the world, baby girl.”

Two things happened at once.

The door opened, and a tiny but unmistakable twirl of magic appeared above their heads. While Regina and Emma stared up at it, the person in the doorway spoke.

“Well, isn’t that interesting.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I update again on Wednesday, this story is completed. Would you like me to do that? To be fair, the epilogue is small...

“Well, isn’t that interesting.” 

Regina looked up, never having expected to hear his voice ever again, and she breathed in sharply. 

Rumple stood in the doorway of the hospital room. She blinked away the tears, and slowly breathed out the breath she’d been holding. “Rumple.”

“Regina,” Rumple inclined his head, before he turned toward Emma. “Miss Swan.”

“You’re awake,” Emma said, stepping forward as if to protect Regina and Maia. “How are you awake, I thought you were in a coma?”

“Your daughter,” Rumple said, moving toward them, his cane moving in rhythm with him. “She is the reason magic isn’t the same anymore...which means the hold on me has been broken.”

“How come we didn’t even feel that change?” 

“Because both of you have been in contact with her, so nothing would really change for you...you’ve already been changing with her.”

Regina pursed her lips as she took in her old mentor. He looked older, without the dark magic holding him up, and he looked tired beyond belief. Emma stepped into her line of sight, and Regina looked up at her with one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think he’s going to cause any trouble for us today, Emma.” She knew Rumple better than anyone and she knew he was just here to inform them of his waking up, of magic changing.

“I’m not,” Rumple added. “I’m just here to see what you know about the change.”

Emma turned toward him. “Nothing.”

With a chuckle, Regina pulled Emma’s attention back to her. 

“I think she needs to go back to the nursery...can you take her?” She asked her, a smile on her face even as Emma glared at her. “Please?”

“Oh alright,” Emma grunted out, her frustration more than clear even as she gently took Maia from Regina’s arms, and then moved slowly toward the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Rumple moved to the side, and even as Emma left the room, she turned to glare at him. Regina bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, and watched until Emma was out of sight.

“You’re not here to cause any trouble...”

“No, Regina, I’m not,” Rumple replied before he moved closer. 

“What are you here for?”

“To congratulate you on the birth of your child,” he said matter-of-factly. “And to talk about the change that she has brought.”

“We don’t know about any changes,” Regina admitted. Sure, they had been informed of the possible changes, but they hadn’t heard of anything after the baby had been born. “All I know is that she was prophesied to change the way magic works everywhere, and that dark and light would be gone forever.” 

“Not forever,” Rumple mumbled, “there’s always going to be dark and light, but the magic that was in the world at the time that she was born, has all been changed. Nothing in the world at this moment is dark or light.”

Regina narrowed her eyes. “Does that mean the Dark One curse can come back?”

“No.” It was a simple answer, but Regina leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Of course, Rumple didn’t let her enjoy the moment for very long. “That doesn’t mean there won’t be dark forces anymore. Your daughter destroyed the good and the bad in the world, but there will always be people or creatures ready to create more dark.”

“Just as there are always people and creatures protecting the light.” Regina swallowed thickly before she opened her eyes again. Rumple looked more than impressed and she opened her mouth, ready to say more on the subject, when the door opened.

“She’s all settled, they said she doesn’t even need to stay there for long,” Emma said as she moved into the room, pushing past Rumple to get to Regina. “Though...she does need to stay here for the next week.”

“Why?” Regina asked, her heart skipping a beat at the idea of Maia being too sick to leave the hospital. “She was okay when you left with her.”

“She’s fine, they just want to keep her for observation...Regina, she’s two months early and she’s fine, they are worried that she might have a setback.” 

“She’ll be fine. She’s going to be one of the strongest witches of...well, of everything,” Rumple added, his smile back. “It’s what I came to tell you...along with my waking up.”

“How do you know? You haven’t been the Dark One for a long time,” Emma asked.

“I saw it, before you were even ready to admit your feelings for each other. How  _ did _ that happen?” 

“That’s none of your business.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest before she glanced over her shoulder at Regina. “Has he always been this annoying or did I just get used to him being gone?”

“I’d say both are true,” Regina said with a smile before she reached out her hand. Emma took it without second thought, and relaxed right away. “Don’t worry, once he’s had his fun, he’ll find someone else to bother.” 

“I would like to be one of the first to congratulate you, your daughter is beautiful. As is her name...Maia, isn’t it?” Rumple grinned when he saw the surprise on Emma and Regina’s faces before he bowed, and then straightened. “Enjoy her, she’s going to be a handful, but she’s going to be fine.”

As he left, for the first time since magic had changed, both Emma and Regina felt it. It was a soft change, something neither of them had expected.

But it was a change nonetheless. 

\--SQ--

Emma walked into the room, carrying the baby carrier and a diaper bag, plus a bag with clean clothes for Regina. 

Regina knew, because today was the day they were finally able to leave. Maia had been cleared to go home, even though every doctor in Storybrooke was stumped at the way she’d caught up her growth within just a couple of hours.

Maia was healthy, and Regina had been adamant that she would stay in the hospital even though she had been cleared to go days earlier. 

She didn’t want to leave her baby, especially because she still wanted to breastfeed. The doctors had reluctantly agreed to her staying, and Emma had made sure that Henry was taken care of while dividing her attention between home, the hospital and work.

“Hey,” Emma said in greeting, a smile on her face. “Ready to go home?” 

“Sure am,” Regina replied, rubbing her eyes before yawning. “Is Maia?” 

“Yes, one of the nurses was on her way to get her back here, and Henry is waiting at home because I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave mom alone,” Emma said quickly before she turned around and made a move to go back to the hallway.

“Wait,” Regina grunted out. She reached out to Emma’s hand and pulled her back. “Your mother is in my house? Why?” 

“Because,” Emma murmured, looking down at the hand on her arm instead of Regina, “I thought you might need someone who has actually taken care of a baby in the past couple of years...”

“Are you saying you don’t think I can do it? Or...Emma, are you saying you’re not going to be helping?”

Regina squeezed Emma’s arm, tighter than she should have by the look of pain on Emma’s face. 

“Of course I’ll be there to help, I just...I was nervous, and my mom was close and she offered, and I just couldn’t say no,” Emma rambled, “I didn’t think it would be a big deal, considering we  _ do _ need all the help we can get with a magical baby.”

Regina took a deep breath, and then let go of Emma’s arm. The moment she did, Emma started rubbing at the sore spot even as she finally looked up at Regina. She breathed sharply and opened her mouth to speak when Regina held up her hand.

“You know what, as long as she’s not pushing me into doing anything, she can stay. But the moment that she meddles, she’s out.” 

Emma smiled. “Of course. Thank you.”

She hummed, and leaned forward to kiss Emma, when the door opened again. She grunted, her frustration clear, and the nurse stumbled. 

“I have your daughter ready to go,” she squeaked, her cheeks reddening as she stepped into the room. “Do you need me for anything else, miss Mills?”

“No thank you,” Regina replied. “And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” the nurse replied, even as she quickly handed the baby over to Emma, who grinned at the nurse before turning around. While Emma busied herself with strapping in Maia, Regina watched as the nurse rushed out of the room.

“Did I really scare her with just my frustration?”

“You didn’t scare her,” Emma replied, and then lifted the car seat. “We were about to kiss, she didn’t know she’d walk into something intimate, and she was embarrassed.”

Regina pursed her lips as she tried to keep the laugh from bursting out, even as Emma led her and Maia out of the room. 

They made it all the way to the car before Regina finally let out what she’d been holding in, and to her surprise it wasn’t laughter.

_ Hormones _ . 

\--SQ--

“Why don’t you go up and take a nap, and Emma will settle Maia,” Snow said as soon as they walked through the door. 

Regina clenched her jaw before she shook her head and turned toward Emma. “I told you she wouldn’t be able to keep from bossing everyone around. Where’s Henry?”

“He’s in his room doing his homework,” Snow replied before Emma could. “And I’m not bossing anyone around, I’m just trying to help.”

“Like you tried to help by bringing Robin here?”

“That was a mistake and I realize that now. I’m sorry, Regina,” Snow said, and stepped forward to reach out with her hand. “I really am sorry, I thought you two hadn’t talked about what was happening, and he just left.”

“I told you,” Regina started, before she turned and noticed that Emma had left her alone with Snow. She rolled her eyes before she turned back. “I don’t want you anywhere near me, do you understand? I didn’t want you around before, and I certainly don’t want you around now, so stay out of my way.”

Her anger drove her forward and she made her way up the stairs without even thinking about it, only picturing the way Snow had made something much worse than it needed to be. 

By the time she seemed to return to her senses, she was in her bedroom, staring at her bed. She breathed in deeply before she pulled the covers down and laid down in bed. 

It felt good to finally be in her own bed again and after the sleepless nights at the hospital, she had to admit that she could use a nap. 

Even as her eyes closed, she fought against Snow and everything she’d ever done to  _ help _ , she struggled to stay angry for only a moment longer.

But Snow usually  _ did _ mean well, and she did everything out of love. Ever since she’d taken the Dark Curse, ever since she’d fought to get rid of it, she’d started seeing things differently. 

Her pregnancy had changed her, and even though she felt like it was too soon to tell, she knew Maia had changed her more than she’d ever thought was possible. 

She was softer, and she hated it. The door opened and Regina turned to watch Snow walk into the room. 

“I’m sorry if I said something wrong downstairs,” Snow said, her voice gentle and her face showing her remorse even more than it normally did. “I screwed up royally with Robin, and I know I’m going to have to work hard to get back your trust.” 

Regina rolled her eyes before she sat up. “You’re just trying to save face, and make sure that I don’t keep Maia from you.” 

Snow blinked, and then widened her eyes. “Are you crazy? Regina, I love you, and I never meant to hurt you. I’m not here to save face!” 

“Why did you even bring Robin here?” 

“Because I thought that you never got the chance to talk. Everything happened so fast, and then he was gone,” Snow shook her head even as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “He never said anything about it, not as we went through the portal and not when we got to the diner. I thought--“

“I broke up with him because he was afraid of me,” Regina interrupted. “We agreed that it would be best if he left, he didn’t have anything tying him down to Storybrooke.”

“I didn’t know...”

“That’s because you never asked! Snow, you’re always meddling and usually I think its amusing...but you went too far and I don’t know if I can let this go anytime soon,” Regina murmured, her own heart breaking at the sight of the woman in front of her, tears sliding down her face.

She hated being the one to make her cry, and she hated that she’d changed so much that she felt like crying herself.

“I understand,” Snow said, her breath hitching as she stood to her feet. “Maybe we can work on it some other time.” 

“Yes. Maybe,” Regina breathed before she turned away. She didn’t want Snow to see her cry, because she was sure it was just the hormones.

Almost sure.

\--SQ--

She knew she’d been dozing when she felt her head fall back, and she snapped back to consciousness. She blinked and cleared her throat, and then looked down at the baby in her arms.

“I’ve never been this exhausted before,” she murmured, taking in every feature of her daughter’s face before she grinned. “But it’s worth it, just so that I can spend time with you.”

“I thought you liked spending time with me too,” Emma’s voice sounded from the doorway and Regina looked up, her vision blurry. “Why don’t you take her with you, you can spend time with the both of us  _ and _ get some sleep.”

Regina looked back down at the beautiful face of their daughter and sighed, her heart swelling in her chest. “I think that’s a great idea. It’s just...I’m afraid I’ll roll over and crush her.”

“You won’t,” Emma replied even as she stepped forward and took Maia from Regina’s arms. “See, there’s this motherly instinct I’ve heard of, that makes sure that you don’t crush your baby even when she’s sleeping next to you.”

Regina stood to her feet and narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure? That sounds like a lie.”

“No, really. I’ve seen it happen, and in the life you gave me with Henry after you broke the first curse, I actually remember me having the same fears and I never crushed him.”

Regina bit her lip before she nodded her head. “I would love to be able to sleep in bed, at least one night.”

It had been a hard week at the hospital, and Regina had been exhausted when she’d finally been able to go home. She had been ready for Emma to help her feed and change Maia, but Emma had been just as exhausted.

“I wish I would wake up when you needed me,” Emma said softly, holding out her free hand and helping Regina up. “It just...even with Dad helping me out with the shifts, there’s still...”

“I know,” Regina replied, her voice hoarse from lack of sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Emma went on as if Regina hadn’t said anything, and led her into the bedroom. “You can sleep, and I’ll wake up when Maia needs something.” 

“She still needs a clean diaper,” Regina said. She climbed into bed, and even as she settled, she could feel herself slipping into sleep. She closed her eyes, even as she heard Emma speak to her from far away.

“Uh, Regina...” Emma’s voice broke through and Regina opened one eye to look at a blurry Emma. “She doesn’t need a clean diaper anymore...she just did it herself.”

Regina grinned, and hummed before she closed her eyes.

Of course her baby couldn’t clean her own diaper yet.

\--SQ--

“Snow...I mean it, if you don’t back off I’m going to make sure you can’t come into this house ever again.”

Regina turned away from Snow even as the other woman tried hug her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this frustrated with Snow, even after everything they’d been through.

She was exhausted, and hadn’t been able to sleep through a night for two weeks, but she was in love with the reason for that. It made up for a lot.

“I just want to help,” Snow murmured from behind her. Regina glared at her over her shoulder. Snow crossed her arms, and glared right back. “I’m done with your attitude, Regina. I’m here to help and I’m not doing anything you don’t want.” 

“You are  _ here _ , that’s enough,” Regina muttered, but she turned back around and offered Maia to Snow. “You’re right, you’re just trying to help.”

“Here,” Snow gestured toward the chair, and Regina sat down and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. “You haven’t been sleeping and Emma hasn’t been around as much, but I’m here, and if you’d just trust me with her for more than a couple of minutes, you’d be able to nap between her feedings.”

“I don’t know...”

Snow sighed before she sat down, and then held out her hand. 

“I know how hard it is to let go, especially with this little girl because she’s extra special,” she looked down and Regina smiled, her heart swelling in her chest even as she relaxed a little. “But somewhere, somehow you’re going to need to...let go a little.”

“She’s only two weeks old though,” Regina replied, her heart skipping a beat at the idea of letting go. “She possesses so much magic that anything can happen...what if she uses her magic when I’m not there?” 

“I don’t know...what would you do if she uses her magic when you’re there? Is there anything you can do if she does?” 

Regina opened her eyes and took a moment to look at Maia. She didn’t know if there was anything she could do if she started using her magic. Even  _ she _ wasn’t prepared for when Maia would start to use her magic.

“I...I wish I knew,” Regina said, and breathed in deeply. “That doesn’t change the fact that I just don’t feel comfortable not being around her.”

“Well, she’s going to be right here, and if you want you can sleep on the couch,” Snow said, shrugging her shoulders. “I hope you trust me enough to have me watch her on my own for a little while.”

“Of course I trust you.” Regina clenched her teeth. “I trust you with my life, and my daughter’s life.” 

“Okay, then how about this...you go up and take a nap and I’ll wake you the moment she needs you, okay?” 

Regina watched Maia in Snow’s arms for a moment longer, and then sighed. Maia looked more than happy with her grandma and Regina had to admit that she was tired enough to give in. 

“Okay.”

\--SQ--

Regina narrowed her eyes, and glanced around the room. 

For some reason, it was lit up with magical lights, and while they were pretty, she wondered where they were coming from. 

She swallowed when she realized that there was only one person she knew that could produce those lights, and her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing became labored as she tried to get up and a weight was holding her down.

“Easy, Regina,” Emma’s voice sounded from closer than Regina had expected. “I don’t know how it happened, but she got herself up here and right on top of you.”

Regina looked down, and breathed out in relief when she saw the dark mop of hair, and realized it was her daughter sleeping soundly on top of her. 

“Where’s Snow?” She asked softly. Her hand moved to cover Maia’s back and she took another deep breath. She could feel herself falling back asleep.

“She’s back home,” Emma replied, covering Regina’s hand with hers. “She freaked out and called me home to help look for Maia, but I knew where she was.” 

The door opened, and Henry walked into the room with a grin on his face. “Grandma sent me home, she said Maia was missing,” he said even as he sat down next to Regina and leaned forward to press a kiss to Maia’s head. “I knew she wouldn’t go far, considering all she knows is Mom’s scent.”

“And mine and yours,” Emma said, her smile growing. “I can’t begin to express how much I love our little family.”

“Me either,” Regina murmured, her eyes burning. “I love all three of you so much.”

Maia moved, and within seconds the magical lights were back. 

Regina glanced around, her heart overflowing with love and she knew that taking on the Dark Curse, even though it was without choice, was the best decision she’d ever made. She was surrounded by love, and she never wanted to give that up. 

This was her happy ending.


	30. Chapter 30

_ 5 years later _

“I honestly never thought I would say this, but I’m glad we have some time together later.”

Regina looked up, her mouth twitching as she tried to hide her smile. She had to admit that raising Henry had been much easier than dealing with a magical girl like Maia.

“You’re not the only one, my darling,” she replied, finally giving in. “I’ve been looking forward to our honeymoon ever since we proposed.” 

They had both had rings, and had both prepared a speech, only to stumble over it the moment it was time. And when they found out that they had both prepared something, it had broken the ice and they had finally been able to do it.

Both had prepared the most beautiful speech, filled with love and magic, and they hadn’t hesitated. They wanted to get married as soon as possible, so they had called in the troops. 

Which included Snow White, much to Regina’s disappointment. They still hadn’t talked about everything, but had ignored it like they always did with the heavy stuff.

The wedding planning was a perfect opportunity for Snow to corner Regina and finally have that long overdue talk. 

“Really?” Emma looked and sounded surprised, and Regina grinned. “I thought you loved spending time with her when she was using her magic.”

“I do,” Regina said. And she did, she loved seeing their daughter practice, especially now that her powers were growing more sophisticated. “She just needs some practice...I think we’ll start her lessons after our break.”

“You know it’ll only be a couple of days right?” 

“I know,” Regina smiled before she turned her back to Emma again. She took a deep breath and started applying her make up. “I know, but I also know that Maia needs some guidance...and she’s getting older and she’s also getting stronger...”

“I’ll need lessons just to be able to keep up with her.”

Emma sounded just as proud as Regina felt, and she knew it was said with all the love in the world even though there was some envy hidden deep down.

“I’ll need to practice hard to keep up too, darling. She’s going to be too strong too soon, which is why I want to help her now while I still can.” She turned again, and lifted an eyebrow. “Now...shouldn’t it be time for you to get going? We get married in an hour.”

“Yea...I should,” Emma murmured as she stepped closer. Regina could feel the change in the air before it even happened, but the moment Emma leaned forward for a kiss, the magic exploded between them. She grinned even as her heart skipped a beat, and Emma stepped back again. “Damn magical barrier. Who even put that up?” 

“I had some help, but you know I did it myself.”

“It sucks. Take it down so I can kiss you,” Emma whined and Regina shook her head. “Why not? When are you going to take it down?” 

“When we’re officially married.” 

She didn’t tell Emma that it was also showing her a lie. She was already dressed and ready to go, but all Emma was supposed to see was her bathrobe. There was no way that Regina was going to ruin her own wedding. 

Especially not because she was determined to make this the last time she’d get married. Emma was her True Love, her Soulmate, and everything in between but not because of fate or magic. 

They had worked hard to get where they were, still very much in love and very happy together with Henry and Maia, and they would work hard for the next five years, and the five after that and so on and so forth. 

She would not give up, and she knew Emma wouldn’t give up either.

“Oh okay,” Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. “So I can kiss you when the binding is complete?” 

They’d decided for a small gathering, in one of the clearings around the cabin, and they would have a small ceremony as well as a simple binding.

It would never be as strong as the binding that Maia had put on them, but simply enough to be magically tied together in a way that they could sense each other when there was something going on.

“You can wait an hour, can you not?” Regina asked, but didn’t give Emma a chance to reply to it. “Now go and get ready, dear, because you’re behind schedule and I know that your mother is looking for you as we speak.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak when the door opened, and Snow White stood in the doorway. She was breathing heavily which meant she’d been rushing, and Regina chuckled before she turned her back to Emma and her mother.

They would be married in about an hour, no matter what happened. They would have their happy ending.

\--SQ--

“Mami! Look!” 

Regina looked up just in time to see Maia throw up a ray of magic, and watched as it exploded into the air like the fireworks they’d watched earlier.

“Good job, baby girl,” she replied, even though her heart sank to her feet and her face felt hot for reasons other than the excitement of finally being married to the person she loved the most besides her kids.

Maia grinned, pride clear on her face even as she ran toward Regina and slammed into her legs with full speed. Regina grunted, not having anticipated it, but wrapped her arms around the little girl without missing a beat.

“Where’s Henry?” Maia asked, looking up at Regina with those beautiful brown eyes. She looked the most like Regina, but had Emma’s chin and her willful power. It was a sight to behold, and everyone was smitten with the little girl. “Where’s Red?” 

“I don’t know baby, maybe you should go looking for them.”

Regina glanced around, her eyes taking in everything about the day. It had been a beautiful ceremony, and she hadn’t even been able to actually enjoy it because of everything happening.

The binding had been skipped, because while they were planning on doing it with witnesses, Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to go through with it. Regina had decided that it wasn’t important enough to argue, and they had agreed to talk about it later.

But later would be much later because there was still a after party to attend, and they still had to wait before they could sneak away.

“I get them?” Maia broke through her thoughts and before Regina could stop her powerful daughter, Henry and Red appeared beside her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, even as she counted to ten.

Her daughter was a handful.

Red glanced around, her face pale and her eyes wide. “What?” 

“Maia was looking for you, and she found you,” Regina chuckled.

“She found us alright,” Henry grinned, even as his face regained color and he was still holding on to Red in a way that showed Regina how unexpected the pull had really been. “What’s up little bean?”

“Henry,” Regina admonished, even though she loved the affection between her two kids. Henry was a great big brother, and she wished that she could tell him about the other little bean.

She placed her hand on her stomach, still flat, and smiled a secret smile. When Henry looked up at her, her glare was back and she shook her head playfully. 

“What? She loves it, and so do you even though you don’t want to admit it.”

Regina rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when someone touched her waist. Within seconds she knew who it was and she turned her head with a smile, looking straight into Emma’s eyes.

“You look perfect today,” Emma said, before pressing a kiss to Regina’s cheek. “I can’t wait to take you away from here.”

“Mom!” Henry whined, and Maia made a face. “Gross.”

Emma gasped, and opened her mouth to say something when Regina slid her hand over hers, and squeezed. “We can leave in a minute. Did you talk to your mother?”

“Yes, of course I did. She’s taking Maia home with her, and will call when she needs us.” 

“Henry,” Regina turned toward Henry with a smile. “Make sure your grandmother doesn’t mess up, okay?” 

“Of course Mom, don’t worry. Maia will be perfectly safe, and she’ll stay with grandma, won’t you Maia?”

The little girl nodded her head fervently and Regina grinned brightly, knowing that by morning, Maia would be with them in the cabin. 

“Yes, I promise,” Maia said, her face solemn and her hand on her heart. Regina kneeled down, and held out her arms. Maia didn’t skip a beat and stepped into her arms, a smile on her face. “Yes, Mami?” 

“I want you to listen to Henry, and grandma, okay? They will take care of you, just like your mom and I would. But you have to stay with them.” 

“I will,” Maia said, her voice soft. She was finally understanding that her mothers would be away for a bit, and Regina felt bad for it. “I promise.” 

“I know, baby.”

“I love you,” Maia murmured before she wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, baby,” Regina said, her throat closing up around the words. “We’ll be back in a couple of days though.”

Emma kneeled beside her and rubbed a calming hand over her back before she turned to Maia too. “And hey, you will have so much fun with grandma and Henry, time will go by so fast!” 

Maia let out a wet laugh and pulled Emma into the hug.

“Okay,” she said after a moment. She pulled back, and then watched the two of them for a moment longer. “Have fun.”

Regina gasped when Maia turned around and walked away, and stood back to her feet before she turned to Emma.

“That...was surprisingly easy?” She frowned, and then shook her head when Emma chuckled. “What?”

“That wasn’t easy--she’s still going to come and scare the crap out of my mom,” Emma said, the smile still on her face. “I just...I have to admit that I don’t mind. We will have time alone when she’s older.”

Regina pressed her lips together, and swallowed thickly. 

She hadn’t even told Emma, because of all the preparations. 

“Sure,” she replied. “We’ll have time when she’s older.”

“I mean, what could happen? She’s the only magical baby I think we will have, right?”

Regina nodded her head, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she listened to Emma ramble on about time alone, and magical babies and love.

“I love you,” she said, interrupting Emma’s ramble, and then pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek. “I love you, but please stop talking and get us away from this party. I want time alone with you...as long as I can have it."

Emma smiled. She lifted her hand, and right before she  _ poofed _ them to their final destination for the day, she looked into Regina’s eyes with all the love she held and mouthed, “I love you too.”

_ THE END _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, this is the one story that I still had to complete! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I did it justice! Until the next one...

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to tell me what you think! :)


End file.
